i will love him till the end past and present
by it'sacloudyday
Summary: Before, Mitsuomi and Maya were being extremely naughty and shin discovered it. Now that Shin's dead and everything's not what they used to be, where will Mitsu and Maya's relationship go? There's alot of twists and lemons here. rated M! NEW ENDING
1. Chapter 1

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**This is the complete summary. By the way, this chapter is the edited version of chp. 1 because it really sucked before and I hope it doesn't suck now. **

Past:

Shin is obsessed with Maya and her body but she loves the gorgeous hot Mitsuomi. What will happen if Maya and Mitsuomi had a secret relationship? When Shin suspected something about it he gets a little jealous. That was the past and now that Shin is already dead how will the two lovebirds react with each other?

Present:

Now; Maya and Mitsuomi broke up even though they still had feelings for each other. Souichiro Nagi, Maya's student has feelings for her and asks her for some sex. What about Aya? How will this past future present end up? …quite OCC hmmm… enjoy I Suck at Summaries LeMoN!

Ok, I don't own any of TT's characters but I really like Maya a lot. I'm not really a solid fan of TT but I created a fic anyway. I don't really approve of the MayaxShin pairing but I included it anyway but there's just a problem in this fic that slipped my mind, Japanese houses/Mansions ESPECIALLY THE NATSUME'S DON'T HAVE BALCONIES! I'm really sorry about that I'm just too lazy to erase it and create a new intro soo…. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 **

**Excuses**

When Maya opened her eyes, it was already morning. The sun was brightly shining behind the curtains in her room.

Maya Natsume, a gorgeous sixteen-year old girl who had nothing in mind but to have fun all day long had no idea what was ahead of her. It was all rainbows and butterflies for her before until that incident… Funny as it may seem, she ended up with the guy who she really should hate but wanted to love.

That sunny morning, she was still wearing her see-through nightgown and only had her bikini like panty on her which was in fact, more like a thong. And probably because of naivety and stupidity, she went outside to the balcony; not caring if she looked naked from afar.

_'What a beautiful day! Maybe I'd go to Mitsuomi's house today' _

That's what our young Maya thought as she looked at the trees filled with green leaves and the bright blue sky with hanging clouds of silver and blue above her head while listening to the bird's heavenly melodic songs.

It was a very pleasant morning when Shin, Maya's brother knocked on the door.

_'Someone's knocking this early in the morning? Hmmm… must be Aya to ask me something about her changes in puberty, menstruation? Hahaha…' _

"Come in" she said; giggling.

Shin Natsume, Maya's older brother was easily eyeing on Maya at the balcony fully looking at her gorgeous body from a distance with a bit of the ever so sinful _lust_. You see, he always loved her sister in a special kind of way. You may say that he's a psycho-path but maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Sometimes yes and sometimes no but one things for sure, he loves Maya so much that he'd gladly die for her.

"Brother? What are you doing here? I thought you were Aya" she asked surprised.

"Aya?"

"Yes. She usually knocks this early"

"It's not early anymore Maya you better get dressed now… Why are you at the balcony dressed like that? You're still wearing you're night gown! Someone might see you from outside" he said as he suddenly went berserk.

"But it's only eight and it's Saturday. Can't a beautiful lady like me get some rest? I've been training my martial arts skills a lot these weeks" Maya said as she closed the balcony door and the curtains.

"It's not only eight it's _already_ eight and even it's Saturday, you still have to practice more and more and you can only rest when you can already defeat me."

"But--"

"No buts. Now, get dressed and go down ok? You're breakfast is getting cold and Aya's waiting for you in her bathroom"

"Bathroom?"

"Yeah. She said she needed your help and when I asked her if I could help she said no"

"Hmmm… ok I'll just get dressed I'll go down in a minute"

"Ok."

Maya got dressed and went straight to Aya's bathroom. Aya Natsume, The youngest among the Natsume siblings, was having her very first period and things are getting more complicated than ever.

"Aya? Are you in there?" Maya asked behind the door.

"Sister, Is that you?"

"Yes. Can I go in?"

"Yeah"

Maya opened the bathroom's door and went in. She looked at the shower curtains. Behind it, she saw Aya Natsume's silhouette figure she was sitting in the tub while the lukewarm water was running.

"What are you doing Aya?"

"I'm trying to figure out how I will stop bleeding. I keep on washing it away"

"Don't be ridiculous, Aya. It won't stop for a week or more. I'll just teach you how to use a tampon"

"Tampon? What's that?" (poor child, she grew up never knowing what a tampon means…such innocence.)

"It's a thing that… it's hard to explain it's just like a cotton or something."

"Huh?"

"Hmm… Would you like to use a sanitary napkin instead?"

"What's the difference?"

"With the napkin you'll just stick it on your panty but the tampon you'll stick it inside your _you know what_" and by _'you know what'_ you know **what**.

"I don't want to use the tampon"

"Ok. I figured you'd be too young and scared of that anyway"

Maya went out of Aya's bathroom and went back to her room to get a _san. Napkin_ from the drawer but she didn't see it and remembered that she only used napkins for emergencies. She's the tampon kind of girl. (who isn't?)

"I think I ran out of sanitary napkins. Do you want me to buy some?" Maya said when she went back to Aya's aid.

"Please, I'd do anything!"

"Just stay here. I'll just tell brother not to disturb you ok? I'll just eat my breakfast. You think you could manage without me?"

"Sure… I went here two hours ago; after doing breakfast." Then she got a book from the magazine rack. "Go ahead, I can do this."

Maya went down the stairs and ate her breakfast. Toast, eggs, Miso soup and some left over yakisoba last night from dinner. The breakfast wasn't really too much because Shin was the heavy eater and Maya was the last to eat anyway.

After she ate, she went to the garage and found Shin with his best friend; Bunshichi Tawara, the pervert.

"Brother, I need to go to the store. I need to buy something for Aya." She told shin "Hi Bunshichi-san" she greeted.

"Hi miss sexy" Bunshichi said then he waved while Maya giggled.

"Do you want me to go with you Maya?" Shin said.

"Go? With me?"

"Yeah. There are a lot of bad people out there."

"Brother, I can take care of myself."

"I better go with you"

"Please; big brother, I can take care of myself."

"Ok. But after you go to the store you should go straight back home ok?"

"Oh, about that. Can I go visit a friend?"

"Who?"

"Just my classmate"

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"But"

"Who's that classmate?"

"Ummm… Mit- Mit- Mitsuki! Yeah! That's right! Mitsuki"

"You're bad at lying"

"Brother!" she whined.

"You can't go to Mitsuomi's house!"

"But--"

"I don't want you flirting around each other and you can't go to his house or any boy's house in any other circumstance!" he said; then it was followed by an angry snort.

"Oh, fine! I'll go now I'll just see you later ok?"

"Ok. Be careful"

Maya quickly left the garage and went on her way to the store.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the store…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'Hmmm…. There it is!' _

Maya picked up a box of tampons since there were no more napkins left in the store.

**(WARNING! Disgusting thought coming!) **

She used Tampons because it made her feel… well… different… it made her feel that she's having sex with Mitsuomi but the tampons are way smaller than his large internal ligament. Hahaha stupid thoughts… Stupid hormones…

Maya went to the counter and paid the stuff she got. When she was walking out of the store someone accidentally bumped her which made the things she bought fall on the cemented pathway of the store.

"I'm sorry." The guy said.

"Watch it!" she said as she picked up the things that fell

"Maya?" She recognized the voice and so, she looked up.

'Mitsuomi?'

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you."

Mitsuomi picked up a box that fell from Maya's paper bag and helped Maya up. While she was fixing her skirt, Mitsuomi looked at the box

"Ohhh… what's this? Tampons?" Mitsuomi asked as he handed Maya the box.

"Oh, that? That's nothing." She lied even if it was so obvious that she was so blushing because of his untolerateable question.

"Nothing? It must be worth buying because you bought it. What is it?" he teased even if he knows what that thing is.

"Just shut up will you? I better get going now my sis is waiting for me she needs these stuff that I bought"

"You're sister? Aya. You mean she's the one who's going to use the tampons?"

"No. I mean I don't know… I …."

"So you're the one whose going to use the tampons?" He said, laughing.

"No because I don't have…. Will you stop teasing me! Give me that"

Maya grabbed the box form Mitsuomi and placed it in the paper bag.

_'Of all the things, why did it have to be the so damn tampons!?' _

"Are you already going home?" Mitsuomi asked after laughing

'Yeah.' She said

"You wanna come over to my place?"

"To tell you the truth, I was planning to stop by earlier but my brother won't let me. He said I had to go straight back home. Anyway, Aya is waiting for me."

"Can I go with you?"

"To my house?"

"Yeah. It is dangerous for a beautiful lady like you to walk all by yourself" He said as Maya blushed.

"Are you crazy? My brother would kill you"

"No! I'll just tell him that I bought you your extra homework since you cut classes everyday"

"But you also cut classes!"

"But not everyday."

"Alright! We can watch the new movies I bought"

Mitsuomi went with Maya to the Natsume mansion and when they got there, Maya told him to go to the garage where Shin and Bunshichi were so that Shin won't think that she's hiding Mitsuomi in her room.

"Hi! Shin Sensei, Bunshichi Sensei!"

"Mitsuomi, What are you doing here?" Shin asked; alarmed.

"Well, Maya and I saw each other at the store she asked me for the extra homework we have since we're classmates and she needs it since she cuts classes a lot"

"Where's Maya?"

"I believe she's upstairs with Aya."

"Oh…"

"I have to get going now. Maya and I has something really important to do"

"Important?" he mumbled with a very suspicious face.

"Yes. Her extra Homework that is."

"Mitsuomi. Listen to me. If I ever found that you are planning something bad on my little sister, I'll beat you to death just like what I did with the others."

"No, No, no! It's not what you think! I'm just here for her homework. I swear"

"Off with you then!"

Mitsuomi quickly went up the stairs and walked to the hall then stopped when he heard Maya's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

Past:

Shin is obsessed with Maya and her body but she loves the gorgeous hot Mitsuomi. What will happen if Maya and Mitsuomi had a secret relationship? When Shin suspected something about it he gets a little jealous What about Mana, his girl friend? That was the past and now that Shin is already dead how will the two lovebirds react with each other?

Present: Comming soon

Now Maya and Mitsuomi broke up even though they still had feelings for each other. Suichiro Nagi, Maya's student has feelings for her and asks her for some sex. What about Aya? How will this past future present end up? …quite OCC hmmm… enjoy I Suck at Summaries LeMoN!

Ok, I don't own any of TT's characters but I really like Maya a lot. I'm not really a solid fan of TT but I created a fic anyway. I don't really approve of the MayaxShin pairing but I included it anyway. This is where the lemon starts I decided to re-write chapter 2 because the last chapter I made wasn't well edited. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Busted **

_**RE-EDITED VERSION**_

Mitsuomi quickly went up the stairs away from Shin's nagging mouth. He went to the left wing where he heard Maya's voice behind the bathroom's door.

"Come on! You'll just place it in there!" He heard Maya say.

"I'll just use the other one." He heard another girl, probably Aya.

"The sanitary napkins were sold out"

"But I'm scared what if… What if it hurts?"

"It's just made of cotton Aya! It won't hurt it's just a tampon for crying out loud!"

"I won't get out of the tub unless you get the other box! I won't use that!"

"Get out of that tub! You can't live there for a week!"

"I want you to show me how you place it inside you"

"Ne? I can't do that!"

After eavesdropping Mitsuomi blushed on what Aya said.

'What if I just take a peek inside… no one would notice that…' Mitsuomi thought. But he decided to hear more of what was about to happen… What if Maya won't agree… hmmm…?

"Please Sister!" Aya said

"That's against everything! You just can't look at my private part!"

"Please!"

"All right Baka!"

'Maybe if I go to the other room beside this door I could peek into the bathroom by the window…'

Mitsuomi thought.

Mitsuomi quickly went to the room which was ahead of him. Inside the room was a bed beside it a table, on top a lamp, a picture frame which had the picture of Maya and Shin, another picture of Aya and Maya and the Juuken club picture. Now he was certain that this was Maya's room. He had no time of noticing things around him he had to peek inside the bathroom. He saw the balcony, lucky for him it wasn't locked with a key so he opened it from inside. He stood on the balcony's rails and peeked in the bathroom.

"Are you sure you want me to show it to you?" Maya said

"Yes I'm sure" Aya replied.

Maya slowly sat on the sink, slowly opened her legs wide and removed her small laced panty showing her ripe reddish pink vagina which looked so sexy, so tempting so ripe and so delicious. Maya slowly opened a Tampon from its plastic case and slowly pushed it in her. With that sight Mitsuomi nearly drooled. Guilty with being a pervert but happy with what he saw he went down the balcony's rails and sat on Maya's bed and grabbed **some kind of magazine** on the desk. He then, pretended to read it until he felt light footsteps going to his direction and finally, it stopped and in came Maya.

"Oh, you're here" Maya said when she saw Mitsuomi

"I was ummm… waiting for you."

"So, did you see brother and Bunshichi?"

"Yeah, they said they were doing something important. Probably fixing their bikes." He lied.

"Oh… I didn't know you like magazines for girls" She said while staring at the for girls magazine only which had the big letters on the article 'HOW TO MAKE BOYS NOTICE YOU-For gays too' on its cover on which he was pretending to read.

"No! No! It's not what you think! I'm not gay! I just picked this magazine because it was there and I was bored"

"Then why didn't you go down and talked to Bunshichi and brother about motorbikes and other boy stuff?"

"They weren't talking, they were fixing and they were too busy to care"

"Oh, really?" Maya said as she sat down on the bed beside Mitsuomi and leaned forward to him. She was close, so close to him so close that her breasts were slightly brushing against his shoulder.

"Stop teasing me Maya."

"I'm not teasing you" Maya said as her face became closer to him.

"Yes you are you're teasing me"

"To do what?"

"This" and with that Mitsuomi kissed her on the lips (it was just a kiss like a peck not French kissing) then after he kissed her he smiled.

"You know, I should tease you more often" Maya said then Mitsuomi blushed.

"So, what movie would we watch?" He asked as he placed his arm around her while caressing her shoulder.

"You could pick one from the CD case"

The two watched and watched movies all day long until it was before dinner even Bunshichi was already home and Shin even thought that Mitsuomi was already gone. It was seven thirty in the evening and the two were still watching movies and it was the movie (Think of the saddest movie you saw) when Maya started to cry.

"Don't cry Maya." Mitsuomi said as he placed his arms on her shoulder

**"It's just they love each other and then he dies! It's just unfair!"**

Then she cried on his shoulders while he hugged and kissed her just like what Shin does when she's sad when suddenly someone knocked at the door unfortunately, they didn't hear the knocking and suddenly the door burst open and Aya came in and saw Mitsuomi hugging Maya while Maya was cuddled at his chest.

"You bought a boy here upstairs?"

Mitsuomi and Maya were shocked by Aya's appearance the two quickly separated from each other.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What is he doing in here? Who is he anyway?" (Aya can't see Mitsuomi's face because the lights were off and the only light was coming from the television)

"Can't you just go away for a while? Can't you see we're watching a movie"

"Fine! But you'll be sorry when I tell brother about this."

"No! No, no! Don't tell him!"

"Too late!"

Aya quickly ran down the stairs and came back with Shin following her. Shin opened the lights and found Mitsuomi sitting beside Maya.

"What the Fuck! Mitsuomi! Why are you still here? I thought you already left. Aya said that you were sexually harassing Maya!" Shin said.

"Brother, Stop mocking him! He wasn't doing anything against my will and we didn't do anything sexually! He wasn't sexually harassing me! We were just watching some movies" Maya said defending herself and Mitsuomi

"I'm sorry Shin sensei for staying up this late in your house especially in Maya's room. I better go home now I'm really sorry" Mitsuomi said then he stood up and went.

"You better" Shin said back.

"Brother, I better go with him to the gate"

And Maya went after Mitsuomi down to the stairs.

"Mitsuomi!"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about that"

"It's ok I was going to leave after the movie we watched anyway."

Maya smiled and led Mitsuomi to the gate.

"Thanks for coming over to my place even if you slightly invited yourself" Maya said while Mitsuomi laughed

"Yeah, I can't wait till next time. I really had a great time today I wish we could still be together much longer but I have to get going now or else your brother might get furiously mad." Mitsuomi said.

"Ok, you better go now"

"Ok," he said then he hugged Maya and added "Bye"

Maya closed the gate and Mitsuomi waved the last goodbye and left while Maya went back to the house blushing because he hugged her.

When Maya was walking to the house she felt something inside her bra and found a piece of paper inside.

'Huh? How did this get here?' Maya pulled the folded paper and unfolded it.

Dear Maya,

Hi. I just want to invite you to my place tonight I'll wait for till 11:00 if you don't show up after 20 minutes I won't wait for you. I picked up a new game at the store yesterday and I'm hoping you'll like it. See you.

PS: I'm not really thinking that you'll come but I'm still going to wait.

-Mitsuomi

'What? How did he reach up to my bra?'

Maya quickly went up to her room and got dressed on her Pajamas (her night gown was still in the laundry.)

'How in the world did he reach up to my bra? And what the heck is he thinking inviting me to his house late in the evening? Is he planning something up to his sleeve…? Rape me? No, he isn't like that, he won't rape me I know he won't he's not that kind of guy. What the heck, I won't go anyway.'

She was already half asleep when she heard some noise downstairs probably coming from the garage. She stood up and cautiously went down stairs and looked at the clock it was already 11:30 in the evening she then stopped when she heard two people talking a boy and a girl.

"But I have to leave them a note before we go they might get worried about me" the boy said.

"We'll be back tomorrow night. I'm sure she can manage on her own" the girl said.

Maya immediately went down the stairs for she recognized the voice. It was Shin and he was with Mana.

"Brother! Where are you going this late at night?"

"Maya? What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first brother! Where are you going why is Mana here?"

"Maya, you better go back to sleep. I'll be gone for a while and I'll be back tomorrow night take care of yourself and Aya"

'But brother! Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business Maya you'll just get in big trouble when I told you. Don't even think about following us ok?"

"Brother!"

"Mr. Dōgen Takayanagi needs to see him I'm sorry but we have to go now." Mana said to Maya then Mana gave Shin a pls-hurry-up-I'll-be-waiting-with-your-bike-outside look and walked outside towards the gate

When Mana was gone Shin quickly grabbed Maya by her arms like a hungry snake taking its prey then he pulled her closer towards him until her whole body was pressed against him making sure she was feeling the presence his standing penis. Maya shivered by what she felt below her thighs something was there. It was there behind her brother's pants, Shin knew that she knew it was rising but she didn't know what to do she froze her face was still calm but she was really in a state of panic she needed to think what to do. Maya felt Shin's hands caressing her back and almost to the sides of her breast she started to sweat cold yet she was hot. When Shin was close to her breasts he stopped caressing her, thank god, she thought but it wasn't over yet. Shin kissed her first on her hair then on the forehead then his kissed slowly went down from her temple to her nose and to her cheeks, she thought he was going to kiss her on the lips but he missed her lips and went straight to her neck and sucked at it for a few seconds almost leaving a red mark then, to her shoulders then he stopped when he realized that she froze and released her from the hug.

"I better leave now Maya. Mana's waiting for me."

"Ok. Promise you'll be back tomorrow."

"I promise Maya. I'll be back tomorrow…I love you"

"I love you too brother"

He finally kissed her the last time on the hair and went away to the gate leaving Maya behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please┘

Rated M you've been warned!

Past:

Shin is obsessed with Maya and her body but she loves the gorgeous hot Mitsuomi. What will happen if Maya and Mitsuomi had a secret relationship? When Shin suspected something about it he gets a little jealous What about Mana, his girl friend? That was the past and now that Shin is already dead how will the two lovebirds react with each other?

Present: Comming soon

Now Maya and Mitsuomi broke up even though they still had feelings for each other. Suichiro Nagi, Maya's student has feelings for her and asks her for some sex. What about Aya? How will this past future present end up? ┘quite OCC hmmm┘ enjoy I Suck at Summaries LeMoN!

Ok, I don't own any of TT's characters but I really like Maya a lot. I'm not really a solid fan of TT but I created a fic anyway. I don't really approve of the MayaxShin pairing but I included it anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 3 it has few of the lemon parts. I would also like to announce that I had re-written chapter 2 I re-edited it because it wasn't edited enough. I would like to thank everyone who gave the reviews. Thank you so much!"

**Chapter 3**

**Truth or Dare**

Maya was shocked with her brother's actions towards her she knew her brother loved her so much but she didn't expect that her brother would love her that much. She started to feel a bit weird towards Shin it was like he was the one most likely to rape her. She listened as her brother's motorbike started its engine then followed by the sound of a car fading away into the eternal darkness of the night.

Maya went back to bed but after all what happened today she couldn't sleep so she tried to get dressed on her pink shirt and jean shorts then walked outside the Natsume mansion. With Shin gone she can go wherever or whenever she wanted, even at Mitsuomi's house. Though the streets and alleys she walked. Having second thoughts was what stopped her, on the first thought she wanted to see him and stay with him till this late at night because her brother was gone and this might be the only chance to stay with him but on the second thought, he did invite her but he might not be waiting anymore for the time was already twenty minutes past eleven.

**_STOP!_**

**Before you read this chapter, make sure thatyou've read chapter two's re-edited version!**

****

_'Maybe he's not waiting for me anymore and he told me in his letter that he wasn't really expecting that I'd come.'_

But still, Maya kept on walking something in her made her walk towards his house she was about to turn back but it was too late. She was there, The Takayanagi residence. Maya leaned on the wall and waited for a miracle to come probably Mitsuomi from his bed walking to the gate letting her in but no. That wouldn't happen not a chance she thought she waited for a few more minutes until somebody caressed her ass.

"Who the!"

Maya looked behind her to see who touched her but that somebody suddenly punched her then, she lost balance. She recognized that the one who punched her was some guy about her age and behind the guy were some other gangsters too probably from some fraternity or gang or whatsoever. Maya spitted out blood and stood up.

"What the heck are you assholes thinking?" Maya asked.

"Ne? Aren't we the one who's supposed to ask you that? A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be here all alone this late in the evening. If you don't want to get in trouble bitch you better come with us."

"Bitch? Why you! You don't know who you're talking too you ass holes!"

"Of course we know you. You're Maya Natsume from Todou high we just needed you for some┘ Oh, I don't know┘ Maybe revenge"

"Revenge? What the fuck did I do?"

"Because of your stupid Juuken club our leader was almost killed and because of that he was kicked out of school! Don't worry we won't kill you. We'll just beat you up and probably rip your clothes off then I'll do what I please."

"What makes you think you could do that?"

"There's twenty-five of us here bitch if you could count and we could call some back-up from the different clubs that Juuken club of yours took down."

Maya attempted to run away but it was too late she was surrounded.

"You're really getting on my nerve" Maya said

"You can't run we've got you"

"So you think!"

Maya then, swiftly attacked the person at her left she was about to attack the second one when everyone stopped and ran away as if they saw a ghost then, to see what all the commotion was about she looked behind her and there, she saw Mitsuomi Takayanagi holding the gang leader in the neck almost choking him to death he was saying,

"Don't ever show up in this street again or else I'll kill you" Mitsuomi said.

"Yes sir! I'm very sorry!" Then he ran away

"Are you ok Maya?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Yeah, thanks"

"So, you showed up?"

"I'm sorry I'm late, maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe if I didn't go you won't be in some kind of trouble."

"No! don't go! I mean it's just ok that you're late and it's not really late it's just 12:27 in the midnight┘ ok, it's already late but we could do something else."

"Oh┘"

"Yeah, we could play the new game I bought or do board games and stuff."

"But it's already late isn't your father there or your brother?"

"Well, my father's not here that's why I invited you and my brother's on some vacation."

"So, it's only us inside?"

"Ummm┘ Yes. But, don't worry we won't get bored there's a lot of things to do"

"Can you promise me that nothing will happen to us?"

"Huh? No! Of course not! I wouldn't dare to do something against your will and if I would do that, it'll also be against mine."

The two went in the house. Maya had been there before but not in this kind of hour. She sat on the couch while Mitsuomi connected his XBOX to the T.V. the game was about to load when the lights suddenly turned off.

"Eeeeiiiii!!! MITSUOMI!!!!" Maya screamed as she hugged the pillow on the couch.

"Stay calm Maya I think the main power just failed" Mitsuomi said as he opened the emergency lights and handed Maya a flash light.

"I'll just check on the main switch would you like to come with me?"

"Nah, I'll just wait here."

Mitsuomi checked the power switch and discovered that there was some power breakdown.

"I think we can't play video games tonight."

"Ai! We didn't even start playing yet!"

"It's ok, we could still play the board games"

"Whoopee! We are going to play the fucking boring board game."

"Come on, it's not that bad"

"Shut up, you know I suck when it comes to those stupid board games"

"Stop being sarcastic, you don't suck at it you just need a little bit of luck"

"I'm not sarcastic it's just I don't find it fun"

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno"

"If you don't know, the board game it is"

"Fine."

"We'll play it at the balcony. It's cooler outside."

**WARNING LEMON!!!(Sure, ignore the stupid warning)**

**It's not too late to turn back now! If you're not 13 or above better leave **

Mitsuomi and Maya went outside after 5 minutes of playing...

"This is so boring! I can't take it anymore!" Maya said

"What do you want to do?"

"How about... truth or dare?"

"You first, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Maya held on Mitsuomi's hand tightly and asked,

"How did your note reach up to my bra?"

"I don't know"

"Liar!" She said as she tightened her grip on him"

"It's true."

"I'll repeat the question again, how did your note reach up to my bra?"

"I don't know"

"Liar!" She said again then she gripped him harder making his hand a bit blue.

"Ouch! Maya, stop it if my hand doesn't get enough blood for too long it might be cut off."

"Oh, shut up! Don't make excuses. How did it get up to my bra?"

"When I hugged you at the gate. Let go of my haaand!!!"

Maya loosened her grip on Mitsuomi's hand.

"You pervert."

"It's now my turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Pretend that you're sexually attracted to me."

"Ok anything for the bastard"

"You slut" then they both laughed

"Do you really think I'll do that?" Maya asked

"No."

"But will you pretend if I asked you?"

"No. I won't pretend because I'm really sexually attracted to you"

"Show me."

Mitsuomi quickly grabbed Maya by the hand and pulled her close to him then they kissed

Deeply, passionately, lovingly they kissed each other step by step, inch by inch, getting deeper and deeper. Each was locked in both mouths memorizing every line; every curve and every detail. Mitsuomi's hand was at Maya's head pressing her for the kiss to deepen. His other hand was now traveling to her ass attempting to caress it, while both of Maya's hands were lightly stroking Mitsuomi's hair. The passionate kiss lasted for a few more seconds then Maya ended the kiss.

"What's the matter?" Mitsuomi asked

"I...I..." then Maya parted herself some distance and stood at the other side of the balcony while Mitsuomi softly gazed at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have let that happen I made my emotion of liking you slip. I lost my self control, I'm sorry."

"Mitsuomi...I never thought you liked me. I never thought you had feelings for me┘ Why didn't you tell me right away? Why did you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry, even if I like you, I shouldn't have kissed you, please don't befriend me for this."

"But I thought you didn't like me? I thought you were just teasing me... Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"Because I was shy, I was worried, I was afraid that you won't like me."

"Mitsuomi, I love you too but you're not the only one who got scared..." Then, Maya looked back at Mitsuomi's eyes and softly whispered, "I was scared too..." she then, returned his gaze at him.

"Maya... I want you to...no, I need you to..." Mitsuomi said as he stepped closer to Maya.

"You need me to what?" Maya asked as stepped forward towards Mitsuomi until their faces were once more inches apart then they kissed.

--------------------------------------

**Not far from a distance two men were secretly eyeing on the two kissing lovebirds.**

Person 1: "Hey, Boss! What if we make a rumor about this?"

Person 2: "That's a great idea! But what rumor should we spread?"

Person 1: "What if we take a few pictures and spread rumors that Mitsuomi raped Miss Maya"

Person 2: "And how will that help? When we spread the rumor they'll just tell everyone that they're a couple."

Person 1: "We all know that Shin is overprotective when it comes to Miss Maya. If he will hear about the rumor he'll remove Mitsuomi out of the club and Miss Maya will get mad at him, soon enough she'll leave the club."

Person 2: "That's the greatest idea I've ever heard! You're brilliant! Alas! The Juuken club is going to pay! Muahahaha!!!"

Person 1: "Shhh!!! Not so loud!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

Summary

Past:

Shin is obsessed with Maya and her body but she loves the gorgeous hot Mitsuomi. What will happen if Maya and Mitsuomi had a secret relationship? When Shin suspected something about it he gets a little jealous What about Mana, his girl friend? That was the past and now that Shin is already dead how will the two lovebirds react with each other?

Present: Coming soon

Ok, I don't own any of TT's characters but I really like Maya a lot. I'm not really a solid fan of TT but I created a fic anyway. I don't really approve of the ShinxMaya pairing but I included it anyway. For those who are still wondering what pairings are in this story, it's mainly MitsuomixMaya not NagixMaya or ShinxMaya. I'm so sorry for the late update because of school and stuff but since the past chapters are super short and it took me like a month to update, I'll make this one longer than the usual…I hope you enjoy chapter 4! Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews R&R

**Chapter 4**

**Innocence**

**WARNING! (Sure, ignore the second warning I know you'll ignore it anyway.)**

**Before you read this chapter, make sure that you can understand the story, some scenes are not suitable for very young readers if you are 13 below. I want to inform you that this fic isn't just lemon it's also violent so better skip to another chapter or read something else that is suitable for your age.**

The two kissed each other with enthusiasm and much burning desire for the kiss to deepen, deeper than before. Then, Mitsuomi's hands started to caress her back again going down until he reached her ass. With his two hands he grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her so that her legs would naturally curl around his pelvis area. Mitsuomi carried her to the sofa like a new married couple still kissing her. Gently, he placed her there and pinned her at the corner between the wall and the couch's armrest. Both were kneeling on the couch as Mitsuomi pressed Maya's body hard against the wall making her breast look bigger as it pressed against his chest. Slowly he's penis started to erect making it nudge between Maya's thighs.

She then, felt his erection and wasn't comfortable with what was happening, she wasn't used to this feeling, she wasn't used of this thing too close to her ummm… private part, it was just too bizarre for her and she didn't know how to act towards him. She was just there, Stiff as a pole. She wasn't even able to move much because she didn't know what was going to happen.

She began to tremble and at last, she realized that… She wasn't ready yet. She was scared and afraid, afraid that something might go wrong and out of control. Without any warning at all, she pushed Mitsuomi away from her and stood up away from the couch.

"I have to go now Mitsuomi…"

"Why so soon Maya?"

"I have to go"

"Damn! Can't you just stay or a while? The fun just started" He said as he pulled Maya down to the couch.

"I said I have to go"

"Come on! Don't tell me that you're scared?"

"I'm not scared! It's just that I've changed my mind, I want to go now."

"If you're not scared why did you change you're mind?"

"Let go of me Mitsuomi, you bastard! I want to go now!"

"Ok, ok, ok… I'm sorry I'll just walk you home." Mitsuomi said disappointedly as he loosed his grip on Maya's wrist and stood up to walk her home.

Maya walked first followed by Mitsuomi to make sure that no one would harass Maya again. The two walked until they reached the Natsume's gates, Maya entered the gate and walked away without uttering a single word.

"Bye!" Mitsuomi shouted.

Maya didn't even bother to look back; she was too embarrassed with the way she acted towards Mitsuomi. She didn't know how to face him correctly; she was just too scared to do it with him. When Mitsuomi shouted bye, she just couldn't bear to look back at him.

Being tired, she immediately welcomed the sight of her bed.

**The next morning: ( Don't worry, the Lemon's not yet over Muahahahaha!!!)**

Aya woke up the early the next day to cook breakfast (6:00 am) she cooked with the skill of precision and accuracy and cooked until the food she was working on looked perfect and tasted delicious. She cooked a meal for four since her brother ate meals that were fit for two. Maya came down after a few minutes and saw Aya who was preparing breakfast on the table

6:30 A.M

"Morning sis!" Aya boomed in

"Morning. Why did you cook so much food?"

"What do you mean? This is the amount of food I cook everyday."

"Oh, didn't I tell you that brother left last night?"

"No. Where did he go?"

"I don't know but he said he'll be back today but I don't think he'll eat breakfast here"

"What? You mean I cooked most of the food for him and he's not eating here? His food is going to be wasted!"

"Relax Aya, you can pack his lunch. I'll just take it to school."

"Yeah, you're right. I never thought of that."

"BAKA! How stupid are you?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Fine…"

Maya got her school stuff ready even if she wasn't going to use it since she's only attending a few subjects out of the 10 subjects she has so she won't fail. (Hahaha…)

Maya wasn't born to be neither a listener nor a follower, she was born to be a leader and she was born to be a speaker. She was born to be as high as a mountain unlike the others who would shrink into a grain of sand (ha! Bet you can't think that!!). She would just get irritated every time the teacher would teach something she already knows or the time that the professors would scold at her with the top of their lungs because she was caught sleeping in class or passing notes and stuff. Anyway, Maya got ready for school and waited for Bunshichi.

Shin and Maya were always together when they come to school. Bunshichi would stop by at their house and the three of them would walk to Mitsuomi's house and then to Asshat's house (wtevr his name is) then, go to school but after a certain incident the Asshat doesn't go with them to school anymore and walks a different path. Aya goes with her classmates since Shin and Maya were already in high school. After a few minutes Bunshichi finally appeared out of no where.

7:45

"Sup!" He said.

"Hey…"Maya said

"Where's Shin?" Bunshichi asked as they started their way to Mitsuomi's house.

"I dunno. All I know is that he went away last night he said that he'll be back later."

"Oh… Was he with anyone?"

"Well, he was with…"

"With whom?"

"Miss Kuzunoha."

"Whoa! Hell no!"

"Hell yes! Do you think they did something last night in a hotel or something?" Maya asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, do you think they did something…you know… sex?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Shin won't do that with Mana on any girl. He said that he's not yet going to do anything with anyone unless he gets married. He would only do that (you-know-what) with the girl of his dreams which is not Mana he's the kind of guy who waits for marriage."

"But isn't Miss Kuzunoha his girlfriend?"

"Yeah but he's on to someone else which for me is impossible for him to be with."

"Who's that impossible person to be with? My brother has all the confidence in the world. Don't tell me he doesn't have the guts to talk to this girl?"

"He actually talks with her every time. What I mean by impossible is that girl isn't just any ordinary girl. She's just ill mannered and lacks all the morality in the world. She talks like shit and has this bitchy attitude. She cuts her classes almost every hour and the way she puts on her clothes, it looks like she doesn't wear anything at all she's lost all her decency and integrity."(If you still can't guess who Bunshichi is talking about, FYI its Maya)

"But how come he likes her?"

"I can't blame him for that. I mean that girl is really beautiful not to mention super hot and sexy. He isn't the only one who wants her for himself. A lot of men crave for her I mean, not just her but also her body but… not me."

"This girl must be really popular among you guys. Who's this girl anyway?"

"Popular? Ye, I guess that's the word for her but trust me, you don't want to know who she is."

"So, my brother's a two-timer?!?!"

"Well, no not really. I mean, the girl doesn't love him as in, love."

"Huh??"

"The girl loves him but not that kind of relationship I mean. The girl loves him as a brother but Shin loves her as a girl."

"Hmmm… that's really complicated… Poor brother and his love life… hehehe"

Bunshichi and Maya stopped talking when they reached Mitsuomi's house.

"Hey guys!" Mitsuomi said while waving his hand.

"Hey!" The two said back.

"So, umm… Maya, how are you?" Mitsuomi asked

"Me? I'm umm… ok… why'd ya ask?" Maya said

"No-nothing…"

"Ummm….Mitsuomi, I just want to say sorry to you about what happened last night. You were right, I was scared and I'm sorry the way I acted towards you I hope you can forgive me. I wasn't ready yet. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry Maya. It's your choice if you want to do it or not. I'll just wait when you're ready."

"Oh, Mitsuomi. I knew you'd understand." Maya said as she leaned forward towards Mitsuomi.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Bunshichi asked.

"None of your bees wax ass hole!" The two said in unison then they all laughed.

The three finally reached the grounds of Todou high where it all began… The Juken book club (is Juuken book club correct? Pls. tell me if not. I would really appreciate)

>> >> >> >> >> >> 

_"What?!?!__ We just came from the hospital and you already want to set up another club?" Bunshichi asked._

_"What's wrong about that? I just want to enter the fighting tournament. Mitsuomi already joined, you better too or else…"_

_"Are you kidding? My leg's not yet healed! If this is another violent club of yours like the Katana I'll just pass."_

_"Oh, come on! We still need two members!"_

_"Sure, whatever you sadist"_

_"I can take care of the fourth member but I'm still not sure about it." Mitsuomi said._

_"Ok, so we'll just leave that to you."_

_>> >> >> >> >> >_

_"Please Maya; can't you just join your brother's club? You'll enjoy it I promise!" Mitsuomi said_

_"Why the heck will I do that? My brother's club is for fighting."_

_"That's why I want you to join because I know you won't be able to resist when it comes to fighting."_

_"I'll think about it."_

_"Every time you say 'I'll think about it' you never agree."_

_"I said I'll think about it."_

_>> >> >> >>_

End of flashback…. (Why the fuck did I put a flashback anyway?)

LUNCH TIME…..

11:30 a.m.

Mitsuomi and Maya were walking side by side at the cafeteria to find a nice table when…

>> >> >> >> >> 

"YOU SLUT, I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME?" the boy said

"I DID LOVE YOU, BUT AFTER ALL YOU DID TO ME…. FUCK, I DON'T KNOW! I MADE UP MY MIND, I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU." The girl said

"NO! PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU LOVE ME? AFTER ALL YOU DID? I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU JUST USED ME TO MEKE HER JELOUS!"

"NO! I DIDN'T USE YOU AND I NEVER DID! I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S THAT!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE ME, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

>> >> >> >> >> 

The quarreling couples kept on shouting and shouting at each other at the other table until Maya whispered to Mitsuomi,

"You know, this isn't the best place to eat especially when there's a drama scene… things get a little extraordinary." She said

"But I don't have my lunch, I have to buy some."

"We can eat my brother's lunch."

"But isn't he going to get hungry?"

"Silly me, I forgot to tell Aya that brother won't be able to attend school today, he'll be back this evening."

"Uh, ok"

The two walked to the rooftop and sat on the bench.

"So, ummm… I want to ask this to you since this morning but I don't have the reason and you've got no time but I'm going to ask it anyway just don't ask why."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Last night….was… well, fun."

"So you enjoyed it?"

"What's this, some kind of survey?"

"No, just answer my question, did you enjoy?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to it again?"

"Yes"

"This instant?"

"No. I mean not this instant, maybe some other day when I'm ready"

"Soon?'

"Yeah, soon."

"Oh… so I still need to wait"

"Yup."

"What if I did something that made you wanting me to fuck you?"

"Ha! What the hell! That'll never happen Mitsuomi as long as I don't want to do it."

The two sat on a bench as Maya unpacked Shin's lunch. Maya placed the Japanese style lunchbox on the middle of the bench between Mitsuomi and her and started eating. Mitsuomi grabbed another pair of chop sticks and started to eat. When the food was halfway finished Mitsuomi was about to grab the last shrimp tempura when his **chopstick** slipped off his hand and fell down on the ground.

"Oh, crap! Aghhh!!! That was the last tempura!!!"

"Ha! Tough luck!" Maya said as she snatched the tempura away.

"Can't I have some?"

"Huh? "

"Can't we share?"

"We're already sharing my brother's lunch."

"I mean the tempura"

"What are you talking about? I already bit it."

"I mean, can't I have some of yours?"

"You must be really desperate to eat this." Maya said as she placed the half bitten tempura back on the lunchbox.

"No. I want to have some of yours"

"What do you mean? I placed it back there."

"No. I don't want that, I want to have some of yours…"

"Oh…"

Mitsuomi picked the tempura from the lunchbox with his fingers and held it up to Maya's mouth. She opened and started to chew. Slowly, Mitsuomi's head moved closer to her head and kissed her while sucking some of the food from her mouth then Mitsuomi ended the kiss.

"Mmmmm… this food is good! You cooked it?"

"No. Aya cooked it."

"Tell her it's good food, you're lucky to eat something this good everyday."

"Do you want to taste the fish sticks?"

>> >> >> >> >> >>

SUBJECT AFTER LUNCH…

SOME SUBJECT…

"Good afternoon class!" A big fat professor said as he entered the room.

"Good morning sir!" the class replied.

"Let's check the attendance shall we?"

The teacher checked the attendance in his class until,

"Natsume….. Obviously cutting classes again…."

"I'm here fatzo!" Maya shouted from the back.

"Natsume! It's a miracle! Since when did you decide to attend my class? It's about time you showed up blah…blah…blah"

_'Ugh! I hate that prof. he sucks! He better shut up and does his work rather than yell at me all day."_ Maya thought.

After that long sermon from her teacher…

>> >> >> >> 

"Mitsuomi, I'll skip the next class. I f you need me, I'll be at the dojo."

"Ok…"

As she walked through the school campus, she felt a bit bizarre because of the cold gentle breeze that caressed her face. Maya lied down at the corner of the dojo and looked up at the ceiling she tried to feel if someone else was in the dojo with her because she felt that somebody was watching her. It took her a while to convince herself that no one else was with her in the room and finally, she took the nap.

**After her short nap she quickly went back to her classroom to attend her last class.**

3:29 PM

"Ok, class, this is our last subject period for today so listen carefully and copy the assignment. Can you please answer pages 83-85 read the instructions carefully and don't forget to study for the short quiz tomorrow I don't want to see someone getting a fail---"

The teacher was cut off when somebody knocked on the door.

"Yes, please come in."

The door slid open and in came Shin Natsume. Mitsuomi, Maya and the asshat who were drowsily slumped on their desks suddenly went to sit up straight.

"I would like to inform my fellow club members to attend a meeting at the school dojo this afternoon after class. Better show up or else…" Shin whispered something threatening that made everyone who heard it shiver.

"That is all sir. Thank you." Shin added then, left.

"Maya, I thought he was going back this evening?" Mitsuomi asked as he leaned towards Maya's desk

"Well, that's what I know."

"Mitsuomi! Maya! No talking! Detention after class!" The professor yelled,

"But sir! We've got a meeting in our club."

"Detention after your ridiculous club meeting!"

After classes, Mitsuomi, Maya and the Asshat went to the dojo. Bunshichi was already there having a chat with Shin.

"Oh, hi Maya." Shin said as he hugged Maya tightly when he saw him.

"Brother!" Maya said as she held shin's hand and dragged him outside for a private conversation.

"I thought you'll be back this evening?" she said as she parted away from him. (they don't really hug when they greet. Shin just wanted to feel Maya's body perv!)

"I was supposed to but I got here earlier than I expected. I saw you in here before but you were going to sleep so I just watched you, I know you were tired."

"You were following me a while ago? And you watched me while sleeping?" Maya asked turning red.

"Yeah, I've been doing that since we were little."

"Since when did you get here? Why didn't you approach me? And where exactly have you been?"

"It's none of your business Maya! Come on; we better go back inside to get the meeting started!"

"Are you in some kind of trouble? What's the matter?" Maya asked worriedly

"Let's stop this conversation you stupid girl!" Shin said with a serious look and angry devilish tone thus, it appalled Maya because Shin never raised his voice on her and never, ever, not once cursed her.

The meeting started but all Shin could think about was the scared look that Maya gave him a while ago. He yelled at her and worse, he called her stupid. She wasn't stupid, she was actually smart and he never cursed her before. He was the one who was stupid to curse her such a stupid, stupid word, she was only worried about him, she just wanted to know where he went and what he did, she just wanted to know if he was in some kind of trouble but he cursed her for being so sweet and so kind. He better say sorry or they might not talk like the way they used to.

The meeting finally ended... (It only lasted for a few minutes.)

4:00pm

"Maya…" Shin said as he approached Maya who was beside Mitsuomi, they were already walking to the detention room.

"What? Can't you see we're in a hurry?" Maya asked angrily

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"Why?"

"Because you piss me off! I'm in a hurry so good bye! Come on, Mitsuomi!" Maya said as she walked away.

"I'll just wait for you at home."

"I'm sorry Shin-sensei. We're going to the detention room, we just got detention." Mitsuomi said then left to follow Maya.

>> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Oh, Mitsuomi! This life is such a shit!" Maya said when they were far away from the dojo.

"Don't say that Maya."

"I never talked to my brother like that before. He just pissed me off because he called me stupid a while ago."

"But it looked like he was ready to say sorry after the meeting."

"Yeah, I know but… I don't know… Aghhh! I just hate this life!"

"Hey, we better hurry up or the teacher might get mad at us if we get late at the detention."

"Late? Who said we're going to attend detention anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you have to experience the fun side once in a while." Maya said as she wrapped her hands around Mitsuomi's arms.

"Ok" Mitsuomi replied as leaned forward to kiss Maya on the lips

"Do you want to come over at my house tonight?" Maya asked after the kiss

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Just bring your stuff."

"Do you want me to bring the condom?"

"ok"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes Mitsuomi… I'm ready"

------------- to be continued!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

Summary

Past:

Shin is obsessed with Maya and her body but she loves the gorgeous hot Mitsuomi. What will happen if Maya and Mitsuomi had a secret relationship? When Shin suspected something about it he gets a little jealous What about Mana, his girl friend? That was the past and now that Shin is already dead how will the two lovebirds react with each other?

Present: Coming soon

Hi everyone! I'm so happy that my fic made it to chapter 5! I'm so sorry for the late updates because of school and stuff. It took me more than a whole month to finish the last chapter. Ok, I just want everybody to remember that this fic is totally focused with the pairing MitsuomixMaya not NagixMaya nor ShinxMaya ……Comments, suggestions, and FLAMES are also **allowed**….. There's only one word to describe this fic and it's LEMON finally yes, and ENjoY!!! and I'm really sorry about the past chapters… I just suck when it comes to grammar…….i just hate myself now…

**Ps: for those who doesn't know-Onii-chan means Big brother! And it's not juken book club it's juukenbu club!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY….**

**Chapter 5**

**Satisfaction**

**WARNING! (Sure, ignore the second stupid warning I know you'll ignore it anyway.)**

**Before you read this chapter, make sure that you can understand the story, some scenes are not suitable for very young readers if you are 13 below. I want to inform you that this fic isn't just lemon it's also violent so better skip to another chapter or read something else that is suitable for your age.**

Shin actually cursed Maya a lot of times before but not in the way he did today. He stared at her with his fierce devilish eyes and cursed her in such a tone that it sounded like he really meant to hurt her with his words and to her, the way he said the word _STUPID_ sounded like he meant the word no more than her and **hers **alone.

Maya spent the past few hours with Mitsuomi in the mall well, most of it in the arcade. It was already 11:27 in the evening when Maya came back to the Natsume mansion.

When she was about to enter the gate she saw the silhouette of two figures standing by the door preferably, Shin and Mana's both were talking and it sounded like they were having a very disruptive argument.

"Relax Shin, she'll show up sooner or later. I'm sure she will. She's just mad about what happened earlier" Mana said trying to coax him out.

"What do you know? You weren't there a while ago. You should have seen the look on her face. She was scared because of me! And the way she talked to me….. she probably hates me now "

"Just shut up! She's just fine! She'll be back Shin! We have to go now! Mr. Dōgen Takayanagi will be furious if we get late"

"Can't you understand a damn woman? I love my sister and I can't help to worry about her."

"I knew it… you love her more than anyone else. You keep on telling everyone that I'm you're girlfriend but the truth is that you're just using me so that no one will notice that you're in love with your own bitchy sister, you are such a sick man!"

Shin softened his eyes for a while but he still stared at Mana. Without a doubt he kissed her.

"You can't control my feelings, don't tell me what to do! I also love you however, I also love my sister. Don't ever compare my love for you with her."

Watching from behind, Maya was in horror to see his brother making out with a slut (she prefers Mana in this story more like a slut because I do too gomen to the Mana fans).

_'Ugh! These two romantically suck! Kuzunoha is such a slut! I hate them both!' _She thought

Maya decided to approach the two couples who started making out again and said,

"God, Brother! Can't you do me a favor? Can't you just make out with this slut in hell so that I can at least sleep in peace?!"

Shin pulled away from the kiss as soon as he heard Maya's voice while Mana turned red with embarrassment.

"Where have you been?" Shin asked worriedly as he stepped forward towards Maya

"I was at the arcade with Mitsuomi." Maya plainly said as she went inside but Shin blocked her way.

"With Mitsuomi? I thought the two of you just got detention and now you're telling me that you went to the arcade?"

"We didn't attend the detention thing. I've been there once and hell, it's boring!"

"Maya, I was worried sick about you. Can't you properly tell me where you're going the next time?"

"Whatever. Let me in brother" She said as she pushed him aside but he didn't budge. His body was too big and strong for her.

"Listen Maya, I know you're still mad at me for cursing you a while ago and I'm really sorry about that. Please forgive me. I don't want you to be mad at me forever"

"Fuck! I forgive you ok! Just let me in brother."

"I'm not letting you in unless you take my apology seriously."

"Stop it! Let me in brother! You can't force me to forgive you, I need my own space and time to think."

"I'm sorry Maya, please forgive me."

Maya looked at her own brother's eyes furiously with anger and hate but Shin only stared back at her apologetically and regretfully with an emotion of love and concern and a deep sense of fear that his lovely relationship with Maya as siblings that he treasured most would simply disappear because of a single STUPID, stupid word.

Maya didn't utter a single sound; the two just stared at each other. For a few seconds there they looked at each other's eyes until Maya couldn't take the pressure and began to cry. With a sudden impulse, she found herself crying on her brother's chest. Forgetting that Mana was watching from behind, Shin pinned her against the wall with his left hand holding her by the shoulder and the other by the waist as he pressed her body.

"Onii-chan… What are you doing?" Maya asked still crying as Shin's right hand traveled up to caress her back.

"I'm sorry but I can't spend this night with you I'm going to leave again with Mana tonight. I'll be back tomorrow… If you won't forgive me tonight could you at least stop crying, I can't bear to see you like that."

"Onii-chan… I forgive you... Brother, I forgive you I'm also sorry about the way I acted towards you a while ago. I was just mad and I didn't know what to do…"

"It's ok Maya, I understand." Shin said as he hugged her tighter.

"Ummm… Shin… if we don't hurry up we're going to be late." Mana suddenly said. Obviously, she was pissed off by his actions and walked out to the gate.

Shin let go of Maya and followed her out of the gate while waving goodbye at Maya.

Ok, so let's face it. Maya did forgive Shin because she likes her brother more than a brother. I mean, he loves her too. To me, this just sucks but I'm still including it in the fic. Ok? I'm sorry; I'm just a sick person. soon to come: ShinxMaya Lemon.(Muahahaha!!! )

As soon as Maya entered the house she went upstairs to check on Aya but she wasn't in her bedroom. She quickly got to her own room and changed her clothes. She wore a really short lemon-yellow skirt and a large light green shirt that looked like a dress obviously, it was Shin's shirt which was too small for him so he gave it to Maya yet, it was just too big for her but she got to keep it anyway. After changing, she went back downstairs and ate her supper, more like midnight snack. She also read Aya's message on the fridge, it said,

I'm going to sleep at a friend's house for a slumber party

I'll be back tomorrow

-Aya

After eating, she got her cellphone and text messaged Mitsuomi.

'Hey, you still going here?' She asked

After a few minutes, she got a reply.

'Yup. I'm on my way there. I'll be there in 5 mins.'

'Ok. I'll just wait for you at the gate.'

(You might be wondering why I used text message instead calling, don't ask me why because I don't have any idea why.)

Maya went outside, she was about to peep outside the gate when Mitsuomi jumped out of nowhere which made her shriek in surprise.

"WTF! Mitsuomi! You startled me!"

"You should have seen the look on your face! Hahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"Ok… I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's go inside."

"What about Shin and Aya?"

"Brother just left a while ago with Mana and Aya has this slumber party."

"So, In other words, we're alone?"

"Yup."

"Good….I mean, that's nice"

"Bastard."

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're not exited? I mean, I am."

"Ok, I get the point just get inside will ya? You don't want to do it out here do you? That would be stupid besides the cold wind, the neighbors might see us."

"You know, I really like what you're wearing tonight"

"What are you talking about? It's just a large shirt."

"Exactly, it's just a shirt."

"Ugh, Hentai!"

They entered the house with Maya's lead but as soon as they got in, Mitsuomi quickly locked the door. Maya heard the lock's click which made her look back but she was greeted by Mitsuomi's lips which kissed her furiously with such desire. Sucking her tongue carefully yet skillfully, wanting her, needing her for his satisfaction. All Maya could do was to let his tongue go deeper and deeper as Mitsuomi pulled her closer with the help of his right hand until he reached the limit and finally ended the kiss gasping for air and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Slow down. We still have a lot of time." Maya said.

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away because of excitement." He said with lust in his eyes.

"Let's be patient."

"Hey, don't tell me that I still have to wait, courtesy of what happened yesterday?"

"No. it's just that I still need to umm… think about this."

"Time to think? Again? I thought you were ready?"

"I have to be honest with you about something." Maya said as she pushed away from Mitsuomi.

"What is it?"

"I wasn't really planning to have umm… sex with you I was expecting that you'd come but, to tell you the truth I just used you because I thought that my brother would pay me more attention to me when I'm around you especially at this kind of hour."

"WTF!? Why'd you do that?"

"I know, Gomen, Gomen…I'm sorry but don't worry but, since you're here I won't back out on you now."

"Don't worry, I understand what you did but are really sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Really? Because, I can still wait for you but you do owe me one." He said as he pulled her back to her arms.

"No, I'm really sure about this. It's not that I don't want to have sex with you it that, I'm just scared."

"It's ok Maya, I forgive you." He said as he kissed her again with such passion.

"Let's just do this upstairs." Maya said breaking the kiss,

"Ok"

As soon as they got upstairs to Maya's room, Mitsuomi pinned her against the door.

"You know what happened earlier?" She said

"What?" He asked as he toyed with the hemline of her shirt, slowly lifting it up, tempting her to take it off while she giggled softly as he tickled and caressed her exposed stomach.

"Before my brother left, he also pinned me like this. So technically, I got railed twice today."

"What a coincidence."

"Yeah, coincidence." She replied back as she unbuttoned Mitsuomi's polo shirt and slid it down to his shoulders revealing his gorgeous muscles while she gradually hugged him and bent her head over to his chest feeling the warmth of his body. Her hands were slowly traveling down to his pants slowly unzipping it and when she was pulling it down, she accidentally stroked his member that caused Mitsuomi to moan while Maya giggled as she continued on pulling his pants down only leaving his boxers on.

Being a virgin, (Yes, she is a virgin.) Maya was naïve about these things. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have any experience before, and she was innocent. Yet this time, she was eager to do it.

Mitsuomi stopped caressing her and slowly led her down to lie down on the bed. He got on top and started kissing her again (He was still playing with the hemline of her shirt) until, Maya once more ended the kiss.

"Mitsuomi-kun…" Maya said while gasping her breath from their kiss.

"Hmmm?"

"I've never done this before."

"Me too" He lied. (Courtesy of what happened to Mana and him)

"But you know, it seems like you've done this thing already. Have you?"

"No! Never." He lied again

"But do you have any idea what will we do?"

"Why are you asking me anyway? Here's what, I'll do what I want to do and I'll tell you what to do. Don't worry, I know what I want."

"But…"

Mitsuomi didn't let her reply, he placed his whole weight on Maya then he licked her on the neck, tasting her as if he was about to eat her. He slowly liked her until he reached the outer rim of her shirt then, he bit it.

"Mitsuomi… What are you doing?" She said annoyed

No answer……

"Mitsuomi! Answer me!"

No answer……

"Fuck, Mitsuomi! Don't even think about ripping my shirt or els---" Maya stopped when she saw Mitsuomi ripping a part of her shirt.

"MITSUOMI!!!!" She yelled, and added "You bastard! That shirt was given to me by my brother last Christmas!"

"I'll buy you a new one so just shut up for a while and let me do my work."

"You should have asked first!"

"I'll just replace it ok?"

"But.."

"You do owe me one."

Maya was really pissed off because of what Mitsuomi did but she didn't argue with him anymore because she knew that she wouldn't win against him and he had enough money to replace her shirt anyway. He kept on tearing her shirt until it looked like a low cut v-neck, she didn't expect that Mitsuomi had been eying her with so much lust that he chose to tear her shirt into pieces rather than removing it. He then, licked her neck again this time going downward, his small yet skillful tongue squeezed in and out of the left side of her bra. Forcing his tongue inside the pastel colored fabric covering Maya's big gorgeous breasts for even just a centimeter or maybe even a millimeter, to him, seeing her like this beneath him was like a dream come true. Her soft warm body was underneath him and she was there, just under him why can't he just remove her clothes and fuck her now? No, he can't just do that, he doesn't want her to get hurt. Not yet. He has to wait, he better do it when she's ready. He doesn't want her to get hurt. He as to wait…when she's wet enough.

_'Patience Mitsuomi… Patience...' _was what echoed in his mind. _'Damn Mitsuomi, Damn! You can fuck with her later!'_


	6. Chapter 5continuation

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

Hello again! This isn't the 6th chapter it's actually the continuation of the 5th I won't cut the lemon now because that would be like…totally rude. Hehehe just keep on reading ya guys and thanks for all the reviews and please review on every chapter because if I don't think that I can continue if I don't have enough reviews. This fic is strictly for those who are 13 above and for those who are mature enough to understand this story. Finally! My first lemon! review0o review0o review0o review0o review0o review0o review0o review0o

Review0o review0o review0o review0o review0o

I am so sorry for another late update. I've got SCHOOL ok? And it's my exam week…I'm always hassled and thank god I still have time to write this crap… (Not that it's crap. I worked hard for this fic.) just expect a new update every month…Gomen!! sorry

**WARNING! (Sure, ignore the second stupid warning I know you'll ignore it anyway.)**

**Before you read this chapter, make sure that you can understand the story, some scenes are not suitable for very young readers if you are 13 below. I want to inform you that this fic isn't just lemon it's also violent so better skip to another chapter or read something else that is suitable for your age. **

He kept on tearing the shirt while Maya watched him throw the remaining pieces of cloth which he tore with his hands that fully exposed her pastel colored bra after that, he suddenly held on her waist and said, "Turn over." And she did what she was told.

Mitsuomi quickly unhooked her bra and swiftly moved it aside and finally claimed his prize. He was dumbfounded for a while staring at her beauty or rather, her creamy mounds. Okay, so maybe it was big but it wasn't too big. He stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty. He slowly drew his head closer to her breast and started sucking it. Maya couldn't do anything but moan with such pleasure. She never experienced this before and she never thought that it would feel this good. When he was satisfied, he led her down to lie again as he lined kisses down to her abdomen.

"You've done enough for now; can I at least do something?" Maya asked

"No. I'd rather see you lie beneath me like this. It's better off his way for now."

"But I want to do it….please?"

"Dammit… fine, knock yourself out."

Maya held on his boxers and pulled it down revealing his large member. She held his penis on her hand and carefully caressed it. She never saw a member before and she was stunned on how big it was. As if an instinct, she held it, holding it securely on her palm, tickling it for a while. He laughed but he soon changed his expression when Maya gripped his cock a bit tighter and placed it inside her mouth. She kissed its very tip at first then slowly licking it, tasting it bit by bit. She licked the sides and when she finally got the hang of it, she placed it inside her mouth sucking it as Mitsuomi moaned with pleasure. The two soon got tired and decided not to play around anymore. Mitsuomi gently pulled her skirt down, moved her legs aside and poked her in the center with her panty still on. Maya blushed with his sudden movement especially when he stretched her panty at the center and pushed a finger inside. She was blushing feverishly and she began to moan with a little laughter when he entered two more fingers driving both of it in and out. She was now starting to get wet, the milk-like substance that was dripping out of her felt like silk through his palms. When she was wet enough, he licked his fingers clean and was finally convinced that she was ready. He didn't have to wait anymore so he finally decided to remove the rest of her clothes.

"Ok, here it goes…You ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

Mitsuomi positioned himself on top of her aligning his internal ligament with her vagina; he had already put on a condom. He entered her in one quick thrust, she didn't feel much pain when he entered at first but when Mitsuomi pumped in and out again and again to get deeper, she started to feel pain. The expression on her face showed this. Maya screamed from all the pain that she was receiving; it was like it wasn't going to end. A part of wanted to stop it but the other part was enjoying it. She was feeling kind of guilty because her brother trusted her that she won't do anything against his will yet she felt happy that she finally got free from his rules even just this once, even just this night.

**From a distance, little did they know that someone was watching from behind. Taking videos and pictures from outside, the culprit was able to record the video in his laptop…"Hehehe" he chuckled, "this is going to be good." He whispered to himself.**

"DEEPER MITSUOMI! FASTER! AGHHHH!!!" she yelled

"Yes Maya, Aghhh…. That's it, concentrate, let me in. yes!"

"Aghhh…come in!" Maya screeched and cried from all the pain she was receiving as Mitsuomi urged to get deeper and deeper. Finally, in one quick thrust, he reached her very core, her limit. But it wasn't over yet, Mitsuomi wanted more of her. Just as Maya thought that he was going to push away, he didn't. He actually bent down to kiss her breasts again. Feeling each contraction, Maya moaned once more with pleasure and pain. It was excruciating yet it brought her to waves of pleasure.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhh...Ahhh.. Mitsuomi... Ahhh... "

"just a little bit Maya, we can do it."

And cut!!!! Well, that's my first lemon! I hope to see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**I will love him till the end >> past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**WARNING! (Sure, ignore the second stupid warning I know you'll ignore it anyway.)**

**Before you read this chapter, make sure that you can understand the story, some scenes are not suitable for very young readers if you are 13 below. I want to inform you that this fic isn't just lemon it's also violent so better skip to another chapter or read something else that is suitable for your age.>>>**

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading ya guys. I'm sorry about the past lemon it totally sucks I know… I'm just a beginner ok! I'm new in this website and I've only started last June! Anyway, I really appreciate everyone who reviewed the last chapters…enjoy!!! I promise to make a better lemon fic…Just expect a new chapter every month. I also created a new fic in TT hope you can read it too it's called, **No matter what **please read it… I really appreciate…TY! And enjoy

PS: ShinxMaya Lemon's about to happen! Muahahahaha>> >> >> >evil laugh >> >> I'm really surprised that good people like you still read this crap…

**Chapter 6 **

**Dragon's eyes**

The next morning…..

Mitsuomi and Maya were sleeping peacefully on the bed until the alarm clock struck 4:00 a.m.

"WTF! What was that?"

Mitsuomi said half awake as he threw the clock on the floor while Maya stirred from her sleep and drowsily said,

"We have to wake up early, remember. My brother could be here any minute." She said, also half awake but after a few seconds her eyes widened then she gasped,

"My brother! OMG! You have got to get out of here or onii-chan will kill you!"

"Oh, shit! I forgot about him. I better go now." He said as he quickly stood up to get his clothes.

"So I guess I'll just see you later at school."

"Ya. By the way, I'm looking forward on doing this again. I had a great time" Mitsuomi said.

"You bastard, if you ask me, a single experience with you is enough. How will I explain to onii-chan the shirt that you just ripped?" she mocked while blushing

"Don't worry, I'll replace that or in case I don't find a similar shirt just tell Shin that you lost it or something."

"Wtvr just don't forget about it Onii-chan will be completely mortified once he notices that's its missing."

"Don't worry, I won't….well, I have to go now. I'll just see you later."

It was 4:30 in the morning when Mitsuomi left the Natsume mansion. Fortunately, He didn't see Shin nor did Shin saw him. He was sneaking out from the backdoor while Shin was going inside from the main gate.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> SHIN…… >> >> >> >

_'I need to see her…My light…my fire'_

It was cold that morning; the sun wasn't even out yet. The air was crisp, fall was beginning to take place and spring's warm touch was slowly beginning to fade. Time by time, he would shiver whenever a small breeze would pass by, he didn't feel well today but he was sure that when he would see her…he'd be all right. She was everything that he desired for if only she wasn't his sister… She would give him everything that he would ask for well, mostly or so he thought. He asked for her loyalty, her respect, her love and she did, without any hesitation or doubts at all and for that he loved her dearly more than anyone else knew but he still wanted something else……her body.

He was tired and his eyes felt really heavy from the past sleepless nights he'd spent with those useless things he was doing for Mr. Dōgen Takayanagi. He entered the house clumsily shutting the door behind him without noticing if it was locked or not. Everything looked normal just the way he had left it but not until he noticed a small piece of stone lying on the couch. He thought that he saw it before and he did, it wasn't long enough before he realized what it was. The instant he picked it up he suddenly had an anonymous vision, his dragon eye activated and guess what he saw….He saw Mitsuomi making out with Maya on the couch and that piece of stone that he was holding did actually belong to Mitsuomi. It fell on the couch while he was busy making out with his sister last night. His visualization of things continued up to the part where Mitsuomi was stripping Maya's clothes into pieces. Angry, and at the same time confused, he quickly went up to Maya to check if he was really seeing the truth. He knocked on her door heavily. After a few seconds when she didn't answer his knock yet, he finally got furious enough to struggle with the door which created such a noise that it made Maya open it. He pushed her aside as he entered her room and asked,

"What did you do last night?" he furiously asked.

"What do you mean? I slept here the whole night."

"With Mitsuomi?"

"Hell no! What are you talking about are you ok?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Geez brother, it's 4 in the morning! Can't we just talk about this later? I'm still sleepy!" She said trying to act normal.

"Tell me the truth Maya!"

"I already told you"

"Then maybe you can explain why I saw this on the couch a while ago…" He said angrily as he handed her the earring

"What's this?"

"If you'll notice, it's one of Mitsuomi's earrings"

"And what's your point?"

Shin looked around the room and his eyes settled on the pieces of green cloth piled beside the bed

"What's that?" He asked as he pointed where he was looking.

"Oh, that's nothing…"

"Nothing? Isn't that the shirt that I gave you?"

"Well… yes but I have a good explanation with what happened to it."

"You don't have to. Don't lie to me. I know what you did last night."

"Onii-chan…"

"You were with him last night were you?"

"…."

"Answer me."

"Yes…"

"Tell me, what did you do?"

"…."

"You had sex with him did you?"

"I…I…"

"Don't lie you had sex with him did you?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you so paranoid about me? Why do I always have to obey you?"

"Because I own you. You belong to me, you are my possession and now that you've had sex with him, he'll obviously think that he owns you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're mine, you don't belong to him nor to anybody else…you're mine! You promised me"

"I…I…I'm sorry…"

"You better be, from now on, I want you to avoid him or else…"

"Avoid him? I love him brother! Do you think that I can avoid him just like that?"

"Damn it! Don't ever tell me that you love him, you're supposed to love me not him."

"I'm sorry, don't worry. I'll avoid him, I promise."

"Hurry up, we'll leave early today."

"Why? It's just 4"

"From now on, I'll walk you to school" He furiously said as he left her room

She watched him go, and then she shut her door.

"Onii-chan… why? This is such a shitty life…Hell, why do I have to avoid him…" She whispered as she sobbed.

>> >> >> >> SCHOOL >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Maya came early at school thanks to Shin. After an hour or two, Mitsuomi finally arrived he quickly took the seat beside her and said,

"Ohayou!" he said

"I'm afraid I have to it somewhere else… Sorry Mitsuomi…" She said as she moved away.

**She didn't bother to attend the next class and only decided to take the last one**. She was looking out of the window when a paper flew out of nowhere and landed on her desk. At the same time she saw Mitsuomi waving at her.

Certain that it came from Mitsuomi, she pretended not to read the paper but she did and it read,

_'Are you mad at me? You've been avoiding me the whole day…'_

After reading that piece of crap that he sent, Maya crumpled it and carelessly threw it out of the window. When dismissal came she didn't even bother to wait for him by his desk like she used to.

_'What's gotten into her? She's not talking to me anymore… something happened and I have to find out what it is' _He thought

The next day, the same thing happened. She would avoid him every time he would approach her. Dismissal came again, Maya was about to leave the classroom when Mitsuomi stopped her by the arm then he pinned her at the door, everyone in the room began to whisper when they saw Mitsuomi pinning Maya. Mitsuomi looked straight into her eyes but she didn't look back instead, she looked away and said,

"I'm sorry Mitsuomi. I have to go now"

"Maya, I've been noticing this since yesterday, why are you avoiding me?"

"He knew…"

"He? Who?"

"My brother… He discovered what happened…He told me to avoid you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"…"

"Maya…"

"I'm sorry Mitsuomi I have to go now…" She said as she slipped away from his arms.

Mitsuomi watched her walk away until she completely disappeared in the throng of people. When he picked up his bag on the desk, all the people inside the classroom were like,

"Ohhh… Mitsuomi and Maya are fighting…"

Countless whispers were heard, he couldn't take it so he shouted,

"Shut the hell up you mother fuckers! Don't make any gossips about us or else…" he said as he left

Mitsuomi decided to follow Maya but he couldn't find her since she was long gone anyway but he still tried to look for her. After a few minutes of walking he just couldn't find her there was just too many people in the hall way he gave up looking for her when he noticed some kind of commotion going on the main bulletin board so he decided to go there to see what it was all about.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

The bulletin board was attracting was attracting a lot of people. In fact, there was already a whole bunch of people gathered in front and a lot more were coming to see what it was all about. Bunshichi who was already there for a period of time had finished looking at the pictures posted on the board. Nothing appalled him as much as what he had seen on the board and he never thought that the rumors about Mitsuomi and Maya were true.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" He said out loud. There, in front of him were pictures taken from the Natsume mansion. The **pornographic **(porn) pictures showed Mitsuomi and Maya having sex and the two seemed to have a great time.

"Who posted this shit??" Bunshichi asked raising his foul smelling armpits torturing everyone who can smell it. Everyone in the crowd fell down anime style.

"Tell me who did it or I'll raise my arms higher!"

"Please! Have mercy on us we don't know!" The suffocating people said trying to get away.

Bunshichi kept on shouting like hell until someone said,

"Bunshichi, what's going on here?" **It was Mitsuomi**

"See for your self" He said stepping aside so that he can see the bulletin board.

Mitsuomi stepped forward and gasped at what he saw. "Who posted this? Since when was this here?" He asked

"I don't know who did it but they said that it was only posted this noon during class hours."

"Shit! If I found out who did this, I'm gonna beat him to death!" Mitsuomi said as he punched the glass cover of the bulletin board which immediately shattered into pieces.

"Hey, hey, slow down… before we take any action, we have to talk to Shin and Maya first."

"Talk? That won't solve a damn!"

"Settle down for a while… we don't know who did this yet. If you'll blame the entire population of this school, it's like going to a battle without a weapon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if we'll you'll beat everyone one by one, the people who really did this might avoid us and we'll just blame others who don't deserve to be blamed.."

"Whatever… so you were saying…."

review review review review >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >


	8. Chapter 7

**I will love him till the end >> past and present **

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**Chapter 7**

**Conflicts **

**WARNING! (Sure, ignore the second stupid warning I know you'll ignore it anyway.)**

**Before you read this chapter, make sure that you can understand the story, some scenes are not suitable for very young readers if you are 13 below. I want to inform you that this fic isn't just lemon it's also violent so better skip to another chapter or read something else that is suitable for your age.>>>**

I'm sorry about the earlier chapters because of the grammar and everything. I really hope you like it. Oh, and ye, Next chapter's LeMoN and I promise that I'll do my best…I also did a new fic it's also in the TT section **"No matter what" **hope you read it…. J Review!!

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

The two did go to the Natsume mansion to talk to Shin and Shin accepted them as friends and let them in the house but not until he learned what was posted in the bulletin board.

"Please Shin, you have to help him." Bunshichi said.

"That's his problem and it's not my concern." Shin exclaimed

"Oh, come on Shin, don't act like a brat! We're friends remember?"

"He had sex with my sister! I trusted him and look what he did!"

"Well, that's not a big deal is it? I mean, nothing bad happened. She didn't get pregnant did she? They used protection properly did they? What are you so mad about? I had sex when I was their age."

"No, that's not my point!"

"So what's your point? You're afraid to loose her? You're afraid tat she'll be so attached to Mitsuomi? Well, hello! Earth to shin, that's just normal!"

"No I won't help him! He's not even her boyfriend."

"Well, I was about to ask her to be my girlfriend…" Mitsuomi said

"Hell, I don't care! Maya is mine. She doesn't have anything to do with you. You should have informed me that you like her."

"And then what? You're going to blame him for liking her?" Bunshichi butted in.

"Well no… but…"

"Stop it Shin! We all know that you have complex feelings for Maya. You're feeling that Mitsuomi's replacing you. You're feeling that if Maya would have a boyfriend, she'll care less to you and more to him."

"Stop it Bunshichi!"

"I knew it from the very start, you like her don't you? Huh, Shin?"

"Sure I do but she's my sister and I'm her brother. It's normal for me to act like this towards her."

"Normal? You call that normal? Darn it Shin! Have you lost your mind again? If I have to beat up some sense to you again I'll gladly do it even if it takes all day."

"Bring it on!"

Shin and Bunshichi stood up while Mitsuomi stayed clueless…

"Hey, what's going on? I thought we guys were going to talk." Mitsuomi said.

"Talk? That won't get us to anything!" Bunshichi said giving Shin a punch in the guts. Shin on the other hand returned Bunshichi's punch with a much more powerful one. The two of them shouted at the top of their lungs as they kicked and punched each other's bodies beating each other to death if needed.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SHIT! WHY AREN'T YOU SENSIBLE?" Bunshichi shouted.

"SENSIBLE? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME FIRST!"

The two continued on fighting until the sliding door opened from the inside and Maya's head popped in.

"What the hell is going on in here? Why are you guys so noisy I'm trying to watch TV here." She looked around the room to see Bunshichi and Mitsuomi's faces and added, "What are they doing here?" Maya asked again trying her best to ignore Mitsuomi.

"We were talking" Bunshichi replied

"Rude much? I was talking to Onii-chan…. Weren't you guys fighting? I didn't see you talking…"

"Well, we were talking a while ago" Mitsuomi replied (Rude much again?!?!?!)

Maya stepped forward and pulled her brother away from Bunshichi to stop them from fighting and hysterically said,

"Stop fighting ok? If you're having an argument, can you at least settle it as humanly possible? Talk about it peacefully okay? Geez, I can hear your noise from upstairs you're going to blow my eardrums off. You guys sound like hell"

"No, I don't think that we can settle this the easy way" Bunshichi said readying his fist again.

"Shit, just fight somewhere else so that I can watch TV in peace. What are you guys fighting about anyway?"

"It's nothing… just go back inside we'll try to lower our voices." Shin said

"Fine wtevr. If you need me I'll be in my room watching TV trying to ignore your voices" She said as she walked out of the room but was stopped by Mitsuomi who said,

"No, wait, don't go! You're also involved in this"

"Me? Now what did I do?"

"Go ahead, tell her Mitsuomi" Bunshichi said

"What is it?" Maya asked again.

"This conversation we're having is about what happened the other night"

Hearing Mitsuomi's words she slowly turned back and faced the three of them and said,

"Well, this is embarrassing. I'm not about to talk about sex in front of you guys… I mean men…"

"Ok, we understand but have you seen the main bulletin board?"

"No. Not yet. What about it?"

Bunshichi stood silent for a while… He didn't know how to say the news so he stood there looking at her…avoiding eye contact. They stayed like this for a few seconds until Mitsuomi broke the silence.

"It's the spreading gossip since this afternoon, the bulletin board pictures."

"What pictures?" she asked. Mitsuomi also looked away to avoid eye contact and whispered something to himself.

"What pictures?" She asked again. Mitsuomi faced Shin and said,

"This isn't working out. Can I talk to her privately?" Shin looked at him lividly and said, "Fine…We'll be waiting outside" in a threatening like tone as he pulled Bunshichi with him.

"Okay… I don't know how to say this but the bulletin board sucks" Mitsuomi said as soon as Shin and Bunshichi left in a low, soft voice.

"What do you mean? I can't understand a damn what you guys were saying a while ago."

"Shhh… not so loud they might hear us."

"Oh, sorry."

"Someone knew what we did the other night."

"Who?"

"I don't know but someone saw us… and that person… took those damn pictures."

"Pictures? Thos shitty punks are going to go down like HELL ones I know who did this. I'm going to kill them!"

"Whoa, slow down… We can't blame everyone in the school for this." Mitsuomi said repeating what Bunshichi told him earlier.

"I know but it's just not fair. Those assholes just told the whole world what we did. I'm sure that it'll be a total cliché tomorrow and it'll be glued to every one's minds that we had sex once they see us"

" I know but what else can we do? A lot of people already know about this."

"We better find out who did this."

"Maybe your brother could help."

"Onii-san? I don't think that he'll help us that much. He's mad at you" Maya said as she settled herself on a nearby bench but the instant she sat on it, she fell down and the bench broke into pieces and she landed with a 'THUMP'. The chair was missing a stand.

"Aghhh!" She screamed as she fell down. Mitsuomi hurriedly approach towards her and offered her his hand to help her up. While she held on his hand to get up, Shin suddenly rushed in the room and tackled Mitsuomi down on the floor.

"I knew it! I shouldn't have trusted you. I left you with her with just a few minutes and you already did something to her again. I heard her scream. What the hell did you do?" Shin furiously asked as he leveled his fist to Mitsuomi's jaw while Maya who was still on the floor knelt down beside Mitsuomi and held on Shin as se said,

"Onii-chan! Stop it, let go of him! He wasn't doing anything to me he was only helping me to get up."

Hearing the argument that they were having from the other room, Bunshichi rushed into the room and Kicked Shin in the face and said,

"There we go again… Shin, Shin... haven't we talked about this? Let them do their own stuff she's all grown up and she won't need you forever."

"Damn you Bunshichi, don't tell me what to do I'll do what I want and I want Mitsumi and Maya to stop seeing each other."

"Onii-chan!" Maya said in despair

"No Maya, from now on, I'm not allowing you to see Mitsuomi and that will also mean that I'm going to kick him out of the club."

"You'll do what?" Bunshichi asked surprised.

"I'm kicking Mitsuomi out of the club" Shin answered

"Hell, you can't do that! Mitsuomi's one of the best."

"How can I not kick him if all he gives me is trouble?"

"Hell Shin you can't kick him out of the club!"

"Sempai… I'm so sorry. I f you don't want me in the club you don't need to kick me out. I'll go, myself I really want our club to compete in the finals but since I wasn't responsible in my actions… I better leave. I know you don't want me here anymore"

Mitsuomi said as he slowly walked towards the back door of the garage.

Shin, Bunshichi and Maya watched him as he turned the door knob and opened the door. Maya, who didn't know what to do cried out,

"Mitsuomi! Get back here… don't quit!" she said as she ran after him. She clung to his arm which stopped him from walking and buried her head in his chest. Mitsuomi hugged her while Bunshichi walked towards them and looked at Shin and said,

"If you'll kick him out of the club, I'll leave too."

"Me too…" Maya said

The four of them stood silent for a while. Shin looked at the three of them. Breaking the silence; he fumingly said,

"Fine, I won't kick Mitsuomi's ass out of the club." Then he walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 8

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**WARNING! (Sure, ignore the second stupid warning I know you'll ignore it anyway.)**

**Before you read this chapter, make sure that you can understand the story, some scenes are not suitable for very young readers if you are 13 below. I want to inform you that this fic isn't just lemon it's also violent so better skip to another chapter or read something else that is suitable for your age. **

**Chapter 8**

**Shin's Fantasy**

OMG! Here it is! I worked hard for this LeMoN fic and I hope you like it. It's SHINXMAYA I like their paring before but then I thought, it was disgusting because they're like brother and sister but then, I thought, what the heck… Hahaha…ENJOY my Lemons hahaha. If you think that it's shorter than my last lemon…I'm really sorry GOMEN! But I guess that it's better than the last one. I just want to remind the readers that the main pairing in this fic is MitsuxMaya k?

"We better go now." Bunshichi said

"I'm so sorry about brother's attitude." She said as she opened the door for them.

"It's ok we're used to it." Bunshichi said.

When Bunshichi and Mitsuomi was gone, she left the garage to talk to Shin but she found him in the living room by the mirror fixing his shirt and it looked like that he was going out.

"Onii-chan… Where are you going?" Maya asked

"I'll be back later." Was all he said as he stormed out of the house.

Maya watched him leave as she whispered to herself; hoping that her brother heard it,

_'I'll be waiting for you…I'm sorry but I love Mitsuomi too.'_

**SHIN…..**

_'Who does he think he is? He's just a stupid pawn in my game. He's not someone important. I shouldn't have had asked him to join my club. All he did was to steal my light away from me. This wouldn't happen if he wasn't here. She would have been mine first. If only he was never here…I loved her first…If I can't have her… no one can.'_ Shin thought as he crushed his fourth, half full can of beer that he was drinking.

He wanted her tonight, he needed her by his side but that Mitsuomi kept on stopping her to love him. She was supposed to be his but Mitsuomi stole her away. He stole away his life, his light….his only light. She was the only reason why he lived. He killed his parents because of her….why? Because they wanted to separate the two of them. They wanted her to stop loving him. Would he kill Mitsuomi too or will Mitsuomi kill him? He sighed and ended his deep thoughts. It was already 11 pm—time to go back home.

He got back home that night properly at exactly 11: 30 pm even though he was half drunk. He didn't eat dinner yet since he left the house six and a-half-hours ago. There was no more food on the table but there was still food in the fridge but…it was already cold and he was sure that Aya was already sound asleep, he can't wake her up just to prepare his food and Maya doesn't know anything about cooking so he thought about skipping dinner that night. He locked the door downstairs and quietly crept up to his room.

You could say that he was a half drunk because he drank a few cans of beer that night but he was **still in his own mind**. He thought that he was hallucinating or rather, dreaming when he entered his room; he was in a big surprise to see Maya there peacefully sleeping on his bed. Tantalized, by the beauty that was lying before his very eyes, he quickly undressed himself, as if by instinct, only leaving his boxers on. He sat on the bed and watched her sleep; her body was rested serenely above the piles of cotton blankets beneath her. Her silver hair shined like silk through the bleeding moonlight by the window, her face looked like it belonged to an angels' and because she was wearing nothing but her silken nightgown, her hips up to her well endowed breasts were detailed to the very end of her nipple thanks to the dim light of the moon through his window he can clearly see his figure. Her long slender legs showed him everything it was like he could see right through her night gown. She looked so sexy…so tempting and so… fresh.

Without any doubts or hesitation at all, he slowly bent down to kiss her softly in the lips. She didn't wake up yet so he kissed her again this time he tried to enter her mouth by gently opening a slit through her lips with his tongue. Maya woke up and was startled to see her brother's face across hers; she felt his hot tongue enter her mouth, brushing against her teeth, gently sucking her tongue. She quickly pushed him away and asked,

"Brother, are you drunk?"

"No."

"You kissed me? Are you mad? What the hell were you thinking?"

"What's an angel like you doing my hell?" (and by hell what he means is his room)

"What the heck did you just say? You smell like alcohol, you're drunk!"

"I told you, I'm not drunk I just had a few cans of beer I'm not yet drunk. Why are you in my room anyway?"

"I was waiting for you but I didn't notice the time and I fell asleep." Her eyes wandered around the room and settled at her brother's body and said, "OMG! What the heck did you do to me?" She asked seeing that her brother was almost naked.

"Nothing…Yet" He said in an intimidating voice adding emphasis on the word **yet.**

"Onii-chan… what's the meaning of this? "

"Well, God must have a good reason why he sent an angel like you here in hell…"

"What are you talking about?"

Shin smirked then he laughed in such a way that it sounded quite evil then he said,

"I've been dying to this a long time ago and I can't seem to do it but now that you're here, I'll risk everything just for it."

"What do you mean? Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Listen Maya, I'm gonna rape you and I don't care a damn how much you fight or scream your lungs out."

Maya looked away and said,

"Onii-chan…Don't worry you don't need to threat me or anything. I won't scream it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have slept here in the first place. What's the use of screaming? Our house is so big that no one would hear us."

Contented and happy with her answer even though it was a stupid he grabbed her by the wrist and mounted on top of her. Seeing that she had no underwear on, he swiftly removed her nightgown exposing the creamy mounds on her chest. Shin kissed her breasts and stopped to suck at each nipple while he was enjoying helping himself, he noticed that she was stiffening beneath him but he didn't care, he wanted to do this a long time ago and besides, she told him that **she didn't care**. When he was satisfied with his work, he trailed kisses to her abdomen, slowly going down to her womanhood. He guided her legs to open wide and pushed his pointing finger inside rotating it while moving it back and forth. She blushed furiously and her legs started to weaken a little but playful Shin held on to them tightly. He entered his middle finger and then his ring finger. Maya could do nothing but to flinch in pain as her brother entered his thumb and finally his pinky he squeezed his hand in her until half of it was inside. She screamed in pain especially when he started to remove his fingers and pump in and out of her taking her into an orgasm and when she was wet enough, Sin grabbed a condom and place his manhood in it. He entered her in one quick thrust, shoving it forward. Seeing that she was in great pain, he slowed down for a while to let her pussy adapt to his large member. He felt her loosening her walls bit by bit for him but she was still tight.

She cooperated with him this time and stared to thrust her hips higher so that he could go deeper inside. She couldn't take the pain anymore so she hugged Shin tightly deepening her nails onto his back leaving nail marks as she felt each contraction as he pumped inward.

This was the most painful thing that she ever did. Shin's penis was so big that she thought that she would bleed. She had to admit that having sex with Shin made her feel closer to him but even though she had sex with Mitsuomi, sex with Shin was…the best. Dunno why she thought about that. Maybe because Shin knew what to do or maybe ha already had experience before. A lot of it I suppose.

Finally, when he attained her limit, he pushed away and both siblings started French kissing again until exhaustion rocked them to sleep.

review!!!

review review review review 


	10. Chapter 9

**I will love him till the end >> past and present **

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**Chapter 9 **

**Aya's dilemma **

Hope you like this… it's another of those funny stuff about Aya you know… puberty and stuff…this still has a little bit (ok…a lot)of Lemon in it but I hope you'll write a review. I decided to make a new summary. Here it goes…

Maya loves Mitsuomi but she also loves Shin. Both men want her lemons but what about Mana, Shin's girlfriend? If Maya would love Mitsuomi how will everything end and how would Shin act? MitsuxMaya and ShinxMaya: Main pairing MitsuxMaya

So, what do you guys think? Should I change the summary?

The next morning, Maya found herself beside her brother it was Friday, 4:50 am and the air was still cold. She stared at Shin for a while who was still sleeping as she recalled what happened last night. Hell no, it wasn't a dream. She really did have sex with her own brother last night. She looked at her body for a while; she felt dirt yet strangely happy and still full of ecstasy she wanted her brother to kiss her again; she wanted him to touch her again it seemed so right but she knew that it was wrong. She was still naked and couldn't stand up because her night gown was thrown far away from the bed. She didn't want to get up naked so she had no other choice but to use the blankets to cover her body but that might wake Shin up. She tried to pull the blanket but it was no use. She sighed and faced her brother who was also naked and thought that she had no other choice but to wake him up.

"Onii-chan…" She softly whispered. He didn't wake up so she tried again,

"Onii-chan…wake up brother…Onii-chan…" This time she slightly poked him. He stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"ONII-CHAN!" She finally said shaking him vehemently.

He woke up, big mistake. As soon as he saw her beside him he quickly grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. Maya tried to pull away but her brother was too strong so she kicked him in the balls which made him cry out a lot of cursing words. After countless bad words, he finally said,

"What the hell was that for?"

"Stop it, I need the blankets."

"Huh, this isn't a dream?"

"No, it's absolutely real."

"Well, if it's really reality I'm not sure if I remembered everything quite well last night." Shin said pinning her down on the bed again.

"I'm not about to have sex with you again" She said, starting to panic.

"Come on, I want to do it again it's still early and I was kind of drunk last night so everything's pretty blurred."

"I don't think so. What about Aya?"

"Well, she's not here."

"She might hear us. Remember, her room's just across yours."

"Darn, sometimes I wish she was never born." Shin said as he unpinned Maya then he stood up. His penis was just there. Hanging.

"Ewww! Aren't you going to cover that?" Maya said

"That'll be too childish, No."

"Please get my nightgown."

"You have the blanket don't you?" Shin said as he headed towards his bathroom. Maya grabbed the blanket and wrapped it loosely around her. She bent down to get the night gown lying on the floor.

Another big mistake! As soon as she picked her nightgown, she realized that she had no hiding place to wear it back especially when she saw that her half naked brother was watching her from his bathroom door. Thank God, he was covering his penis with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Onii-chan you pervert, Hentai-san"

"Yes?" He said as he chuckled.

"Stop staring at me like that. You look like a maniac."

"Dress up in front of me."

"What?!?!?!"

"I said, dress up in front of me"

"Oh, come on! I don't want to walk all the way up to my room just to change my clothes."

"This is my room I can do whatever I want in here. This is my territory, my words here are law. Oh, and you can't leave my room, you have to dress up in here."

"Ughhh! You are such a perv!"

"Don't be like that. Don't tell me that you're still shy to show me your body. We had sex last night"

"Well, last night was different. You were drunk."

"Drop the blanket. I want to see what you got."

"Hell,no. Asshole!"

"Hey, I was just kidding"

"Ha…ha…not funny. Can I please use your bathroom?"

"Sure." He said stepping aside to let her in but as soon as she got in, her brother didn't walk out of the bathroom instead, he closed the door and locked it.

"I don't have time to play with you brother."

"Oh, but I do…" He said as he grabbed her wrist which caused the blanket around her to fall down on the carpet floor revealing Maya's naked body.

"Onii-chan!" Maya said. Shin didn't utter a sound. He pulled her closer and kissed her again from her mouth down to her jaws. He was proposing sex to her again and she knew very well that she could do nothing but to agree. He fondled with her breasts again, sucking it indolently and sufficiently leaving a mark in between her breasts. Contented with his work, he led her to the tub and turned the faucet on filling the tub with lukewarm water. He held on her hair causing her head to move closer to his penis. Maya go his message and held on his member at first, she rubbed and started licking its crown and when she was comfortable with it, she placed its tip in her mouth and sucked it lethargically.

"Ah yes, That's it! Shiiit! Where the fuck did you learn to do that? Aghhh, yes! C'mon' you can do better than that."

After 2 minutes of penis sucking, Maya freed his manhood from her hands and looked up to see Shin's pleased emotion and asked,

"Did I do well?"

"It was more than well, it was excellent" Shin said as he got in the tub

"Ok, we had enough…I think that it's been an hour"

"No. Not yet"

"What are you going to do?"

Shin didn't answer back instead; he grabbed Maya's knees and gently opened her legs. He was about to push his finger inside her when they heard a sudden shriek in Aya's room. Maya pushed Shin away and stood up from the tub to get a towel from the rack and said,

"I better check her out." She said as she wrapped a towel around her as she walked out.

"Damn it!" cursed Shin who followed Maya outside also wrapping his towel around his waist.

Maya knocked on Aya's bedroom worriedly though, barely clothed.

"Aya, what's the matter? Open up."

"Onee-san, Is that you?" The crying Aya said.

"Yes it's me open up."

Aya opened her door and immediately hugged her barely clothed sister and cried.

"What's the matter? Why did you scream?"

"I'm sick"

"Huh?"

"I think I'm gonna die"

"Die? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think I'm sick"

"Huh? Aya…what are you talking about?" She asked again then, Shin showed up from his door, wearing a towel

"What's going on in here?" Shin asked

"Nothing Onii-san we were just talking." Aya said

"C'mon, tell me.."

"Just take a hike for a while. We have to talk.." Maya said as she grabbed Aya by the hand and entered Aya's room then, she shut the door.

"Ok, keep it down will ya? I'll get ready for school; just call me when breakfast is ready." Shin said

"Yes onii-san…"Aya said behind the door.

Maya held on Aya's shoulders and said,

"Ok, what's the screaming at 6 am all about?"

"I told you. I'm really sick."

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Well, this started the other day when I got my period I've waited 3 days already and my menstruation's not yet ending…I'm afraid I'm going to die…what if it's a rare kind of disease?"

At first, Maya didn't know what to say. She smirked and said, "Stupid girl…" Then she laughed saying the word 'BAKA' over and over again. After she laughed, Aya said,

"What's so funny about it onee-san?"

"Funny? Are you kidding me? That's the best joke I ever heard!"

"Joke? You think this is a joke?"

"Yeah, it's the best! Now, I'm just waiting the cameras of this gag show, where are they? Good one Aya! Now, tell me the truth…why were you shouting and of all the time, why 6am?"

"I already told you, that's the truth!

"You mean, wait…wait…wait… you seriously think that your period will last 3 days?"

"Well, ye. That's what my classmate told me."

"Shit Aya, you've got it all wrong The first ever period in a girl's life lasts more than a week then, after a month, you get the normal cycle which is 4-7 days"

"How'd you know that?"

"It's a thing that every girl should know and trust me, I've been there."

"Are you sure? So… you're not saying this to make me feel better? It's really the truth?"

"Of course, it's perfectly normal."

"Ok, if you say so"

"Now, why don't you get ready for school? I'm sure you'll be fine"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

When Maya left Aya's room, she headed straight to her room and laughed by her door. She entered her room and opened her dresser. She got her uniform ready so she unwrapped the towel around her. She was buttoning her blouse when she heard someone say, "Let me do that for you" Maya looked around and saw Shin on her bed who was already in his school clothes.

"What are you doing here in my room?"

"Enjoying the view"

"Ugh! Why didn't you tell me that you were here?"

"I'm right in front of you. Don't tell me that you didn't see me?"

"No, I didn't see you and get out of MY room! You can't just trespass my privacy everyday."

"Who told you that?"

"Me, now get outta here"

"Shut up." Shin said as he stood up and approached Maya whose blouse was scarcely buttoned. He looked at her with such lust.

"Onii-chan… what are you going to do…stop it…get away"

"Relax, I'll just close your blouse."

"I think I'm old enough to do that"

"I'm not asking you if you're old enough." Shin said resting his hands on her collar he slid his hands down leaving the three upper buttons open caressing those soft fleshy mounds on her chest pressing them like clay when Aya suddenly entered Maya's room and said,

"Breakfasts' re—" she trailed off when she saw Shin's hand clutched onto Maya's chest.

"Am I disturbing you guys?" She asked

"No, no… it's not what you think…I was just fixing her collar." Shin said.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story.I just said this because someone asked me about it…… _


	11. Chapter 10

**I will love him till the end >> past and present **

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**WARNING! (Sure, ignore the second stupid warning I know you'll ignore it anyway.)**

**Before you read this chapter, make sure that you can understand the story, some scenes are not suitable for very young readers if you are 13 below. I want to inform you that this fic isn't just lemon it's also violent so better skip to another chapter or read something else that is suitable for your age. >>**

**Chapter 10 **

**Make-out sessions **

**I don't have much to say her but this chapter is ummm… all fluff and some lime…yup lime… **

Maya pulled away from Shin and said,

"We'll be down Aya. Just wait for us down stairs."

"Ok…" Aya said shutting the door back. When Aya was gone Shin pulled her back into his arms attempting to kiss her but Maya rejected his offer and said,

"Breakfast Onii-chan …breakfast."

"Just one last kiss."

"No"

"Oh, come on! It's just a kiss."

"No brother! Besides, Aya's waiting for us downstairs if she would notice that we're not yet there, she might go back up again and see us making out." Maya said as she walked to the door.

AFTER THEY ATE….they were on their way to school

Ok, I'm getting lazy…let's skip this point and go straight where they're at Todou High. Ok?

"Bye Onii-san" Maya said as they parted their ways, both going to each classrooms.

"Hey, wait!" Shin shouted back but it was too late, she was already behind the crowd.

>> >> >> >> >> >>

MAYA…

_'Darn, how the heck am I going to survive this day? What if they call me a slut…a whore…a flirt…? I don't think I can do this…awww… what the heck! Why am I thinking about this anyway? I'm sure they don't have the guts to call me names. They're afraid of me and Onii-san…Damn, but still...' _

Maya took a deep breath before entering the classroom and finally, she went in. There were 30 students in a class and half of it was already there even if it was only 6:50 a.m. and the others would enter at 7:05 because the bell rings at exactly 7:10. As soon as she entered the door, she felt a strange kind of aura coming from her classmates. Most of it came from the girls well, the flirts no... The whores in the class to be exact you know… the kind of girls who'd have sex with a guy with no reason at all or the girls who were still virgins because nobody dared to touch them probably because of their rotten attitudes or because they were just plain ugly but these girls all have one thing in common all they talk about is boys, boys and BOYS oh, ye and sex. She wasn't sure if the aura was either good or bad. Everybody pretended like it was just another day in their lives but no. It wasn't. She felt everybody was watching her behind her back. Everybody was staring at her pretending not to but no one dared to say a single word against her. Why? Because they were all afraid of her.

But she knew that everyone knew what was happening because it was so obvious. She had sex with Mitsuomi then, Shin heard about it then, he got mad so he decided to separate her and Mitsuomi. That's why he wasn't with her today when she entered the classroom. And everyone knew that. Sluts, whores, flirts, bitches…. They were all part of her life but none of them dared to touch even a single strand of her hair. She's safe, she always was Maya Natsume, beloved little sister of Shin Natsume, successor of the Natsume clan. No one dared to touch her but she knew she had her day…someday…

After fixing her stuff, she got her favorite Manga book and silently flipped its pages as she secretly watched those so called sluts in front of her.

"Hey!" Mitsuomi greeted her when he entered the classroom. He sat next to her and said,

"Are you still avoiding me?"

"Maybe…It depends"

"Too bad, I want to cut the next class with you."

"Since when were you interested in cutting classes?"

"When will you stop avoiding me?"

"Dunno as long as Onii-chan says so. As for now, I'm not going to stay away from you as long as brother's not here. Now, answer my question"

"I was planning a little visit to the dojo."

"Why?"

"Make-out session"

"Tsk, do you really think that I'll make out with you??" she coldly answered

"Maya, cold as ever."

"I'm not cold, I'm actually answering your questions properly."

"So, did anyone ask you yet if I'm a great kisser?"

"You're hopeless"

"Ok, Ok.. I just want to cheer you up. I know that you're down from what happened yesterday in the bulletin board and I'm worried too that dad will know about the pictures thank Gd, he's too busy with his work."

"You're lucky he doesn't know a thing."

"Ye hey, ummm… you're talking to me now so I guess you're not going to avoid me or my offer right?"

"Yeah but I'm supposed to be avoiding you. What if brother sees us?"

"Then we'll go there in a separate time. You'll go first and after sometime, I'll follow."

"Hey, ummm… what would you do if I love someone else and what if I don't want to be with you anymore?"

"Obviously, I'd freak out, rape you and I'd convince you to love me back again but then, it sounds so wrong does it?"

"Wow, you really love me don't you?"

"Why? Do you like someone else?"

"No. I was just asking."

"So… I just want to clarify things here. Are you going or what?"

"Of course I'll go."

"Good, I mean, that's great… wonderful, I'll see you there."

"Yeah sure."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Maya entered the dojo but no one was there. She sat on a corner and opened her Manga book. She waited 20mins. But Mitsuomi wasn't there yet so she took a short nap. Shortly afterwards, she woke up with a tickly sensation coming from her neck. She moaned a little and tried to feel what was causing the disturbance of her nap. She opened her eyes and was startled to see Mitsuomi's head across hers. His head was leaning on her shoulder as he kissed her neck going up to her earlobes. She looked down and saw that her bra was already beside her but she still had her blouse on her even though it was unbuttoned. She faced Mitsuomi, kissed him in the cheek and said,

"I thought we're having a make out session, not sex."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"You have a condom don't you?"

"No. Ok, so we're not having sex. Just a minor sexual intercourse."

"Isn't that the same way around?"

"Wtevr, as long as I don't stick this friend of mine in you."

"Hey, how'd you remove my bra?"

"I cut it."

"You what?"

"I cut it."

"First my brother's shirt and now this?"

"I'm sorry… I just ran out of control a while ago"

"Be thankful I still have extra clothes in my locker or you'll be sorry if brother sees me and me erect nipples."

"What do you think is he going to do?"

"Oh, he'll blame you, kill you then rape me."

"I can't blame him, seeing you like this turns any guy on. But I heard rumors about you two do you mind if I ask you if they're true?"

"No. Sure, go ahead. I won't mind"

"Shin likes you right?"

"Doh! He's my brother."

"I mean, he loves you as a girl, not a sister."

"Yes…sort of...yeah he does."

"Do you love him?"

"Yup, I love him."

"So, who do you like the most, me or him?"

"What kind of question is that? He's my brother"

"If he's not your brother, who would you pick?"

"I'm not sure…"

"So, you like him too?"

"Exactly but not really sure if it's the kind of love you give to a brother or to a lover…why, are you jealous?"

"No, I'm just curious…did he already do something to you…you know, something that's against your will"

"Yeah, something like that I guess."

"Or maybe you already did something that isn't against your will?"

"You mean sex with my brother? That'll be totally against my will….I guess"

"Will you scream if he does that, I mean, will you protest or will you just let him have it?"

"Of course, I'll protest at first but I guess that'll be useless but when he gets me you know…"

"Ready?"

"Yeah, then it's ok"

"Is it fun?"

"It's ok"

"So it's fun?"

"Yeah."

Mitsuomi stood up and fixed his uniform while Maya buttoned up her blouse. She picked her bra which was cut and hid it between her uniform and her jacket.

"Who told you that our make-out session is over?" Mitsuomi asked

"Why, aren't we done yet?"

"No. not yet"

"Don't tell me that you're pissed"

"Why?"

"Because I told you the fact that Onii-chan is a great kisser."

"You didn't tell me that"

"Well he is."

"In a scale of one to ten, how would you rate him?"

"Seven"

"How about me?"

"Six"

"Why?"

"What's this, another survey? Well, I dunno maybe Mana and him kiss a lot."

"Oh…"

"You're pissed off aren't you?"

"Sort of."

"Well, why don't we see if you really deserve that six" Maya said as she approached him. She clung to him and thrust a leg to feel his standing manhood. Their lips met as he pulled her closer. He felt her big soft breasts pressed once again against his chest as his hands traveled around her from her back feeling each curve, down to her waist as his right hand slid under her blouse while the other caressed her perfect round ass, still creeping downward under her skirt to her legs. Maya's left hand gently rubbed his neck and the other hand, stroking his hair, massaging his scalp and gently brushing his tangles away with her fingers. They kissed each other with such passion and hunger. Both tongues were taking turns in entering each mouths and each time they took turns, the kiss got deeper and deeper until the finally ended the kiss but Mitsuomi's hand was still creeping up from her legs to her panty. Maya ended the kiss and said,

"Sssshhh… Mitsuomi!"

"What?"

"DON'T"

"Don't what?"

"Stop it!"

"Sure, I won't stop."

"Damn, I said, stop it! Don't do this…you're making me…feel so…"

"Horny?"

"Yes"

"Me too"

"Stop it! I don't want to do it here. I know we're both feeling horny but we have to control ourselves. This is the dojo…someone might enter unexpectedly."

Mitsuomi sighed and draw his hand back. He had to concede that Maya was right; this is the dojo and someone might enter unpredictably…..damn it!

>> >> >> >review!!!

review review review review >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >


	12. READ ME!

**END OF PAST FIC: Prologue **

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ FROM TOP TO BOTTOM (don't worry, it's not one of those if-I-don't-get-more-reviews-I'm-gonna-stop-writing-the-fic) **

Ok, for all of you lemon fans of TT or just plain TT or just lemon, who doesn't know why in the world is there a prologue in the middle of the fic (doh! Of course no one knows), this is how it runs…

This fic, my fic is divided into three sections:

**PAST FIC **

**PRESENT FIC **

And** FUTURE FIC **

The past fic tells us about my fic in the flashback arc of the **ANIME** series of **TT**. The present fic tells us about my fic in the present series **MEANING**, the next chapter, chapter 12, will start in the part where Souichiro and Bob arrives in Todou high…

The future fic? Ok, that's my own version of the proceeding episodes…you'll find about it soon but for now…

Ok, so that's that! If you still can't understand what I'm saying here better scroll down the page and keep on reading…if you already understand it, you don't need to keep on reading please advance to the next chapter.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Prolouge: present fic-

Ok, so we all know what happened right? In the real TT series mean. Fu-chien, that Taiwanese guy with the electricity power attacked Maya (he actually ripped her clothes off) by Dogen Takayanagi's order. Shin came in the room and saw Maya who was scarcely clothed then, his dragon's eye activated. Fu chien underestimated Shin's power but he thought wrong, he ended up loosing both of his hands and a pool of blood on the floor but he wasn't dead yet but since Shin was out of control, he attacked everyone in the room except Maya who was on the floor barely clothed crying Shin's name so that he'd calm down a bit. Mana who was tied on the chair with Emi got loose and ran to find Mitsuomi assuming that only he could stop Shin's insanity because Shin already started hitting Emi who was trying to help him defeat Fu chien's bodyguards. After a while, Mitsuomi did come when Maya already calmed Shin down by pleading him to stop but when she saw Mitsuomi at the door, she called out to him to stop him from entering the room. Infuriated by Jealousy, Shin blasts Mitsuomi a powerful kind of ki which soon resulted in a heart condition wherein he would be a super human in 3 minutes but if he exceeds that time limit, he'll surely die but if he does fight or not, he will only have 2-3 yeas of life left. Shin's insanity continues to grow, now taking over protection to the extreme. Shin plans to kill anyone who gets close to Maya, even Mitsuomi. Mitsuomi swears to defeat him and free Maya from him, eventually challenging Shin for the president position of the Enforcement Group. Mitsuomi dominates this fight, Shin tries to take Mitsuomi out with him and fails. Reiki not wanting Shin to die and activates his Dragon Eyes. Blasting through Mana to hit Mitsuomi, using the Takayanagi Clan's special technique he "stole," the Forged Iron Needle attack, Shin proceeds to pummel him. He also takes out everyone else in the room. In the end he returns to normal, and then has Mana assist him in taking his own life, while she too is dying. Mitsuomi is now the president of the Enforcement Group. Disillusioned by the deaths of his friends and the way his father handled the situation, Mitsuomi decides take to overthrow his father as the head of the family. Then, this is where Souichiro and Bob comes in. this is where the present fic starts. So now do you get it? I hope so and if not, you must be really poor in following instructions I gave clear instructions up there…feel free to email me. 

Thank you!


	13. chapter 11

**I will love him till the end >> past and present **

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**Chapter 11 **

**Love me **

**No lemon…ummm… it's all about Shin and Mana and it's really short… **

In another scene, in a different place, Shin and Mana were walking side by side. Mana's hand was grasped on Shin's arm; from afar, they look like the sweetest senior couple in Todou high but if you'd approach and look closely, you'd see that sour look on Mana's face--they had an argument about Maya again--and it's still ongoing.

"What is it with you? Are you completely out of your mind? I know you love her but what you did the last time was despicable!" (She's talking about the last time she went to the Natsume mansion wherein Shin pinned Maya)

"I'm sorry Mana, I didn't notice you,"

"You didn't notice me? I was right behind you; she even called me a slut."

"I talked to her about it." Shin lied

"Look Shin, I love you and I know you love me too but sometimes I doubt it if you really love me."

"Of course, I love you. Please don't have uncertainties"

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm beginning to notice that you love her more than a sister."

"No! No I don't lo—"

"You don't have to lie to me if you simply tell me the truth, I won't get mad. I can wait for you to love me back. Just don't lie."

"I'm sorry I lied. You see, the truth is I love Maya more than a sister but I love you too it's just that…I'm confused."

"Shin…"

"It's just that she's so beautiful and she makes me feel so different. She makes me believe that everything's possible. She's so full of life and happiness. Every time I see her, I feel so good. I became really attached to her when we were still kids and now, I want to be with her forever. I want to see her everyday and that's why I want to protect her. She gives more focus, allowing me to tollerate and sustain my self-determination in the mass of other thoughts and voices that the Dragon's Eye exposes me to. I don't want her to get strong, I don't want the time to come wherein she can protect herself without my help. I want her to let me help her. I want to help her but then…Mitsuomi came and I feel replaced. At first, I thought that Mitsuomi is a lot of help well, he actually is but then, he and Maya… I'm just not comfortable about it. Sometimes, I even feel jealous because Maya spends her free time with him instead of me then, yesterday, those damn scandals….And that's that! I just turned my back at them for a while and they end up having sex in our house… that's so damn wrong. I was so mad at Mitsuomi that I thought I'd drop him out of Juukenbu if it wasn't for Bunshichi. I was also mad with Maya but I just can't stay mad at her."

"Stop it" Mana said cutting him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"No, it'ok. I'm not mad."

"Mana, please don't take this the wrong way.I feel exactly the same about you…I love you too"

"I know. I love you too" Mana said as she kissed Shin at the lips "but then," she added, "if you really love Maya you have to know who she really loves and I know you know that she really likes Mitsuomi. Why won't you let her go?"

"Let her go? Let Maya go…"

"I know she's getting tired of you , always watching her from behind. She can't do a single thing without you knowing it"

"You're right but…"

"I'm not telling you to let her go at once. Let her go bit by bit. Don't force yourself"

"Thanks Mana"

"You're welcome, Shin but if you still don't want to let her go that's you're choice. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks." Shin said as he held Mana closer to him; they continued walking.

Though they were both walking side by side, Both knew that they were both lying, Sin knew well that that Mana won't wait for him to love her and Mana knew that Shin would never get over Maya but Mana was still eager to have Shin's heart.

_'Why is it always about her always about her, why can't Shin love me back the way I love him? I know that he's just lying…I know he can never let go of Maya but what can I do?'_ Mana thought.

She looked at Shin who was walking beside her. He was holding her hand yet she didn't feel his love for her. _'what can I do?'_ Mana sighed as she tightened her grip on Shin's hand as if she didn't want to let go.

"Something wrong?" Shin asked

"Huh?"

"You have quite a grip"

"I'm sorry I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"N-nothing…"

"Oh…"

"Shin"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think of me?"

"You're kind, understanding, thoughtful, beautiful---"

"Do you mean that or are you just saying that?"

"Of course I mean it."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So, what do you say if **we** take our relationship to the next level?"

"N-n-n-next level?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah and why not? All we have is make-out sessions and a little taste of you-know-what but never the real thing."

"Don't you think that's a little too quick?"

"I don't think so… Mitsuomi and Maya had it their way unless… you're not really interested in me."

"Not that I'm not interested with you it's just that I want to wait for ummm… marriage but if that's what you really want…"(his excuse is so lame)

"So, when are we going to do it?"

"I dunno…that's your idea not mine."

"When do you want me?"

"Whenever you want just get me horny you'll get what you want."

"You mean like this?" Mana said as she opened 3 buttons just like how Maya wears her uniform and BOOM! Those big breasts popped out.

"Not here Mana, we have to find a place where people won't suspect that we're doing it there."

"The dojo?"

"No. that'll be dangerous and someone might have already occupied it."

"What about your office?"

"No. it has hidden cameras in every corner…except…"

"Except what?"

"The bathroom and the walk in closet."

"Good, let's go"

Shin entered the office first (his office…remember, he's the president of the enforcement group) he went straight in the walk in closet then after a few minutes, Mana came in. Once they were both in, Shin pinned Mana on the wall. The next things were distort, clothes flew away in different directions. Tongues, hands…they were everywhere.

End of chapter….

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> I'm keeping this message….

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it…… _


	14. Chapter 13

**I will love him till the end > past and present **

**Lemon Fiction if you please… **

**Rated M you've been warned! **

**Chapter 12 **

**Gomen Masa-kun **

**Now this is where the real fun starts…. For all you MasaxMaya fans out there this is what you've been waiting for. I enjoyed writing this chapter because they really are a cute paring but don't worry I'm still into MitsuxMaya there's gonna be more…soon. By the way, this'll be quite OOC… **

>> > > > > > > **_Three whole months with the stubborn Souichiro Nagi _ **

**_Setting: _ _Natsume_ _Mansion__>> dojo _ **

"Faster Boy!" the** chibi** Maya shouted to Souichiro who was kicking that damn log as high as he could

"I said faster!" Maya said again in an irritated tone

"I'm doing my best here, stop shouting. It's the fastest I can do so shut up!"

"You're such an asshole. Kick faster and stop complaining boy!"

Souichiro kicked again but failed Maya's expectations.

"If you won't kick that damn thing faster with the right force, I'll make Aya come out here and train you."

_'No, anything but that…'_ Souichiro thought as he kicked again but once more failed.

"I'm getting tired of shouting faster boy! When will you ever get this move right?"

"What the hell do you expect? It's 9 in the evening and you didn't allow me to eat supper and I've spent the whole day training shit."

"I know, but that's not an excuse"

"Damn, you're a bitch"

"Shut up boy and keep hitting that log. Wait here, I'll call Aya"

"NOOO!" He shouted but it was too late. Aya was already there.

>> > > > > > > > > .

_**"Onii-chan…" **_

Maya sighed as she sunk her head in the water... She was taking a bath in the spring. Her "small" kimono for her chibi form was hung on a low tree branch naked she was in her true form, for it was a hot summer night and she needed a long cool bath in the spring which was quite deep.

_'It's been a while since you left. Mitsuomi has his ways in running Todou now and this Nagi boy came along… you don't know what you're missing here. Too bad you left us a little early…I really miss you.'_ She thought as she swam and as if she was talking to Shin.

After a few hours of swimming, she went back on dry land. Needless to say, she was naked; she quickly grabbed her kimono and wore it loosely. Not even bothering if her right nipple was exposed in the loose folds of her top. She walked forward as she tied her hair upward making her entire breast much more exposed. She was on her way back to the Natsume mansion but then, she stopped walking a few feet away from the spring when she heard a faint noise in the bushes across hers. It must have been the wind, a critter or something else…rather someone…but she still has to make sure. She approached the bush across hers but she saw no one so she just kept on walking forward.

>> > > > > > > >

She entered the house by the back door and went up to her room, got a towel and dried her hair then changed her clothes. This time, not making any haste to change into her chibi form. She got into a short blue night gown with three open buttons on the top making it look like a low cut v-neck and then, went back downstairs. It's been like this for a while; Souichiro, Masataka and Bob would visit the Natsume mansion every Friday and stay there overnight most of the time, training without sleep. Bob couldn't come tonight; he said that he and his girlfriend had plans for the weekend. When she went downstairs, she saw Masataka relaxing on the couch. He never coaxed down like this before especially when he knew that Aya's with Nagi… it was weird so she asked him,

"Why aren't you training?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just taking a break I'll get back to it now if you really want to"

"This is odd, you never take a break, I usually force you to take one…Have you eaten yet?"

"Well, since you said we can't have dinner—"

"Forget what I said, get yourself something to eat."

"Yes Captain!" Masataka said as he scampered to the kitchen then Maya followed him and said,

"So…what's for dinner?"

"You haven't eaten too?"

"No. Not yet since Nagi kept me busy...really busy"

"Oh…" Masataka said as he scanned the remaining food in the fridge. He got the tofu, fried fish and the rice out (not so much of a selection eh?) for those were the only decent food to eat in the fridge. He got those inside the microwave, got a pair of chopsticks and served it to Maya.

"What's this?"

"Your dinner, Captain"

"What about you?"

"You said you haven't eaten yet."

"Thanks but you should also eat"

"No. I'll be fine Captain please, do eat"

Maya stood up to get another plate out. She placed it on the table and equally divided the food, placed it in front of Masataka and said,

"Eat!"

"No, you should have your fill"

"I said eat it, it's an order."

"But…"

"I'm not going to argue about food with you. Now, eat!"

"Yes Captain" he said as he sat down across hers

"You shouldn't let yourself starve" she said as she started to eat

"I was only following your orders Captain"

"You're being too kind and I really appreciate that but sometimes, you have to be a little bit tough and learn to bend the rules a lil' bit"

"Won't that be lack of discipline?"

"Just eat whenever you're hungry because it's really hard to train with an empty stomach well, except for Nagi of course. He still has to learn discipline but since you already learned that, I'm allowing you to eat next time ok?"

"Thanks, Captain"

"So, why aren't you with Aya?"

"You called her to train Souichiro and I decided not to follow"

"Why?"

"Some things just change…"

That statement he just said almost made her choke on what she was eating

cough cough cough "WATER!" cough cough she gasped. Masataka quickly stood up and went to get a glass of water, gave it to Maya and tapped her on the back.

"Captain, are you ok?"

"SOME THINGS JUST CHANGE?!?!?!" she said repeating his statement in a query like manner then she added, "You mean you don't like Aya anymore?"

"Why? Do you want me to like her again?"

"No, no…so you mean it?"

"Yeah…I'm not into her anymore besides, she has Souichiro."

"Since when did you realize that? Isn't that you were flirting with her just this morning?"

"About an hour ago, I realized that she isn't the right girl for me"

"Why?"

And with her question _'Why?' _Masataka's face started turning red and then he said,

"I uh…s-saw y-you in the spring a while ago...T-taking a bath and I r-realized how much I love you b-but not b-because I s-saw you without your c-clothes!"

"And you watched me?!?!?!"

"No…well yes, but I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry Captain"

"Gd Masataka, if you wanted to see me without my clothes, you should have just asked you don't have to be a perv!"

"No! that's not what I meant I don't want to see you without clothes… not that I don't want to. I mean, I want to but I promise you I won't do it again"

"And why not?"

"I..I…"

"Don't be foolish Masataka I'm sure you're just too tired to think straight you better go to sleep now"

"No, Captain! I love you and I really mean it. I loved you even before but I didn't see it that much myself. I thought that it was wrong to love you because you're my sensei; you _were_ onii-san's girlfriend and you were too good for me but then I realized just now that it isn't Aya who I really love. It's you!" He said as he stood up "and I can prove it!" he added as he walked to Maya's seat and knelt down before her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it "will you be my girlfriend?"

Maya stared at Masataka's deep russet colored eyes but then, she only laughed

"Foolish Boy, No! Don't be silly. I can play with you but love you? No, I'm sorry" she said as she shove her hand away and added, "You better go to sleep now Masa-KUN…I'm sure you're already worn out from training. Don't worry, you can sleep with me if you want to" Maya said in a playful tone

"R-R-really?" Masataka said whose face was beginning to redden once more

"Tsk, why not?"

"You don't mean that"

"Of course I do. You could either sleep on the couch in my room or on the bed if you want to sleep beside me to heat things up a little between us"

"That'll be—"

"Too fast?"

"Yeah"

"Nothing's slow anymore. You have to be quick"

"If I sleep beside you would that be ok?"

"Of course, but be sure to lock that organ of yours away and make sure it won't get in my pussy" she laughed

"Captain…"

"Come now, I'll just leave these plates to Aya Oh, don't call me Captain tonight call me Maya and I'll call you Masa-kun"

Masataka followed Maya upstairs to her room. Maya opened the lights and went to the bathroom while Masataka sat on the couch, waiting for her to come out. After a few minutes, Maya came out.

"It's 11:37 pm, get some rest ok?" she said as she glimpsed at the wall clock then she lied on her bed "And um… if you're sleeping on that damn couch, the blankets are at the top drawer and if you change your mind, I'll save you some space her on the bed…good night Masa-kun" She said as she turned her back on him facing the wall.

"Hey, I'm sleeping beside you"

"Sure knock yourself out yawn"

2:48 AM

Masataka couldn't sleep!

He was beside Maya now…why can't he wrap his arm around her? Maybe Maya won't flinch away if she's woke up….she was already there, close…really close

_'Ok, It's now or never'_ Masataka thought as he stretched out his arms and slithered them underneath the bed sheet. Finally, he did it! His arms were circled around her ok, second problem…what will he do next? What to do next?!?!?!

3:15 AM

He still didn't know what to do next so he just went forward towards her body. They were still inches apart. Forward…Forward...forward...ok, now he's at the middle of the bed…a little closer…closer…closer…closer…until finally, Maya spoke drowsily,

"You know, if you keep on moving forward, I might fall off the bed"

"You're awake?!?!!?!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm talking"

"All the time?"

"No, not all the time. Just now"

"Sorry if I woke you up" Masataka said as he moved back dragging Maya along with him because his arms were still enclosed on her waist.

"It's ok, but you startled me"

"S-sorry. I won't move like that again"

"No, not that…I was startled with your move…your arm …"

"Do you want me to remove it?"

"No. keep it right there" Maya said as she pressed her back on Masataka's chest, her thighs feeling his erect member. Maya smiled and faced Masataka. She kissed his forehead slowly going down his brows then to his cheeks but then she stopped because Masataka pushed her flat against the bed and pinned her and gently pressed his lips against hers. Maya pulled away and said,

"Naughty boy, you shouldn't have pinned me like this" but Masataka kept on kissing every skin that he could find on her neck as Maya softly moaned in pleasure. His kisses traced her jaw down to her neck slowly going to her collar but when he reached her chest, he started remove the buttons one by one eventually, Maya stopped him and said,

"Stop Masa-kun…stop."

"Huh?"

"I can't do this with I can't do this with you"

"Why?"

"I can't I just can't…don't tempt me anymore…I think I had enough."

"You're the one who told me to sleep with you"

"I'm starting to get wet and horny here and I'm not liking it."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not going to have sex with the little brother of my ex who has a crush on my sister"

"I told you, I don't love Aya anymore. I love you, not her"

"You're just tired. Tomorrow, you'll take back what you said…everything you said. Trust me"

"I won't take that back Maya. I love you and I really do"

"I don't love you Masa-kun! I'm just playing with you"

"I can wait"

"I'll never love you Masataka! I hope you understand"

"Damn, just love me. Why can't you do that? I see you suffering because of Onii-san even if you don't say it I see it. I know you still love him but he killed your brother. Just forget about him you're not the only on who gets hurt…all of us get hurt"

"It's not just Mitsuomi"

"Nagi"

Maya nodded

"I knew it! Something is going on between the two of you"

"No!"

"It's obvious"

"Masataka! Don't be like that Souichiro's someone really special. He's the one who might actually beat Mitsuomi of course; I have to pay a lot of attention in his training."

"But you like him do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you know that ever since he came in Todou, everything's going shit with my life"

"Masataka"

"It's true! First he got Aya then he became your favorite and brother treats him as a challenge but me… he never treated me as a challenge"

"Don't be stupid. You were never a challenge for him. Souichiro really has the potential to become a powerful martial artist maybe more powerful than Mitsuomi, Onii-chan and me. But don't think about that the wrong way, you also have talents...talents that Souichiro will never posses"

"Like what? Being a looser?"

"You're not a looser Masa-kun you're also a powerful martial artist. You have talents which you never knew you have but I see those things in you. you're also special you just need to find where you're good at and when you know, use it and I assure you, you may excel more than Souichiro will. Life's not all about fighting"

"Thanks…I guess"

"You're welcome"

Masataka lied back on the bed and closed his eyes

"You sleeping?"

"Hmmm….yeah" Maya stood up and walked to door and locked it

"Why'd you do that? I thought you didn't want me to have you"

"No. it's not that Aya might find both of us in here and she'll freak out."

"Oh…"

"Do you mind if I…" She didn't continue because she knew that Masataka knew what he was going to say.

"No. Not at all"

And with a sudden POOF, Maya's buxom figure disappeared and was replaced by an eight-year-old girl who crawled under the bed sheet to lie on Masataka's chest. She listened to is heartbeat getting in to a beat which was going faster and faster and that's when she asked herself,

_'Does he really mean what he said? Does he really love me? _

_Why is this so? I'm just his sensei…. He deserves someone better _

_No…not me… I'm sorry Masataka… I love you too _

_I'm sorry but even if it seems so right to both of us, _

_It's just so wrong…why? I don't know but what I do know is that _

_There are good things in life so good … too good _

_For us to know' _

Masataka's arms tightly wrapped her body again it was clear that he really loves her…He really does and he doesn't care a damn if she was in her true form or not…this wasn't lust it was love. And I tell you, seeing them both on that bed was a really sweet sight to see. Innocent love…

End of chapter….

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

>> > > > > > > > > I'm keeping this message….

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click 'ok' and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it…hope you review! _


	15. Chapter 14

**I will love him till the end past and present **

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**Chapter 13 **

**One hellava day **

**So what do you think of my last chapter, did it suck that much? I think that it was really sweet but I'm still into MITSUXMAYA and it's still the main pairing oh, and soon to come…NagixMaya and MasaxMaya don't worry didn't I tell you, this is where the real fun starts and there's gonna be more soon just wait….PLs ReViEw! Thnx you all! **

**Ps: if you're wondering what happened to the people who made the sex scandals/gossips/pictures(etc.) of Mitsuomi and Maya…let's just say that it'll be included in the next chapters….enjoy the fic! **

She woke up that morning smiling. It was another day, another beautiful morning to start the day. Problem was, it wasn't morning anymore. She looked around her room as she reminded herself on everything that happened last night…

Masa-kun…

She smiled again when she saw Masataka's face beside hers then she glanced at the clock…they overslept. Good thing she was still in her chibi form because if she wasn't, she could have kissed Masataka on the lips and have him fuck her the whole afternoon for she knew how bad they wanted each other last night.

Masataka woke up too when he felt that Maya's small hands were lifting up his arms to free herself from his cuddle. He watched her stretch and yawn not knowing if she knew if he was awake. Maya walked away from the bed and entered the bathroom after a few minutes; she came out in her sexy form wearing a bathrobe. She checked on Masataka if he was already awake but he pretended to be still sleeping. Maya went to her closet and sifted herself some clothes and when she picked what she would wear, she started removing her robe.

Masataka's jaws dropped, his eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets and he assumed that he was going to have a terrible nosebleed (figuratively). Shit, she's beautiful! But he's supposed to look away but he can't. His eyes were fixed on Maya's gorgeous body. He was drooling and he was sure that any guy would surely have the same face exactly like what he had his. If they see what he was seeing right before him…now he understood why Mitsuomi wanted her so much…she looks so good…she's perfect…she's… she's so….she's so irresistible….unbearable…her beauty was too much to bear.

Maya dropped the robe on the floor which exposed her perfect round ass then she started putting her underwear on. Every move that she made Masataka's hormones work like mad. She looked so sexy and he was tempted…he wanted her so bad…After putting on her skirt, she turned around and turned red when she saw Masataka watching her from behind…she didn't even have her top on yet.

"Y-you're awake?" She asked as she put on her top

"Sorry… I was trying to look away"

"What did you see?"

"Everything at the back"

"Damn… I knew it; I should have just dressed up in the bathroom."

"Hey, don't blame yourself blame me I wasn't supposed to look anyway."

"It's ok… at least it was just you"

"Didn't I tell you I meant what I said?"

"Huh?"

"I still love you. I was still thinking straight last night. I meant it…I love you and I'm not taking it back"

"I'm still not convinced better get yourself some more sleep. You'll take it all back when you wake up"

"Well, if that's the case, I won't sleep forever because I don't want to wake up not needing you"

"Awww…. That's so cute Masa-kun!"

"Please be my girlfriend"

"We already talked about that"

"I know and I want you to change your mind"

"I told you, I don't love you and you deserve someone better"

"There's no one better than you"

"A lot of girls like you. I think you better hang out with them sometimes…"

"I don't like them"

"Learn to like them then you might love them"

"No. I still think that you're the best"

"Come on, we better go down now"

"Yeah just give me a sec I need to use the bathroom"

"Sure go ahead"

Masataka stood up and went inside the bathroom while Maya went out of her room to go downstairs

12:30 PM 

"You overslept?" was what Souichiro asked her first thing in the morning

"Yeah" Maya said

"What the hell did you do? You slept earlier than I did"

Maya didn't answer. She just poured herself some coffee on her mug then she sat down beside Souichiro

"Where's Aya and my breakfast or rather lunch?" she asked

"She's buying us some groceries she'll be back later"

"Tsk."

"So, what did you do? What time did you sleep?"

" 3 am I guess… who cares?"

"I do… why'd you sleep that late?"

Maya ignored his question again so he asked again,

"And why aren't you in that little form of yours?"

"None of your business Brat."

"Hey, I did it"

"Did what?"

"The kick"

"Congratulations"

"Hey, since I did it, why don't you give me a special prize?"

Maya was going to answer back when Masataka came down….

"Morning Maya" He said

"Morning"

"Oh, I mean Captain"

"It's ok, get yourself some coffee and while you're at it, fill mine up"

"Yes Captain"

"So, how was your night?"

"It was great but I didn't get much seep, though"

Souichiro was perplexed at Masataka and Maya's actions towards each other. Masataka never called Maya in her name he always called her 'Captain' and they both came down late…they both overslept…wait what if…they came from the same room what if….

"OMG! YOU TWO DID SOMETHING LAST NIGHT!!!"

"Shut up Boy! And so what if we did something?" Maya said

"You had sex didn't you?"

"No"

"Why did you wake up late then?"

"We did something last night"

Souichiro turned to Masataka and said, "YOU! You stole her away from me! How dare you! I thought you like Aya? How could you have sex with her? She's supposed to be mine"

"We didn't fuck each other!"

"Don't lie to me bastard! So, how did it go? Is she tight? How wet is she? So wet or just right or not so wet? How fast can she get horny? What does she prefer slow or fast? What type of condom did you use the extra thin or the one who plays safe?"

Maya spat out the coffee in her mouth and shouted,

"You're so sick Souichiro, how could you talk about that in front of me!"

"What? I was asking him, not you" Was all what Souichiro said.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT? SHE CAN HEAR EVERY DAMN WORD THAT YOU'RE SAYING. AREN'T YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELF?" Masataka shouted.

"Tsk, like there's anything to be ashamed of!"

"You Gd Dm Sht!" Masataka shouted again as he grabbed Souichiro by his shirt.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Shut up! Do you know that ever since you came, everything's like shit in my life!"

"Ah, so you're blaming me? FYI, you're life's already shitty before I came here. I can tell that from your SHITTY essence." Souichiro hissed

"What did you say?" Masataka yelled as he dragged Souichiro away from the table by his shirt.

"I said, you're one large piece of shitty crap!"

_"Stop it! Masataka, Souichiro! Stop it this instant!" Maya shouted but they took no notice of her. _

"Aghhh!" Masataka snarled as he gave Souichiro powerful blow which sent him flying at least five meters away or maybe more if he didn't hit the kitchen wall hard. Still conscious, he was staggered by Masataka's sudden increase of strength within that blow he placed his hand at his nape when he realized that he was bleeding.

"You ss h0le, you made me bleed!"

"So, are you gonna cry and go back to your Mama?" Masataka said as he stood in his fighting stance

"No, but you are!" The blonde shouted as he attacked Masataka but no matter how he tried, he just couldn't punch him until finally, with one last smack, he hit him!

_"Stop it you two! I said stop it!" Maya kept on shouting but her words were useless. They just ignored her words like she wasn't even there at all. _

"Damn it, don't think that just because I know that I'm stronger than you doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you" Masataka said

"Bring it on!"

Nagi and Masataka punched each other, their hits getting much more powerful with each punch. With another blow, both were sent flying backwards. Masataka now had a black eye and probably a broken wrist while Souichiro had bruises all over his body, a black eye plus his bleeding head and all these in 3 minutes. Souichiro, who was wildly punching in random directions, had hit Masataka which again, sent him rapidly flying backwards. Souichiro settled down a little when he realized that Masataka wasn't moving any more and from that instant, he concluded that he was KO

"Ha, you think you're winning? Guess what, you just lost! Hahahaha!" Souichiro laughed "You beat me before but I'm not going to let you do that again, Loser!" he said again.

Just when Souichiro was laughing his head off, Masataka slowly stood up and held out both of his fists then suddenly, his eyes were beginning to glow and becoming …RED.

"You'll pay Souichiro you brat, you'll pay!" Masataka said as he gathered his ki on his hands.

When Maya realized that Masataka was going to discharge that amount of ki to Souichiro she cried out,

"No, Masataka! No! Stop it, the brat might die!" Maya shouted but once again, her words were pointless. Masataka couldn't control his anger and without any warning; he shot all that ki to Souichiro. First, Souichiro didn't feel a thing but in a split second, he vomited blood all over the kitchen floor.

"Brat!" Maya shrieked as she caught Souichiro's head on her lap. He was beat and his torso had bruises all over. Nagi was completely blanked out after the fight and his shallow breathing felt like it was going to stop at any minute. He looked dead in Maya's arms but thank goodness he still had his pulse. Maya panicked with Souichiro's condition though her eyes never looked away from Souichiro's body, her anger was obvious.

"Get out"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Masataka said defending himself.

"Get out and don't ever come back again!"

"I'm sorry Captain"

"Shut up and go…you don't belong here" She said, but Masataka was planted still on the spot.

"No---"

"Can't you hear me, Masataka? I'm kicking that ass of yours out of my club" She shot him a very disappointed look and mumbled, " get out"

Takayanagi didn't need to be told once more to get out. He finally got on his feet and left without a word.

A few seconds after that stupid fight, Aya came in the house and saw her poor Souichiro-sama lying on the stone-cold floor, bathing in his own blood.

"Souichiro-Sama!" Aya shouted

"What happened, Onii-chan?"

"Masataka and him had a fight I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. Take care of your 'fiancé' first. I think I'll go rest upstairs for a while."

"Don't worry about Souichiro, I'll take care of him" She said and she did mean it.

"Good." Was all she said as she went up stairs.

Maya sat on the sofa. It was horrible seeing Souichiro, being beaten up like that and everything especially when the person who beat him up like that was her favorite student.

_'What the hell was I thinking, why did I do that? Shit. WHY. WHY. WHY? Masataka's my best student…Damn! Ok, I better pull myself together again. I'm sure that everything's going back to normal tomorrow. I'll just apologize then, he'll come back and we'll be together again just like before' _

Maya looked at her bed and noticed that it wasn't made yet then she had an annoying flashback on what happened last night,

.FLASH BACK

_"Naughty boy, you shouldn't have pinned me like this" Maya said but Masataka kept on kissing every skin that he could find on her neck as Maya softly moaned in pleasure. His kisses traced her jaw down to her neck slowly going to her collar but when he reached her chest, he started remove the buttons one by one eventually, Maya stopped him and said, _

_"Stop Masa-kun…stop." _

_"Huh?" _

_"I can't do this… I can't do this with you" _

_"Why?" _

_"I can't, I just can't…don't tempt me anymore…I think I had enough." _

_"You're the one who told me to sleep with you" _

_"I'm starting to get wet and horny here and I'm not liking it." _

_"What's wrong with that?" _

_"I'm not going to have sex with the little brother of my ex who has a crush on my sister" _

_"I told you, I don't love Aya anymore. I love you, not her" _

_"You're just tired. Tomorrow, you'll take back what you said…everything you said. Trust me" _

_"I won't take that back Maya. I love you and I really do" _

_"I don't love you Masa-kun! I'm just playing with you" _

_"I can wait" _

_"I'll never love you Masataka! I hope you understand" _

_"Damn, just love me. Why can't you do that? I see you suffering because of Onii-san even if you don't say it I see it. I know you still love him but he killed your brother. Just forget about him you're not the only on who gets hurt…all of us get hurt" _

_"It's not just Mitsuomi" _

_"Nagi" _

_Maya nodded _

_"I knew it! Something is going on between the two of you" _

_"No!" _

_"It's obvious" _

_"Masataka! Don't be like that Souichiro's someone really special. He's the one who might actually beat Mitsuomi of course; I have to pay a lot of attention in his training." _

_"But you like him do you?" _

_"Of course I do!" _

_"Do you know that ever since he came in Todou, everything's going shit with my life" _

_"Masataka" _

_"It's true! First he got Aya then he became your favorite and brother treats him as a challenge but me… he never treated me as a challenge" _

_"Don't be stupid. You were never a challenge for him. Souichiro really has the potential to become a powerful martial artist maybe more powerful than Mitsuomi, Onii-chan and me. But don't think about that the wrong way, you also have talents...talents that Souichiro will never posses" _

_"Like what? Being a looser?" _

_"You're not a looser Masa-kun you're also a powerful martial artist. You have talents which you never knew you have but I see those things in you. you're also special you just need to find where you're good at and when you know, use it and I assure you, you may excel more than Souichiro will. Life's not all about fighting" _

_"Thanks…I guess" _

_"You're welcome" _

_Masataka lied back on the bed and closed his eyes _

_"You sleeping?" _

_"Hmmm….yeah" Maya stood up and walked to door and locked it _

_"Why'd you do that? I thought you didn't want me to have you" _

_"No. it's not that Aya might find both of us in here and she'll freak out." _

_"Oh…" _

_"Do you mind if I…" She didn't continue because she knew that Masataka knew what he was going to say. _

_"No. Not at all" _

_And with a sudden POOF, Maya's buxom figure disappeared and was replaced by an eight-year-old girl who crawled under the bed sheet to lie on Masataka's chest. She listened to is heartbeat getting in to a beat which was going faster and faster and that's when she asked herself, _

_'Did he meant that he loves me? Why is this so? _

_I'm just his sensei…. He deserves someone better _

_No…not me… I'm sorry Masataka… I love you too _

_ I'm sorry but even if it seems so right to both of us, _

_It's just so wrong…why? I don't know but what I do know is that _

_There are good things in life so good … too good _

_For us to know' _

_Masataka's arms tightly wrapped her body again it was clear that he really loves her…He really does and he doesn't care a damn if she was in her true form or not…this wasn't lust it was love. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Maya slapped her cheek to bring her back to reality as she lied down on the couch

_'He loves me…I do conclude that because if he doesn't, all these nonsense wouldn't happen to him… he doesn't deserve me this way… He has a better life and a better future waiting for him if he didn't love me…I'm all but trouble to him… I don't deserve to be loved; I deserve to be hated and not to be loved. Every time someone loves me, I don't love them back. I just take all my chances then after I get what I want from them; I just leave their cracked hearts crumbling to dust. If only, if only I've never exist' _

Yes, that was that if only Maya never existed… if she didn't exist, Shin won't get Reiki, he wouldn't have the chance to touch it, he'll never get insane, he and Mana could have a nice life and he'll never die just because of a stupid sword or katana wtvr. If Maya never existed, her parents will still be alive by now with Shin and Aya, they'd live like every normal family. If she never existed, Mitsuomi would never get into such a damn life, he would never have signed his death contract. He would enjoy his life longer; he wouldn't have to die because of Shin. If she never existed, Aya and Souichiro would have a nice peaceful life. Aya would have Nagi for her boyfriend and Nagi would love her back because Maya never existed, he had no distractions and there was no reason for him not to like Aya. Aya was so much better. Yes, if only she never existed but such things can never be undone. Everything was already set and there was nothing she could do to change that because she already exists and her existence itself made her sick. Maya sat up and went inside the bathroom to clean herself up for she looked like shit. Once inside, she saw a piece of blade she smiled a devious grin oh, this must be fate!

"Suicide" She whispered as she carefully picked the blade with three of her fingers and then, slashed her wrist….

…..No, It's not the end yet…wait for the next chapter ...so sorry for the cliff hanger.

I'm keeping this message….

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it…… _


	16. Chapter 15

**I will love him till the end past and present **

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**Chapter 15**

**The parting **

**Yay, Chapter 15! I have to be honest with you guys, I'm starting to lose interest with this TT fanfic nowadays but I promise to finish it **no matter what**. Hopefully, I get to finish it right away I'm so sorry. My lack of interest is getting on my nerves well; it must be the books that I had read. Yup, that must be it! This past October, I've spent an entire week reading Stephanie Meyer's books Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. Well, I can't really blame the books for my lack of interest in TT but I sure can blame the author for making her books so good. I swear I will do anything to read the fourth book and watch the movie on August (?) well, hopefully. But I'm still keeping my promise and that is, I'll finish my TT fanfic because I know how much an unfinished fic sux because just like you, I also read fics and I really hate it when you read a fanfic then the Author's suddenly not finishing it. Wish me luck and so help me! I made this chapter extra long XD! The last time I submitted was nov. 4 and the date I finished this was dec. 1…. **

**MASAXMAYA ISN'T OVER BUT IT'LL BE CUT SHORT BY NAGIXMAYA BUT THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A MITSUXMAYA! AND OF COURSE, NAGIXAYA **

Aya placed Souichiro on the couch. She wiped Souichiro's nape with a cloth soaked in warm water to clean his wound, gave his black eye and his head some ice and did all she could and all she knew to revive Souichiro even though all she had was a first aid kit. When Souichiro looked ok in her eyes, she dashed to the kitchen to cook food but every now and then, she would look at Souichiro to see if he was awake or not. Thankfully, after a few hours, he woke up.

"Where am I?" Souichiro asked.

"Souichiro-kun!" Aya rejoiced

"Aya," he sneered. "where's that damn coward, where's Masataka?"

"He already left awhile ago. Are you hungry?" Aya asked then she started babbling "I've got some soup in the kitchen if you don't feel better yet or maybe you like ric--"

"No, I'm not hungry Aya, I need to see Maya"

"She's upstairs."

Nagi stood up but he stumbled and almost fell on the floor if Aya hadn't caught him.

"No, Souichiro-kun, don't get up. You're too weak"

"Shut up Bitch!" He said gruffly not even caring if his answer to all her thoughtfulness had hurt her feelings. He tried to standup once more but he fell again.

"Souichiro!" Aya shouted she reached out for his hand to help him up "If you really need to talk to Onee-san, I'll call her for you if that's what makes you happy." She added as she helped Souichiro on the couch.

"No, I'll go up"

"Don't! You're my fiancé and if something happens to you I won't forgive myself" She said as she gave him a look that looked like it said_, "Why won't you love me?" _

…..Maya

_'I'm not dead yet, am I? What's the point of slashing my wrist if I'm not going to die anyway?' _

Maya looked at her bloodied wrist that she just slashed which looked really serious but weird as it had seem, it was a false alarm, her wound wasn't that deep when she washed the blood away. There was just a lot of blood that came out and it wasn't that severe as she had thought. But the result didn't come out right, she slashed her wrist hard enough, why wasn't she dead yet? Her eyes wandered around her bathroom when she realized that she wasn't holding the blade that she used in attempting to commit suicide. Eerie as it seemed, the blade was not found anywhere near her. As a matter of fact, she found the blade not inside the bathroom but outside, on her desk which was on a piece of paper with droplets of blood--her blood. Before things started creeping her out, she reached for a medical gauge and wrapped it around her wrist after applying some iodine solution. She finished just in time when Aya knocked on her door.

"Onee-san?" Aya said from behind the door.

"Aya?"

"Souichiro wants to talk to you"

"Oh, ok… Tell him I'll be down in a minute"

She waited until she could no longer hear the noisy quick steps that her sister had made to make sure that she was already gone then she turned to the blade, folded the paper with the droplets of her blood, placed the blade inside, and threw it out of the window.

"Tsk, Suicide… It's all too stupid" She muttered

After that suicidal incident, Maya went downstairs before she could even think about how the hell that blade got out of the bathroom and before she can deepen her thoughts about it, she went to the living room to talk to Souichiro who was lying on the couch.

"Hey, Brat" She started

"Captain…"He garbled as he sat up to let her sit beside him

"What the hell were you thinking?" Maya snarled. "Do you know that you almost lost your life back there?" Then she took the seat he offered

"I know, I'm sorry it's all my fault" he looked at her apologetically

"It's ok but you weren't supposed to fight back I could have stopped him before you got into any trouble" Maya said gently

"Huh? You're not mad at me?" he asked surprised

She shook her head for a no

"You're not shouting at me?"

"No"

"I'm not going to face your wrath or something?"

"No facing any of my wrath thistime."

"Where did all this endurance come from?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"You just lost Masataka because of me and you're not mad?" he asked with a much more confused tone

"It wasn't your fault so I have no reason to be mad at you"

"Hey, I'm not telling you to blame yourself"

"Don't contradict me Souichiro. I know who to blame"

"Don't be like that. I was the one who challeng—"

"No" Maya firmly said "it's not your fault, it's mine; you didn't challenge him. He punched you even though he knows how helpless you are when it comes to a match with him…if you can even call that a match. It's my fault because I didn't stop him right away" She said

"Are you kidding? You were practically yelling at us to stop and I did make him mad"

"He had no reason to be mad"

"But I—"

"No, this is enough. Just shut up and stop asking me those stupid questions" Maya said as she inclined herself on the sofa, closing her eyes to relax

Souichiro sighed and also leaned on the couch he attempted to open his mouth again to say something but closed it again when he saw Maya's tortured expression though she was trying to hide the anxiety that she was feeling by relaxing her face, it still showed. _'She had enough'_ Souichiro thought.

It wasn't long before Aya called them for lunch. After lunch, Maya decided to drop by Masataka's house that afternoon to apologize however, **she didn't get the chance to tell Aya** about it although, she promised herself that she wouldn't stay long at the Takayanagi residence and if she did stay long she'll call Aya to let her know. So, it was settled, she went to Masataka's house at around 2 pm

Some advertisement…..Author's note

Mitsuomi…Mitsuomi…Mitsuomi… I wonder when will Maya and Mitsuomi have the chance to talk again…whaaaa!!! They really need to see each other now!!! I don't know what precise fucking chapter!!!!

She'd been there before, a lot actually. But that wasn't because of Masataka it was because of **Mitsuomi...** Yeah, she remembered how many times she's been there just to see his gd damn face but she just had to cut their relationship even though she still cares a lot about him. She didn't want to let go and so did Mitsuomi but she had to… everybody knows that relationships come and go. Maya sighed as she rang the Takayanagi residence's doorbell, memories flashing back in her mind. She remembered the time when Mitsuomi invited her to come over, the first time that they were _supposed_ to do **it** which was delayed because of her cowardice. The doorknob opened and Masataka's face peeked. _Thank god_, she thought.

"Masataka!" Maya greeted

"Oh, it's you. What do you want now?" Masataka asked gruffly, he didn't invite her in but instead, he went out but avoiding eye contact.

"I came here to apologize" she said

"You don't really need to do tha—"

"Of course I need to." She cut him off. " I made you really upset this morning and I know how bad you felt. This is my entire fault. I know that you **had** complex feelings for me and I guess—"

"Had? No, Maya. I have complex feelings for you. I still love you Maya. It's not you; it's me. I accept everything that you said and I think that you're right on everything that you said"

"Look, I'm really sorry because I yelled at you. I didn't mean what I said; I wasn't thinking straight. This is all too weird. Do you know that I almost did something really stupid just because of you?"

"I know what you mean but after contemplating with myself, I know you were right about what you told me earlier and it was really stupid of me to attack Souichiro, blasting him with ki just like that even though I know that he doesn't have a chance and could possibly die." He took a quick glimpse at Maya's eyes and continued, "Tell me I'm stupid, and tell me I'm such a fucking asshole but mind you, I'm not mad at you I still love you but I don't think that I'm worthy enough to deserve you so I decided I'm leaving— tonight. I'm going to America for a couple of months and train. I don't belong here, Maya but I promise that when I get back, I will be stronger, I will defeat my brother, I will deserve you and I will belong here"

"AWAY?! What the fuck are you talking about? You don't have to do this! This'll be so stupid; don't do this we need you! You can't, you mustn't!" she shouted with horror in her eyes.

"There's no hellava way you can stop me this time. Don't worry I'll come back after a few months." Masataka said calmly but apparently, he did mean it. He was really going away.

"You don't have to do this Masataka. You're already strong I regret everything that I told to you earlier. This is all a big mistake! I wasn't thinking earlier, I was frantic, I was scared, confused; my mind didn't work well please, Masataka, don't leave us; don't leave me…"Maya contradicted as tears welled up in her eyes

"I told you, you can't change my mind. The decision's already set in stone. I'll leave home tonight. Dad's got my tickets ready so there's no way you can stop me. I believe that there's no reason for you to stay here any longer" he said gruffly

"But I—" She said but she was stopped by Masataka's finger on her lips.

"I told you, there's no way you could stop me. The decision's set on stone. I'll be back before you even know it so; you can go now and don't even think to come back to stop me from leaving. I promise I'll return—I love you" then he went back inside

Maya was left alone standing outside and she couldn't believe what just happened seconds ago. This was all a big mistake. Masataka couldn't go now but what else could she do? It's during these times where she always felt really helpless. The tears that welled up in her yes went down her cheeks. The thought of Masataka going away, leaving the Juukenbu club and her alone made her even blue. She couldn't stand it. This was all too stupid, she thought about knocking on his door again and then tying him in a chair just so that he'll miss his flight but that won't happen either because she wasn't that desperate to make him change his mind or was she?

Ok, so maybe yes. She was desperate to have him back. She wanted him back. The idea of stopping him from going by tying him on a chair was probably the most profound idea she could ever think of at that time. It was the strongest idea in her head yet it hardly seemed possible. She led out a smirk thinking, _'what could Mr. Dogen Takayanagi do to me?' _

She regret that idea _'Hmph, this is so stupid.'_ She thought. _'I never knew I was this bound to him. I think that I may not make it tonight if I won't stop him from leaving.' _

She smiled and realized that it was so stupid of her to tell him that she didn't love him back. STUPID,STUPID, STUPID… when you see her on the Takayanagi's outside porch, you might think that she was crazy because she was crying and at the same time, smirking.

She started to lift up her heavy feet and walked away from the Takayanagi residence, not sure where to go. After walking for about a block away from his house, the tears that formed on her eyes blurred her vision she could have bumped into something or someone if it wasn't for a pair of arms that suddenly cuddled her. Suddenly, she was leaning on someone's chest.

His body was warm and his shoulders were broad enough to let her lay her head on his chest for quite sometime. She felt so good in that someone's arms and she didn't want to let go. Not until she finished crying unfortunately, he withdrew away from her but she gripped his arms tightly telling him that she didn't want to let go yet. He led out a sigh and started appeasing her by telling her not to cry, she was safe in his arms, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her now, and everything was going to be all right. No doubt. The voice was Souichiro's.

Maya even cried harder, staining Souichiro's shirt with her own tears.

"Shhh… calm down. Tell me, what happened?" Souichiro asked; still trying to pacify her.

"Masataka, he's… leaving… he's going away… he's going to leave us… he's going to leave me… I don't want that. It isn't fair. I hate it! I love him" she said in between sobs.

Her words could have pierced through her heart but she was in distress right now. She needed someone to sooth her; not another one who'd make her even more anxious. She had enough today. This was all too much. Though he was there, holding the only girl that he loved in his whole life, he still couldn't feel happy because she was crying and because she was talking about Masataka. Of all the people in the world, why him?

"Come on; let's go home before we attract attention." He finally said.

NATSUME MANSION….

Souichiro guided her to the couch and gave her a glass of water.

"Maya… it's not yet the end of the world. He'll come back for you and if he doesn't I'll make him comeback even if I have to drag him all the way from hell on foot." Maya's face softened a little but she was still crying. After she drank the water he presented she began to calm down a little so Nagi began to talk,

"Ok, so maybe I didn't get everything right. What exactly happened awhile ago? Why'd you disappear like that? Where the hell did you go? Do you know how worried sick we all were about you?"

"I didn't disappear; obviously, I went to Takayanagi's house. I was going to go home anyway but you found me."

"And you were crying because…of Masataka? Why, did he hurt you? What did he do?" His voice was now serious.

"No, no. He didn't hurt me; definitely not! I just went to his place to apologize. I told him that I was really sorry about everything that I said this morning and he told me that he was sorry too. He wasn't mad at me but I was because he almost killed you in front of me. Do you know how hard it was to see you like that, looking almost dead on my lap?"

"I'm ok. I didn't die. Captain, I may have damaged myself, I may have been beat to death and I may have almost lost my life but I'm alive, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that's all right but then, he told me that he loves me. I didn't figure that part out right. It was really stupid of me to say all those harsh words to him. I had hurt his feelings quite a lot and then he said that he thought about what I said which I really didn't mean to say and well, he said that after thinking he decided to go away for a few months."

"What?"

"He's leaving… going away… to America—tonight. He'll be back—whenever well, after a few months—that's what he said. He told me not to worry because he was certain that he'll comeback after a few months and by that time he told me that he was going to defeat…_Mitsuomi_ when he comes back. I still don't know why I let him continue to pack." She still had a little bit of difficulty saying Mitsuomi's name

Souichiro pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and punched in a few numbers. He held the phone on Maya's ear and said,

"Better talk to Aya first. She's really worried and she doesn't know if I found you yet."

Maya took the phone from Nagi's hands and listened to Aya's ringing phone. It took more than thirteen rings before Aya answered.

"Souichiro-kun! Have you found her yet?" was Aya's greeting and she sounded like she really was worried.

"No, this isn't Souichiro. This is Maya. I'm home right now. Where are you? Why did you not answer the phone right away?"

"It was in discreet mode."

"oh"

"I'll go home now, ok? I'm with Bob and Chiaki" she said then she hung up.

"I told you she was worried." Nagi said when Maya handed him his phone back.

"Yeah. She sounded really relieved that I called her."

"When we noticed that you were gone, we didn't really worry that much but that freak thing on the eyes happened to Aya and she began seeing miscellaneous visions about you. She sad that you were crying and that you'd do something stupid if neither any one of us find you she said—"

He was instantly cut off when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Maya said.

"No. You need rest."

"This is my house, Nagi"

"It must be Aya. I'll go get it. You rest here. I'll be back just wait for me"

"All right"

The blonde paced towards the gate, almost stumbling because of a flower pot. The doorbell ringer seemed like he or maybe she had no manners. Someone was ringing the doorbell repeatedly maybe he really had no manners at all or maybe it was Bob. Well, he had no manners…or did he? Maybe it was Aya who was in a hurry to see Maya. What the Fuck, who the hell knows whose behind that crappy thick wooden gate? He was certain this was Aya because she was really worried.

"Oi! Wait a minute" Souichiro shouted behind the gate as he started to unlock it. He slowly pushed it aside and was surprised. There was no Aya nor Bob and Chiaki. There was… A raven-haired freak standing at the doorway who was wearing some kind of weird sophisticated hi-tech expensive looking roller blades.

"This is the Natsume residence right?" The freak answered

"The hell it is, who the fuck are you, ringing the doorbell like that?"

"My name's not important. I want to see Ms. Maya Natsume"

"I'm not letting you in! Who are you?"

"Look, is she there? I really need to see her and if you're not letting me in, I'll be forcing you so it's better if you'd set aside and let me in"

"She's in here all right but what makes you think that you'll get past me"

The raven-haired guy smirked and then he started laughing.

"You? stop me? Ha, are you kidding blondie? You're in no condition to fight." He said as he looked at Souichiro's injuries from his fight this morning.

It was true, he was in no condition to fight him but who the hell is he? Souichiro can't just let strange freaky people in and out of the Natsume residence.

The freak pushed him aside making him stumble on the flower pot which he almost stumbled on awhile ago. He was surprisingly strong for his size because he was a little bit shorter than Souichiro himself but that didn't dampen his spirit.

"Oi! You freak. You can't just walk in here!" Souichiro said but he couldn't stand up.

"What makes you think I'll walk around? I have a very important business to attend to" then he left but he came back again. "Do you mind showing me the way?" then he dragged Nagi along with him. Nagi tried to move. He struggled but he can't move his limbs or his arms. "It'll be smart for if you wouldn't struggle. I've hit your four limbs when I pushed you awhile ago. As for now, your hands and legs are paralyzed. I'm warning you, if you continue to resist like that, you may not walk at all for the rest of you life."

"Shit, you are a freak!"

The coal-haired guy continued to drag Souichiro up to the door but he stopped when Aya called him.

"Hey, you! let go of my fiancé!" Aya screamed as she attacked the freak. She was followed by Bob.

The freak faced Aya and said,

"I don't fight girls. I'm only here to talk to Ms. Maya Natsume"

"I don't care why you're here. You hurt my fiancé and you're gonna pay!"

"I didn't hurt him" he said then he carefully put Nagi down and then he moved away.

"If you didn't hurt him, then why can't he move?" Aya asked as she rushed towards Souichiro.

"He can't move because I temporarily paralyzed him. He'll be ok. I swear I didn't hurt him. I'm just here for Ms. Maya"

"Captain's resting. She needs to rest" Bob said

"I just gave a few words for her. It's not like I'm going to kill her or something. I don't fight girls"

"I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."

"I don't care what she wants. I need to tell her something! Damn, you're all too thick heads"

Bob looked at Aya and it seemed like he was utterly convinced that the freak did have something really important to say.

"What are you going to tell her?" Aya asked

"The message is for her ears alone. It's too confidential. I'm just a messenger and I'm not allowed to say anything about it"

"From where did your message come from?"

"Look, I need to see Ms. Maya. Are you going to let me in or not?"

"I guess I could let you in but you have empty your pockets."

"Empty my pockets? Do you think that I stand a chance against Ms. Maya?"

"What if you're here to steal something?"

"No. Don't worry. I'm just a messenger"

Aya sighed and she signaled Bob to escort the strange guy because it really looked like he had something indispensably important to say. The freak followed him and he was followed by Aya who was carrying Nagi.

The three led the freak into the parlor where Maya was. Maya's eyes turned big, when she saw the black-haired dude.

"_Ikki_, What are you doing here?" She asked

"I prefer talking about this with privacy. I deliver all messages with privacy"

"It's ok just tell us."

"**Mitsuomi** has something to tell you" he blurted. Maya shot him a scared look but she nodded which told him to go ahead. "He said that you better get ready for a big surprise. You may think that this is almost over but it's only in the rise. He said something about you, being ready but you don't have to worry though. He'll tell you when"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. His exact words were _'tell Maya that she needs to get ready for a big surprise. Damn, she may think that this is all over but it's only in the rise. Everything that happened before was just the start. Tell her, she just has to get ready for something really, really big but she doesn't have to worry she just has to get ready. I'll just tell her when'_ I swear those were his exact words."

"Is that all, Ikki? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"When did he tell you this?"

"About an hour ago. I had trouble finding your house and your doorman wouldn't let me in and these guys wouldn't let me either. This was supposed to be an express mail by the way." Ikki said as his dark gaze turned to Souichiro, Aya and Bob.

"Well, thanks for the message" Maya said

"Yup. I better go now. Sayonara Ms. Maya. I wish you luck" Ikki said then all of a sudden, he disappeared and the room suddenly smelled like burning rubber, like a burning wheel but on the bright side, Souichiro can move again.

**Ps: Yup, that was Ikki from Air gear! I don't own him ok? And I'm sorry about his size. I'm not really sure whose taller. Ikki or Nagi? **

**see u in the nxt xhap2ie! **

I'm keeping this message….

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it……_


	17. Chapter 16

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**Chapter 15**

**New chapter…**

**(any chapter title suggestions? I'm running out of ideas…)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What the fuck was that message all about?" Souichiro asked when Ikki left

"I don't know but whatever it is, Mitsuomi wants me to be ready" Maya answered

"What could he mean by being ready?"

"I don't know"

"But it does have something to do with Juukenbu right?" he stopped and looked at Aya and Bob's horrified face then he continued, "Maybe he wants Juukenbu to disappear. I mean, he's going to exterminate us…we're not even termites!" he said with disgust

"I'm not really sure Souichiro but I don't think that it has something to do with Juukenbu this time."

"How could you say that? This obviously has something to do with us too. I bet even Bob thinks that's what the message's all about; right Bob?" Souichiro said as he turned to Bob.

"Yeah. I think it has something to do with our club" Bob answered but Maya was still not convinced.

"No, I don't think so. If you look at all the factors, you'll notice that it has nothing to do with Juukenbu. It may have something to do with some of us; obviously including me but I don't think that everyone in the club will get involved in this big thing that Mitsuomi's saying"

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

"Well, if Ikki knew that the message is for the whole club, then why didn't he tell it to you at the gate? I know that he knows about you (Aya) so, It's impossible that this has something to do with Juukenbu. Another factor is that, Mitsuomi wouldn't bother to warn us if he wants to destroy our club. He's not like that. If he wants to destroy Juukenbu, I'm sure that he'll send the enforcement team here; not a messenger."

"You have a point but Ikki is a messenger and a messenger's job is to deliver a message right?" Maya nodded. "Mitsuomi's message was addressed to you so in other words, he was tasked to deliver it straight to you."

"But Mitsuomi wouldn't bother to send us a messenger."

"How sure are you? Maybe he doesn't want anyone you to get hurt. He knows how much you love Juukenbu. Maybe he's telling us that if we won't get Juukenbu out of Todou, something bad will happen."

"Of course something bad will happen to us if we won't follow the Enforcement team's desires. I already know that and besides, Mitsuomi's already into the exterminating us part." The room was filled with deafening silence, not even a sound was heard then Aya spoke,

_"He loves you Onee-chan. He doesn't want you to get into any trouble"_

Her words pierced through Maya's heart. True as it may seem, Mitsuomi still cared about her but she didn't like how the words stung her ears. Aya's words echoed through her. _"He loves you Onee-chan. He doesn't want you to get into any trouble"_ of course, he didn't want her to get into any trouble but this was for **Shin**.

"Well, I don't care about what his feelings are for me. I don't care so he'd better step aside and stop blaming Juukenbu"

Her statement was easily said but the more it stuck into her mind, the more it throbbed in her throat. This sucked. She still loves Mitsuomi _but…but…but_

There was always a _**but**_…

All of them in the room grimaced except Souichiro who held a small grin.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about this now. He said that he'll warn us or… you. In the meanwhile, our main concern is Masataka." Aya said

"Yes, Masataka. I don't really know if we'll have the chance to do anything about him. He told me that I couldn't stop him from leaving"

"Maybe you can't stop him but I bet that we can"

"I don't know… he really needs to go"

"But does he want to?"

"He's young. Foolish. He makes mistakes. I want him to learn too and I don't think that you have to stop him right now if he really wants to go."

"Would you like him to leave onee-san? I bet he doesn't want to go"

"How'd you know?"

"I know. Because if I have to leave Souichiro, I will leave but I wouldn't want to because I love him"

"I don't know… it seems that he wants to go"

"Of course he doesn't! He loves you. Come on, we still have time, maybe we can see him in the airport."

"No, no. it'll be useless"

Souichiro: "No it won't! And besides, I never had the chance to say goodbye."

Aya: "please, Onee-san, please?!?!?"

Bob: "Yeah. Please. It won't be the same without him. We'll all miss him even Chiaki"

Maya looked at her three apprentices who seemed to have the three most desperate faces in the world at that time and finally, she agreed.

"All right but I won't stop him… I guess"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AIRPORT…..

"MASATAKA!" Souichiro shouted as he ran towards him and then punched him. Masataka flew a few feet backwards, hitting the tables put outside for the people who dined in _taco bell_. The unexpected punch had hit him hard but he had expected that he'll receive something like this from Nagi. Of course, he should have had expected it today. Takayanagi's flying body landed with a crash on the table. The sound of the broken spice bottles were enough to get the attention of everyone in the food court.

"god DAMMIT, WHAT KIND OF MOTHER FUCKER ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHIT YOU DID?" Nagi shouted

Masataka didn't say a word instead; he just bowed down to everyone to show how sorry he was. He got his wallet and pulled out a credit card from it then he placed it on the table beside him and picked up his bag. He didn't even dare to look into Maya's eyes because he knew that she'd be crying again and he was right. Maya was crying again. It was always him. Isn't it that she was supposed to never need him, never want him but she was acting like she never not need her. Which was true.

Masataka walked away and was about to push himself through the throng of people but they gave way for him instead.

On the other side of the scene, Maya whispered to Aya,

"I told you, it won't work" Aya sighed and ran after Masataka by taking the other way to not catch any unnecessary attention.

"Masataka!" She called.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to leave"

"I'm sorry Aya but I want to leave. I'll be back soon anyway."

"Don't you love my sister anymore?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm leaving; I hope you understand how much I love her but some things just don't work out right now. Just tell her that I love her and that I didn't mean to make him sad."

"But she's really sad"

"Tell her I'll be back and that I love her. I better go now or I'll miss my fight and tell Nagi not to worry because I'll fight him when I come back"

"Can't you stay?"

"No. I'm afraid not. I have to go now, ok?"

"Please?"

"Sorry" And then he walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Souichiro asked after they ate

"Fine. I think."

It was already eight in the evening. Bob was already gone with Chiaki and Aya was taking a hot shower. They were alone on the outside porch as the wind gently passed by.

"You don't look fine to me"

"You better go home now. I bet you're really tired after everything that happened"

"Not really. Wait, let me summarize the day. This morning, Masataka and I fought and then we spent the afternoon looking for you and when we found you, this messenger dude came proclaiming Mitsuomi's word. And finally, we went to the airport where we tried to stop Masataka. Tough day, huh?"

"Yeah"

They both shut up for a while then Nagi spoke again.

"This life sucks!"

"…"

"It's hard to say this but it's not the same without Masataka."

"Why, are you gay or something?"

"No! it's just that I don't have someone to fight."

"Tsk. All right. I believe you. I guess that explains why you don't have a girlfriend yet"

"It's because I only let one woman enter my thoughts"

"…?"

"…"

"…"

"I was just wondering, you know, I never got the chance to tell you what prize I wanted"

"What do you want?"

"Before everything became like shit, we were talking about what my prize and I was thinking—" He looked at her for a moment and saw her exhausted face. Ashamed that he even mentioned his prize despite the chaotic day, he said, "Naw… forget about it; you look like my mom who didn't get the chance to sleep for a whole week. I guess you better rest too"

"Shut up, just tell me what you want and you can get it"

"You sure bout' that?"

"Of course I am. It's the least I can do after everything that happened"

"I was thinking something…nice" then he grinned

Maya's body began to tense. She knew what he meant by 'nice' though she wasn't surprised; it still bothered her why the hell she said that she'll give anything he wanted.

_'How could he think about something like that at this time? OMG, OMG, OMG! He's talking about SEX AND HIS PLEASURE! OMG, OMG, OMG!'_ Maya thought as she eyed on the blonde who was smirking.

Ok, she was really freaking out.

Sex and the brat's name. Two words she never imagined in a sentence but she wasn't even sure yet. Though it was OBVIOUS that Souichiro wanted her, she still wished it wasn't sex. Why does every guy look at her with LUST????? Well, except Masataka, she guessed.

"Nice, umm… like what?" She asked

"You know what I mean, right?"

"Umm… I guess"

"Then it's settled, I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon. I'll pick you up, ok?"

"Afternoon? Don't you want it to do it at… night?"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Would you like to have dinner instead?"

"A date?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you have something else in mind?"

"No. I just thought that you—never mind…"

"Ok, so…tomorrow?"

"What about Aya?"

"Forget about her"

"No! That'll be so mean"

"Send her away or something?"

"How?"

"Tell her to get lost?"

"I'm her sister and I'm not that cruel"

"Just tell her that you'll be going out for a walk and then we'll pretend that I saw you and we'll have the date"

"Wow, it's so stupid that it just might work"

"Good"

"Hey, before the date I want to tell you that even if I'm your captain, I'm still a gi—"

"I know. Of course. I promise to treat you like a girl"

"No! I mean… I'm a girl and you're a guy and… just promise me that you'll keep us away from stupidity. Promise me that you won't do anything naughty"

"A date includes a kiss and other… _physical _stuff but… don't worry. I won't be too naughty"

"A KISS?!?!?!?" she asked, horrified

"Yeah, so what? It's just a kiss. No big deal"

"I can't believe you can think about things like that at a time like this"

"You can back out if you want. We can do this some other day. I mean, I really want to take you out tomorrow but I'm also worried about you and I'm pretty sure that you're worn out from today"

"No, no! Of course I won't back out on you. I won't. I promise. I told you, it's the least I can do" then Souichiro grinned

"We'll meet in the park… before lunch. Is that ok with you?"

"No. not before lunch. Aya might get suspicious if I tell her that I'll go out and don't come back before lunch. She might look for me"

"After lunch it is. Wear black, ok?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Later that night, when Souichiro already left to go home, Maya and Aya talked.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm really worried about you, Onee-chan" Aya said

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Well, this afternoon, my dragon's eye activated and I saw you. You were crying because of something and you looked so pale. And then—oh, Onee-san, it was so horrible!" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"In my vision, you haven't eaten for days and you always cried. You were so depressed and then…you _die_" then she cried bitterly. Maya reached for her sister and hugger her.

"Relax, Aya. It was just a vision. I, myself, experienced the power of the dragon's eye with Onii-chan. Not all the things you see or will see are going to happen. Maybe you were just tired."

"But, what if it really happens?"

"It won't happen. That's one thing for sure and if you mean about me crying over Masataka, that's all over now. I may cry about him but I'll get over it and I won't cry over him that much. I'm not that shallow"

"Really? Promise me that you'll never try to commit suicide"

"I promise Aya. I promise." Then she kissed her goodnight and went to her room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o to all the sick people out there, no YURI!o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: I know the Masataka leaving thing is such a cliché but I can't really think of anything better. Sorry I was a week late on submitting the past chapter. I didn't get the chance to go online for a whole week (this December). My exams are coming so I can't guarantee that I can update every end of the month or earlier. I have to study for my exams, k? Just forgive me if this one'll be something really short. I'm also sorry about the MitsuxMaya I can't finalize the chapter when they're going to meet maybe it'll take a couple of xapterz. I don't really know. Just keep on reviewing and FLAMES are always welcome. **But _please, especially in the flames;_ don't tell me something like a fucking review that says nonsense**Thanks!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I'm keeping this message….

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it..._


	18. Chapter 17

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**Chapter 16**

**Dreaming of you**

_**TT fact**_There are 12 families that have historically supported the Takayangi family, as represented in the family crest the Rising Phoenix. The 12 consist of Red Feathers (which are families with supernatural powers), and White Feathers (families with ties to established martial arts). Natsume is one of the Red Feather Families, and after her brother's death, Maya became the head of the family. A new alliance of the heads of the white feather families formed supposedly under Mitsuomi and call themselves 'F'.

Sōhaku Kago- the father of Souichiro Nagi and a member of F. F is supposed to be under Mitsuomi but Sōhaku overthrew him because he wants to be the leader of next day…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maya woke up the next day feeling a little bit better.

"Do you mind if I take a walk this afternoon?"

"Not really. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll just walk around I guess. I'll do the grocery if you want but I don't think that I'll be back right after I do the grocery."

"Hmm… all right. I also think you need your alone time anyway. After all, I understand how you're feeling right now but if you don't show up after 9, I'm going to look for you"

"Thanks Aya"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In another scene…

Mitsuomi's office…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Your flight to America is this afternoon. You'll be there for the whole week." Emi said.

"Did she get the message from Ikki?" Mitsuomi asked.

"She did. What was all of that about anyway?"

Mitsuomi didn't answer. His eyes were focused on the computer's screen while his fingers were busily tapping their way through the keyboard.

"Sorry. I said too much"

"It's ok. Apology accepted. It's none of your business anyway"

"Have you heard about your brother?"

"Yes."

"Any plans?"

"No. I heard that he and Maya are having an affair right now. I know that couldn't be helped and I don't like to but-in in their relationship. Besides, I'm sure he'll be back in a few days"

"He said months"

"I doubt that"

"How about Natsume?"

He ignored her question again and continued to work.

"Sorry…"

"Let's not talk about her now. I'm busy and she's a distraction…a big one"

"…"

"…?"

"Your meeting… It says that it has something to do with Sōhaku Kago and the…F?"

Mitsuomi sat up straight and looked at Emi.(if you're wondering what F is, read the TT fact. Scroll up)

"Thanks. I guess you better leave now. Get me my car ready. I'll be down in a few minutes"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: I forgot to tell you that Maya is in her REAL form.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1:42 PM

Maya went upstairs and got dressed. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with blue flower prints on the sides, and black skinny jeans. She brought her Black Hand bag which had her wallet, a light blue flip phone and the grocery list.

No more extra unnecessary stuff. Just everything what she needed for the day. She really tried her best to wear something decent so that she wouldn't encourage Souichiro to do something…you figure out the rest.

When she got to the park, she walked around and looked for Souichiro. After a few minutes of walking, she found him reading his manga book (Bleach) under a huge cherry blossom tree. He was wearing black pants and a black long sleeved shirt which had an orange logo of the shirt that he was wearing. For a minute there, he looked really sexy even if he still looked beat after fighting Masataka.

It's weird that he could still go out to a date in that condition. Well, he didn't look brutally battered. His black eye, though still visible, was hardly noticeable but she was sure that under his sleeves were the bruises from yesterday's fight.

"Hey" she greeted then she sat down beside him

"Hi. How did the lying go?"

"Ok I guess. She believed me when I told her that I'll take a walk"

"How long can you stay with me?"

"Until dinner"

"That's good. I mean… I'm really glad you actually went"

"Of course. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Ummm… Do you want some ice cream? My treat."

"Sure" Then they both stood up and headed to the ice cream parlor, on the other side of the park. Maya had vanilla and Souichiro had mint chocolate then they walked around the park holding hands, their fingers, twined like laces. Like a real couple.

"Is this your first time to go on a date?" Maya asked

"Well, yes"

"I guess that explains it"

"What?"  
"You're being nervous. You have to relax. It's just a date" then Souichiro smiled.

"Are you nervous too?"

"Yes. Sort of… well, not really"

"You should be"

"Huh?"

"The kiss."

"0o" Maya looked at him with horror-struck eyes then Souichiro laughed.

"I was just joking"

"You are so sick" Then they both laughed.

"I bet this isn't your first date"

"Mitsu—I mean… I dated before and I stopped"

"Of course, you dated him before… Mitsuomi…"he said; his tone smeared with antipathy

"Just forget about him"

"Ok."

"I have to buy the grocery today. That's why I can stay until dinner. Do you want to stay with me until 9?"

"Yeah. I'll buy us dinner later. I'll help you with your grocery too if you like"

"Thanks."

"Do you want to go to the…arcade?"

"The arcade?!?!? You want to go to the arcade on a date?"

"Oh… I shouldn't have brought that up"

"No. Going to the arcade is way better than walking in the park"

"Huh?"

"I actually think that the arcade is a good idea."

"I'm not annoying you?"

"No. Well, you always do but not this time I think"

"I guess I figured out you'd like the arcade. That's funny, Bob said that girls don't like arcades. He said that girls like romantic stuff"

"We do but I like the arcade. Come on. Let's go" Maya said as she took Nagi's arm.

The two played in the arcade for hours until Maya said that she had enough and that she still had to buy the groceries.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I'm getting lazy here again… let's skip this part.

Ummm… they finished buying the grocery

and Maya and Nagi each has a bag on their arms

Nagi has the lighter bag because he's injured.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You know what, I think I actually enjoyed this day" Maya said

"I'm glad you're happy"

"Thanks for taking me out"

"No. Thanks for coming."

"The day you told me that you wanted me to train you, I already liked you. Going out with you today's the least I can do after everything that you've done for me"

"Well, I like you too"

"Hmmm…I notice something different about you today"

"What?"

"You seem to be really nice today"

"You too"

"Thanks but I think that you should be like this everyday"

"Hmmn… You hungry?"

"Yeah. Where are we eating?"

Souichiro looked at his Rolex wrist watch. It read 8 pm.

"I guess we can go to McDonalds. It's already eight and you have to get back home by nine."

"Ok."

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o I'm getting lazy again…o-o-o-o-o-o

can we start again?

Ummm… they already finished eating in McDonalds…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I can't believe I finally had the guts to ask you out" Souichiro said. He was walking Maya home

"And I can't believe that I agreed" She smirked but Nagi frowned. "Sorry I was just kidding. Don't take it too deep"

"It's ok. I guess this is what I get for forcing you to go out with me"

"Nah. You didn't force me. I went out with you because I like you and I wanted to" Souichiro blushed

"You…Actually…Like me?"

"Of course I do, silly"

"Then if I tell you that I love you, would you love me too?"

"That depends but I might say no anyway"

"I went to Todou because Bob and I had always ruled in our previous school. We wanted everyone to bow down to us and that's why we always wanted to have power. Of the two of us, Bob's the sensible one and I'm sloppy one but we're both stupid, you could say that. We were used to people praising us so I guess that's why I got a little bigheaded. So…I'm sorry if I'm sometimes a big jerk"

Maya smiled but she didn't say anything so Nagi continued.

"We decided to go to Todou for high school and that's when I met you. When we stepped in Todou's grounds, we thought that we were the most powerful. We thought that we were the strongest and that we could easily get everyone's respect and be '_king_' but that's not how it all went. When I first saw you and you… transformed into your real form… I knew that there's something different about you and then, do you remember the day when I went to you and told you that I will join Juukenbu to defeat the enforcement team? You trained me and… that night… when I began to know you a little better, I began to like you because we have a lot in common. What I'm trying to say is, I love you"

"Thanks"

"I really love you and you're the only woman that I loved like this. When I met you, I realized that there's a lot more than being the best fighter. So… will you be my girlfriend?"

Maya grinned again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry brat, but no"

"But—"

"No. Sorry Souichiro"

"Is this because of Masataka?"

"Partly. Well, yes. Because he just went away yesterday and I haven't been myself lately. But to tell you the truth, I really like you and I think that going out with you today for a date was great because I forgot about him for a while when I was with you so thanks"

"If you like me then you love me"

"I like you but I don't like-like you"

"Well, is there any way I can make you feel the same way for me?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Come on, there has to be another way! Can't you see that I'm desperate to have you? This is a once in a lifetime chance, I never get to be this good to anyone. If Bob even finds out that I've been nice today, he might even beat me to death"

"Well, if you show me that you really love me then I'll probably have feelings for you though I can never guarantee such a thing"

"I can still try, right?"

"Of course you can but you have to promise me that you won't do anything to hurt Aya"

"Hurt Aya? Of course not. This'll be our secret."

"Ok. It's a secret."

"Do you think th—" Souichiro was cut off by Maya's ringing phone

"Oh, wait…Someone's calling me"

Maya walked away and answered her phone. The call was from Aya

"Hello" Maya said

"Onee-chan… where are you? Will you be here by nine?"

"Yeah. Just relax. I'm on my way home"

"Ok."

"I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Ok. Bye" Then she hung up

Maya turned to Souichiro and said,

"Aya's already worried I better go home now"

"I'll walk you there"

"No. She might see us together"

"Oh... well…I was thinking… can you go out with me again?"

"I dunno… this date is your prize and… I'm just doing this because I want to and you want me to go out with you. No hard feelings, brat. I had fun anyway"

"Don't you like it when you're with me?"

"Of course I do. But…Aya"

"Aya…"

"Yes. Aya… I'm sure she'll be jealous if she finds out about this and I don't want that to happen"

"I see…" Souichiro said as he handed Maya the other bag.

"Ok, bye…"

"Hey, you forgot something"

"What?"

"My Kiss?"

"Can't we do it some other time?"

"But you promised me"

"Ok, I'm sorry but if I kiss you now, we have the whole city as the audience"

"I see but… I'll still get the kiss right?"

Maya laughed. "Silly Souichiro, Yes, of course you'll get the kiss. The next time we meet"

"I'll see you tomorrow ok? In training I mean…"

"Sure"

After saying goodbye, she went home.

Upon entering, she carefully shut the door and went straight to the kitchen where she put the grocery bags down and then to the living room where she found Aya.

They exchanged greetings saying their "Hey"s and "hi"s and "how's your day"s.

Maya felt guilty betraying her own sister by dating her crush so she tried to avoid her by telling her that she'd take a hot bath upstairs, in her room.

o-o-o-o-o-o

starting here, there's going to be _slight _lime….

Slight….

I won't be responsible

For the discomfort that

You will feel afterwards

You have to be at least 18 above

The hell with it,

You'll ignore this won't ya?

It's ok I do it all the time

o-o-o-o-o-o

She went up to her room and went to her dresser where she slowly stripped her clothes off. When she was already in her underwear, she began to feel the cold wind outside which was passing by. She also noticed that it was exceptionally cold so she looked around her and was that a window was widely opened. Its ghostly white curtains, flapping against the night's wind.

She got her robe and wore it then she approached the open window and held both of its latches in her hands. She shut it close and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Now that she's alone, her conscience started to disturb her badly.

_'Why did I go out with him? What if Aya notices that Souichiro and I are starting to develop a relationship? What if her dragon eyes accidentally activate?' _She thought as she slipped off her robe and underwear.

Maya sighed as she went into the shower. She felt the hot sting of the falling droplets of water on her skin. The cold temperature from outside and the humidity and mist coming from the shower created some kind of haze in the bathroom. She sighed again and tried to relax as she grabbed her strawberry scented soap and a body scrubber. She gently scrubbed her face first then her neck, shoulders and arms. She put more soap and continued to gently scour the sides of her breasts and then the rest of her body. She didn't want to wet her hair because going to sleep was her next agenda anyway and she didn't bother to use the shower cap because she forgot all about it since she was busy with her conscience and the guilt that she felt.

When she was done, she turned the shower off and grabbed herself a towel on the rack then she went to the sink to brush her teeth. The fog created by the shower was almost gone and the mirror which was blurred was beginning to get clearer thus, the temperature was slowly dropping so Maya grabbed her robe and went out of the bathroom before she'd get a cold because she was still wet and had nothing but a robe on her.

She went back to the dresser and wore her nightgown and went straight to the bed and went to sleep.

o-o-o-o-DREAMo-o-o-o

She found herself surrounded by soft pillows and…naked. Her legs were spread wide apart and someone was moaning her name with such pleasure. The voice…unmistakably Mitsuomi's.

He was moaning in pleasure and she didn't know why and that's when she felt something inside her…his penis. They were having sex and then she felt some kind of pain and delight at the same time and she started to moan too.

As he moaned and thrust in her, he started rocking her and she… rocked with him and the more they did it, the more she liked it. The way he thrust in her, made her scream in such bliss and that's when she realized that his hands were clutched on her breasts. And suddenly, his mouth was on hers. He kissed him and for some reason, she kissed him back. Their tongues took turns on each other's mouths but he stopped and suddenly, he was gone.

"Mitsuomi?" She whispered but then, a hand suddenly covered her mouth.

"He's not here, Maya. He won't come around here anymore" The voice belonged to Shin.

Maya struggled from his Shin's grip and when she got her mouth free, she asked,

"Onii-chan, where's Mitsuomi?"

"He's not here Maya. You belong to me, not him"

and suddenly, Shin was pinning her, sucking the smooth skin on her neck. "Aghhh…" She moaned. "Listen, Maya. I don't want you to see anyone else. Remember who you are and who owns you. You're mine!" Shin whispered and then he kissed her chest, just right on top of her breasts, motioning to go down until he reached a nipple. And that's when her dream ended. She woke up feeling extremely hot. The sunlight was all over her room and she was heavily sweating while her panty and the bed sheet was wet from all the cum.

_'Hmmn… That dream… felt real… and I'm sure it's not.'_ Then she sighed again. _'Hai, Onii-chan… what if I don't want to be yours anymore? What the hell will you do?'_

"Yes, what if I don't want to be yours, huh, brother…" she whispered.

o-o-o-o-o

She glanced at the wall clock which read 10 AM

"Aghhh… I overslept again!" She said. _'Nice dream, though.'_ She thought.

She quickly went to the dresser and changed her clothes and went down stairs.

**I'm glad I finished this chapter really quick. I'm sorry for the laziness and the OOCness. I had problems with this chapter because I forgot that Nagi and Masa fought. I forgot that Souichiro was injured and I couldn't change the story line anymore so I really had to improvise. I'm sorry if this one is a little messy. Gomen.**

I'm keeping this message….

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it……_


	19. Chapter 18

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**Chapter 17**

**AN: I just want to clear things up here a lil' bit. When I say that Mitsuomi and Masataka went to America, I mean USA. Sorry. It was really stupid of me to forget that America** **is a continent. I really apologize. **

**I also want to correct the error in the past chapter. The last part (dream) I didn't notice the typo there that said, 'he kissed him' it's supposed to be, 'he kissed her'. sorry!**

**MITSUXMAYA,MITSUXMAYA,MITSUXMAYA,MITSUXMAYA,MITSUXMAYA,MITSUXMAYA, MITSUXMAYA, MITSUXMAYA,**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Wearing a yellow long-sleeved dress that reached her knees, Maya went down stairs and ate her breakfast then she went out to the dojo to find the others. As was accustomed, Souichiro and Bob would come to her house everyday at least for the rest of the summer to train (literally?).

She needed to change her bed sheet and she needed Aya for that simply because she doesn't know where the bed sheets are kept.

So she went outside and saw Nagi.

"Morning, Captain!" He said. Maya looked at him and asked,

"Why aren't you with Aya and the others?"

"I ran away from them because Aya started talking about our future wedding and then she suddenly hugged me and I kinda freaked out"

"Do you think she's still there? Where is she anyway?"

"I dunno"

"Useless…" She whispered then she started to walk away but Nagi followed her

"Captain…"

"Now what?"

"I love you" Then they both blushed.

"Shut up. Don't start with this love thing again. I think I had enough yesterday" she said, pretending to be mad and aggravated by his presence. Souichiro noticed this and it somehow infuriated him.

"Don't you dare shut me up!? I'm nice to you so you better be nice to me too"

"Why should I and what if I don't want to?"

"You owe me a kiss!" He almost shouted

"No way!"

"Damn, you're a bitch"

"Am not, you moron!"

"Am too, and mind you, I'm smarter than you think"

"Oh, really? I believe you" she ironically said then she laughed.

"What's so funny? I can absolutely proof that I'm smart!"

"Nothing stupid son of a bit—" She stopped when she saw Aya.

"Finally, I found you!" Maya said with gaiety.

"Hi…" She mumbled with some kind of sadness in her tone but it didn't show much.

"I was looking for you"

"How come?"

"I was wondering where you keep the bed sheets"

"Oh…It's in brother's room"

"Huh, Why is it in his room?"

"There's a lot of free space in there and that's were I keep our bed sheets instead of our parent's room"

"Why? Isn't there enough space in our parent's room?"

"No. Their closet's already full of stuff and I'm afraid to take those out because I might break something valuable. If you'll go in there and look for something, you still have to play treasure hunt with the dust"

"Ok…thanks."

"Why? Did something happen to your sheets?"

Maya didn't answer Aya's question. She ignored her and walked away back to the house when Nagi followed her again.

"Can I come?" He said

"What for?"

"I've never been in your brother's room"

"Neither upstairs nor in my room. I don't want you there"

"Why?" He said in a sly tone

"I just don't like you there. There are...certain risks I cannot take"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I just think that if I let you up in my house, something stupid will happen because you're stupid"

"Like what?"

"Like… burning my house?!?!"

"Don't be such a bitch. I just want to see your house" Then he flashed a big grin that she couldn't resist.

She had to admit that she likes the brat for the reason that he never seemed to give up on her even if its already been months since the first time they met but she would always ignore him for the fact that she's afraid that Aya might actually think that something is going on between them which was absolutely true. She wasn't supposed to flirt around him or anything but it was just yesterday when she allowed him to court her on the condition which is Aya mustn't find out about it. It was supposed to make her feel good because she thought that it would somehow erase or just even just make a haze out of her relationship with Masataka and it did but then, it was replaced by a new one which was the guilt that she felt on betraying her own sister.

She allowed him to go with her upstairs because of the grin but then, when they got back in the house, her mood changed again. She stopped walking and faced Souichiro.

"Damn it, brat. Don't you get it yet? I'm avoiding you because of Aya" She said when Aya wasn't around anymore

"I know but if you keep on avoiding and ignoring me like this, she'll probably notice it anyway. Your way of avoiding me isn't what I call ordinary." He mocked

"I'm not ignoring you. Well, maybe I do but that's because I don't want her to get jealous"

"She won't if you do what I say"

"What?"

"Listen, I have a plan. I have these tickets"

"Tickets? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I won four tickets to Hong Kong Disneyland."

"Ne?!?!"

"I entered this raffle contest a few months ago. Someone called me this morning saying that I won"

"Wow, I can't believe you won…and…umm…so?"

"I want Bob, Chiaki and you to go with me"

"But what about Aya?"

"She can stay behind"

"Are you stupid? Of course she'll notice if that's what you're thinking of. If you're going to leave her behind and take me instead of her with you, she'll definitely be jealous!"

"Oh…"

"You mean, you never thought of that?"

"No. not really"

"Moron"

"I have an idea, what if I take both of you and Bob"

"Chiaki, what about her?"

"Forget about her. So… you'll come, right?" Then they started walking again to the stairs

"When is this anyway?"

"About next week. You got passports right?"

"And the visa?"

"It's all settled"

"Ok… I guess I'll go"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ok, umm…So I guess that part was the one that sucked, right? Anyway, I just want to say that this fic does not belong to the horror category and I have no plans about Shin showing up as a ghost.

WARNING! SLIGHT LEMON! You must be 18 above… I just want everyone to know that this is the last lemon warning sign that I will make because I'm tired of doing these dumb warning signs that everyone seems to ignore and so, from now on, there will be no more warnings if there's a lemon scene.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they reached the stairs, they went up and of course, Maya led the way. When they reached the last corner, where Shin's room is, Souichiro pinned Maya on the door by seizing both of her arms with all his strength but Maya managed to restrain from his grip however, Souichiro had an advantage which was, he's taller and so, he forcefully pressed her body to the door.

"Souichiro, what the fuck are you doing? I don't want to hurt you, let go of me" Maya whispered incase someone was around.

"You owe me a kiss, remember? You said you're going to give it the next time we meet and this is it" He blushed as he felt her breasts on her chest but pressing her body there did help because he prevented her from moving her arms to object from his hold. He loosened his grip on her and kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose but when he was going to kiss her on the lips, he didn't notice that Maya's free hand turned the doorknob of the door on which they were both leaning on which will make them both fall on the room's floor but before they were supposed to fall, Maya pushed Souichiro in a way that he's the only one who'd land on the floor instead of the both of them but when she did push him, Souichiro held on her hand thus, making both of them fall on the floor and when they did finally fell, they had themselves in an awkward position. Maya on top and Souichiro beneath but it wasn't just an ordinary awkward position that made Nagi smile. Maya's breasts were gently pressed on Souichiro's face while a hand of his was on her ass and the other, under her dress, holding on a thigh. When Maya realized this, she quickly pushed him away and said,

"What the hell are you thinking? Do you know what will happen if someone sees us?"

"No one's here"

"But still, you shouldn't have done that, asshole. You can't just pin me like that and I'm warning you, the next time you do that to me, I'll hurt you"

"Ok, I'm sorry I guess I just got impatient but I didn't mean to go that far. I just wanted a kiss and you gave me something else."

"I didn't mean to go that far either! I was just here to get bed sheets and now you follow me and do this?"

Souichiro blushed, still seated bedside the door. Maya stood up and went to the closet. Shin's room was dark, really dark. Souichiro noticed. The windows were all closed and the blinds were preventing the sunlight from penetrating inside the room. Souichiro could tell that the room was large but he couldn't exactly tell how large because the only light was coming from the open door. There were a few threads of light coming from the window but he still couldn't see a thing. It was all black and creepy like a dark cave inside the house. Besides from being creepy, the air-conditioner wasn't even on but he could swear that he felt cold inside that room. Very Eerie, really.

While he was watching her take her bed sheet out of a huge plastic container, something bumped his arm. It was the door. A while ago, the door was fully open and it didn't hit him or anything but now, it was just half open. He looked at the door for a while and realized that it wasn't the kind of door that will automatically close if was left open for a long time and the fact that it was just half open made his imagination work like something or someone is behind that door, ready to grab him any second now.

He looked at Maya who was almost done. She was just fixing the fabrics inside the closet and when he figured out that she was just going to close the closet's doors, he stood up. He was going to wait for her by the door when the door hit him again and this time, a little bit harder than the last time and it felt like some kind of force was pushing the door towards him. It created squeaking noises as it hovered to and fro against him and his speculation that something is behind the door looked like a possibility then again, maybe it was just the wind but where the hell will the wind come from after the lack of ventilation in the room? This was way creepier than he imagined and he was really spooked out. He went outside the room where he decided to wait for her there but when he glanced back at the door, the door wasn't half open anymore but it was wide open. Then Maya came out.

"Please close the door" She said and when he did reach the door and grabbed the doorknob, the door suddenly closed by itself making a loud 'BANG!'

"Hey, don't make noise!" Maya complained.

"Sorry"

After the door closing by itself, he followed Maya across the other end of the hallway where her room is. She told him again to open the door of her room because her hands were full. Maya's room was the opposite of Shin's room but he guessed that it was as big. It wasn't dark or creepy or anything unlike Shin's room. Her room simply looked like…well, a room.

Maya placed the new bed sheet on a chair and removed the old one carefully so that Souichiro wouldn't notice the spot of cum then she put it in the laundry bin and covered the bare bed with the new clean, crisp bed sheets. While she was doing that, Souichiro sat on the sofa and looked around. On the right side of the room, where he was at was a sofa-set and then a center table where a pile of magazines was set. From a distance, there was the television then another door. Probably the door to her bathroom and after the door was her dresser and then the balcony. At the left side, the other part of the room was her bed and the bed's side table with a lamp and beside the small table was a study table which had picture frames and finally, a bookshelf beside the door. The bookshelf had stuff toys instead of books well, there were a few books in the topmost shelf but the other shelves just had big old dusty stuffed toys.

When Maya was finished with her bed, she sat down on the sofa across Souichiro and looked at him but his face looked weary.

"Hey, are you Ok?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I have a feeling that your brother's room is haunted" He mumbled

"Haunted? What the hell are you talking about? I lived here all my life, I slept in that room before and I can tell you, it's not haunted" Then she grimaced

"What do you mean you slept in there?"

"That was a long time ago but there's no way that; that room is haunted"

"Look, I really felt something"

"Whatever, brat. I don't care if it's haunted or not but it's not like just because my brother's dead, means that he's haunting the place." She sounded really offended while saying that. Right.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Maybe I just felt kind of weird while waiting for you. The door even bumped me two times and I guess that it was on purpose"

"The door bumped you? Oh, please! I didn't even see the door move"

"What? Didn't you hear the squeaking noises that it made?"

"There was none"

"But…I swear!"

"Are you taking drugs? Doors can't move"

"Well it just did"

"Souichiro, that must have just been your imagination unless you're taking drugs?!?!" Maya said in a worried and somehow freaked out tone so he decided not to let the topic go any farther and end it by believing on what she said.

"No, no. You're right it must have just been my imagination… I guess" He said, trying to convince himself that the door didn't move.

"Yeah, of course it's your imagination. C'mon we better go down now. It's getting hot in here I don't have the air con turned on" Then she stood up but Nagi stopped her by the arm

"I don't want to see Aya yet" he said then Maya sighed as she sat down beside him

"Aya loves you Souichiro"

"Hmn. You're right but I don't love her"

"She's pretty and I don't think that she's the bitch that I am. Conclusion, she's better. I don't get it, why don't you like her? "

"Like what you said, she's not the bitch that you are and I love you"

"So, bitches turn you on, huh?"

"It does if you are. It doesn't really matter if you're a bitch or not; I still love you anyway"

Maya leaned on Souichiro and he placed an arm around her.

"Now, about that kiss…" Maya mumbled while smiling and with her left hand, she caressed his left cheek. Her thumb traced the line of his lips as her other fingertips tingled down from his cheek to his chin, tilting his head to face hers, inclining their lips and pressing them against each other. Souichiro grabbed the back of Maya's head to pull her closer as he stretched his tongue to her throat for a very deep, breathtaking kiss until Maya pulled away but Souichiro wasn't even done yet. He pulled her back even if she barely gasped a breath and continued to kiss her hungrily. She led out a sigh as a sign of pleasure as his tongue dance in her mouth, both hands, concentrated on her waist while hers were still on his face and the other one on his chest. They kissed for two whole minutes then Maya heaved again, heavily gasping for her breath.

"Damn it, I had no idea that you—you're so good" Maya said as she drew in more air in her lungs.

"I—umm… Can I have another—" But he was cut off by Maya's crashing lips on his. Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds because someone knocked on the door.

"Damn, I forgot to lock the door!" Souichiro said as they quickly fixed themselves as three more knocks came then the door opened and in came Aya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Next chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I'm keeping this message….

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it..._


	20. Chapter 19

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

**This is a bit short because it's supposed to be the continuation of the past chapter. I was afraid that it wouldn't fit in the previous chapter so I made this. Umm… don't forget to review!**

**Don't worry. The setting stays in Japan!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Onee-chan, I—" She stopped when she saw Souichiro beside her sister on the couch. Then, with her angry rising voice, she said, "What are you doing—" but she was cut off when Maya spoke up.

"Aya, we were just talking. It's not what you think!"

"Talking? I don't think so! You were doing something else with my fiancé!"

"No, Aya! We were just talking, I swear!"

"Well, if you were talking, what were you guys talking about?"

"We umm…"

"So you were doing something else, huh?"

"No! We were just talking, I swear!"

"Then why can't you answer me? What were you talking about?!" Aya shouted but Maya was speechless.

"We were talking about a trip" Souichiro finally said. Another alibi, another lie.

"A trip, where? What will you do there?" She asked as her russet colored eyes sparkled wet with tears.

"Hey, don't cry Aya. I just asked Captain's permission if we and we I mean including you and Bob if we could all go to HK"

"Then, you…actually wanted to…surprise me; Souichiro-kun?" Aya asked. Her face looked happy now.

"Well…yeah, but you found out. I bought the tickets." Souichiro lied.

"Oh, Souichiro-kun; you're the best fiancé ever! I never thought that you'd buy tickets for all of us. I love you!" then she went straight to him and hugged him. Her breasts, flat against his face while he kept on struggling until she let go.

"Ok, ok, just don't hug me like that again"

"You're right, I should have put more effort and love in that hug" Then she held on him again but Souichiro stopped her and said,

"We'll be going next week so…Maybe you should prepare yourself or something."

"Tell me how"

"Ummm… you could do stuff that won't bother us because we have…a lot too…do and umm… talk about. Captain and I are still fixing stuff" Then he grabbed Maya by the arm and said, "Excuse us," and then he pulled Maya with him until they were downstairs, safe from Aya.

"I take it back. You're not a moron; nice alibi" Maya said

"Thanks. I know that"

"Now, what?"

"I want you to go with me this afternoon. We really need to fix the damn tickets and everything so that Aya won't suspect a thing"

"Hmn… All right. That sounds good. It's a plan then"

"No, it's a date"

"Sure…Later. But right now, we have to do what we have to do and umm… Thanks for everything, brat"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: to the nice people who read and review on this crap,**

**Sorry about my laziness and everything. And umm… I'm going to cut this part of the fic. Sorry. I'm not really a fan of NagixMaya so I'll skip it and go straight to MitsuxMaya but there's still a lot of twists. I'll just tell you what'll happen.**

**Maya goes out with Nagi and they do the stuff that they have to do and at the same time, they're dating—snoggling—kissing if you don't know snoggling—you know, couple stuff. Let's just say that they kissed and dated each other a lot for a whole week. Now, after that line "o-o-o-o", it'll be starting one day before the trip to Hong Kong**

**Sorry if I did this. you have every right to FLAME me for this if you don't like it**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was already 9:30 pm. The Natsume sisters had to sleep early tonight because their flight for tomorrow would be at eight am sharp and they needed to be at the airport by five in the morning so they agreed to sleep right after dinner which was seven p.m.

9:30 PM

Maya and Aya were sound asleep in their rooms until… Maya was awaken by her ringing phone. Since she was still in the middle of her sleep, she was still drowsy when she picked up the line.

"Hey, umm… Hi. Who's this?" she greeted but the voice that answered back made her shiver and drop her phone on the carpet floor.

_'No, way!_ _He's calling me? OMG! He's in the other line…DAMN IT_!' she thought as she picked up the phone on the floor.

"Shit," Maya cursed and then she said, "What do you want?"

"Sorry; I guess I woke you up. Listen, I don't want you to go" he said

"What the hell do you mean by that? How'd you get my _new_ cellphone number anyway?"

"Let's just say that I have my sources. Just listen to me this once; you can't go with Nagi tomorrow"

"Why? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm the very reason why he has those tickets"

"_Mitsuomi,_ I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I'm responsible for everything that's happening right now. I made your pet win in that raffle contest. I did that because I want him and the others to leave because… I need to talk to you"

"There's nothing to talk about, Mitsuomi."

"I figured you'd say that. It's a matter of life and death. You may not see it now but IT will happen and I really need to talk to you"

"Can't we just talk here?"

"Someone might be tapping the phone; either yours or mine. I can't take any chances and I also need to show you something"

"What's this all about anyway?"

"G-d damn it! Don't be stubborn. Just do this. _Please_"

"Why?"

"You have to. People will die and your future depends on it"

"Ok, I'll go with you but how will I explain that to Souichiro?"

"Act sick or something. Do anything to delay your flight. Just make them leave. When they're gone, I'll be sending someone to pick you up in your house tomorrow, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes but… Why?"

"I'll explain it tomorrow. You just have to do what you have to do"

"All right. But, how can I make sure that you're not doing this to trick me or anything?"

"I'm not going to trick you. I won't—I—still love you"

Then he hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Please review!

I'm keeping this message….

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it……_


	21. Chapter 20

**I will love him till the end past and present **

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

AN: I don't put chapter titles or chapter numbers anymore. Making it is the hardest part. I'm just not good with summaries and titles. I'm still fixing the OOCness here so don't get mad at me if you find this so OOC. I'll be really careful to write about it next time. I also edited the first chapter so if you have time, can you read it and tell me if it improved because it really sucked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is never a kiss! It's a way to revive someone who lost consciousness!!! **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

PS: NO damn YAOI in this fic!!!!

"Who was that you just spoke with?" Bunshichi asked. It was 9:30 pm and everyone inside the building was already gone and only Mitsuomi was working late. That's what he thought until Bunshichi barged into his door. 

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuomi asked; surprised.

"I was picking up the box of FHM and Playboy magazines in someone's locker. How about you? I heard you talking on the phone"

"What?" he asked pretending to be clueless.

"You were talking with someone on the phone—I heard words…"

Mitsuomi sighed and whispered something under his breath. He continued fixing his stuff in his bag while Bunshichi sat on a chair.

"I'm going to close my office so get the hell outta here."

"Not until you tell me who you were talking to" then he smirked playfully. He likes it when Mitsuomi gets annoyed but Mitsuomi's not a child anymore and grownups don't play childish games and so, he confessed.

"Ok, so it was Maya. Now, are you happy?" Bunshichi led out a few laughs and said,

"So…you two are planning something huh? Like another round; another scandal perhaps…"

"Another round?" He asked; pitifully confused. Bunshichi laughed again.

"I mean, are you two, planning something like…oh, I don't know maybe…staying up late in a bedroom and having s—" but he was cut off.

"Shut up, it's not like that. I don't think that's possible and its different now!" he shouted

"Then if that won't happen, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing. Why are you here anyway?"

"I just want you to know that I've been thinking a lot lately and it think that it's time buy a new bike."

"Then go buy one"

"I need someone who'd pay—"

"No way am I wasting any of my money on you"

"Hey, don't be unfair! I may have joined the enforcement team only in name but I still have principles when it comes to benefits"

"You're in your twenties and you're still in high school. Giving you a motorcycle's not a part of the benefits I gave"

"And I thought you were my friend" he whined.

"Just shut up ang get out. We'll talk about this tomorrow" then he left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"I won't—I—still love you" _Mitsuomi's last words was stuck in her ears after he'd hung up and she could hardly breathe after that phone call. It was true, he still loves her but does she still love him too? _Still _

She lied down in the bed again repeating his last words in her head until she fell asleep.

Maya woke up after a few hours. It was already 12:28 AM when she remembered what Mitsuomi told her. She was supposed to delay her flight tomorrow. She quickly took her phone and dialed Souichiro's cellphone number. His phone ringed and ringed until he picked up.

"Hi" He said.

"Sorry. I woke you up. I umm… I can't go with you"

There were a few seconds of silence and then he shouted,

"What the hell are you…You can't do that! I want you to go with me more than anyone else!"

"I know, I'm sorry but…I just can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked; his voice more subtle now.

"I don't feel well and I think I won't be able to get up tomorrow. My head aches really bad and I figured out that someone needs to guard the house especially Reiki while you're gone"

"Don't give me lame excuses, midget-girl. I really want you come with me!"

"It's true. I'm not lying and I'm really sorry about this. I'll just make it up to you; I promise"

"No. I won't let you do that! If I'll have to drag you up to the plane, I'll do it."

"Souichiro… please…I really mean it. I'm so sorry"

"Damn, you can't just do this to me. What about your ticket?"

"I…Don't you have anyone else?"

"I can take Chiaki" he mumbled

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Bob will really like that"

"You're right but I really want you to come"

"I'm really sorry but I can't"

"Don't you like me?"

"No! I…I like you. It might not be the same way around like the words I love you but I really, really like you. If I don't like you then, why would I kiss you?"

"You told me yourself that you wanted someone to play with"

"Yes but I really like you and I really mean it besides, you know I'll make it up to you"

Nagi was silent for a while again and then he said,

"All right…goodnight and umm… I love you" even after dating her; he still seemed to have trouble in expressing himself to her.

"Goodnight…Thanks"

And they hung up. Now, why the hell did she do that?

_'This is so stupid. I can't believe that I'm going out with him tomorrow. I can't believe that I just ditched a free trip to _ _Hong Kong__ to see him…What is wrong with me? I'm not like this! What if something bad happens to me tomorrow? Aya doesn't know anything about this. damn' _she thought

Her decision was final; she was going out with Mitsuomi tomorrow no matter where or no matter what ridiculous reason he has in mind.

_Why? _

Because even after killing her brother and treating her friends badly; even if he's the one who deprived her the most, there was still a little bit of hope and love in her heart that told her to do it. She missed him when he wasn't there; she missed his presence, his voice. She missed him a lot even after Shin's death. Of what she believes in, her brother's tragic life was because of Mitsuomi but this was her heart speaking. Even if she's always telling everyone that she hates him; inside, she still loves him more anything else.

The rest of the night was a blur. The next thing she knew, she was telling Aya at the breakfast table that she wasn't coming.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At exactly seven o'clock, the doorbell rang. Maya went to the gate and went out in her true form. She's wearing jeans and that turtleneck blue sleeveless shirt. There was an old man in a black suit outside. They both bowed down to each other as a sign of respect and then he said,

"Good morning, Maam. I was sent by Master Takayanagi, Mitsuomi to pick you up. He's expecting our arrival in fifteen minutes" Then he opened the car's door for her in the back seat. Maya said thank you and went in.

"So ummm… Where is he?" She asked

"She will join you later Maam. We have to get to Todou first. He's waiting for us"

"Do you have any idea where he's going to take me?"

"No maam. Only Master Mitsuomi know where. Master will personally drive you there"

Unsatisfied with the old man's answers, Maya sat quietly until they reached Todou. When they were there, she saw Mitsuomi talking to a few men but when he saw the car, he quickly dismissed his men and stood at the driveway. The driver got out of the car and bowed to Mitsuomi as a show of respect then he opened Maya's door and Maya went out then the driver went back inside the car and drove away.

"Hi" He greeted. She didn't expect him to greet her but maybe it was just his way to show that he wasn't rude. She wanted to ignore him but she didn't want to be impolite especially now when he greeted her.

"Hi…" she said numbly; without any expression in her face as if she really loathes this day. He noticed this and with a displeased tone, he said;

"You know, if you don't want to do this, you can just simply walk away. I'm not forcing you to go with me. You still have time to go with Nagi if you want to" Maya shrugged then, astonishingly, she smiled at him which made him feel better.

"When I said that I'll go with you, I've already made my decision. I want to go with you"

Her smile made his stomach flutter like there were butterflies in it and he wanted to smile back too but something stopped him from being emotional. He just threw him the same old look that he gave everyone. A stone hard expression as he said,

"Follow me" And then he led her to Todou's parking lot where a new shiny black Mercedes Benz was waiting. Mitsuomi opened one of the front doors and led Maya in then he got in too.

_'He's so cold!'_ Maya thought as she put on her seatbelt.

He started the engine and drove out of Todou

"Where are we going?" Maya asked

"Somewhere far but don't worry. It won't be _too_ far"

"But…Can't we just talk here? I mean, why would we go somewhere else?"

"No. We need to discuss this properly"

"Can you at least tell me what are we going to talk about?"

"I'll show you something. We need to get there first before we discuss it"

"Hmn…"

"Sorry we can't discuss this in the car. You won't understand any of it until you see it"

"It's ok. Ummm...How important is this anyway?"

"Like I said, it's a matter of life and death"

Maya didn't speak for a while but after a few minutes she spoke again,

"So umm… how are you?" she said trying to break the ice. She was just desperate to hear his voice.

Mitsuomi was startled by her question because her query made it seem that she cares about him but he answered anyway.

"I'm ok. How about you?"

"Ok I guess. Well… Umm… How about Bunshichi?" she asked again; picking a random topic to talk about.

"Oh, him? He's just fine. You know, just like the same as always. He didn't really change that much"

"Yeah I'm glad he's still the same"

They kept asking each other awkward questions like what they ate for breakfast that sort of stuff. Their conversation sounded really silly but it was _better than not talking_. They talked and talked until they got quite comfortable with each other again but then, Mitsuomi mentioned Masataka.

"How's my brother?" He asked

"Masa-chan? You mean you don't know what happened to your brother?"

Mitsuomi cringed a bit when Maya called her brother 'Masa-chan'. Masataka was in America now and he knew that. He also knew about Masataka and Maya's small affair but he still wanted to hear it straight form her just to make sure that he heard it right or maybe he just wants to get hurt then again, he wants the truth.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't heard of him. Why? Has something happened?" He lied.

"He's in America now." She said. Mitsuomi shot her a worried look but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Why, what happened?"

"We…fought. I mean Souichiro and him then I…got mad at him…"

"What did he do?"

Maya was silent for a moment. She didn't like talking about Masataka right now.

"Sorry. I guess you don't want to talk about it"

"No, it's ok. It's just because we had this…ummm…small relationship" She said as she looked through the heavy tinted window of the car then back into Mitsuomi's eyes which showed some kind of pain while his body began to tense. Maya didn't mean to hurt him by telling him that she and Masataka had or has a relationship but she didn't want to lie to him.

"It's was just a very small relationship that only lasted for two days. Don't worry, nothing much happened between us" She added and that made Mitsuomi a little less tense but he still looked stiff. Well, to think of it, he's already stiff now. To think that Masataka touched the girl he loves made him—worried that his brother's hands were around her love... He knew that Maya and his brother are close friends but how close? Questions started to pop in his head until it came to the point where he couldn't help himself from asking.

"What did he do?" He intriguingly asked

"The past night, everything was going great. We actually almost did **it **in the bedroom if I haven't stopped him" then she paused for a smile and continued. "He fought with Souichiro the next morning. It was also Souichiro's fault because he made Masa-chan mad but I can't blame him. No one can because I didn't make them stop killing each other no matter how I tried and even if Masa-chan knows that the brat doesn't stand a chance, he still blasted ki through Nagi and that got me worried. Things got very muddled that day and when he …landed on my lap. Nagi looked dead and I got mad at Masa-chan and I told him these…words…and then he left. I went to his house…your old house…that afternoon to apologize but he told me that he's leaving and that…" she trailed off.

"And what?"

"He loves me…"she whispered as if she was the only one wanted to hear to those words.

"He… told you that?" Mitsuomi asked coldly again.

"Yes"

"And do you love him?"

"I don't know… I guess I do. Why? Are you jealous?" She teased.

Mitsuomi didn't answer. A few seconds ago he wanted to talk just to hear her voice and to satisfy his longing for her but now, it seemed like he had nothing in mind but to drive and keep his eyes on the road.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that…you don't have to answer it" Maya apologized.

"No, I was going to answer it. I'm just thinking what to say"

"Oh…so you're jealous?"

Mitsuomi took a deep breath and said,

"Of course I am. You don't know how much I want you back"

And that was what made Maya blush and then she smiled.

"So, do you miss him?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Of course I do. He's the one who carries me all the time when I'm in my other form"

They were silent again for a moment and Mitsuomi spoke,

"Oh… so umm… how are now, without Shin?" He carelessly asked.

Maya looked at him quietly with horrid eyes that were starting to water; ready to cry and then she said,

"Do you really have to do this to me?" Everything was going well. They were talking again like old friends until he mentioned Shin. _Why, oh, why? _

Mitsuomi gripped the driving wheel tightly. He was ready to listen to what she was going to say. About her hating him and about him killing Shin but she didn't say anything and this was so unlike her. She started crying. Oh, why did he have to be so careless?

"Do--don't cry, Maya. I'm sorry…I—It's just that I want to know how you're doing without him. Don't get mad at me I'm just curious. I'm worried about you too, you know."

"Sorry, I didn't think again. I really get emotional when I hear his name. To tell you the truth, I'm still mad at you but I agreed to go with you and when I did that, I realized that things like this will happen. We can't avoid Onii-san. He's always there" Somehow, the last two sentences of her statement sounded creepy.

"So… are there any problems…in your house I mean…"

"No. everything's fine." She said while wiping her eyes.

"That's great." He said, wishing that he wasn't driving right now so that he could wipe her tears.

"It's been an hour… Are we there yet?" she said, once again, shifting the subject.

"No, not yet"

"Where exactly are we going? I thought it wasn't too far"

"It's far but not too far"

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Another hour"

"Another hour?" she asked then she noticed something about the road "and why is the road deserted?"

"This is a rural area and besides, I heard that there's a storm coming in"

"A rural area?!?! Where exactly are we going and if there's a storm coming, why the heck did we go here?"

"Because it's really urgent"

"Well, can't you hurry? I have a feeling something bad will happen" she said anxiously.

Then, that's when it all started. It began to drizzle and five more minutes, the rain was smashing hard against the window pane. Mitsuomi decided that he'll take a shortcut which was the narrow road beside the cliff. Maya fell asleep up then; she woke up when she heard a loud grumbling sound. The car stopped and there was this loud 'BANG!' She jumped on her seat, unaware of what was happening; everything was so dark and then everything became very still. It was so quiet that she could hear her own breathing and heartbeat. The car went upside down and then it fell sideways. Finally, it landed upright on stable ground as Maya fell to Mitsuomi's side of the car. She opened the light inside the car and saw Mitsuomi beside her who bumped his head on the dashboard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: No one will die!!!! **

**And no, it's not what you think whatever you're thinking and ye, maybe they'll end up having sex…I dunno. ****Haven't thought of the next chapter yet. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mitsuomi, wake up!" she yelled but Mitsuomi didn't wake up. It looked like he bumped his head pretty hard. "Oh shit, Mitsuomi you bastard, don't leave me here!" she yelled as she tugged his body and started doing CPR but she couldn't revive him to consciousness. As we all know, the only thing that she had to do was the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She hesitated at first but she had to save Mitsuomi. She quickly fastened her mouth to his and started pumping him some air; forcing it in him. Finally, she felt his pulse getting stronger and stronger and then, his eyes opened. Maya moved away from Mitsuomi to give him space and enough air to breathe.

"Thank god!" She cried. Just then, after a few minutes of Mitsuomi's revival, he held on her waist and forcefully pushed her towards him until she found herself sitting on his lap then, he kissed her; their mouths crashed like waves on the shore. And for Maya, it felt like she could melt on his lap that second. She loves him. She still does. Mitsuomi was about to pry her supple lips open with his tongue when she pulled away. Mitsuomi looked at her disappointedly but she ignored the way he stared and asked,

"What happened?" She said as if nothing happened between them and as if she wasn't sitting on his lap, _slightly feeling him erect_.

"I don't know. You were sleeping and I took this road. After a few minutes, there was this loud grumbling sound so I stopped the car because I thought that there must be an earthquake. Seconds after, the black stuff fell down on us and the car was spinning and—that's everything I remember. I think we're stuck in a landslide. The road I took was beside a cliff and it was raining hard.

"What?! I knew I shouldn't have come with you today. We should have turned back when you told me there's a storm—I—" but she was cut off by Mitsuomi

"Don't panic. We're going to be ok. I have my cellphone with me. We could call for help." The he reached out to his pocket to get his cellphone but it wasn't there.

"Shit" He cursed.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"It's not in my pocket but I'm sure I have it in here somewhere"

"So you lost it?"

"Yes but… no… I mean, it's here in the car..."

Maya pulled away from Mitsuomi and went to the back of the car. She searched under the seats and found the cellphone.

"I found it!" Maya said and then she cursed, "Damn, it's broken"

"What do you mean it's broken?" Mitsuomi asked nervously.

Maya handed him the phone and it was broken. Scratches were everywhere and a piece of it was missing. It seemed that it fell from Mitsuomi's pocket when the car rolled and it bumped the steel frames of the car. Frustrated, Mitsuomi tried opening his door.

"My doors jammed. It's too heavy. There must be a truckload of soil on top of us. Can you open your door?"

Maya went back to her seat in front of the car, grabbed the handle and pushed the door but she couldn't open the door either.

"Mine's jammed too" She said.

She crawled back to the back of the car and struggled with the left door.

"Damn, it's too tight! It wouldn't even budge" Maya said

"Try the other door"

She went to the other door. It opened but just a few inches and soil started coming in so she closed it back.

"Mitsuomi, its opening but just a few inches I closed it back because soil started coming in. What do you think, should I open it?"

"I guess because I think it's still raining. It's either we open and safely get out or open it and soil comes gushing down on us. It's your choice."

"I'll open it because if what you said is right; that it's still raining, another landslide's not impossible and the soil above us might increase and crush us as well"

"Hmn… you're right. Open it just don't push it too hard. This is an expensive an expensive car" impressive, at this kind of predicament in life, he still thought about his car.

Maya tried opening the door again and she did but the gap still wasn't wide enough.

"I need help"

Mitsuomi crawled to the back of his car as Maya moved to let Mitsuomi push the door. The gap widened but it still wasn't enough for them to fit in. They both pushed the door until finally; they opened it wide enough for Maya's little form.

"Go outside and get some help"

"But…what about my clothes? The jeans won't fit me when I'm in my other form and my…undergarments…" she blushed with the last word

"You'll be going out in your small form anyway. Might as well leave your clothes here. It's going to be a burden out there and you can't change your clothes on the street"

"You're right" then she changed her form. The tight clothes that she wore were now loose. Her jeans didn't fit her anymore and her shirt now looked like a long dress. Maya took her bra off her flat chest luckily, her panty still fitted her. (bear with me)

She neatly folded her clothes and placed them in a corner in the car and then, Mitsuomi helped her out.

AN: hmmm… the plot of this chapter really sucks don't you think? I'll try to fix the next chapter, sorry…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Next chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hai….anyway, don't forget to review or FLAME me…or whatever. I just want to thank the people who reviewed. You know who you are. I'll find time to mention your pen names here and thanx.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oI'm keeping this message….

For those doesn't know,

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it... _


	22. Chapter 21

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ok, so umm... there's this huge boulder. Now what?" Maya said. She just got out of the car a few minutes ago and now, she was helping Mitsuomi get out.

"Can you move it?"

"I guess" Maya tried to move the boulder but it was too heavy for her. "Mitsuomi, it's too big"

"Ok, I'll push the door; you help me"

"All right" And they did. Mitsuomi pushed the door away from him with all his strength while Maya did the same from outside and finally, he managed to make the gap wide enough for him to go through and then he got out.

"Maybe instead of helping you out, I should have just left you there to die" Maya said as she looked at a damaged nail, "Look, if I haven't held that huge damn rock, this wouldn't happen" the she shoved her hand to and fro to his face.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked, somewhat in a pissed tone.

"I can't" she muttered hoping that he didn't hear it. After a while she said, "Now, what the hell will we do?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-PLEASE NOTE THAT MAYA IS STILL IN HER LITTLE FORM!

Mitsuomi and Maya walked on the road for minutes until they reached a bus stop. They settled there for shelter and then, Maya noticed the bus schedule posted on the wall then she quickly looked at today's schedule.

**Saturday** 7:00 am, 8:00 am, **11:00 am**, 6:00 pm

"Mitsuomi, what time is it?" she asked

"I dunno"

"Look!" She said while gesturing him to go near her and when he did, she pointed at the schedule. "The bus schedule today says 11:00a m if the time right now is before eleven then, there's a chance that we can ride the bus"

"I don't know but I think it's already past eleven."

"But… will we wait for the bus incase we didn't miss it or will we walk again when the rain stops?"

"No. we have to dry our clothes first. This is a closed structure and it provides us shelter. Our body heat is what we need to survive. Even after the rain, I doubt that the storm's over because we haven't encountered the eye yet"

They sat on the bench, huddled close together then; Maya saw something on the road. It was the bus.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mitsuomi, just please tell me where the heck are we going?" Maya asked when they rode the bus luckily Mitsuomi had a few yen in his pocket.

"Honestly, we're going to my other house. We're not alone. Isuzu's supposed to be there already but I didn't expect all this crap to happen and…I don't think that I can get you home today"

"Wait, so you just want me to go out with you because… you just…simply wanted to?"

"Yeah but don't get me wrong; we still need to talk and I have to show you something that you should be well aware of"

"So… you tricked me?"

"Partly, yes. But I—we really, really need to talk"

"Well then, it should be really important or else, I won't speak to you, ever again"

"Don't worry. You won't be disappointed."

Maya gazed outside the bus' windows until her eyes got tired and she fell asleep in her cold, damp clothes but thank god the heater was invented. She soon woke up when Mitsuomi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, wake up; we're here." then the bus stopped and they got off and when they got out, Maya only saw the bus stop and the cement road. Nothing more.

"We're here? Where exactly?" she asked though she was still dizzy from the bus.

"Look around you" And she did but she saw nothing but fresh brown mud and lots and lots of vegetation.

"Where?" she asked again.

"We still have to walk a little. Well, at least the rain already stopped" then he walked away and followed a path which wasn't really muddy because there were rocks.

**MAYA POV**

The path we followed didn't really look like it belonged to the wilderness though we are in an unknown place miles away from civilization. The path was well hidden behind a number of shrubs and grass but this path was man made. Then that's when it occurred to me that he's taking me to a place which was intentionally hidden.

"How far is your house anyway?" I asked because walking on slippery rocks for twelve minutes wasn't a skill I can do without hurting myself.

"You see that road? We're going in there." His voice was more like of a command as he pointed a driveway but I was glad that the road was already concrete this time and not made of mud and slippery rocks. There was a large black gate covered in thick lush vines and then a driveway where the house was still a distance away.

"And we walk…" Mitsuomi muttered

The pathway was made of stones of different colors from the lightest jade-like blush to the darkest shade of green and when the sunlight hit them, the olive colored lane would sparkle and change its color. The light green becoming honey-yellow with the sunlight while the ones with the dark shades looked like gold. Birds were starting to come out of their shelters for the storm was gone and they began to sing like angels on broken tree branches. Though only a portion of sunlight was seen because the bright yellow orb was still hidden in the clouds, I felt hot because the damp clothes I wore sucked my body heat thus, making a humid feeling. We walked not even daring to speak a word until we came to the house and guess what? The place was EMPTY. There was no one else but US.

"Now what?" I asked

"I'll call Emi inside. I'm sure that they'll be here in a few minutes or…hours." Then he reached for a key somewhere on the windowsill and went in. I followed him inside but he went upstairs and I didn't want to follow him there so I sat on the couch. I heard Mitsuomi's voice upstairs. He was talking on the phone and I listened to his voice wishing that I could hear every word that he's saying right now.

I looked around; the place wasn't really big as I expected from a rich guy like him but it was clearly a very, very large lot that had a small house. I continued to travel around the house while he was still on the phone until I noticed that the damp cloth that I was wearing made me itch.

I already saw the first floor and I wanted to get out to dry myself in the sun but he might look for me so I went up first. When I found him, he was already wearing dry clothes and had a towel on his hand. He wore a cute cerulean colored shirt which made him look sexy and jeans. Probably the most NORMAL clothe that I saw he wore ever since Onii-san died.

Even if he's the one who took me there, he still looked surprised to see me there as if I was a hallucination. Sometimes, I think that it's really sweet.

"Hey, I don't have…" he began but he stopped as he searched for the right words "_proper_ clothes for you…I mean, I don't think I have clothes that—is it ok if you just wear any of my clothes? Don't worry; I made sure that Emi brought you clothes that'd fit you"

"Ok…I guess I can wear your clothes for a while but… do you think that'll fit me?" I said

"I dunno. Just choose any that'd fit you in my wardrobe maybe you can find something. I'm really sorry about this. Come on, I'll show you." then he led me into his room.

His bedroom wasn't small or large—it was just…right. You know, like the little bear's porridge in goldilocks which wasn't too hot or cold. The room wasn't too large or too small. It was just right. I mean, the house wasn't that big but at least his room's not small. Sorry, I was just shocked to learn that even people like him who live in mansions can live in a place like this.

"This is where I put most of the clothes that don't fit me anymore. You can pick what you like" he said as he opened the closet.

Sure, the closet smelled like shit but when I looked at his clothing, they were all designer clothes and they all looked expansive. I stand corrected; they were very, very expensive. Even I; with lots of money; wouldn't spend on things like these but he sure didn't know how to pick the right kinds of clothes. I mean, look at him! He's the guy with the worse outfit I've ever seen. Sure, the fitted clothes make his muscular body show but he's so damn bad when it comes to picking clothes except now. If I were his girlfriend, I'll tell him to—I'm NOT his girlfriend. Never will be. But I will tell him what to wear if I am his girl.

"Is this ok?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Yeah…I guess"

"I'll leave you to change, ok?" then he went out giving me privacy.

First, I tried a black polo shirt but it was too loose. Then, I tried on a Lacoste blue shirt but it still too large. I tried other of his clothes but none of the seemed to fit me until I found a red paper bag in one of the side drawers. It was lightly sealed with a sticker of the logo and then there was this card which was attached to it which said,

_** To:**_ _Maya_

_** From:**__ Mitsuomi_

Then, there was a short note under the card.

_Sorry for the green shirt_

_This may not be the one_

_I destroyed but at least_

_I replaced it._

_PS: It's not green because I thought _

_it_ _looks good on you._

In the letter, he meant the incident where he took my virginity while tearing off my brother's shirt in the process. The paper bag was already dusty and it looked like it was there ever since it was bought. It was addressed to me but I wonder why it never got to me. I'm sure he didn't plan to let me see this and I wasn't sure if it was okay if I open it but what the heck, it was addressed to me anyway.

I removed the seal and opened the paper bag and inside, I found a short light blue silk dress and that's what I wore. It fit me perfectly(in my big form of course). I went out of the room with a snuggly look on my face and went down. I smiled at him when I saw him sitting on the couch downstairs and I realized that we were both wearing blue.

"Where did you get that?!" he asked; the instant he saw me. He really looked surprised.

"So, you wanted to replace the shirt, huh? And you replaced green with blue." I teased as I spun around in front of a mirror to have a better look.

"Sorry, I just didn't have the chance to give it to you back then. I actually forgot all about it already but it does look good on you like the way I thought" then we both blushed.

"Thank you but don't you think that you should have bought something else? This looks really expensive"

"The instant I saw it, it reminded me of you and it does match your eyes."

"Thank you, such sweet words." I said as I smiled; I looked straight into his mahogany colored eyes; my face now serious. "But I came here not to flirt around. You owe me an explanation. But first, how did you get rid of the brat and the others?"

NORMAL POV

Mitsuomi fixed his face. His smile was now gone and his mouth became a straight line. He straightened his back and said,

"It was all part of my plan. The important thing is, I got rid of them and I'm talking to you. I'm not here to flirt either even if that's I want but we really should be talking about something"

"What is it then?"

"Shin" he said.

Maya almost jumped on her seat when he said Shin's name. Then Mitsuomi said, "I figured out that you were going to be surprised once you hear that he's the one that we're going to talk about. I didn't want to distress you so I didn't tell you about it on the way here because I figured out that you won't be yourself or something…"

"It was nice of you to think about me but why Onii-san?" She asked with trembling lips.

"Because I want you to kn—" he was cut off when the doorbell rang, interrupting what he was saying. "They're here" he said then he stood up and opened the door. Isuzu came in followed by three men.

"Hey" she said. "I hope I didn't disturb you" then she smiled at Mitsuomi and he nodded in return.

_'Why that bitch! If I knew better, she rang that doorbell on purpose just to interrupt.'_ Maya thought.

Her eyes fell on Maya then she said,

"I thought she needed clothes. I bought her the best I could find and she already has one!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Emi but we better go now before we miss the reservations"

"Ok" then she went out and then Maya said,

"Go? We're going where? And what reservation?"

"The truth is we're not supposed to go here. We were supposed to go in this…hotel and like what I said, I didn't expect all this crap to happen so we went here to change and I had Isuzu to fix everything. And I'm pretty sure that you're hungry."

"Okay"

"You follow Isuzu, I'll go ride the other car"

So, Maya went out of the house. Outside, there were two black cars then Emi; who was waiting for her outside, placed a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Come on" she said as she led him to the car on the right.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**So ummm… is this chapter better?**

**I hope so**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Please review!**

**I'm keeping this message….**

**For those doesn't know,**

_**To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. I just said this because someone asked me about it……**_


	23. Chapter 22

**I will love him till the end past and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN:

3-14-08-I hope that you won't find this chapter confusing (because I really think that a lot of you will get confused) and I'm sorry for how long it took me to update. I just had my final exams.

3-15-08- I updated this yesterday but when I re-read it, I saw a lot of gram errors so I edited this chappie again and if you read it already and was not satisfied with the grams, you can read it again. Sorry.

So, they came inside the hotel and Emi went straight to the desk and then after a few minutes of talking, she shouts at the poor guy who was there.

Mitsuomi enters the place with three other men. One of the Mitsuomi's men approached Emi and told her something. The two talked with the guy there in the hotel's lobby desk and not long afterwards, they went back to Mitsuomi. The three guys bowed to Mitsuomi and Isuzu (again; as a sign of respect) and **left** then Emi said with an angry tone,

"We lost a room"

"What do you mean we lost a room?" Mitsuomi asked.

"You remember that we reserved three rooms? Now we only have two and they say it's because a certain VIP arrived taking the other vacant rooms and he paid the hotel thrice what we paid just to get an extra room. But—but they said that they were going to give us free food and they were going to give back the money we paid for the room that they took"

He took a deep sigh and said,

"Tell them it's okay."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, just go. I'm tired." Then he sunk on a sofa. Maya sat across him and yawned as she stretched and closed her eyes like a kitten.

"You can't sleep here; we better get to our rooms" Mitsuomi suddenly said when he saw her yawn and then, she opened her eyes again.

"But… I heard that there were two rooms…and umm… I want to know where I can rest"

"With Isuzu of course"

"No way am I sleeping with that bitch!" she mumbled

"Excuse me? Sorry, I didn't hear"

"N-nothing…I said…I hope she doesn't strangle me while I'm sleeping"

"She doesn't like it either. Why do you hate each other so much?"

"She's just a royal pain in the arse!"

"I don't know about that but she's really nice"

"So you think. She's got a few bones in her closet. A lot actually."

"I'm not surprised myself. She said she only joined the enforcement team just because she just—simply wanted to. At first I thought she was some kind of spy—you know, a threat but… she's really nice"

"She joined because she likes you"

"Really? I don't think so"

"Can't you see how much she flirts around you? She's being nice when your around and then she gets bitchy when you're not."

"She likes me because she joined for the reason that she liked the way I ran the place; she likes me but not like-like me"

"If that's what you think then fine, suit yourself."

While they were talking, a man in a formal dark-gray suit approached them.

"Excuse me Sir, Maam; we're really sorry for the inconvenience and I'm also sorry that you lost a room but please do forgive us. The VIP guest was really pushy into giving us another room. I'm Edward and I'm here to take you to your rooms"

They both stood up then the guy called 'Edward' led them to the elevator. They stopped on the fifth floor then they went to the right wing and Edward gave Mitsuomi a card (this is the key).

"Well, you two look like a very promising couple. Are you in some kind of honeymoon?" Edward asked.

"Er, no! You're making a big mistake! He's my brother" Maya said as she grabbed Mitsuomi by the arm, struggling to make her alibi look true.

"Oh, really? Brother eh? Well, it's good to know that you guys are in good terms with each other. You know, my kids are always fighting and all; so I'm glad you're close with each other"

"Yeah…I guess. We haven't seen each other for a long time. I guess that explains the hair color" she said then Edward laughed.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a couple. I'm sorry; I really am because a lot of couples spend their honeymoon in here." _this was just another way of saying, we give couples who stay here for the night free condoms._

"Just ring me when you need anything" he was about to leave when Mitsuomi said,

"Wait a sec… Where's the other card?"

"Oh, the lass with the red hair took the other card. She told me to give you only that card, sir"

"Oh, okay." Then he swiped it somewhere on the door and it opened. He motioned Maya to come in and once inside, he sat on a sofa chair and bit his lip; stopping himself from laughing.

"Your brother eh?" he mocked then she laughed,

"Well, I couldn't think of anything better!" then she sat beside him but on a different chair.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Come on, we should order you something to eat." He took the piece of paper from the center table which was the menu and gave it to Maya. "What do you want?" he asked.

Maya looked at the piece of paper drowsily and said,

"Umm… I like… the shrimp tempura, half rice, and the umm… the carrots with the fish sticks. I guess that's all" then she gave the paper back to Mitsuomi then he took the phone from the center table and ordered her food. After ordering, he turned to her.

"Since you're already here and you seem really tired, you should take a nap first right after eating. I'm going to get my key from Isuzu; we'll just talk later" then he turned to the door and left.

Maya watched Mitsuomi's back as he left and shut the door. The instant he left the room, Maya felt sick. There was this kind of hot feeling in her stomach that lingered up to her throat which made her want to vomit on the lavender scented carnation pink carpet. This morning as she recalled; was the one of the most fascinating days in her crappy crumpled up life ever since her brother died. She never thought that she'd actually want Mitsuomi to stay with her even if she promised herself when her brother died that she would hate him as long as he lives. She hesitated at first but she really wanted to do it.

Maya stood up and rushed outside the room and when she saw Mitsuomi waiting for the elevator a few meters away, she shouted through the hall

"Wait!" she shouted and that was enough to get his attention. "Please don't go yet" she called out at him as they approached each other. When they were close enough, Maya saw the perplexed look painted on his face.

"What do you want now?" He asked smoothly though oddly cold in a way. Maya stood there silent for a while as she forced words from her guts to her mouth

"I--I want you to…eat with me" then she blushed.

"Sorry but…I have to go down. You need to rest and besides, I'll be around when you need me. I promise we'll talk later after you rest."

"Ok" and as if on cue, the elevator doors swung open then Mitsuomi entered.

**2:20 PM**

After eating alone in the room, Maya went to the bathroom to wash her face and slip in to the fresh panties that was there in a bag which was with a few more clothes probably; this was the clothes that Emi was talking about. She didn't change her clothes yet; just her panty.

The instant she closed her eyes for what only seemed to be like a blink, she was awaken by the television's loud sound. She opened her eyes and suddenly saw Emi at the foot of the bed watching TV; increasing the volume which was already in its maximum. She sat up and shouted,

"Damn, are you deaf, woman?!"

"Oh, so now you're awake. Good." Emi said as she turned the TV off

"What's you're problem?" then Maya looked at the clock which read **2:30 PM** and then she yelled at Isuzu, "Damn you, BITCH! I was sleeping; don't you have any manners at all? I'm tired of your goody-goody attitude towards everybody except me. What's you're problem?"

"You are my problem, Natsume. I hate you. I always have. It's such a shame Mitsuomi-san fell in love with a girl like you. You suck"

"If I suck then what are you? Well, you woke me up from my TEN MINUTE nap. The ONLY sleep I had on the bed. The ONLY PROPER sleep I've had since last night. Who sucks now?"

"I for one does certainly not suck. And besides, a ten minute nap is enough. I mean, you sleep too much"

"Bitch!"

"Ass!"

"You know what, I have an idea. Why don't you ask Mitsuomi to let you join him in his room so you two damn bastards can stay in one place, how's that?"

"And you know what, I think I will! You may be better than me in combat but he'll find me better in B-E-D!" Oh, she just had to spell bed in front of her.

"No way! Mitsuomi is so not having sex with you. You're fat!"

"I am not fat!"

"Yes you are, fatzo!"

"Well, he'll fuck ME. I'm very, very sure about that. He has me, what need does he have in you?" The she stood up and went to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Good-bye Natsume; I'm staying with Mitsuomi-san"

"Well, I don't care. Get out!" and Emi did.

As soon as Isuzu went out, Maya was in hysterics. She even doubts if Emi could even lay a hand on Mitsuomi and it made her wonder how annoyed he'll be once Isuzu suggests a naughty manner toward him. But on the other hand, what if Mitsuomi and Emi were somehow close friends now? I mean, Emi was there ever since the new generation of the enforcement team was born. Maybe those two were already close friends; thinking these things, her face made a sour look then she went down. She was so eager to see Mitsuomi first that she forgot about the elevator. Luckily, when she was on the second floor, she saw Emi and him talking on the hall but because Emi's back was facing her, Mitsuomi was the one who saw her first.

Emi was talking at that time but the instant Mitsuomi saw Maya, he held out a hand to Isuzu's face which meant for her to stop or in hand signal, _'shut up'_. You may think that it was rude of him to do that but Emi stopped talking and she didn't seem to mind it at all. She even smiled _until_ Mitsuomi said,

"Maya? I thought you were sleeping"

Emi turned around and rolled her eyes

Only for Maya to see.

"Oh, I was! But not until she woke me up!" Obviously, referring to Isuzu then Maya walked until she was close enough to talk and not to shout.

"Me? I didn't do anything to her! I swear Mitsuomi-san; I was just watching TV with a volume I can barely hear then suddenly, she was shouting" Emi said

"A volume you can BARELY hear? It was in maximum, for goodness sake! Are you deaf?" Maya said

"The volume was so not in maximum!" she lied

"And you—" Maya was going to say a lot more but Mitsuomi had cut her off.

"Both of you; please, just shut up. Please" they did stop but each held a grudging look on their faces. "I know you hate each other but you don't have to fight like this"

"But she started it!" Maya said

"I did not!" Emi said but Mitsuomi butted in again.

"Well, it doesn't matter who started it. Now, if you can't stand each other, I'll just sleep in the car and one of you can take my room"

"Are you stupid? It's cold outside; why not get another room?" Maya asked

"This place is fully booked. I can't get another room and if I could, I should have done it earlier. Now, if you excuse me" then he handed Maya the card to his room and walked away. Emi followed him and so did Maya who did nothing more than to listen to the two.

"No Mitsuomi-san! You won't get enough rest" Emi said but Maya selfishly contradicted her,

"No, no, please don't take your decision back. I'll be very happy if don't have this beotch in my room" but Emi continued to talk, completely ignoring Maya

"No Mitsuomi-san! I can't let you sleep in the car. You can't do that! Not even your bodyguards do such a thing. Something bad might happen to you"

"It's going to be okay Isuzu, I'm not a kid. I can obviously take care of my self it's not like I'm at the edge of dying or something"

o-o-o-o-o

Author's note.

Here, Mitsuomi's not telling Maya what happened to him when shin blasted him ki. In other words, Maya knows nothing that Mitsuomi's _supposed_ to die sooner or later…I'm not really saying that Mitsuomi will die in this fic, am i?

o-o-o-o-o

When Mitsuomi walked away, Maya and Isuzu stood at the exact same spot where he left them then finally, Maya managed a question;

"Where is he going?"

"To the car park I assume" there was supposed to be a '_duh_!' at the end but it didn't come out.

"Where exactly is that?"

"I dunno. Why the hell ask me? I don't work here do I?"

"Well then, I going to rest" then they parted their ways. The new room that Maya got was on the second floor.

When she found her room, she swiped the card and opened the door.

Nothing special was there. It was just a replica of the other room; only the paintings were the ones who made the room distinguishable from the other rooms. The other room had a picture of the exquisitely beautiful Mt. Fuji. This one had a large painting of some kind of wonderful volcano that had this almost perfect cone. There was also a portrait in the bedroom but this time, it wasn't a painting; it was a black and white picture of a beautiful girl who was fixing her hair and there was this man with a very lithe figure who was looking at her and it looked really nice against the black linen on the bed.

Maya lied on the bed and soon afterwards, she was fast asleep. She took a nice long nap and she woke up at about quarter to four in the afternoon. The first thing she did when she woke up was to wash her face and comb her hair. She was still in the dress that Mitsuomi gave her but now that she slept in it, it was all wrinkled up like a scrunched piece of paper but it wasn't really horrible to look at since it was made of pure silk.

When she looked presentable, she went out of the room and went to look for the parking lot. As it turned out, the place had this huge lot parallel to her room where she saw hundreds and hundreds of different expensive cars. From Toyota's most expensive sports car to the most elegant Porsche that she had ever seen. There were also Volvo cars, Mercedes Benz, BMW, Jaguar cars and even a Lamborghini. But despite all of these wonderful cars, she had no idea what Mitsuomi's car looked like until she noticed him from the half-open window of a black BMW car. He wasn't really sleeping even if his eyes were closed. She knew this because he was scratching his head or maybe massaging his temple. The sky was dark and it was a humid afternoon but when she approached him, it once again, started to drizzle.

Soon enough, before she even reached his car, her upper part of the body was now wet and she even forgot that she was wearing no bra. When Mitsuomi noticed her, the first thing he noticed were her perking nipples rising up visibly on the silk dress like stones on sand. Maya didn't notice this yet but Mitsuomi certainly did. It looks like her nipples like him so much that they want to jump off her boobs and join him in the car.

"Maya? What are you doing? It's drizzling. You're wet!" he said then he opened a door from inside to let her in

"Thanks" she said as she got in.

"Why are you here?"

"I just need to talk to you Mitsuomi. I already had enough rest so please tell me, what about Onii-san?"

"Oh, err… I forgot stuff in my—your room. Do you mind if we get back and let's change you into something dry?"

**MAYA POV**

Then he took an umbrella from somewhere, opened his door and escorted me out too. We are sharing an umbrella under the rain, sticking our bodies, pressing them to one another so that we'd both fit inside the small umbrella. Mitsuomi placed an arm around me. I'm sure anyone would have done it to keep us close because the umbrella was really small and he didn't want me to get wet any further but maybe there was another reason why he'd done that. I also noticed that his other arm which was holding the umbrella was deliberately moving closer to my chest and then I saw my nipples, perking up high. I looked up at him and saw that he wasn't really looking where we were going but he was looking at my breasts and I blushed. Then that's when I realized that the arm that was holding the umbrella was moving close to my breasts for two reasons. One, he wanted to feel my nipples and two; he didn't want anybody to see what he was hiding. He wants to be the only guy who sees my nipples acting that way. I knew this because when we were close to the hotel's entrance door, he whispered,

"Please cross your arms over your chest, Maya. I don't want anyone looking at you the way I do; please." I didn't know what he meant by that but I did it anyway and besides, I didn't want the hotel employees at the lobby looking at me like I'm a piece of delicious delicacy. But of course, what he meant was that I should cross my arms over my chest because he couldn't hide my nipples anymore.

And at last, we reached my—or his—or maybe even our room. There weren't any dry clothes for me so he called Emi on the phone to tell her to bring the clothes that she brought for me. When she got there, Mitsuomi just got the bag from her and told her to leave and when she left, he handed the bag to me. He wasn't really wet. Well, he did get wet because of me because he didn't want the rain to place a single drop on my skin so he really placed the umbrella over my head and it only covered half of his head(I'm babbling again, am I?).

I got dressed in the bathroom and came out with a plain yellow shirt which I later on realized was from Banana Republic and blue jeans. I must admit; I wanted to thank Emi for the yellow shirt because it made my blue eyes look brighter. I saw Mitsuomi on the couch. I sat down beside him but on a different chair and he said,

"Ok…you're here because I want to show you something" then he handed me a memory card and motioned to the TV "Plug it in" and I did.

"What's this about?" I asked before the video started.

"Just watch it" and he hit 'play' on the remote.

I was shocked to see Shin's face on the first scene. He was talking to Mana and from the looks if it, they were dating…having fun. The instant I saw Onii-san's face on the screen, I felt a feeling of uneasiness. I'm not really squeamish but seeing him there, laughing and all…this made no sense to me at all so I asked,

"What's this?"

"Just watch it and look at it very carefully" he said and I obediently watched it some more but I wasn't really paying much interest to it because seeing my dead brother who I love with his girlfriend which I hate really sucks but I paid much more attention when the scene changed and I saw the Katana club Onii-san formed years ago. In another scene, he was violently beating them up.

"Where did you get all of these?" I asked

"Mana gave it to me"

"Ms. Kuzunoha? But…Why?"

"She was worried about Shin. Your brother never told you anything about this; right?" Okay so now, I am really confused.

"No. What do you mean and…who took this video?" I asked. Once more, confused.

"It doesn't matter who took it, well, you see, my point of taking you here is that I want to talk about Reiki"

I nodded; I understood what he meant by that but I was really disappointed because I thought that we were going to talk about something else. I don't really know but history seems to come back to me. Memories always haunt me when I don't want them to and when I want to remember I couldn't because I always end up crying—like a helpless little girl. The room was silent for a while then Mitsuomi spoke again,

"Maya, you know that Reiki must be destroyed, don't you?"

"No." I muttered. "It must be kept hidden from people who are capable of doing chaotic things"

"And how do you do that? You can't stop the world from revolving but you can stop Reiki, destroy it." His words were spoken with authority and I felt helpless on the chair. He was right, Reiki is a very powerful and dangerous sword but I didn't like it when people tell me what to do. I never did. I knew that he was absolutely right but I told him an oath which was I won't forgive him for the way he treated my friends and that because he was the one who deprived me from the place that I should return to—my brother's arms. I was being stubborn and very irrational when I told him;

"I certainly will not! Reiki is mine and it's a family heirloom. Only a dumbass will think of even destroying it"

"And only a dumbass will keep it despite the chaotic things it can do" said he

"Mitsuomi, we've been fighting about this ever since, I don't want to talk about Reiki!" This was also true because I didn't want to think about Reiki right now.

"I just don't want history to repeat itself. I hope you understand."

What did he just say? _'I hope you understand'_? He's the one who can't understand. I love my brother. I can't destroy Reiki! Why was Mitsuomi doing this to me? Did he just bring me here so that my ugly memories of the past would bother me again? Were we really just going to talk about death and the grim future that lies ahead if I don't do what he wants all day long until I cry? I simply thought that he's doing this to see me cry. I don't know why the fuck would he want that or maybe he would like to see me with a tortured face; he knew perfectly well that I was never—not in any way—going to agree to him about destroying Reiki so why the hell did he want to see me if he already knew the damn answer?

"No, I'm sorry Mitsuomi but I _don't_ understand! Do you really hate me this much that you actually want to see me suffering in front of you? I don't want to destroy Reiki for chr i st's sake! Onii-san wouldn't want that!"

"Maya, I don't hate you—you're the one who hates me. You're not the only one who's suffering right now; Don't you know how mad I was at myself the day you told me that you hated me? You have no idea what that felt like, all that you can talk about is what your brother wants. He's dead Maya, he's not coming back! He won't touch you anymore. Please Maya, just listen to me! He can't harm you anymore, he's dead. If you don't want to destroy Reiki just because Shin doesn't like it either; well, you're being stupid. It was him who always caged you like a bird but he's dead; you're free now, He's dead!"

"Yes, it's true, he's dead, but I promised him that I'll do whatever he says. Mitsuomi, I love Onii-san. Don't you get it? I want Reiki to stay because…because…it's one of those…very, very…very few things that remind me of him." And as I said this, a tear escaped my right eye and stained my yellow shirt. I thought that he would try to comfort me for I was now beginning to cry and I was certain that he noticed the tears because he was looking at me straight in the eyes but all that I got in reply from him were very hard words spoken in the most rigid tone that I had ever heard.

"You're being too selfish Maya. Obviously, what you saw wasn't enough for you to believe me" And these were the words that angered me but I still acted calm. I wasn't selfish; I was just loving my brother.

"No, I'm sorry. It's true; I suffered a lot when he was still alive. He was always watching my every move, my every step…Sometimes, I even think that he watches me so much that he knows how much I breathe in a day—he's everywhere I go and I couldn't escape from him and you…you knew very well how much I was suffocating. You knew I had too much of him already so that night…when you promised me that you'll beat him someday for me…I was glad to know that you truly cared. I was happy to know that you love me. But even if I'm living a much more liberated life now, the life we both knew that I always wanted, I still like it better when brother would watch over me, I like it better when he would protect me. I liked it a lot better when he was around."

"I don't understand Maya. I used to see you suffer and what you want now is to be back in his arms where all you get to do is to follow sucky orders and be watched around?"

"Mitsuomi, do you know that when I first handed him Reiki, I gave it to him because…because he wanted to see it and because I love him and I followed what he said even if father told me not to let anyone touch it. Since then, his dragon's eyes were activated and he suffered a lot. I ought he'd blame me for it but he didn't. He even loved me more dearly than ever. I love him Mitsuomi, I love him. So for chr I st;s sake, damn it; don't tell me that I should hate Shin"

"I'm sorry Maya but…you must know something very important about this. Shin was once Reiki's victim and I'm afraid to say this but Aya might be the next one. You once told me that you kept Reiki hidden somewhere in your house but Aya actually managed to get it. Do you realize that someone could have seriously got hurt with what she did? She strolled the school grounds with a sword; not just a sword but an evil nodachi!"

"I'm not permitting you to destroy Reiki. What you're asking for is far too much. If you're really desperate to have it destroyed in front of you, you must first kill me and get it. And after that, if you want, you can even kick the brat out of school just like what you did to me."

"Honestly, do you want to die right now? Are you persuading me to kill you?"

"Mitsuomi, life's not like what it used to be. Things just don't go the way you plan them to be."

"Such nonsense you're talking about. I won't kill you Maya. We're actually here to make a proposition."

"A proposition?"

"Well, Juukenbu's on the enforcement team 's way ever since and now, your club members, especially that Nagi of yours has made the enforcement team quite a mess."

"You don't have to tell me that. I know all about it."

"Here's the proposition, Give Reiki to me or take Juukenbu away or else we'll all be forced to remove it."

"You know the answer perfectly well Mitsuomi…never."

"I don't have time for silly arguments Maya. Nagi is bringing the enforcement team's image down. Last week, he just gave a speech to his classmates about the enforcement team. Now, some people though only a small portion of Todou believe that the enforcement team is corrupt and useless."

"Well, isn't that what you all are, corrupt and useless?"

"Maya, maybe this would be the right time to start thinking about others instead of yourself"

"Don't think that I'll do what you say just because you're the president of the entire enforcement team. I don't study in Todou anymore and you don't have power over me. My decision is final; Juukenbu stays."

"But Maya, be reasonable."

"Not reasonable enough, eh? Well, what exactly do you want me to do? Just sit in a corner and cry about my brother's loss? I want to have some use and what I'm doing is that I'm teaching Nagi on how to be a better fighter. I'm not like you; I'm not useless."

"I want you to join the enforcement team and be vice president. I can bring you back in Todou. If you just please remove Juukenbu and join the enforcement team then maybe life for us will be like the way it used to be"

"And what will you do if I won't?"

"We'll be forced to remove Juukenbu and all of its members will be expelled. Plus, Reiki will be taken away from you or maybe you'll be given some kind of rare chance to let the members and that silly Juukenbu to stay in Todou but Reiki will surely be gone."

"You sonofabitch, that's not fair! What kind of proposition is that?" I was really mad now that I kept on scratching the armrest of my chair.

"Maya Natsume, you're in charge of everything's that's concerned with your clan. I'm sure you know this, we all do but Reiki is—"

"A very dangerous sword that could put lives in great danger. I know."

"Precisely"

"I know but it's in good hands. You need not to worry anything about it as long as it's with me; everything's going to be fine."

"No, it won't. Isn't it enough for you that Aya got it? Do you want your sister to end up like Shin? Think about it Maya."

"Onii-san became like that because he wanted to! I'm not going to give it to you just so that you could destroy it."

"I'm not sure that you unders—"

"I understand what Reiki can do! It's you who don't trust me; you think that I'm not responsible enough to keep it!" And now, we were both slightly shouting at each other.

"Well aren't you? Obviously, It got into Aya's hands because of your irresponsibility!"

"How dare you say that?!?!"

"Listen to me Maya—"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"What!? You're the one who's being stubborn here!"

"That is it, I hate you!" Then the tears that I held back earlier began to escape out of my eyelids. To argue with Mitsuomi was as hard as to walk with a bucket full of water and to cry was as easy as spilling water out of it.

"Damn it, if it wasn't for you, Onii-san would never have died!" I shouted as he stayed speechless in his seat, gripping his arm rest tightly. I continued speaking, "It's easy for you to say those things like that about my brother but do you know how hurt I am just to hear his name?"

"Maya…" he tried to say but I continued speaking. "I can't believe that the person…I love much more than my brother would do this to me. I am suffering more than I ever imagined and all of it…is because of you." I cried harder, pressing my fingers to my eyes as I wiped my tears away. I was blinded by my tears and what surrounded us was deafening silence and the loud gasps I made while crying the then after a few seconds, I heard heavy footsteps and the loud 'BANG' the door made. I wiped my tears again and looked up but saw no one. Mitsuomi walked out. I didn't even see his face.

After that, I forgot everything. I woke up at a time which seemed 6:30 pm. I was warmly tucked on the bed and the only sound that I heard was the ticking of the clock. I was tired but all I could think about was the talk I had with Mitsuomi earlier then I thought how mean of me to say all those words about him. It was true that Mitsuomi was one of the many reasons that caused me suffering but it wasn't true that I blamed him for everything and that I hate him. You see, I don't really blame him for everything but it's actually his fault that we're not the people that we're not the people who we were. Yes, that's right. It was his fault. I was happy to realize when Onii-san died that he wouldn't be dictating what I had to do but I was also sad that he died because I really felt loved when he was around—he made me feel like I was worth something. I don't really blame Mitsuomi for Onii-san's death but I blame him only because when Onii-san committed suicide, and died, he didn't even give me moral support or any support for that matter. I found him rude for the first thing he said right after brother's death is that if I wanted to join the enforcement group and I was really offended by that so I told him I hated him.

I wonder what his face could have been like when I cried in front of him. Maybe he was so mad at me that he walked out or that he just didn't want to see me cry but whatever his reason was for walking out, those harsh words I told him weren't the words that he deserved. In fact, those were all too much.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Please review!_

_I'm keeping this message…._

_For those doesn't know,_

_To review a story, kindly scroll down the page and find the icon where the "submit review" icon is. Click the arrow and a separate webpage will appear then, type your comments/suggestions about the story. _


	24. Chapter 23

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I will love him till the endpast and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: I actually hate the start of this fic…it's so emo!(not that I hate people who are emo) this is just new to me so just tell me if you don't like it so that I could still fix the following chapters that might have something to do with the character's emoness. This is my craziest chapter so far. Anyway, please review and enjoy!

Oh, yeah. I'm glad to say that starting now(March) until(May) I can submit my chapters as long as this probably within a week or two so you can read a new chapter every week. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NORMAL POV**

When Mitsuomi walked out, all that Maya could do at that time was to cry for she was mad. Mad at Mitsuomi and mad at herself. It was true that Mitsuomi had no right to say such terrible things about Shin but she too, had no right to tell him that he was the cause of all her troubles. The next ten minutes made her conscience swell out of her head. She wanted to find Mitsuomi and apologize; she wanted to tell him that she's sorry and that everything that he said about her was true; that her irresponsibility was the reason why Aya got in danger, why she got Reiki, and how she sucked because she hated him even though everything that he did was to help her. He didn't want Aya to get hurt just like Shin because he knows how much Maya will suffer again.

She wanted to…

She wanted to…let the damn throbbing apologies out of her mouth but…

…she couldn't.

_Why not?_

Because she can't. After saying all of those things to him, she wanted to die right on the spot…she really wanted to.

But if she will die right now, that would be the end of everything, will it? 

Yes, it'll be the end of this fic but it's too soon to end this wonderful tale of two lovers. 

Maya wasn't the kind of person who'll easily give up but this time, she felt really depressed especially now that she just fought with Mitsuomi and probably because of depression again, she felt…suicidal. And what she did was a thing you won't expect from her to do; of all the many different ways that she could try just to kill herself, she just stood up and banged her head violently against the wall. Once was enough to make her bleed and then, she cried harder. She was mad at herself; she loathed her existence and she just wanted to die. How she wished that the cut on her head was large enough to give her the death that she longed for. 

She cried…and cried…and cried…

Blood oozed down from her forehead to the side of her head mixing with tears and dripping on her shirt and on the floor. Blood drops, as big and red as rose petals. She continued to cry about everything until she lost consciousness. 

Maybe after an hour or so, she woke up with her head, bleeding and sore. She could hardly breathe at that time but she managed to stand up and look at the reddish-brown mark that she made on the wall then she realized how stupid it was of her to bang her head because it gave her the most painful headache she ever had. It was even worse than a hangover. 

Sometimes, when people lose their temper, they do stupid things that make them in a heap of trouble. She didn't go to the bathroom yet to clean her cut for she didn't want to see how horrible she looked with swollen bloodshot eyes on the mirror and how the blood from her wound dried on her face and on her shirt. She knew exactly how she would look like but she didn't want to see herself yet. It would just remind her of the stupidity that she did. Maya lifted a hand to feel her wound but naturally, it hurt as hell when she touched it. She wiped her bloodied finger on her shirt and went out to the balcony for some fresh air. When she was out, she sat on the balcony rails (This is a fanfic, please don't try this) and looked at the bright moon. 

From a distance, Mitsuomi was in his car. He wanted to take a nap but he couldn't because the fight he had with Maya kept on replaying in his head like a tape. Her words were stuck in his mind the instant he heard them. It pained him so much to see her cry in front him, blaming him for everything miserable that has happened to her so he walked out for he wanted to see no more of it. He had nothing to do at that time so he turned the radio on and listened to the FM channels that was until—yeah, you guessed it—he saw Maya on the second floor's balcony who had a bleeding head and was sitting on the rails. The first thing that came to his mind was that she was going to jump and die. So Naturally, what he did was to get out of the car and run into the hotel as fast as he could to stop his lady love from committing suicide but of course, what he didn't know was that Maya was just enjoying the fresh air and that she saw him run back to the hotel from the car park. Who wouldn't notice a green-haired running teenager? 

Maya looked at him as he savagely pushed aside a poor employee but thank g o d the employee knew he had a room in the hotel or he would have called security for some madman had trespassed. Maya saw all of this and as I said before, Maya's not a ninny not to surmise and know what was happening downstairs. She knew, the instant she saw Mitsuomi running that he saw her on the balcony and was thinking that she'll jump from the second floor. So this was it; since he was going back to the room she might as well tell him how sorry she was. She was just on her way to the door when there were loud banging noises so she ran to open the door. Mitsuomi was horrorstruck to see Maya but he didn't waste any time and hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Are you okay? Tell me, what happened?" he said while she was still in his arms

"I'm—" she was saying when Mitsuomi cut her off. 

"What's that?" he asked again as he gestured on the mark of blood on the wall and the little droplets of blood on the floor. He released her from the hug and looked at her face. He didn't even give her the chance to speak when he raised the hair on her face and saw the swollen, bleeding wound on her head. "Shit, what have you done? Are you trying to kill yourself? Come on, we have to clean that wound!" Then he dragged her to the couch and went to the washroom and came out with a wet cotton towel. "Here, wipe it with this" he said but Maya just threw the towel beside her and mumbled,

"Sorry…" 

Mitsuomi looked a her with a puzzled face and grabbed the towel. He lifted up her chin and started wiping the dried blood on her neck and chin. "You don't have to do this Mitsuomi. I can take care of myself. I was going to clean it anyway. You can stop now."

"No Maya I can't. I have to do this because I'm not really sure if you can clean it." Then his hand moved to her cheeks and he continued to wipe her face. They were quiet for a while until Mitsuomi lifted up her hair and gently patted her wound. 

"OW!" Maya whimpered

"Sorry"

"Mitsuomi, stop it. Don't treat me like a child. I can do this on my own" Then she grabbed the blood stained towel from him and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. And when she first saw her reflection, what she first said to herself was, _'Hol yf u cki ngsh it! I do look terrible._' Her silver hair still had dried blood and it made it sticky and disheveled. Her forehead which had the wound had a bluish lump and was also swollen, her eyes were also swollen from all the crying and suddenly, she didn't want to touch her gash again because she was afraid that it would make an ugly scar on her face. 

"What happened?" Mitsuomi asked who was now at the bathroom's door. 

"I…I don't want to talk about it" Maya lied.

"Ok…but how exactly did you bump your head? Do you feel different?"

"I dunno. I just bumped it on the wall and it bled" and with this, Mitsuomi looked worried. 

"And you did that because…"

"Because I wanted to" 

"Maya…please tell me why. It was because of me was it?"

"I was…mad at myself. I was mad at you and I was depressed. You walked out on me and I thought…I thought that—"

"Stop. I'm sorry I walked out. I shouldn't have done that; that was very rude of me, I'm awfully sorry I did that. I just didn't like to see you get hurt"

"It's ok. It was my fault too anyway. I'm also sorry I said such things—they weren't true. Forget all about them. I was lying when I told you that." 

"And I'm sorry too about…bringing you here. I shouldn't have done that either. I shouldn't have made up that proposition I told you but you just have to understand what Reiki could do to—" 

"I don't want to talk about the past and Reiki right now. Please, just spare me…just this night don't talk about it. It seems like all that we talk about nowadays is that and it always reminds me of memories I don't want to remember." Maya said as she wiped her cheeks and chin which were already clean. As I said, she was afraid to touch the wound and Mitsuomi noticed that she wasn't really cleaning her injury at all. They didn't talk to each other for a while.

"Are you afraid of blood?" He suddenly asked after a while of watching her by the sink. 

"No"

"Why aren't you cleaning your gash?"

"I am!"

"No. You're just wiping your face. The blood came from your forehead, not from your cheeks."

"I…Do you…do you think that it'll scar?"

"Huh?"

"I wasn't touching it because it might leave a nasty scar" Baffled, Mitsuomi looked at her with a heavy gaze. 

"If that wound gets infected, it'll get worse. Clean it."

"I…I can't. It hurts." Then she walked toward him and unwillingly handed him the towel and they went back to the living room where they sat on a couch chair. Mitsuomi lifted up Maya's bangs again and gently scoured the sides of the lump where the wound was at the center.

"Tell me if this hurts ok?" Mitsuomi said then he softly patted her lump once.

"OW! Do it gently!"

"Sorry. Maybe you should try to relax first and don't think about the cut." Then he patted the lump once again but this time, much more gently. "Did that hurt?" he asked; Maya shrugged so he continued on patting the lump until it was clean. The only problem now was her clothes and hair. 

"There, that's done." Then he went to the bathroom to wash the towel and his hands. Maya sat quietly on the couch, waiting for Mitsuomi to come out and when he did she wanted to talk to him but he said, 

"I guess I don't have anything to do here anymore so I better go now."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my car. It's already eight in the evening. I can't stay here. Goodnight." and with that, he went towards the door but Maya ran after him again. 

"No, no. Please don't leave me here. Could you at least eat dinner with me?" she pleaded.

"Really? I err…sure!" then he sat back down beside her

"Maybe you should just order us something. I'm just going to take a shower" then she went to the bathroom while Mitsuomi happily picked up the phone and ordered something to eat; he also turned the TV on of course. A few minutes later, the food Mitsuomi ordered arrived. He made the table set and gave the waiter a huge tip and just when the waiter left, Maya came out from the bathroom wearing a blue knee-cut cotton robe.

"The food just got here. Let's eat." Mitsuomi said.

Maya sat across the table from him while Mitsuomi handed her chopsticks. They both opened the bento box at the same time. They had shrimp tempura, fish sticks, miso soup, and sugar cakes. Maya took a sip of roasted tea from her tea cup and said, 

"Mitsuomi, I'm a bit worried about my clothes for tomorrow. I don't have anything to wear tonight but this robe. All my clothes are dirty and wet. Do you think that the Laundromat in this hotel's still open?"

"Don't worry about that. I had Emi take care of such things. Tomorrow, she'll just give you your clothes back" he was chewing when he said that. It's a wonder how he got those words smoothly out. 

"Well if you say so then okay, I might as well not worry about it." Then she bit a shrimp tempura. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After they ate…

AN: i don't know anything about alcohol so don't kill me 

If you see something wrong.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was already quarter to nine in the evening when they finished eating. 

"Maya, it's already late and I can't stay here" Mitsuomi said

"But will you be okay out there?"

"Since when did you start worrying about me? Of course I'm going to be fine"

"I think it's pretty cold out there especially tonight. You don't have a space heater."

"Your right but you don't have to worry about me. I'll just be in the car though it will be cold"

"Mitsuomi…do you want to…sleep here with me?" she asked. Mitsuomi surprisingly looked at her a bit shocked and spilling a bit of virility on his mind.

"Oh, no…no… I… we're…I mean…hell yes but…and we…I would love to…but we…shouldn't do…because…you'll…the condom…and the…" he was staggering long enough for Maya to realize that she just said that she wanted him so sleep in the room with her and to the adult minds, sleeping together in a room means doing you-know-what.

"Err… let me take that back. What I mean is that…it's too cold outside and maybe you should stay here and sleep…in this room but…but not beside me"

"Oh…ok…yeah, I know what you mean…err…I guess I thought about something else. Sorry."

"So will you?"

"I'm not sure because…well, you know I don't think that that's not…I mean…what I mean is that aren't you afraid that something might happen?"

"Mitsuomi, I know you won't do such a thing and besides, we won't be sleeping together. I mean…I can sleep on the couch and you on the bed if you want."

"Well if you insist… ok, I guess I could sleep here but I'll stay on the couch ok?"

After that, they just watched TV later on, Maya asked, 

"Mitsuomi, does this free food thing include alcohol?"

"What the hell are you thinking? You can't get drunk tonight."

"I won't get drunk and don't be such a killjoy. It'll just be a few glasses. Maybe just wine or champagne or a small martini or just a pink cocktail I like so much"

"No. You can get drunk some other time"

"Oh please, I'll just get us wine. Nobody gets drunk with wine"

"Maya…don't do that"

"Fine."

After a few more minutes, Mitsuomi went a short trip to the washroom and while he was gone, Maya got the phone and ordered a bottle of wine and a small bottle of the pink cocktail that she likes but while she was ordering, Mitsuomi caught her red handed on the phone but he was too late to cancel the order because she already put it down.

"What have you done?" Mitsuomi asked a bit worried.

"I just ordered myself something to drink. If you don't want to then you don't have to"

"Maya, are you serious? do you realize…did you even think what will happen if you will get drunk? Aren't you afraid that something bad might happen to you!"

"Yeah, like what?"

"I—I don't know but I don't think that this is a good idea. I better cancel the order when it gets here."

"Don't you do that! I have my own life here so back-off! If I want to drink then I will"

"Why are you so stubborn? Don't blame me if something bad happens to you" then there was a knock on the door and Maya opened it. The waiter came in and arranged the ice bucket on the table and fixed the empty bento boxes on the table and left. 

**MITSUOMI POV **AN_I had a hard time doing this_

Why can't she listen to me? She is so stubborn. Look at her; she's filling half of her glass with wine! 

She's going to get drunk in no time. Don't tell me she'll finish those two bottles by herself.

"Maya, Don't you think that's too much?" I asked in a worried tone.

"No. This is just wine and besides, I got the smallest bottle of the pink cocktail I like so shut up if all you can do is to contradict me" 

And so, I shut up.

I didn't want her to drink because I 'm afraid that she'll get drunk and something bad might happen. Not only to her but us. I admit that I was shocked when she offered me to sleep in her room. And now, I'm thinking that she has something in her mind. I mean, first she asked me to stay here and then she ordered alcohol. What the hell is she thinking? I thought about it really hard and I'm really confused. 

I love her but I don't think that she still feels the same way. I also admit that I want her…yes, I do want her but I can't just do what I used to do which was when I wanted her, I'll just grab her and we'll do _**it**_ in a place where no one will see us but now…now it's different. My feelings for her never changed but she was never an open book to read. I never knew what she was thinking and her emotions and actions are very hard to comprehend. 

Maybe she was planning something in her head or she just wants to drink. It's as simple as that. I couldn't ask her if she wanted to have sex tonight because that'll be so embarrassing and besides, we broke up a long time ago and even if I kissed her this morning, that didn't change anything between us because if it did, we would have never fought. I pretended to watch Ghost Rider in HBO but my eyes were really on her and I was counting how much she was drinking. I looked at her as she gulped the remainder of her second glass of wine and then she poured another. She still looks fine to me and she didn't look dizzy or anything so I guess she wouldn't get drunk after all unless she'll really finish the whole bottle of wine and that cocktail she ordered. 

"Are you ok?" I asked when she had her third glass. 

"Yep. Not yet drunk—will you mind joining me here? I can't drink this alone." she said. Nothing was wrong with the tone of her voice yet so maybe she was right, she might not get drunk after all. Maybe I was just being paranoid about her getting drunk and besides, the bottle of wine that she ordered was just small. 

"Maybe later; I might miss a scene" I said but I wasn't really watching the movie. I was watching her. 

"No, I'll just get you your wine. You don't have to wait for the movie to end." then she poured all the remaining liquid into the glass and gave it to me.

"Thanks" I said. 

"Ok, I guess I had enough alcohol today. I'll just drink tomorrow." Then she went to the washroom to brush her teeth and when she came out, she said goodnight and entered her room. A few minutes later, she came out with a blanket.

"Hey" She said. I looked at her and then she said again, "I got you a blanket" then she handed it to me and when she did, I smelled something different. Something sweet and kind of minty and weird. It's something I never smelled before. At first I thought it was the blanket which had the strange scent but when Maya left, the scent was gone too. Now what the hell has she been doing? She's got me all worried that minute but I did my best to not think about that so I just continued to watch HBO. When it was already eleven in the evening, I turned the TV and the lights off and settled on the couch with the blanket she gave me but when everything was set for me to sleep, I heard strange noises from Maya's room. I sprang up and approached her door but the weird noises stopped so I just went back to the couch but when I was about to lie down again, the weird noises were back and this time, they sounded much more clearer. I still wasn't sure what to make out of it but I was certain that it was Maya who was making the soft moans and or screams from inside. This got me a little worried and so, I knocked and when I did, I heard her gurgle followed by soft silly giggles and then her moans went louder. 

I knocked again and said,

"Maya, I'm going to open the door, ok?"

"Sure…yeah…Open it" was her weird reply. As soon as she said that, I opened her door and when I did, the smell of alcohol filled the air. It was dark so I opened a dim light and saw her at the bed. She was lying with her head at the bed's edge and her feet were swinging up and down like a child. Maya held a half full bottle which smelled sweet and minty and weird. It was the scent I smelled earlier when she handed me the blanket. 

Against the light, her eyes looked teary as she said my name,

"Mitsu…omi"

"What are you doing?" I asked, still at the door. She looked at me with a somewhat nefarious grin and what she said next made me shiver but in a good way.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Take your clothes off and join me in the bed!"

"WHAT!" I asked utterly confused. 

"Mitsuomi, I know that you heard me. Come on, let's have passionate sex!" and with what she just said, I felt completely mortified. I knew from the very start that this will definitely happen. I surmised it already. I knew it from the way she wanted me to stay here and why she ordered that wine and that cocktail—that cocktail! She's holding it right now! It's already half full and she's…she's drunk!

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about you, me and lots of sex! Come on, I want you…please…" she said then she sat up and that's when I realized that she's naked! She went towards me in a cat-like manner and then she bent down and…SHIT!—she's touching my huge blessing from go d through my pants! I backed off from her but she followed me and clung herself to my right knee. 

"Maya, stop this foolishness right now!" 

"Oh, come on. I know you want me!"

"You're drunk!"

"Of course I am! I just drank, silly!" Then she reached out for me again but I backed off unfortunately, she was still holding my knee so when I backed off, she fell on the floor but then she kneeled and grabbed my hand along with her sudden momentum, she placed my hand in-between her breasts. I couldn't move—I was completely paralyzed. She continued to drive my hand to her chest until I felt her nipples on the tips of my fingers. I looked at the wild smile on her face. She was enjoying this and I shamefully admit that so am I but we have to stop before I lose my self control and things could get worse. 

"M...Maya…" I said with trembling lips.

"Mitsuomi-chan, we should do this more often"

"No, no. We have to stop!"

"Why?"

_Yes Mitsuomi, why do we have to stop this wonderful chance of my life? _

_Why do I have to stop myself from having sex with the girl I've always wanted?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

…_.Why?...Why?_

…………_Aha!_

"I can't because I…I left my penis in the car"

"What! You're lying! You can't leave your penis in your car! Cars don't need penises! Come on, I felt it in there and if you did leave it in your damned car, then what did you use when you went in the washroom? Don't lie to me Mitsu-chan!"

"Really? It's here? You sure you really touched it?"

"Of course I did, silly! Do you want me to sow it to you?" and then she grabbed my pants' zipper. She actually managed to pull it half down but I backed off again. 

"No, no. You're right, I left it in the car"

"Then why won't we do it?"

"We…we don't have a condom" well, at least this reason was true. 

"Ummm…hey! They give couples free condoms in this hotel. Why don't we ask for a pack?"

"No, no. we can't do that! We just told them we're siblings"

"Oh, we did? Then we'll do incest!"

"No! we are NOT doing incest. Ew. We need a condom—"

"Condoms are for sissies! Oh come on, let's do it!"

"No, no…no!"

"Why not?"

"We can't…I mean…I just remembered that err…my…my brother and I just exchanged penises so if I touch you now, you won't be having sex with me. You'll be having sex with Masataka!"

"No fair! I want you! Hell, is his penis as big as yours because I like him too ya know? Anyway, I think that I wouldn't mind that. What's important is that it's you who's making love with me only not with your own penis" Then she rubbed her boobs on my chest. "Please Mitsuomi…don't ya like me anymore?"

"Of course I do but we just can't…Maybe tomorrow when you're not drunk and when you're thinking well" Of course when she was herself again, she wouldn't be aroused like this anymore. 

"Oh, fine; we'll do it tomorrow but I'll still want sex, ya know!"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Right. You better sleep now"

"Just promise me that we'll do it tomorrow before we leave because I hope that you'll get you penis back from your brother at that time, ok?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say" and thankfully, she went back to bed but when she did, she lied with her legs, straddled. They were so wide apart that I had a clear image of her pussy…damn, she's so hot and I really want to dive into her now. I left her in the bedroom like that and when I closed the door, I had let myself erect after everything that happened between us in there—who wouldn't? I yearned to go back in that room and do what she wished but I couldn't because I had my mind over my heart. I can't have sex with her no matter how much I want to because:

1.) I don't have a condom. 

2.) She's mad at me.

3.) I'm not even sure if she really wants me in her and if she wakes up and sees me beside her, she might freak out and accuse me of raping her and

4.) Usually when a person gets drunk, she usually forgets what happens when she's in the state of being drunk and I wouldn't want her to forget such a passionate night.

I went back to the couch and lied but I still couldn't sleep. Thirty minutes had pass and I guess Maya's already asleep but then, I heard her moan softly from inside. Maybe she's dreaming. 

That's what I thought so I just lied on the couch while listening very carefully to the wonderful noises that kept me awake. 

How I wished…no, no…Fantasized would be the right word.

How I fantasized that she would moan my name in her sleep.

Anyway, I continued to listen to her breathtaking soft moans instead of cute snores and then my fantasy became a reality when she muttered my name and it went like, "Mmm-mit-suuuoomi!" The soft noises that she made almost made me explode my seeds in my underwear and my dick was now up like a pole. "Faster! Faster Mitsuomi, faster!" she said. This went o for a few more minutes then she called my name again but this time, it was more like of a call than a moan.

"Mitsuomi!" she said. I didn't respond because I knew that she was sleeping but I thought wrong until she said,

"Mitsuomi look, come here! I can make love with myself!" the instant I heard that, I was horrified! I ran to her room and opened the door as fast as I could and I was appalled to see her masturbating. She's sitting on the bed with her legs wide apart while two of her fingers were inside her. 

"Maya, don't do that! That's wrong, you shouldn't be fingering yourself!" I said so she stopped but she laughed as she held up her fingers which were coated by the sweet limpid fluid and wiped it on her stomach. 

"See what I mean? I can give myself a wonderful blowjob; why can't we do this? We used to it!" she complained.

"No. we can't do it anymore"

"Why not?"

"You…You're drunk and you'll probably regret about having sex with me in the morning then you'll never talk to me again and I don't want that to happen" I confessed. But it doesn't really matter because she's drunk and she probably didn't understand any of what I said.

"What are you talking about? Of course I won't regret having sex with you"

"No Maya. I'm sorry but we CAN'T" 

"Why?" Every time she would ask why we couldn't have sex I really have to think of a silly reason until this one slipped my mind. I said it without even thinking.

"Because you're having your period" Damn, that lie was so stupid that I thought that a drunk person like her wouldn't even believe it but she did. 

"I have my period?"

"Yeah…you do"

"Why aren't I bleeding?"

"The blood is…" I couldn't think of another lie….umm… the next word that came out of my mouth was "invisible"

"I have invisible blood!"

"Sure…whatever you say"

After that, finally convinced her hard enough to put her robe back on so that she wasn't naked anymore. I went out of the room and when I was about to lie down, she came out but thankfully not naked. I heard her yell, "Mitsuomi-chan!" then I saw her walking to the couch where I was then she sat on the carpet floor beside me only, I was on the couch and she was on the floor. 

"Yes?" I asked; praying that she wouldn't talk about sex anymore. 

I expected an answer from her but she just sat very still on the floor.

"Maya, I'm sorry but if you keep on doing this, I might jut go back in the car" and when I said that, her eyes widened with anxiety.

"No, don't leave me here! I just went out because I want to tell you that my head aches really bad"

"You're drunk, of course your head will hurt"

"No, no! it's the bump. It hurts."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Heal it."

"But…but I don't think that the other you would like me to do that"

"The…other me?"

"The…Maya who's not drunk. You see, when you wake up in the morning and realize that I—"

"Blah, blah, blah. Please, Mitsuomi-chan. Do that thing that you did when we were in the bowling alley. The thing that you did with my shoulder; you healed it. It didn't hurt after that. This one hurts really badly and I want it to stop"

My face was serious and hers looked really childish and cute. I really wanted to laugh because we were being so silly the whole night. It's weird, I know. But what can I do? She's drunk for goodness sake! I sighed and she leaned towards me but I sat up.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to heal my bump"

"And how will I do that?"

"I dunno. You did it once."

"Err…Maybe tomorrow when you're yourself again because I think you trust a doctor better than you trust me"

"No! it really hurts. I…I promise that I'll behave and I won't bother you again for the rest of the night if you heal my bump"

"No. Tomorrow will be better. When you're not drunk"

Then she was silent for a while again and it looked like that she was thinking something really wise to say until she finally muttered, 

"_You told me earlier that you didn't want me to see getting hurt and I am hurting now…so if you don't want to heal me then…you just lied to me, did you?"_ then the happiness on her face was slowly disappearing. 

"No. I didn't lie." Then I laid a hand on her head to transfer some of my ki for her wound to heal. She cringed a little when I did that; with astonishment perhaps. 

"There, does it still hurt?" I asked as I removed my hand. She shrugged in reply.

"Thank you. I'll sleep now" then she stood up and walked away.

"Yeah. You do that"

"Goodnight" she said when she was at the door of the bed room.

"Goodnight"

"Mitsu-chan…I really like you…no, I love you" then I blushed. It was dark so I had no idea what she looked like when she said that but I felt good.

"Thanks. I love you too" I said. "More than you know" I whispered. When I said that, she went towards me again and she sat back on the floor again. 

"I…I don't want to sleep alone tonight" she said

"We can't sleep on the bed together"

"I know so…I can sleep here with you?"

"With me? Here? Where?" She didn't answer my questions. She just lied on the carpet floor. I couldn't let her do that so I offered her the couch but she was now asleep. That made me think about how fast she fell asleep. I dunno if she really fell asleep that fast or she fainted. Nonetheless, I just shared her my blanket. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN:

OMG, I am so gonna get FLAMED for this. You see, this is fiction and umm… I'm not really sure on about what exactly happened in the bowling alley episode. I'm not really sure but I think when Mitsuomi licked Maya's neck/shoulder (?) there was this cut(?) and then when he licked it the cut was…gone… and that happened because Mitsuomi placed some of his ki so that Maya's cut would heal so ummm… if this is wrong…just be sure to tell me what exactly happened in that episode so that I can change what has to be changed because I don't really know. I'd appreciate your help. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 24

**I will love him till the endpast and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

eRmm… I have a question. Do you want Masataka to die in this fic or do you want him to be paired to an OC? I'll give all of you a month to tell me what you think. If you don't like any of the two choices I gave, do you have any suggestions? Just tell me what you think, ok? Because that'll be really, really helpful. Thank you!

Onii-san—Nii-san

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o i still think that I'm going to get flamed. o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Maya woke up the next day, she felt so dizzy and her body was aching. She rolled over; thinking that she was still on a bed but she was not so she bumped the center table and that was what forced her to open her eyes.

She found herself on the floor beside the couch where Mitsuomi was sleeping—it was only six o'clock.

Maya sat up and rested an arm on the couch just centimeters away from Mitsuomi who was lightly snoring.

Her eyes roamed around the room and then back to Mitsuomi who was mindlessly sleeping. She was totally blank about what happened last night and why the hell was she on the floor beside Mitsuomi?

She couldn't remember a damn thing inside her painful head; the agony that she felt from that stupid hangover, how she hated it and wished that she had listened to Mitsuomi when he said that this wasn't the right time to get drunk.

The first thing she did was to fix herself in the bathroom before Mitsuomi would wake up—Damn, she still smelled like alcohol and looked a bit like shit.

When she finished fixing herself, she went out of the bathroom but she was still in that blue robe because she still doesn't have her clothes back. She stood up and walked to her room. When she was there, she saw the half empty bottle of the pink cocktail that she ordered last night beside the bed.

Everything was so quiet and serene that 6AM until the phone rang—a wake-up call.

The phone loudly rang on the side table which was right next to poor Mitsuomi's ears so he shot up the very instant he heard it. Maya carried the half empty cocktail bottle to where Mitsuomi was. At first, he yawned then he looked at her in which she thought was threat-like but it was somehow also a bit childish.

"Don't drink that alcohol!" he warned though oddly in a playful manner but in a threatening tone.

Maya rolled her eyes and placed the bottle on the center table then she sat across him. "We seriously need to talk." She said.

"About what?"

"Last night." Then Mitsuomi remembered the stupid things and silly excuses that night.

"Yeah. Last night was…extreme."

"EXTREME?! Mitsuomi, I was drunk last night! Did something happen?"

"A lot had happened. Do you really want me to tell you all about them in detail?" then he smiled. Maya was flabbergasted and she was totally speechless. Of course, Mitsuomi was just playing around with her. Nothing really happened after they slept; there was no such thing as sex because he didn't want to take advantage of her being drunk but he wanted to see what she would do and how she would react if they really did it. Maybe he could teach her a lesson from not ordering alcohol and getting drunk especially when there's a guy who will stay for the night who seriously lusts for her at a rate of 7 and a half inches per minute.

"A-a-a lot?! And with that…do you mean….what?"

"Hmmn…where will I begin? A lot has happened but there's too many of them; I simply won't forget them as long as I live but there's _'a lot'_ of them so let's just stay with that."

"M-m-Mitsuomi! Did we have or did we not have sex?"

"I dunno. You were naked" then that grin with an evil touch went back to his face.

"Naked? Oh, g 0 d, what have I done?" then she put her hands on her face and it looked like that she was about to cry.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" Mitsuomi asked when he saw her.

"Shut up!" Okay, so maybe he went too far so he said,

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry I was only joking. Nothing happened, I swear. Don't cry!"

"If you think that lying to me will make me feel better, sorry it's not helping!"

"I'm not lying, I swear. We didn't do anything."

"Then why did I sleep beside you?"

"You were on the floor"

"And why exactly?"

"You said you didn't want to sleep alone and that you wanted me to stay with you so you slept on the floor."

"I said what?"

"You said, that…you…like me and that you didn't want to be alone that night so you wanted me to sleep beside you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You also said things…well…that's all." Of course what he referred to was when she asked for some sex.

"What things?"

"Umm…things that I don't remember anymore…things that made no sense" he lied. Didn't he just say that he wouldn't forget everything that happened last night?

"Are you sure nothing happened to us?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure that we didn't have sex last night. Now I see…I think I overslept." He said when he noticed that Maya was already fixed. "I actually thought that I'll wake up earlier than you today."

"Hmmn…yeah. Maybe you should fix yourself…I'll go get us some breakfast"

"Yeah" then he stood up and yawned again on his way to the bathroom.

"Mitsuomi?" Maya said before he could go in the washroom, "Can I now get my clothes back?"

"Oh, ye. Sure just maybe…after breakfast" then he smiled while Maya cutely pouted at him.

O-o-o-Lazinesso-o-o-o

I'll skip the eating part.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"There, we're all set. Let's go! I'm so glad this sucky get-together's finally going to be over!" Maya said.

"Me too, Natsume" Emi whispered to herself.

It was nine in the morning and the three of them, Mitsuomi, Emi and her were at the hotel's driveway. Of course Maya already had her clothes. She wore Jeans and a violet sleeveless turtleneck. The blue silk dress that Mitsuomi gave and the yellow Banana Republic shirt that Emi bought for her are inside the paper bag that she was carrying now.

So they waited for a minute or two and then Mitsuomi's black BMW approached and stopped in front of them. Maya stepped forward and was about to enter the car when Mitsuomi stopped her by holding her by the arm.

"Isuzu, you better go home now. Maya and I will be taking a different ride." He said.

"Yes, Mitsuomi-san." Then she went in and the car left.

When they were gone, Maya poked Mitsuomi on the arm and asked,

"A different ride?"

"Yes. Umm…follow me" then he led her back to the car park but in a different direction which was headed to an isolated corner.

"Mitsuomi…where are we going?" she asked, a bit worried.

"To my motorcycle"

"We're riding a what?" she asked, almost stumbling behind him.

"A motorcycle. The last time I used it was…a long time ago. Anyway, the weather is fine and the road is pretty _spacey_ so maybe I can use my bike"

"Are you serious? Why not a car? I mean…A motorcycle?" she asked when they stopped in front of a five foot thing which was covered with a black cloth.

"Of course I am. I love riding my bike. Only, I don't have enough time to enjoy it so I thought maybe I'll use it now with you" Then he pulled the cover off which revealed the most beautiful not to mention expensive silver-black BMW bike that Maya had ever seen. "Do you want to get home or not?" he asked.

"Wow. But you know what? I don't think that this is a good idea" She said when Mitsuomi pulled out a leather jacket and two black helmets from the bike's compartment.

"And why not? Don't tell me you're afraid because that's impossible." Then he handed her the other helmet and took the paper bag from her to place it in the bike's compartment.

"Of course not. It's just that…" Maya trailed off when Mitsuomi wore the black leather jacket and the helmet…he just looked so hot. "it's just that I'm so happy to hold your body tightly without anything stopping me" that's what Maya wanted to say but instead she said, "It's just that I thought that…you don't ride a bike anymore."

"Like what I said, I don't ride it often but I still love it" He climbed on the bike and started its engine which purred and sounded really good. "You coming with me or what?"

"Oh, sorry" then she quickly wore her helmet and climbed at the back but she was being careful not to touch him too much so she just held tightly on the seat.

"Maya…You'll fall if you sit like that. Hold on to me" he said.

"No. I think I'll be fine."

"All right…if you say so." then he had put the bike in motion so fast that they were in the hotel's driveway in a matter of seconds. He did this so fast that Maya didn't even notice where they were. She almost fell when they took the first turn but she got her balance back and gripped the seat tightly but on their second turn, which was faster than the last one, made her jump off her seat and it made her so scarred that she literally wrapped her arms tightly around Mitsuomi's chest, feeling every muscle on his upper part of the body.

"I told you so!" Mitsuomi laughed.

"Ok, so you're right and I'm wrong. Shut up." Maya tightened her grip on his body every time they'd turn and especially in the highway where they were going so fast. The wind roared in their ears and it felt so good—it felt like flying. Mitsuomi on the other hand was feeling the same thing. He liked the way the wind snarled and hit his face, he liked the way he felt as if he was flying and he really liked the way Maya was holding onto him—he could feel her tits on his back and they were just so damn soft. He touched those mounds of flesh a lot back then but he never got tired of seeing them bounce on her chest—heh. The ride went on for the next two hours until finally, they reached the Natsume Residence. But Maya fell asleep on his back so when he stopped right in front of her house, she didn't get off right away so he said,

"Maya…Hey, wake up. You're home"

There was no answer

"Maya…" he said again.

Still, there was no answer so what he did was; he slowly bent backwards and placed an arm around her. She stirred a little but did not wake up so he shook her until she woke up

"Huh?"

"You're home"

"Oh, sorry." then she got off and removed the helmet and gave it back to Mitsuomi then she turned away waving him goodbye.

"Wait!" Mitsuomi shouted then she looked back. "Can we…have lunch together?"

"No" she sternly said.

"Can I see you this afternoon?"

"No. I had enough of you today. Besides, I need to rest."

"Sorry about yesterday, anyway"

"Yeah. That's okay" and with that she walked away.

"Hey, you forgot something!" Mitsuomi went off his bike and took the paper bag along with a half empty bottle from the compartment. It was the half full bottle of that pink cocktail. Maya took the stuff from him coldly and turned away without a word.

"Bye" he called out but she didn't even look back; she just continued to walk and with that, Mitsuomi just went back to his bike, started its engine and turned to leave.

The house didn't look like it changed at all. Everything was in place and nothing was missing—not even Reiki. Maya sighed upon entering her room. She took a shower and then a nap after eating lunch. Little did she know that this day would temporarily change the way she looked at her life—like garbage.

**o-o-o-oDreamo-o-o-o-o **_wow, this is Maya's second dream in this fic. Weird…_

Deep in her sleep, she found herself sitting on a desk.

All around her were her classmates when she was still in first year.

There was Mr. Fatzo, the fat teacher who loathed her because she rarely showed in his class and also because she never did her assignments in his subject. Mr. Fatzo, as what she called him, was deliberately discussing the point of the abscissa of the X axis from the point of origin then suddenly, the bell rang signaling lunch—a very long one.

Mr. Fatzo scowled in frustration as the students fixed their stuff and went out. This was Todou—three years ago.

As soon as Maya realized this, her eyes searched for Mitsuomi's face. He wasn't her classmate when she was still in first year so he had to be somewhere in this school. Frantically, she went outside of the room but because she was running, she stumbled on a guy and when they landed on the floor, they found themselves in an awkward position. Maya managed to push away but she ended up sitting on the guy's lap and his knee in between her legs. The right side of her skirt moved upwards which exposed her white laced panty.

"Watch where you're going you silly, clumsy girl." The guy said

"Sorry, I was looking—" she trailed off when she saw Shin's face. She watched him smile at her and she couldn't say a word.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he helped her up but she couldn't answer him and she stayed speechless, still looking at his eyes so Shin said, "Well, you have to be careful next time. It's a good thing that you bumped me, not onto some pervert." She didn't reply so he asked her again, "So, what were you looking for?"

"Mitsuomi-san…I'm looking for him" she honestly said but she forgot how much her brother hated it whenever she would mention Mitsuomi's name in front of him but this time, it seemed like it didn't matter to him.

"He's probably on his way down now to the cafeteria"

"Oh… Right…its lunch…thanks"

"Maya, what's going on? Are you ok? You seem to be acting a bit strange today"

"No, No. I'm fine I was just…thinking about what we discussed earlier in class the one in arithmetic…yeah…the cross thing"

"Why are you looking for Mitsuomi anyway?"

"I just want to tell him something" then she looked at Shin's face for a while and it seemed like they were the only people in the world until he said,

"Go on, I thought you were going to look for him. You might miss him"

"Yeah…thanks, Bye." then she raced to the stairs and down she went until she reached the caf.

In the cafeteria, Maya saw Mitsuomi on a table eating seafood ramen. The Mitsuomi she saw in this dream was the guy she fell in love with, this person was the exact soft hearted, loving Mitsuomi three years ago. This was the Mitsuomi she used to know. She approached and sat beside him.

"Hey" he said

"Hi…I just want to tell you how sorry I am" Then as weird as it may seem, the setting of her dream changed and suddenly, Mitsuomi and her were on a balcony which she later on recognized was at his house. It was a nice evening; there were no other people on the streets and all the neighbor's lights were turned off then the idea that it must be really late in the evening came to her mind.

Mitsuomi, who was beside her, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek as he whispered the words, "I love you" she faced him and buried her head to his chest and said, "I love you too…Sorry we have to do this secretly." With his other hand, he cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a few more seconds until the scene changed again and they were back in school.

They were walking along with Shin and Bunshichi and then suddenly, ninjas out of nowhere came to attack her and then Mitsuomi and Shin lunged forward to help her but Bunshichi had stopped Shin and had let Mitsuomi save her and together, they had beat the ninjas who attacked her and then she understood that this dream was all about the past.

Sooner or later, she knew that she would see the way how her brother died but she was bound to see something else before that.

The scene changed again but this time, she wasn't with Mitsuomi or with Shin.

She was in a room with men and in a corner was Mana Kuzunoha and Emi Isuzu tied together on a chair and then this man named Fu Chien had kicked her hard. She collapsed on the floor while Fu Chien kept on kicking her and tearing her clothes with that electricity power of his and then suddenly, Shin appeared at the doorway, his dragon's eyes activated and he started beating everyone in the room except her.

She begged for him to stop but it seemed like he wouldn't listen until he killed everyone in the room and then Mana came rushing outside and just when she had calmed her brother down a bit, Mitsuomi slammed the door wide open and Maya called out for him to stop from entering the room but then, it was too late. Shin had already blasted ki through him and then another change of scene…they were in the school's dojo and she was now watching what she feared the most…Mitsuomi was now punching his brother nonstop and he was now coughing blood.

She closed her eyes for she wanted to see no more then everything became silent and then she heard Shin. Maya opened her eyes and saw Mitsuomi's unconscious body beside her. She looked up and saw Shin who was glaring down at her with furious eyes who shouted,

"Why, Maya? Why did you leave me? Is it because I'm dead?!"

"Nii-san! I—"

"Didn't I tell you to stay with me? You left me alone! Now, I'll kill everyone you love not until you stay with me again" Then she looked at Mitsuomi's bloody figure beside her and she said,

"Nii-san, what have you done to him? What are you talking about? Nii-san, I never left you" and then she approached Mitsuomi and placed his head on her lap and involuntarily, tears fell down from her eyes.

"Yes, you did! Don't lie to me, you love him don't you? That…goddamn Mitsuomi!" he shouted as he pointed at Mitsuomi.

"Brother, please, I love him but I never left you!" She turned to Mitsuomi and said, "Are you okay, Mitsuomi? Can you hear me?" but he never answered and Shin just laughed.

"He's already dead but you're lucky this isn't real…yet"

"What do you mean? What stays in this horrible nightmare, stays here. You can't kill him Nii-san, you're dead"

"Do you really think that I can't do anything now that I'm dead?" he asked, furious.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…Yes…But I…"

"Do you really think that this is just a simple dream—a nightmare?" he asked but he didn't wait for Maya to answer his question. "Of course it isn't, I can kill him"

"Nii-san, please; I'm begging you, if this nightmare is real of not, I don't want him to die. Don't kill him" she cried. Shin just smirked and kicked Mitsuomi's body as he said,

"This…trash…do you really love him?"

"Yes!"

"Guess what? I don't care, I'll kill him!"

"Nii-san, he cares about me, he loves me and I feel the same way!"

"No, he doesn't! I think he's just one of those assholes who want you for themselves. He only wants you, he doesn't need you"

"No, he loves me and I love him too! Can't you just leave us alone? I want to tell him how much I love him, I want to wake up one morning and make my own decisions. What I want is a life where I can do whatever I want without you telling me what to do. When you died, I thought that I was going to get that life but no, I was still tied to you after all because I promised. I never left you."

"I can't leave you alone with him. You're mine forever. Don't you think that I love you too? Perhaps more than he does and I can give you what you want—everything!"

"If you love me and you can give me what I want then you will let me love Mitsuomi!"

"You promised me your body…your soul. You're mine forever. Even after life. I own you."

"Well…what if…I…don't want you to own me anymore? I don't want you….to own me…" she asked while sobbing. Shin's face looked calm for a while as if he was just carefully registering her words into his mind.

He looked at her aggravatingly and then he smirked and all of a sudden, the scene changed again. They weren't in the dark room anymore—they were back in the classroom but there was nobody there but Mitsuomi, her beloved Nii-san and her.

She thought that this would end here but she thought wrong. It was creepy how the room spun endlessly around them and how everything disappeared and evaporated into thin air.

"What's happening?" Maya asked as she held on tighter to Mitsuomi who was also slowly disappearing along with everything except Shin and her.

"I'm about to show you hell."

"What do you mean?" she asked as the room continuously spun making her a bit dizzy.

"I own you already, remember? And sad to say it is, whether you like it or not, you'll always be with me"

"No"

"Yes, Maya…yes" and then everything went to a full stop and Mitsuomi was gone.

"This isn't real! This is just a dream Nii-san! Make it stop!"

"Maya, if you listen to me, this won't happen. Stay away from Mitsuomi or anyone who gets too close to you and be faithful to me!"

"No, no! I don't want to be yours anymore! I hate what you do to me. You always watch me, I never did anything on my own; you were always there but I hated it—I was suffocating! I wanted to be strong but you wouldn't allow it! I have my own life now and I don't want you to dictate everything that I do anymore. For once I want to make my own decision and that is, I will love Mitsuomi and you can't stop me from doing it!"

"What is it with Mitsuomi? He's just a piece of crap in our lives!"

"He's not crap! Sometimes I even think that I'm the crap here. I don't know why I even listen to yo—" she was saying this when Shin had slapped her on the cheek really, really hard then he shouted,

"Why are you so stubborn!? Why won't you…" he trailed off and stopped when she hugged him.

"Nii-san, I love you too…I really, really love you but what I feel for Mitsuomi is different. He's really important to me and if you kill him, I will get hurt…I will really get hurt and I don't believe that I'm the only one who will suffer. We just damn love each other, can't you understand that?" then she let go of him and wiped the tears on her cheeks. Shin was silent. He watched Maya cry in front of him until and waited until she calmed down a bit then he said,

"Maya…do you really love Mitsuomi?" he asked.

"Yes, Nii-san. I'm sorry if I had disappointed you but please, can you…just this once…leave me alone?"

"So…you are leaving me, are you?"

"No, Nii-san, I love you. I will never leave you—you're my brother. I'm sorry but I love Mitsuomi too and I don't think that I'll always be at your side…I'm so sorry Nii-san but I just can't be always with you but no matter what, I will always miss you and I will never forget you" then she gently held his hand

"Remember that I still own you but because of what you said, I will give you a chance…from now on, you can do whatever you like as long as you live but once you regret about it, you will belong to me…forever!" then the dream—nightmare ended.

o-o-o-o-o-o end of the crappy dream…what a bullshit.o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That unusual dream about her brother was what she thought about for the past hour since she woke up from her afternoon nap. And since then, _she thought_ that her brother's presence in her sleep was somehow true. Could it be really possible that it she just talked to her brother in her sleep?

Could it be possible that he is now letting her on her own; that she could now love Mitsuomi back without him getting mad at her or is this all just a weird dream that is created by her fiddly human mind?

Either that dream was true or not, she had already construed that Shin's grudge to Mitsuomi was lifted and she was allowed to love him back again. This was very unusual indeed.

As usual, during his free time, Mitsuomi did paperwork in his "office" in Todou. Earlier, Maya had turned him down by not accepting his invitation to eat lunch and the coldness that she made him feel this morning got to his nerves but instead of being angry at himself for being such an ego, he just went to "work" in his "office" in Todou and did paperwork since after lunch. It was only **3 PM** when the new cellphone Emi gave him this morning rang and it was only then that his seemingly miserable life changed. The phone call was from Maya but Mitsuomi was in a hurry to answer the phone that he didn't get the chance to check the caller ID.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Hey, it's me"

"Maya…Hi. Is there any problem?" he wasn't sure what to make out of this phone call and he didn't know exactly what to tell her.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier and I was wondering if…maybe you still want to…spend your spare time with me" she staggered

"Oh…but isn't it that it was you who turned me down awhile ago?" he said in his poker tone.

"Yeah…I was just wondering anyway…It was just a maybe anyway" she said in a pitiful tone which made it sound like she was a pleading a bit.

"Hmn…I got hooked to a lot of work this afternoon but I guess we could go out if you really want to."

"Really? I mean…I must be disturbing you right now so sorry if I called"

"No, that's alright. Really…so, what time should I pick you up?"

"Well, what time do you think can you finish your work?"

"We can meet later. I'll be free from work by eight…"

"Well…ok"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't really know…I just wanted to see you I guess…" then he blushed.

"M-me too."

"So, I'll see you at eight?"

"Yeah but where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can spend time together…I mean…I want to tell you something"

"Can't you just tell it to me over the phone"

"I'm afraid not because it may come with a kiss" she laughed.

"A kiss eh? Why don't we go at my house? You could stay there until nine or ten or twelve or maybe…you can stay with me tonight" he teased.

"Your invitation sounds tempting. Maybe we could have a date on your bed" she teased back. He didn't see her face when she said that because she's on the other line but he could guess that she was terribly blushing.

"Oh, yeah? Well that better happen"

"Mitsuomi, don't be ridiculous, I just want to talk to you—don't tease me"

"All right, sorry. So, I'll take you home tonight, right?"

"If you're lucky…I just want to see you, will that be ok?"

"Yes. And enough with the flirting, someone might hear me in here" He laughed

"Err... I must be disturbing you so you better hang up now"

"Ok, bye—see ya"

"I love you" she said but it was already too late. He had hung up already.

After that phone call, all that Mitsuomi could think about was _'what the hell was that all about? Has Maya changed?'_ he knew well that she was very tied to her dead brother's commands until up to now and one of those was for her to stay away from him and he knew that but this little date with him that she wanted seemed to break all the rules and this date was something that he never expected.

This was indeed very bizarre.

To think that she loathes him because she blames him for her brother's death and then she asks him to go out with her was something really out of her character.

When the clock had struck eight, Maya paced to the living room. She wore her Levi jeans and looked awesome in her top which was a light-blue sleeveless v-neck body-hugger which had a star made out of glossy purple and indigo glass beads on the center. At about 7:08, the doorbell rang and she knew very well who it was. She switched off the lights, locked the door and went out. She saw Mitsuomi who was waiting for her outside the gate and she thought that he looked really good. He wore an elegant black polo shirt which had an imprinted design of a white soaring eagle at the back and of course, the occasional, trousers.

_'ok, so maybe I was wrong about his sucky wardrobe' _she thought.

Maya locked the gate and turned around again to look at Mitsuomi who was smiling at her. At this time she had asked herself on what had she done to deserve someone like him who truly cares about her. When she reached him outside she said,

"Thanks for coming"

"You're welcome. So…where are we going?"

"Like I said, I don't know"

"You know, it's hard to have a date if we don't have a venue" then he reached out for her hand and she gladly held his. "I was really puzzled that you changed your mind about going out with me" he said as he led her in his shiny red Porsche then he closed her door and went to the driver's seat.

"Sorry about that. Maybe I thought wrong after all. I should have told you how much I wanted to stay with you this afternoon and—how many cars do you have?"

"Ha ha ha. The Takayanagi family has lots of cars." He laughed

"I've always wanted to have a Porsche."

"You wanna drive?"

The gorgeous shimmering red Porsche raced through the streets with no destination and darted through the road like a bullet coated with blood. Maya drove without fear and knowing no limits while Mitsuomi was beside her; his hands were clutched on his seatbelt as he said,

"Whoa, take it easy! I know you like it fast but the police might spot us." But Maya took no heed of what he said and she just continued driving fast just for the sport of it and to feel the excitement and the danger. The thrill of it—it was amazing. "You are one stubborn hot girl." He mumbled as he clutched on the seatbelt tighter. He was so accustomed of the car going so fast that he wasn't ready when Maya stepped on the breaks and went to a full stop—he almost hit his head on the dash board. Luckily, he had the seatbelt on. Maya laughed as she turned the engine off and leaned on her seat.

"That felt really good!" she said then she sighed.

"Yes but I think you went too fast. Next time, I won't let you drive"

"What good is a Porsche if you won't drive it really fast?"

"You're right but you are one careless driver…where are we anyway?"

"Dunno. I'll just go back—"

"No, Maybe I'll do that."

"I promise I'll drive slower"

"Fine. But if we get back, I'll drive"

and in minutes, they were back to where they started.

"Well, that was a waste of gas" he said.

"No, it was fun" then she and him exchanged places.

"Ahhh… my beautiful Porsche…" he sighed then they both laughed.

"Mitsuomi, I'm hungry"

"You haven't eaten dinner yet?"

"No. have you?"

"No. I just came from work"

"Then let's eat."

"What do you want?"

"I have the taste for Chinese food tonight"

And so, Mitsuomi drove her to one of his favorite Chinese restaurant. While they were eating, Mitsuomi asked,

"I was just wondering…Why did you change your mind? Not that I don't want you to be with me—I'm really glad—more than glad—when you called me earlier and told me that you wanted to go out but…why?" then he drank from his can of coke.

"I thought about…_us_…and I realized that you were right about a lot of things. It's time I make my own decisions because Nii-san isn't here anymore and I'm really ashamed that even after almost a whole year of trying to get over you, I actually never did." She replied then she slurped the noodles in her mouth.

"You…still love me?" he asked as his eyes began to soften.

"I…think about you a lot…I miss the way you used to tease me and I guess…I still love you." then she slowly sipped from her glass of iced tea and looked away, avoiding his eyes.

"But you're with Souichiro Nagi… and you used to have an affair with my brother"

"I have a crush on him…it's silly, I know. I guess you could say that we've been going out for three weeks already—but he's not my boyfriend and besides…I know he belongs to Aya-chan. Masataka-chan, on the other hand…is different. I really like him a lot and I also admit that I almost fell in love with him. If he didn't leave maybe he would have become my boyfriend, you know that?"

"Uh-huh, I'm not really surprised that you have had an affair with those two. I guess that couldn't be really helped, could it?"

"You've probably heard a lot about me lately."

"Yeah, you're right. I know that you and my brother used to have an affair but when he left, I also know that Nagi and you are…getting intimately closer. Am I right?" He said as he finished the last food on his plate which was a fish dumpling.

"Hmm… not bad…not bad at all. But don't misunderstand; I never really felt anything special for Nagi. I told him it wouldn't do him any good if he would force himself to make me love him…but we are having a very small affair. If you haven't told me not to go with him, maybe we would be in Hong Kong doing something…intimate" then she smiled and drank some more iced tea.

"And Masataka?"

"I love him but our relationship didn't last and besides, I know we're not really meant to be" then she wiped her mouth with the table napkin and readied to leave.

"Hmn…I'm glad to hear that"

"Since I'm the one who asked you out, I think it's just fair that I pay…"

"No! what are you talking about? I'll pay but what you just said is really rare. You never pay." then he gestured the waiter nearby to give him the bill.

"Ha ha ha. Okay, now we just wait for the bill and the fortune cookie." She laughed.

When the waitress arrived, she gave Mitsuomi the bill and then she handed them a fortune cookie each.

They opened it at the same time.

Mitsuomi's cookie said,

_"Pride will soon take dominance, don't let it happen or you will lose something" _

Maya's cookie said,

_"Don't let a certain emotion take over you; everything must be equally balanced or something will perish. Too much isn't always the best." _

"Ohhh…. This is a bad fortune" Maya said.

"Mine too. But never mind, these aren't true anyway."

"You're right. Come on, let's go!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o end of chapter…..

I am so gonna get flamed for this. I think this chapter sucks but you have to forgive me on that, I am running out of imagination.

I want to apologize because in the earlier chapter, i said that i'll update in a week or two but i didn't because my parents found out about the fic so it took me longer to update than I thought but don't worry because I will really finish the fic. So umm…I hope you liked the chapter and please don't forget to review. I was asking a question on what do you want me to do with Masataka? Do you want him to die or do you want him to be paired to an OC? If you want him to die then tell me and if you don't and you want him to be paired with an OC then tell me what would be the OC's name because I can't think of a proper name—heh. But please don't tell me to pair him with Aya or Maya because in this fic the main pairings are: MitsuxMaya and NagixAya. The NagixAya isn't really showing yet and so far, the whole fic is mainly about MitsuxMaya and Maya's sub-pairs like Masataka, Shin and Souichiro so I hope you tell me what you think about Masataka dying and sorry again for the late update. Please review and thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 25

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I will love him till the endpast and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: I just re-read my fic until chapter 9 and I'm going to read chapter 10 later but I'm really surprised that this fic got 37 reviews already. I mean, this fic sucks! I just read TenTen's manga in some website and I realized how OOC my characters are. But anyway, I'm still happy because the readers like it. It may not be the best one around but people still read it. So…thanks! Even if you're just reading this crap just because there's nothing better. This fic is really hard to make especially because it's about Mitsuomi and Maya's love-hate relationship; I'm trying really hard to exclude the hatred among these two and I find that really hard. Thank you so much for reading this anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MAYA…**

We walked out of the restaurant and went into Mitsuomi's wonderful Porsche which was already parked on the restaurant's driveway by the valet.

As I sat down on the car, I glimpsed at Mitsuomi who was beside me.

As I look at him start the engine, I began to mull over about us. Us as in, him and me, and me and him, the two of us…is this really how things should happen between _us_?

I thought about stuff like, could it be possible that we could have a normal relationship like every couple…could I ever love him like the way I used to without having any regrets?

Regrets about us and the judging world…

I met him when I was fourteen…I was so young back then and I was foolish, stubborn, and I made a lot of mistakes. Mistakes that once I do, I cannot undo. But I guess this is normal because young people really make mistakes and most of them are as foolish as I have been.

The slip-ups, the stupidities, the foolishness that I did are part of who I am but up to now, I can't exactly figure out what the us is all about.

Mitsuomi is a part of me just like Onii-san is or used to be…I love him but is this something I won't regret?

Something I would never regret…to love him freely like I used to even if I knew that Onii-san was there in between but…come to think of it, I was foolish enough to love Mitsuomi. I love him because I'm stupid and if I wasn't, I should have never challenged him when we first met in my desire to become stronger and I would have never love him in the first place—it would probably be smart of me if I just did what Onii-san wanted. Maybe I should have just listened to him—I should have just stayed back from everything and be there for him. He was the one who didn't want me to become strong anyway.

**But**

That's not how things worked out. I didn't do what he wanted me to do…I wanted to become strong and why?

Simply because I understood that I didn't have what Onii-san and Aya-chan has which is, the dragon's eyes. In conclusion, they were to become much more stronger than I will ever be and me—the useless weakling. Reiki's _harmless_ scabbard—compared to them, I am nothing. Thus, the idea of becoming strong came to me and then that's when I thought that strength was to become stronger and to be able to rip everything I touch to shreds.

That was me.

This afternoon, I just had a really weird dream and just because of it, it made me think about Mitsuomi and I. It made me think about us…He was right about the talk that we had yesterday, I was free to do whatever I wanted because Onii-san isn't there anymore.

He's dead and I can do what I want…he was so damn right and yet I still didn't want to love him.

He was the reason why Onii-san was dead and I didn't want to love him because I know that my brother didn't want me to either but that was until I had that weird dream.

It was just a dream, it couldn't be true.

Dreams are described as something going on in a person's head—things that the dreaming person _likes and disli_kes—things that the person _wants and does not want to happen_. Dreams are just a sequence of images going on in a person's head and it is most likely to be untrue but I treated this dream as if it were true because _I want it to happen. _I want to hearOnii-san saying that he would let me love Mitsuomi back but what stays in a dream, stays in a dream; and I think that everything that I had dreamt about was not true. It was probably just a weird dream _created by my fiddly human mind_ and yet, I'm acting really nice towards him for the fact that I love him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he drove. I didn't really have anything to tell him since what I just wanted to do was to spend some time with him before Aya and the others would come back tomorrow afternoon because I know that once they go back, things like this would go back to the way they just used to be. Life for me would be once more but a piece of crap—nothingness. I'd be fighting against Mitsuomi again and things will be worse than I will probably expect they will be. Yesterday, Mitsuomi and I talked about this…fucking proposition that he made up. It was about Juukenbu, Reiki and me. Again. It always was.

"Is there something wrong? You're being really quiet" he said. I forced a smile on my face and tried to say that there was nothing wrong so that I could hide from him whatever I was thinking but it didn't seem to work because when I spoke, the words seemed to be crying. He sighed as he steadied the car on the side of the road and gazed heavily on me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I lied. It was stupid of me to say nothing and how the hell could he think that there's nothing wrong with what we're doing right now?

"I know you well enough and I could say that you are lying. If you want to go back home then fine, I'll drive you there but just tell me what's going on? I've been really puzzled by you all day. This morning you were just cold to me and then you suddenly called me and asked for a date and now…now…I don't know so please, tell me, what the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing. Really, it's nothing. I guess I'm just really moody today"

"That's not an excuse. What's wrong?" then he stared at me with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Us" I mumbled.

"Us?" he repeated but in a confused tone.

"Yes, us…this is so wrong, isn't it?" When I said this, I looked out of the car's window because I didn't want to see him get hurt with what I said.

"Maybe…not." He didn't sound like he was hurt but I think he was. Actually, when he said that, I traced a bit of optimism and hope but I couldn't let him think that just because I went out with him and told him that I love him more than Masataka and Nagi means that I am in favor of destroying Reiki and so I said,

"Why'd you think so? This has every little bit of wrongness all over it. Just take me home." I intentionally said that in a deadpan tone. He didn't reply to what I said so maybe he got hurt this time.

_Right, that was nice. Damn! _

He just got the car back on the road then he took an immediate left turn—a shortcut…we were just a few streets from my house. Not a word was spoken that moment—I think had hurt his feelings.

It could have served him right in my eyes but it just didn't.

And then, I was back at my house. I opened the car's door and took a quick glance at Mitsuomi. He smiled and it looked like he wanted to say something so I stayed at the car's door and waited for him to talk. He opened his mouth but then he closed it back again and bit his lip. He looked shy and this was definitely not him at all. I thought I'd just shut the door but when I almost did, he called out, "Wait!" and so I did wait. He got out of his car and then I looked at him and sourly mumbled, "what?!"

"There's nothing wrong about us because we both love each other"

I bitterly smiled at him, dramatically, then I said, "We've already been wrong…right from the very start. We were never meant to be together even if we want to…we just couldn't." and then there was silence. He gently looked at me then he stepped forward but I backed off and said, _"I guess after tonight…we'll just go back being enemies again so…goodnight. I hope things will work out fine for us"_ then I turned away but he said,

"What's wrong about us? Why can't we be together again?"

I didn't answer. I didn't have the guts to say it yet.

"Natsume, Maya, tell me. What's wrong and why can't we be together again?" he asked in a firm voice; he wanted me to answer that and I took a deep breath and let out every bit of courage I had in me and said,

"Because I guess I'll never forgive you for killing my brother and for mistreating my friends. Now, don't those lines sound a little bit familiar? How come you don't know that?" I looked at him again and he said,

"then why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted you to know that I still love you but it's impossible for us to be together again so…thanks and goodbye" then I walked away from him

"Maya…I'm sorry, okay. Can't we be what we just used to be?" he called out.

I didn't answer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ If I had eyes at the back of my head, I would have told you that you look beautiful as I walked away. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10PM and I was already dressed for bed in my pajamass. For a nice yet unusually cold night, everything was pretty quiet. I turned on the computer and decided to check my e-mail. I opened my inbox and saw that I got a message from Aya which was sent earlier and one from Souichiro which was sent just an hour ago.

Aya's email said:

_Hi Onee-chan! We went to __Disneyland__ a while ago and Souichiro-kun and I rode the roller coaster together. I think the __Disneyland__ here is quite bigger than the __Disneyland__ there…or whatever. Yesterday, we went to __Ocean__Park__ and it was really cool. Anyway, we all miss you very much it's too bad that you're not here. we're having so much fun. Sayonara, Onee-chan. Till' tomorrow, anyway._

_ -Aya-chan._

I didn't reply to her e-mail nor did I open the brat's message because we would see each other tomorrow anyway. Wow, they're really having so much fun out there while I'm here back home, watching Britney in MTV.

It wasn't really that bad.

NOT.

It wasn't bad, it was horrible. I had no company. Nada.

I turned the TV off because it wasn't helping me kill boredom. I sighed as I looked at the clock, 10:08 PM. I wasn't even tired yet.

Then I suddenly remembered Mitsuomi. He said sorry.

And I'm so sorry for myself that I stopped being nice to him when I convinced myself that the dream I had was just a dream and was not some kind of spiritual communication with my brother. Why do I have to be so stupid? god, I must be really crazy. _There are no such thing_ as ghosts…spirits…weird... just damn weird. Maybe if I didn't act so grouchy towards Mitsuomi, he might be right here just beside me and convincing me to make love with him.

Hell, wait a sec. Just to think of it, I never heard his car pull out of my house' driveway. NO WAY! It couldn't be. It's just not possible. I ran around in circles in my room just like a dog that just got out of its cage for the first time. I must be crazy. See what love can do? Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, he still must be here. shit, okay, okay, calm down. I'll just take a peek from the balcony and look at the fucking driveway. That red beautiful Porsche isn't so hard to spot.

I'll just peek at it….(I did stick my whole head out of the balcony) and I was right, the red Porsche wasn't really so hard to spot. GDDMNT! He's in that…beautiful car!(can't curse the car, it's way too beautiful)

Ok, Damn it, the bastard is on my driveway. What do I do? What do I fkn do?! I am in the state of fkn emergency!!

Maya, Calm down! It's not like he wants to see you. Maybe he's just there because…because he's talking with someone on his cellphone. He can't drive while talking on the phone…………..

That's just bad… BAKA! Come on, pull yourself together! It's obvious he wants to see me, stop making dumb excuses.

Maybe I should go down and talk to him. That would be the _mature way_ of settling this but first I have to calm down; I'm not a child anymore. I'm not going out there to fight with him. I'll probably just send him away…But I don't want to send him away. I want company…damn it!

I got my jacket because it's really cold outside and I was just in my pajamass. I quickly ran through the hallways and fumbled down the stairs until I finally reached the door. I clumsily opened it. I saw him outside the gate and I walked, careful not to lose my poise. I went outside the gate with my arms crossed over me and stood in front of his window which he already opened when he saw me.

"What are you still doing here?" I started.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing? There ought to be a reason why you're still here."

"Do you…want me to go?"

I was supposed to say yes but I said nothing because I don't really want him to go; I want him to stay.

"Sorry, I wasn't spying or anything. I just want to stay but I'll go…later…but don't send me away." He said. I sighed and mumbled,

"I want you to stay…don't go" and when I said this, I opened a new way with him in this dark path. He smiled and raised a brow at me and I think he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?"

I raised a brow at him too and smiled as I said, "Maybe we could have some tea…I'll let you in"

"I'd love that" then he turned is engine off and went outside.

"You want something more than tea…do you?" And with this question, I knew that I was already placing our differences aside—I was doing what he wanted and what he wanted was what every man did to live. He slyly nodded to answer my question and I knew—not guessed—that we were both thinking the same thing—sex.

Men. All they think about is how to get into the girl they like. Yup, that's Mitsuomi.

I was out of my mind because I let him in and had let him sit on the couch in the living room as I made him some tea. When I was finished, I took the tea to him and removed my jacket. I placed it on the other couch and sat beside him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NORMAL POV **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So…you do realize that ten in the evening is a time where people are…tired." Maya said pretending that she was already sleepy and then she faked a yawn and stretched her arms.

"Yes but I'm not really aware of it" then he took a sip from his cup

"I don't think that I can do anything for you...I hate you remember?"

"But you let me in"

"True, but…it won't be that easy…"

"I'm here because I was waiting for your answer" he said. And with that he meant if it was still possible for us to be what we used to be. "And…you know the rest" he added. He meant sex and they both knew it.

Maya sighed again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

"Stop sighing like that. You look like an idiot." Mitsuomi said then he took the last sip from his cup and placed it on top of the center table. Maya looked at him with big triangular shaped irritated eyes—anime style; and said,

"Stupid huh? well what do expect on how will I react when you enter my house and demand sex?!"

"I wasn't demanding it, I was asking"  
"Fine, you were asking it. But still…I'm not exactly sure what to think of it!"

"You let me in, you already thought about it and it was a yes" then he leaned sideward so that their arms would touch.

"I can't believe I'm considering what I shouldn't be considering." Then she sighed again one last time and leaned on Mitsuomi's arm.

"I know I'm being a bastard and all so sorry if I do this…" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her head to his chest.

"That's okay. It's been a long time since we did this anyway." Maya mumbled then Mitsuomi tilted his head and buried his face in her soft hair and whispered,

"That's right; after all, you're the one who told me that we'll just go back to being enemies again tomorrow and now we're not so I better do this while we're still together." His head went lower as he smelled her neck and nudged her spine with his nose. Maya shivered but not because she was cold. She was tensed and excited and…a whole lot more of emotions were in her head. She didn't want to speak because she thought that she might ruin the mood but her heavy breathing, which she didn't even notice because she was so tensed, bothered Mitsuomi and so, he let her go.

"Wha—why?" Maya asked, bemused.

"Relax, Maya. You were breathing too hard." Mitsuomi said.

"Sorry bout' that." She mumbled as she leaned her back on the couch and just when she thought that she just ruined Mitsuomi's _'mood'_, he suddenly wrapped his arm back on her waist and then, he carefully lifted her up so that she would sit on his lap.

Once seated on his lap, Maya turned around to face him and wrapped her legs around his pelvis.

"Maya, you love me don't you?" Mitsuomi asked as he clasped her left hand in between his.

"Yes…I do" she mumbled in a shy tone.

"Then you'll agree with me if I want you to…" he trailed off and his words were instantly turned into action as he flipped her hand and held it upward to his face and nudged it with his cheek.

He slowly moved her hand to his lips and kissed each delicate finger gently and with his tongue, as soft as a marshmallow; he moved forward to kiss her on the mouth.

He caressed each flop on her soft rosy lips with his hot wet tongue and opened a slit as fast as he could to explore her again like he never did before.

History was repeating. Again.

It was like they were doing this to each other for the very first time—only; this was better.

Mitsuomi had kept on pressing his tongue to the back of Maya's cheeks and to her throat which somehow made her giggle while he was doing it.

The hand which was on Mitsuomi's cheek is now moving to his ear while two fingers played on his earlobe which still had the earring that Mana gave him years ago but Maya didn't seem to notice because she started to put her tongue into motion while they were kissing.

She pushed his tongue away from her mouth and she started entering his which was weird since she never really traveled around his mouth like this before.

Mitsuomi had just let her travel as far as her little tongue could reach but she never kissed him in that manner before and she turned out to be really horrible when it comes to kissing him like that because it made their teeth clash into each other so many times.

Embarrassed, she pulled away for air to breathe and buried her face to his chest then she blushed and it looked like pink tint on her cheeks.

"Sorry…" she murmured, half embarrassed and half laughing.

He didn't answer; instead, he stroked her left earlobe with his lips and licked it twice which made Maya moan with such glee.

"Don't worry; it won't be soon before we can satisfy ourselves with such…wonderful…sex." His last uttered word and the sexy, husky pitch of his voice made her dig her nails into her own palms. And again, like what happened when they had this the first time, her conscience terribly hassled her.

She was so nervous and so tensed again that she thought that something would go terribly wrong for the both of them.

"Mitsuomi…Do you think that this is a good idea? We're just kids; I mean, I'm just a teenager…we're not married and what if this passion…no matter how great it sounds… will put us into trouble?" she babbled.

"Maya, what are you so worried about? Everything's going to be just fine. Nothing's going to make us in trouble and if you're afraid about getting pregnant, I promise you won't." he assured.

"But that won't change the fact that we're still young."

"You're over reacting. Are you trying to kill me here? We're having sex. Not another debate that'll make us mad at each other again." Then his hand crept up under her shirt but then, she pulled away and Mitsuomi groaned in frustration as Maya smiled and said,

"Mitsuomi, why do you want me?" and her own question made her blush upgrade from deep pink to bright red.

He didn't answer but he tackled her on the floor, struggling not to laugh for her face both looked silly and surprised.

"Mitsuomi!" she yelled as she laughed. "If you can't get our hands off me or keep those pants to yourself yet, I might send you out because I'm not yet ready."

"You're making me wait too long" he whined.

"I just don't think that having sex isn't right. We will do it, later. Not now. Just don't slither you hand under my bra like that, it creeps me off. "

"I'll try." Then he scooped her up with his arms and he sat back on the couch with Maya on his lap. "So…now what?"

Maya sighed again. And again. And again. And again.

"Stop that, haven't I told you that you look like an idiot when you do that."

"Well, what the hell will I do?"

"Damn it, don't scream okay?"

"Huh? scream? Wh—" she was cut off when Mitsuomi seized her on the waist and stood up with her in his arms. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!" she asked.

"Let's get to bed" and he went to the direction of the stairs.

"Hey, stop it!" she screamed, while struggling but still in a playful way.

"I told you not to scream" he said as he climbed up the wooden flight of stairs.

Maya held on Mitsuomi's neck with both arms and watched his face as they went up.

Finally, they reached the hall wherein Maya's room was.

"You can put me down now" she said and when he did, she stomped on his foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked in agony.

"You just piss me off, come on, let's go in" she mumbled; then she opened her door and turned on the light. Mitsuomi followed her and closed the door and a _'click'_ sound for the lock. He reached out to her and firmly held her shoulders as he bent down to kiss her again.

While they were passionately kissing for approximately, one minute and 13 seconds, when Mitsuomi's hand crept up under her shirt again so she pulled away. Again.

"Stop that!" she said.

"Maya, we're all alone and nobody can disturb us. Why won't we do it?"

"Because I'm not yet ready."

"I'm tired of that excuse, I'll make you ready." He said then he dragged her to the bed with his arms still around her to prevent her from struggling. He made her sat on the bed this time and his hand fell on her waist and slowly pulled her pajamas down.

Alarmed, she quickly stood up.

But the pajamas which rested on her thighs fell down on the floor because she moved.

Mitsuomi laughed at her while she put her pajamas back and cursed at him, blushing, embarrassed and smiling.

"Aghhh! That's it, you're really pissing me off!" she said. "I am so NOT going to have sex with you anymore!" she added while Mitsuomi laughed.

"Don't be like that, sorry, sorry. I had no idea that you'd stand up. I was supposed to remove it but you stood up"

"Okay, I forgive you but you're not getting into me tonight, I swear!"

"Now, now, don't be like that. I said sorry."

"I'm tired, goodnight." Then she went under the sheets and dimmed the lamp.

"Maya, don't be like that!" he groaned as he sat beside her.

"You're actually being too aggressive with me…maybe we can do this in the morning before they arrive. Besides, it's too late already." She mumbled.

He groaned her name over and over again; entreating her to make love with him just like what she imagined what he would do awhile ago.

"Could ya shut up?" she said after hearing him groan.

"Maya…Maya…Maya…please! Please, Please Maya." he groaned. He didn't shut up like what she asked him to do.

"Mitsuomi! Shut up, I want to sleep."

"Please, Please, I'm so sorry I pulled your pajamas, sorry…Maya...Please…Please Maya, please." He groaned.

In frustration, Maya sat up and crossed her arms over her stomach and said, "Mitsuomi, I forgive you okay? Shut up."

But he ignored her again and continued groaning her name like a whining child asking candy from a candy store but with him, it wasn't candy, it was sex.

"You must be really desperate…what bastard would ask sex?"

"I was sorry; I didn't mean to…I mean, I was so careless. Sorry, don't be mad at me anymore"

"I'm not mad"

"Then why don't we?"  
"I don't want to. I hate you, remember?" she simply said.

Mitsuomi heaved a sigh and went quiet for a few seconds. "I have something to tell you…I might as well tell you about it since you don't want to have sex with me anymore." he said after a few seconds of thinking and silence.

"what is it?" She asked. Mitsuomi sat still for a while and then he began to talk.

"Do you know what happened to us when you got drunk last night?" he asked but then Maya froze.

"Did…did you lie to me about _not_ having sex last night?" she asked, alarmed.

"No, I would never do such a thing"

"Good. Then…what about last night?"

"When you got drunk…you sort of…changed a bit." He tottered

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You were somehow…" he searched for the right word and he finally uttered "coitus".

"Coitus? What the hell does that mean? Are you hiding something from me?" she asked with a perplexed tone.

"Yes…a lot." He admitted.

"what is it?" She asked as she leaned forward to him and faced him, intriguingly.

"Like what I said, you got so coitus towards me."

"What does coitus mean?" she asked again, still confused.

"Alright, so you got drunk and you…stripped—"

"I stripped my clothes off?!"

"I mean, in the bedroom of our room in the hotel while I was watching TV in the living room. I went into the bedroom because I heard weird noises and I saw you—" he was saying when Maya had cut him off again.

"You saw me naked?!"

"Yes. Don't intervene, please let me finish this." he said. He did saw her naked that night but what the hell, he was so used to see her in her undies and sometimes even naked anyway.

"I saw you naked and you were being coitus."

"Stop saying the word _'coitus'_! What the hell does that mean anyway?!"

"Well…it means that you were being very, very, _extremely_ horny. You wanted to have sex with me that night." He mumbled.

"I…I did?!" Maya said in shock. She held on her body and said, "What did you do to me?" Mitsuomi bit his lip and said,

"Actually, the proper question would be, 'what did you do to me?'."

"Well, what did I do to you?"

"You pranced around like a child. No wait, let me take that back; you pranced around like a _naked_ child."

"Shit, what the fuck did I do??"

"You kept on asking for some sex—" he was saying when she had cut him off.

"Well, did you give it? I mean…did we do it?"

"Oh gd, no! We didn't do it because I didn't want to take advantage of you when you were drunk. I did want to…do it. But I thought that it wouldn't be fair with you and I was scared that you'd never talk to me again if we had sex without you knowing about it just because you're drunk."

"Then how the hell did I end up lying right beside you?"

"You were in the floor"

"But still, I was beside you!"

"Well…you were coitus…and I made a lot of humiliating excuses just do you'd stop—you were tempting me to commit such an act but you're lucky I never gave in…Are you sure you don't remember anything when you got drunk last night?"

"No."

"Well, I might as well tell you about that blowjob—" he was saying that but then Maya had cut him off again.

"Blowjob?! You gave me a blowjob?!" she asked as she blushed.

"No, no! you did it"

"I did what?!"

"You…masturbated…in front of me"

"Shit!! I did that?! Tell me that's a lie!"

"I'm afraid…it's not"

"I should have never asked you to sleep with me last night, damn it!"

"There's more…"

"Oh, great! There's more." She ironically said. Mitsuomi stared at her for a while and bit his lip again; a sign that he was nervous, his face had a frightened emotion on it as he confessed to her the things that he never thought that she would know because he was so afraid to tell her about it.

"I lied to you on the phone when I wanted you to go with me. That video I showed you, the talk we had about Reiki, the proposition I made up…I lied to you"

"What do you mean?"

"All I really want to do was to see you alone without anyone disturbing us and to do that, I figured out that I should get rid of your _'friends'_ first so I paid some stuff and made Nagi win some 2-day trip to HK. But then…I heard about your relationship with Nagi and I was afraid that he'd take you with him instead of Aya so I knew I had to stop you from coming with him. And so, I called you and told you that you had to go with me because it's urgent. But the truth is, I'm just a coward who can't tell the girl I love how much I love her."

"Mitsuomi…" she said as she put placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's true, I'm just a gdmn coward! I never had the courage to tell you properly how much I want you to be with me after what I did to Shin-san. It was so stupid of me. I'm fighting for your sake, remember? You're the one I wanted to see happy but every crappy thing I do makes your life miserable."

"Mitsuomi…I love you too but you should have told me about this…you should have told me—"

"But I didn't, didn't I? I'm such a coward!"

"You're not a coward, Mitsuomi!"

"Don't say that. I want you to know that it took me months to think about how I'll ask for your forgiveness. It took me weeks before I had guts to tell you how I feel. I'm just a loser"

"So…you mean that car accident, the blue dress and the hotel's problem with the rooms were all a part of your plan?"

"No. the car accident was truly an accident. The blue dress wasn't part of the plan. You just found that thing by chance. The house that we stayed right before the hotel was just another coincidence. The hotel's shortage of rooms was another serendipitous thing so in short, my plan was a disaster. I didn't expect that landslide at all. It was stupid of me to put our lives in the line like that, knowing that there's a storm that day on that area. Thank God we got out of the car safely and it was just sheer luck that we caught the bus. We stopped at my other house because it was nearby and I was afraid that you'd get sick because we were wearing wet clothes."

"All of these because of me?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry because it didn't work out because you still hate me"

"Wow…Mitsuomi…I'm sorry because I know…I know that I keep on telling you that I hate you but the truth is…I don't really hate you"

"You…you don't?"

"No. I just did that because…I didn't think that you still love me. As in love me. I didn't know—"

"I'm crazy about you. ever since we met, I already fell for you and I guess…I'm just a coward."

"It…it doesn't matter to me anymore." She said then she leaned in closer and hugged him.

He hugged her back tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go. The smell of her skin lingered on his now and he wanted to kiss her badly. "Maya…please make love with me."

"Sorry. It'll just be hugs and kisses tonight. In the morning maybe…" she said then she had let him go from the hug.

"But why?"

"Because I'm not ready" she said but Mitsuomi, who we all know is impatient, pulled her back to his chest and gently compressed her body in his by his arms. Maya, who was unaware of what he was doing, did absolutely nothing.

"I can make you ready" he whispered as his hand crept under her shirt again. Maya tried to push away from him again but she couldn't because his grip was unbreakable.

She playfully struggled for freedom but his grip on her body was tight and then, she had an idea.

"Sorry Mitsuomi, I have to do this" and then with a 'POOF!', just right before his hand reached one of the cups of her bra, her body changed and she became eight which made her free and crawl out from his embrace.

"Hey, no fair! I'm still making you ready!"

"You can't make love with an eight year old, silly."

"You're right but I can make love with a nineteen year old."

"I am not changing back" she teased as she stuck out her cute little tongue.

"Damn you, do you know how hard for me it is to see you everyday, knowing that you're fuckable?"

"Fuckable eh? What if I kick your horny balls?"

and then she sank back on the bed. Mitsuomi heaved another sigh and lied down beside her and in no time, they were fast asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Phew, i finally finished this chapter!

Do you think I should kill Masataka in this fic or should I pair him with an OC? Please tell me because I'm going to write about that chapter soon.

So far,

The Masataka dying thing—people who reviewed had said that I shouldn't kill Masataka but if there's anyone out there who objects, please tell me. As for now, nobody hates Masataka. Please do review and tell me what you like or don't like about the fic. Flame me if you want, I'll get depressed but that's ok. At least you read and reviewed! People who review are really nice and nobody hates me too much yet. Hmn, till next chapter anyway!


	27. Chapter 26

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I will love him till the endpast and present**

Lemon Fiction if you please…

Rated M you've been warned!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN:

Sorry if the past chapter was quite…unsuspected. Well, here's the rest of it. Oh and…this is Lemon. This time, for real. So…ummm….just read it or whtvr. As for now, what I can say, this fic is getting silly…Okei, please read and review! Thankyou!

**I'm warning you, this chapter is extremely bad!** For once, please take note of the words up there right beneath the title. Ummm… if you don't like lemons, which is quite impossible because you read this rated M lemon fic, you could skip the bad part and go all the way down where you see the words, "fast forward…one week later…" anyway, enjoy! And I just want to let everyone know that I'm scared about this chapter because I think that it's rated MA. Tell me if it is and should I remove it? I don't want my fic to get suspended or anything just like what happened to the others who made a MA rated stories and got their fics suspended.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'Damn you Mitsuomi, You'll pay someday! How dare you forget about yesterday?'_ Bunshichi thought.

As of what Bunshichi remembered, he asked Mitsuomi to buy him a brand new bike but Mitsuomi had no time so he told him something like: _'we'll just talk about it tomorrow' _which was…yesterday.

_'How dare he forget about yesterday? You'll regret dissing me…you don't know what these Tawara arms can do to you, damn it!'_

Hmmm…such vain, selfish, words he has in mind, doesn't he?

For what you've all read, this might just actually be the beginning of the end.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

4:30 **AM** when Mitsuomi's phone on the side table of Maya's bed rang.

"Damn, what the fuck!?" Maya said when she heard the awful wake-up call which summoned her out of her sleep.

Mitsuomi, who was of course beside her, grabbed his cellphone and turned it off…or so he thought.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, half asleep.

"Who's calling you this early?" Maya asked drowsily.

"I don't know and I don't—" he was instantly cut off when his phone rang again; just when he thought he already turned it off.

Exasperated, Mitsuomi just grumbled and buried his face under the pillow. Thoughtlessly, Maya grabbed the phone and answered it...which was truly stupid.

"Hello?" she said.

"You sonofabitch! This is what you get for not seeing me yesterday! How dare you forget abou—hey, wait a minute, who are you? You're not that gdmn Mitsuomi!" shouted the man on the other line.

"You nutass! Why the fuck are you calling him this early?" she asked. Hearing Maya talking on his phone, Mitsuomi quickly faced her and gestured her to hand him his phone.

"Gdmn it! Give the fucking phone to Mitsuomi, please." The guy said. And Maya did. When Mitsuomi took the phone from Maya's hand, he said,

"Bunshichi, this is Mitsuomi…I can hear you shouting all the way from here. What the fuck are you complaining about?"

"Forget about that man, who first answered the phone?"

"Me."

"That wasn't you, asshole. The one who answered was a girl. Who was it?"

"I said, it was me." he lied.

"Damn you, why didn't you show up yesterday? I couldn't even contact your phone—I heard from Isuzu that you got a new phone. What happened, man? If you don't show your ass up here later this morning, you'll regret of even living!"

"I can't show up this morning. I have a lot of…stuff to do" he said as he looked at Maya who looked at him back with curious eyes.

"I know what the hell happened to you, you had sex, didn't you?" he asked but Mitsuomi had already hung up.

He placed the phone back on the table and told Maya, "Ignore that…that was just Bunshichi-san…"

"Oh…I know"

"Let's just ignore that…Anyway, I thought about you last night and I found a way on how I'll make you have sex with me when you don't want to especially when you change your form into a child, just like what you did last night." He said, changing the topic.

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" he said with a sly grin.

"Don't be silly, Mitsuomi. You can't change my form; I'm the only one who can do that."

"There's no harm in trying…" he whispered in a husky voice. He rolled towards the eight-year-old child and held on both of her arms.

Maya expected something more to happen to her when he held her arms but nothing happened. He just laid there with his hands gripping her arms and they were…just like that.

And nothing more.

"Mitsuomi…what are you…what are you doing?" Maya asked.

He didn't answer.

"This isn't pedophile, is it?" she asked again.

Mitsuomi just made a chuckling sound and whispered, "no. of course not."

And they just lied like that for a long time…and that's when Maya understood what Mitsuomi was doing…but he sure was taking his time. He was being cautious.  
She felt herself getting weak in his arms…not only because she was held by the man she loved but also because…he was slowly draining her ki.

He was draining her conserved ki and if he would be able to release enough ki from her body, she would lose control of her form refinement technique and she's bound to change back to her true form soon if this continues to go on.

"Ahhh…Mitsuomi..." she gasped.

"Just a little bit more..." he whispered. And she felt it…she was losing ki…he was winning.

She couldn't let herself run out of ki just because of Mitsuomi so she intentionally changed back to her true form and…

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!!

And you know precisely what happened.

Once she returned back to her true form, Mitsuomi pinned her flat on the bed with an arm and with his other hand, he lifted up her shirt over her head and pulled her panties down to her knees while Maya kicked it further down and threw it out of the bed.

There were no more pajamas to remove since it went off loose when she changed into an eight year old.

Mitsuomi collapsed on top of her and carefully, very carefully, had let his lips melt on her neck as he inhaled the spice of sleep on her skin.

His lips crawled its way up to her lips when suddenly, his phone rang.

AGAIN!

"Shit! Can't you turn off that damn phone?" Maya said when Mitsuomi released her and grabbed his phone.

Mitsuomi looked at the caller ID and saw Bunshichi Tawara's name. "Damn." He cursed and then he answered the phone. "Stop calling me, will ya?" he said.

"Get you ass in here immediately, you tit! I want my bike this instant!"

"There is no hellava way I'm giving you a free bike. Stop calling me!"

"Damn you. I won't stop calling—" Bunshichi was saying when Mitsuomi hung up again.

He was about to shut the phone when it rang again.

"Let me guess, it's Bunshichi again." Maya said as she pulled her sheets up because she was starting to get cold.

Mitsuomi just nodded and answered the phone again.

"Look, I don't have time for you or your bike so stop calling me, damn it. You can just call some other bullshit—just stop calling me!"

"Nah, you're the only bullshit I know. I'm telling ya, if you don't show up here in twenty minutes, you'll be in _big trouble_, Mitsuomi!"

"Twenty minutes? Do you think I'd actually be there in twenty minutes?"

"Shut up, Mitsuomi. All you have to do is get up on that fucking bed of yours and get your ass outta here"

And so and so fourth, the two of them argued on the phone for two more minutes. And another two minutes, and another…

For Maya, two minutes was okay, four minutes was just fine, eight minutes was…quite aggravating but sixteen minutes was just bullshit!

Irritated, Maya sat up and grabbed the phone on Mitsuomi's hand and shouted,

"Damn it Bunshichi! Stop calling him!"

"Shut up, woman. Whoever you are. Give the phone back to Mitsuomi!"

"This is Maya, you ass. Stop calling him!!"

"Maya? You're with Mitsuomi?! Well, that's something new…"

"Bunshichi-san, please stop calling him!"

"Bah! Shut up, just give the phone back to him. What are you two doing together anyway?"

"Nothing!"

"Four-thirty in the morning…you're with him…what are you doing?"

"We're having sex so stop calling him!" she really said it straight to the point…

"All right then…if that's that…You idiots…well, just tell him I'll see him later and tell him that we're not done yet, he's definitely going to pay!" and at last, hung up and the phone finally laid R.I.P on the side table.

"Phew, what did you do to Bunshichi-san? He was really mad…" Maya sighed.

"I said, ignore him." Mitsuomi mumbled when he unbuttoned his polo.

Maya helped him with this. She slid his polo down to his shoulders and Mitsuomi threw that out of the bed too.

She stared at those beautiful big muscles and well built body of his and the only ones that looked out of place were his scars.

"It's still dark outside…the sun's not up yet but I'm sure Aya's going back soon. So…are we really doing this?" she asked.

"Of course we will…she'll be back later this afternoon…_I hope you've readied enough by now_…" Mitsuomi said and then he smiled at her and whispered, "Do you want to try the desk?"

"T-t-the desk?" she choked out. She never had this on a desk before but Mitsuomi just carried her there.

He was about to put her stuff aside when she said that she didn't want her things to get disarranged and told him that they could probably use the dining table. And so, they did.

Half naked, Mitsuomi carried Maya in his arms down stairs and placed her on top of the wooden dining table while he kneeled on top of a chair.

She was completely naked but he wasn't. Yet.

He continued on kissing every little bit of skin that he could find on her neck and licked his way down to her pink perking nipple.

_'Shit, he's quick!'_ Maya thought.

They sure had sex before but she knew Mitsuomi as someone who's really taking time when having sex but…This Mitsuomi was entirely different.

His whole head was completely focused on her breast and just when she thought that he'd stay there and _'take his time'_, that wasn't what he did.

Mitsuomi pulled away and started undoing his belt and trousers.

Maya also helped him with this; she tugged his trousers downwards but Mitsuomi held her hands and slipped her fingers under his boxers and gestured that she'd pull the trousers along with his boxers with her trembling, exited hands. And when she did, she gasped and said,

"Oh my gd…that…that won't fit in me!"

It's been a long time since they had this thing. Maya was stunned—dumbfounded, when she saw it.

The last time she saw his penis, it was smaller compared to that…that thing hanging right there!

She got scared again.

"Mitsuomi, stop!" She said when he climbed the table to get on top of her.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked at her with aroused eyes.

"What if I bleed?" she mewled.

"You won't bleed, Maya. I may have grown just an inch or two…"

"An inch or two?! Do you know how big that is? Shit, what have you been doing?! You're even bigger than…" she trailed off because the intercourse she had with Shin was supposed to be a secret. "Forget about it…let's just do this" she said.

Mitsuomi motioned her to lie on the table with her hands on the edges for support.

Then he kneeled too and made her straddle. Maya closed her eyes and then she felt something big and hard enter her insides.

This was him.

"Ahhh…Ah…Ahhh, AHHH!" Maya gasped. Her long nails were now scratching the wooden table and she was leaving a few marks.

"Shhh…calm down…Shhh…"he said.

"Mitsuomi…Ahh…Ahhh…Miiitsuuuuooomi!" she screamed. He just continued to thrust into her, making her scream and gasp his name out loud.

This continued on for a few more seconds and then he reached her end.

Mitsuomi and Maya were both sweating and gasping but this wasn't over yet. They still had a lot of making up to do.

With him still inside her, he moved his hands to her waist and lifted her pelvis a little higher so that he could further move inward.

Within each contraction of muscles and hard breaths, Maya gasped and breathed harder every time Mitsuomi would get deeper.

It was undeniably painful but this was the kind of passionate frenzy that she longed for.

At last, he reached her very core and he moved away, as fast as he can, gliding his way out of her moist, deep, hole. When he got out, he kneeled back on the chair and pulled her sitting figure closer to him.

Maya embraced his arm and gasped and gasped. She never felt so fervent in a long time and to be ardent with the only man she loves, she could not ask for anything more.

"Thank you…shit…I—I love you!" Maya said while gasping.

"Don't thank me, we're not done yet" he said and then he climbed back on the table again with her and whispered something in her ear and what he whispered was another command to satisfy their elongated intimate longings for each other.

Maya just nodded, a way of telling him that she was willing to do what he told.

She kneeled on the table and bent down with her back facing him. He told her to balance all her weight on her knees and to tightly hold on the table's edges once more for support so that they wouldn't overbalance and fall on the cold marble floor. He positioned her pelvis area upwards, and her head downwards, facing the table.

He first looked at her, a favorable glory, right in front of him. This is the woman that she loves, the woman that he is dying for to have. This girl is her obsession, his weakness, his strength, his love. On top of all that, this girl was about to experience the best sex of her life.

His fingers crawled down from her behind to the hollow spots behind her knees. He pushed these wide apart so that her legs would straddle again and show him her glistening, wet pussy.

Mitsuomi carefully climbed down the table and took a good look at her. He bit his lip and said,

"Try not to fall…Be careful."

"How is this done?"

"I'll show you; just be patient…learning takes time." He mumbled then he went back to kneel down on the chair again and pushed a finger in her delicate flesh.

Maya moaned when he did that and she almost screamed when he pushed a second finger and placed his other hand beneath her to touch her smooth, flat stomach and to feel the soft mounds above it.

"This is hard…you're making me wait, I don't like to wait." she moaned.

"I'm just letting you feel what I felt when you didn't want to do this with me last night." He said as he wiggled the two fingers that were plunged deep in her.

"Damn you…Ahhh…" she gasped. He pulled his fingers out and sucked on the limpid fluid that coated it.

"I wish you'd see yourself right now…I love you so much…Maya…" he murmured.

"I know…And I love you too…" she whispered back.

She couldn't take this anymore, he was torturing her.

Maya never thought that this would actually come to the point wherein she'd want him to fuck her.

Now, she wanted him so much to shove his dick deep in her again.

"Please, stop fooling around…I want you now!" she said.

"Well, get ready then. This'll be different from the one we usually do…" he mumbled and then he went on the table and positioned himself on top of her kneeling figure by placing himself in a squatting position and also partly kneeling.  
He leveled his penis back to her pussy again and held on the sides of her fleshy thighs.

"Ahhh!" Maya continued to scream, and gasp, and sigh as Mitsuomi stabbed her with his dick.

His actions and sudden momentums were becoming slower, which meant that he was now taking his time and that's when he first poked her outer layer which was completely covered with glinting, clear, silky, cum.

And then at last, he got past her outer walls.

He pushed, and plunged, and shoved in her as fast and as hard as he could, just the way Maya likes it.

"Guh...Ahhh…Ahhh…Guh…" she fought with the pain that she felt with lots of loud screams and gasps as her love flailed himself in her, pushing himself inward.

The comforting weight of him on top of her, made the volatile rush of passion flow faster on them.

Maya also felt Mitsuomi's hands crawl to her breasts giving her nipples a squeeze, every now and then. She felt so vulnerable and helpless those times that she felt her limbs melt like ice beneath her.

He was making her feel so good and so relaxed that her legs got so weak and they overbalanced, and almost fell on the floor if it wasn't for Mitsuomi who cuddled her by the chest and pulled her with him to sit on a chair with both of their organs still twined together.

"Ahhh!!" Maya cried.

_Pain…_

_Passion…_

_Love…_

These were what she felt when she sat on that chair with him.

Her legs were still open but that big dick of his, still inside her, had hurt her so much that she was already crying and firmly gripping on Mitsumi's arms, embedding little half moon marks on his skin.

This exotic position that they had really pushed their passion and their beautiful impulsive actions to the limit.

…………

…………

And that's when she felt it…

………...

…………

Her insides were being torn apart…something was tearing…

She was bleeding.

"Ahhh!! Ahhh! Mitsu—Ahhh! It hurts…Ahhh!" she screamed as tears fell down from her eyes.

"Shhh…It's going to be fine…Shhh…" he whispered, trying to appease her down.

"Damn…it—it hurts! Ahhh!!" she screamed.

With his two hands, he carried her body by the bottom back on the table and made her sit there and carefully, he moved out but when he was only an inch away, Maya started gasping and screaming. She was hurt.

He stopped and said her name over and over again until she calmed down and started to breathe on the normal pace.

Excitement and Agony didn't get along with passion this time.

She started moaning now, and she seemed to be okay now so he pushed away again.

"Mitsu…I think I'm bleeding…" she said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes but…it hurts…" she mumbled.

"I'll get out first…" then he carefully pushed away until the only part that was left in her was the tip.

"I love you…Shit…Ahhh! Mitsuomi!" she screamed the pain away as he pushed the last part of the remains of him in her and just when he had it out, white fluid continuously flowed out of him which dripped down to Maya's thighs, the table, and on the floor.

She grabbed Mitsuomi by the shoulders and pulled him with her on the table. He deliberately joined her there too and kissed and licked the sweat off her forehead. His hands clutched her breasts and held them as if they were something precious.

He rubbed them and she felt him carefully squeeze them, and then press them. With two of his fingers, he grabbed a nipple and trailed kisses from her forehead down to her breast with the nipple that he was holding.

Maya's fingers traveled from his shoulders up to his hair and then down to his nape.

They were both damp with sweat now and it was getting bright outside—the sun was now coming out. The window beside them already led in a few lines of sunlight on the floor.

Maya looked at Mitsuomi who now had his hair in a messy look. His face was full of sweat and the evidence of passion was everywhere.

And because of the early sunlight, she could now clearly see Mitsuomi's face and every thing attached to it. He pushed her down again so that they'd lie on the table together. He got on her and looked at her straight on her gleaming, sapphire eyes.

They were naked; and the table, including some parts of the floor, had droplets of blood, sweat, and sex juice.

His gaze went down from her eyes down to her body—oh, how he wanted to be inside her again. Maya noticed that Mitsuomi kept on looking at her body again and then she felt something bump her thighs…it was his penis. And it was incredibly large…like his brawny body.

"I…I think we should stop now…" she said.

"Good morning…"

"Yeah…morning." She said then he lurched forward and kissed her on the lips. He licked her bottom lipped hungrily and planted little butterfly kisses on her mouth, and by no means resting for too long. She groaned, probably in frustration, and then he sank into her mouth. His right hand crept right under her thighs again and he went upward until he reached the fine curly hair that covered her.

She felt his hand back on her private part again and she made breathy attempts to stop the occurrence that was about to happen.

"Please Mitsuomi… two is enough…Aya might arrive unexpectedly" she said but Mitsuomi had long ago found a way of silencing her babbles which was the simple act of kissing them right out of her mouth.

Maya was pitifully helpless.

She couldn't do anything against him. He had her so weak and she's lost the battle. He's already won.

And now, they're going to start all over again.

He pulled away from her so that they could breathe and then he said,

"Maya…I love you so much…"

"Me too Mitsuomi…But I'm afraid this will be the last…"

"What do you mean?" he asked. She just looked away and said,

"Last night, I said that I'll consider doing this because Aya and the others aren't here and because last night was…different. Don't misunderstand, I love you but you know that we can't be together. We can't be what we used to be"

Mitsuomi looked at her with a bothered expression on his face and with quite annoyed eyes as he said, "I don't believe you take that that back."

"Mitsuomi…" she mumbled as she shrugged. She wanted to take it back but it was the truth. This is what that ring of faith is all about…

"Take it back, Maya. Take it back!" he said and then her eyes gleamed more than ever and said, "I'm sorry" as tears continuously welled up in her eyes.

"Please…take it back…" he said and then he hugged her. Tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped on his shoulder as she whispered,

"I take it back…faith…can never…" she trailed off and continued to cry, "faith can never…break us apart."

And they both knew that it was a lie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mitsuomi…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When I told her to take back what she said about us, I knew I made the wrong choice. She's dead right. We won't be together **unless** she'd give in and join me with the enforcement group but that's just not going to happen…never.

I wish she'd do the **unless** part.

But she won't

And I know.

This might be the last time that I will be able to hold her like this in my arms.

I'm going to die…

And unless she won't do the unless part; we're never going to be together.

I looked at her, she's crying again. So we're naked; so I was on top of her; so I love her; so what? These won't matter anyway. It was she who told me that we'd just go back being enemies again right after we get what we needed from each other after having sex.

I needed her last night

I need her now

I'll need her later.

I'll always need her…how couldn't I? I love her.

I need her. I know that she's thinking the same thing; I know she doesn't want to let go of me too but she has to. That fucking ring of faith…

I got off her and pulled her up so that we'd both sit on the table. When I looked around, all I could say was that we sure made a lot of mess. I hugged her tight and she hugged me tight too and she whispered,

"another one…"

I was stunned to hear her say that because a while ago she said that two was enough and now, she wants another one.

Maybe she realized that this could possibly be our last so she changed her mind and wanted another one. But I believe she's already torn out from our last one…I made her bleed and…

Shit! I forgot to buy a condom…

Shit…Yes Mitsuomi, yourshitlessness…. Why are you so careless?

Just when I thought about us…having sex without protection, I guess my expression changed and this bothered Maya.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I…Maya…I'm so sorry"

"Why? What is it?"

"We did this without even bothering if we used protection…It's my fault…I'm so sorry…"

I couldn't read the expression on her face…it was very hard to understand her; there were seconds of silence but I didn't know why she smiled at me and told me that it doesn't matter and that she didn't care. She clung to my arm again and murmured, "Mitsuomi…one more time…please?" I went down from the table and carried her back upstairs because she got so sore a while ago and she couldn't quite stand up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bunshichi…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!(evil laugh) I have a plan…Mitsuomi will pay. Hahaha!! But I can't believe the two of you, especially you, Maya Natsume, forgot about my _birthday_! You'll regret that you forgot about it…Hahahaha!!"

That's another glimpse of what's inside Bunshichi's head. Creepy, huh?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**10:15 AM****—A few hours later…**

**(AN: 26 was just a random number I typed.)**

Maya couldn't feel half of her body anymore. Mitsuomi and she just couldn't stop touching each other.

When she asked him a while ago for the last one, what they actually had was just the last one of the first thirty minutes of non-stop love making. They were now actually doing this for the 26th time…

"Ahhh—Ah! Ahhh…" Maya screamed. Half of her body felt paralyzed—she couldn't even feel her pussy anymore but that was nothing compared to Mitsuomi's dick which fucked and got sucked so many times now.

There were already seven kiss marks on Maya's body. Three on her breasts, one on her left shoulder, one on the right side of her nape, one just bellow her bellybutton, and one just right under the skin of her you-know-what.

They've been so busy and messy for six hours straight, never resting too long for a while. They've tried every position possible and did everything they know but they still weren't satisfied.

Finally, when they finished their 29th, at exactly 10:52, which I think isn't even humanly possible, Maya pulled away.

"Stop it…we have to stop…it's almost noon…I still have to clean the mess we've made." She said in between gasps.

Mitsuomi sighed and stood up from the _tub_.

"You're right…I can help you clean up if you want to…" he said as he stepped out and grabbed one of the towels on the rack to wipe his wet hair.

"Mitsuomi…"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sore…can you carry me to _my room_?"

Like what was mentioned, Maya got so sore and numb that she couldn't get up on her own limbs anymore without getting help from Mitsuomi.

What wasn't mentioned was that the two of them had it _everywhere_. And by everywhere, I literally mean everywhere in the house…

Now, they were in Aya's bathroom because Mitsuomi accidentally went in there with her, thinking that it was her room. They were kissing at that time and it was already too late when they realized that it wasn't Maya's room but then, they thought, 'does it matter?'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**1:08 PM**

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? Do you need anything at all?" Mitsuomi asked just before he was about to leave.

"I'll be fine…Just go now…Aya or god knows who might see us."

"All right…Umm… I'm really sorry about the condom…don't worry I'll just send you some pills…"

"Are you kidding? That was the best sex of my life. And I don't care if…I mean, it doesn't matter…"

"Don't talk like that. Of course it matters!"

"It doesn't"

"Later, or maybe tomorrow, you better see a doctor so that you could ask for birth control pills…"

"Mitsu…I don't care"

"What do you mean you don't care? You have to care…"

"All right, I will" she mumbled.

"You will, okay? Bye…" he said as he walked out of the door.

"Hey, wait!" she said, struggling to stand up.

"Hmn?" she walked towards him, careful not to stumble then she hugged him and he hugged her back too. For thirty seconds, they were like that. Nobody wanted to let go. "I love you" was what Mitsuomi said. They were about to kiss when the phone on a nearby table, rang. She stole a kiss from Mitsuomi's lips first before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Onee-chan! We're now in Japan!" obviously, it was Aya.

"Oh, hey Aya…what time are you coming back?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'm with Souichiro-kun right now."

"Oh…okay. Bye then. I'll see ya later" and then she hung up.

She took a good glance for Mitsuomi and reached out for him. They kissed again. Three minutes, wrapped in his arms like that seemed like a second. Now, this is the hardest part, they had to let each other go now. "Mitsuomi…we should forget about the ring of faith…" Maya whispered.

"I wish we could…" and then he let go.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Fast forward…one week later… **

AN: I swear, this fic is so silly…I don't even know what to do with it. Hai. Grammar got bad, didn't it? I noticed it too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Souichiro Nagi and Bob Makahira were strolling along the campus. It was their lunch break. Just this Monday, their summer break ended and now, here they are, back in Todou doing graffiti in an isolated corner. Souichiro even wrote,

**MITSUOMI WAS HERE!**

In big, bold, letters. Bob stepped backwards and read what his friend wrote and said,

"Don't ya think that's too much?"

"Of course not, he definitely deserves this!" Souichiro mouthed.

"If you say so…" Bob mumbled.

Souichiro wrote another which said, **MITSUOMI FATASS **but this time, he didn't write that with spray paint, he wrote that with his own pee—he drank a lot of fluid.

He was about to finish the 'S' on the word 'Fatass' when out of nowhere, an unknown creepy voice said,

"Souichiro Nagi!"

Naturally, Souichiro and Bob looked where the voice came from and who said it but there wasn't anyone there.  
"W-who are you? Show yourself!" Souichiro shouted as he struggled to fix his zipper.

But no body showed and the place suddenly became dark and cold…and then the creepy voice said, "You have ANGERED the spirit of this wall!"

"Aghhh!! WTF?! A talking wall!" Souichiro shouted.

"Shut up, boob! You must go alone on the school's rooftop later to appease the spirit!" the voice said.

"What about Bob?" Souichiro asked.

"I don't see him here." the wall said. Souichiro turned around and saw that what that wall said was true. He saw no Bob.

"Gah! What have you done with my friend, you monster!?" then he kicked the wall. The pee even stained his shoe because he kicked it.

"Idiot, he ran away! And ummm…. Mitsuomi's not really a fatass he's something even worse. Now, don't forget to show up on the rooftop later or else…" then the voice was gone and everything went back to normal.

Later that afternoon, with all his courage, he went up to the rooftop.

'What kind of spirit have I angered? I swear, I will never, ever, pee on a wall again!" Souichiro thought as he went up the last flight of stairs to the rooftop.

First step…

Second step…

Third step…

He continued on stepping until he was on the thirteenth step… the last step.

And now he was there and he was going to open the door…He held the doorknob with his cold, shaking hands and then he heard the creepy, sound effects out of nowhere.

Carefully, very carefully, he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

First, he peeked outside and saw no one so he entered and took a deep breath and—

"BOO!" said the creepy voice. That 'boo!' sound made him jump and he screamed,

"WAAA! It's the fucking wall!"

"No, idiot! You truly are a boob, it's me!" said the voice. He opened his eyes and saw Bunshichi Tawara.

"You?! B-but where's the spirit?"

"There is no spirit, moron! I'm here to talk to ya"

"What the hell do you want?" Souichiro asked with an arrogant look on his face.

"I want you to make a deal with me…"

"What deal?"

Bunshichi took his wallet and took out a picture then he showed it to Souichiro with an evil grin and said,

"Do you remember this photo?"

"Yeah, I do…"

Bunshichi laughed…in a funny, weird, scary way…Well, you might have guessed it now… The picture he showed Souichiro was no other than the picture of Mitsuomi Takayanagi and Mana Kuzunoha, making out.

"Listen, Nagi…" Bunshichi said. "You told me that you like Natsume, right? Maya Natsume…"

Souichiro nodded.

"Isn't it that you went to HK just last week but she didn't go with you, right?"

"Yeah but how'd you know that?"

"Let me finish…I know why Maya didn't go with you there and I also know the real reason why she stayed behind."

"The real reason?"

"Mitsuomi and her were together. They went out."

"How'd you know about that? How would I believe you? You must be lying"

"When you went away, she stayed behind because Mitsuomi called her and he told her that she shouldn't go with you because he was planning to meet her when you were away. I was there when he called her and I heard Mitsuomi's part of the conversation."

"That's not true. Why would she lie to me? She had a headache."

"It's true, I tell you! The next morning, I called him but he wouldn't answer the phone. I kept on calling him until I learned that he got a new phone. The next morning, I called him so early because I thought that I'd wake him up and make his morning miserable but I was wrong. Maya answered his phone she said that they were having sex!"

Souichiro looked at him—a look wherein he looked convinced…he was believing him but then he said,

"Why are you doing this? Isn't Mitsuomi your friend?"

"Yeah but I never forgave him for killing another friend. I'm mad at him."

"Why?"

"He forgot about my birthday. He didn't give me any gift at all and so did Maya. I would have forgiven them if they greeted me but they didn't! it's been a week, man! I think they deserve a punishment and that's why I'm doing this"

"But don't you think that they'll get mad at each other?"

"That's exactly my point and besides…I'm sure they'll forgive each other anyway once they know that it's a joke."

"A sick joke"

"Shut up! All I need you to do is to take this picture to Maya—make sure she sees it and tell her nasty things about Mitsuomi. Tell her that he's just using her for his…own pleasure. Just make sure she'll get mad at him, okay?"

"And what makes you think that I'll do all of those for you?"

"When Mitsuomi's out of the picture, Maya will learn to love you and you might be together"

"Well…I—I never thought of it that way… okay, I'll do it!" and then he grabbed the picture and walked to the door to go home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: don't misunderstand, Bunshichi isn't some kind of villain. I would never do such a thing and besides, I like Bunshichi. I might even like him better than Shin. Oh umm…I know I'm supposed to say _'condoms pop out of no where in my fic_' but it just didn't with this one but I just want to let everyone who'd read this that there is no way that I am making Maya Natsume pregnant. Well, I might but this isn't the kind of fic where they fuck and then the girl gets pregnant and they live happily ever after, the end. I still have to think about that. Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Thank you. I can't hide my anxiety…tell me, how you liked/hated the chapter. REVIEW! Pls.

PS: if you want to know what position they did, it was the doggy style. –I feel so gross right now.


	28. Chapter 27

AN: After reading only a few pages of Ten Ten's manga, I am utterly confused. Is Mitsuomi's hair blue, white, or green? I'm just confused. Will somebody tell me the truth?! And umm…I've read that Mitsuomi killed Bunshichi and that just sucks! Waaa! I like Bunshichi!! I so hope that Mitsuomi does not die too. Please review….sorry for the super late update; I'm still enjoying my really good summer vacation…people get lazy…

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_'Am I really going to do this? Is this really how I will make Mitsuomi horrible? Is this how I'll make Maya-san love me?'_ Souichiro thought as he went down from the school's rooftop.

A few moments ago, he was talking to Bunshichi about Mitsuomi's past two-timing activities. The picture inside Souichiro's wallet was solid proof that Mitsuomi was a two-timer. All he had to do for Bunshichi's evil, not mention, pathetic scheme was to show the scandalous picture to Maya and tell her nasty things about her ex.

Well, for Souichiro, that shouldn't be so hard to do.

It was true that Souichiro could easily tell a lot of bad things about his rival but was he really going to do this? There are many other ways to make Maya learn to love him and again, was he really going to do this? Having second thoughts was not Souichiro's habit.

If he was going to show Maya the picture he has right now then he will and nothing can stop him.

That was what exactly how he felt when Bunshichi talked him into giving Maya the photo but now…now he wanted to back out.

_'What could she possibly think of me if I tell her that I know about her ex's two-timing activities? Will she tell me that I'm shallow because she knows that I'm making her get mad at Mitsuomi or will she thank me for telling the truth? If what that Bunshichi dude was saying is true, then maybe they still have feelings for each other and when she sees this picture, I bet she'll feel horrible.' _

It was already 5:30 PM but at this kind of hour, Souichiro walked through Todou's surprisingly empty halls. Surprisingly empty because some students still stay after school but this time, there was none. He went past through the other classrooms and was on his way downstairs when Aya Natsume saw him.

"Sooouuuichirooo-kuuun!" Aya said as she went towards him. Souichiro thought of running away but he decided not to anyway. "Souichiro-kun, why are you staying late today, huh?" Aya asked again.

"None of your concern. Leave me alone." He replied in a stern voice. But then, all of a sudden, Aya wrapped her hands around his arm. Unfortunately, he pushed away and said, "Stay at least a meter away from me and I might talk to you"

"A meter? Oh, Souichiro-kun! I know you're just playing hard to get." She said as she went forwards him again to attempt a hug but Souichiro dodged her arms and said,

"What the hell can't you understand about staying away?!" and then he started running.

"Souichiro, my love!" Aya yelled as she ran after him.

And so he ran and Aya chased. He hid but she sought. But to no avail, she caught him for the sixth time today and hugged him in her arms.

"Waaa! Stop cuddling me!" he shouted as her breasts bounced on his arms.

"Not until you kiss me! Hehehe… (giggle)" She said and then her hug turned into a tight grip.

"Hell no am I kissing you again!" and then he even tried to bite her hand just so she'd let him go. But she didn't.

"Please, Souichiro-kun? If you kiss me, I won't bother you for a whole day."

"Aghhh—wait…a whole day?"

"Yes, A whole day, Souichiro-kun. C'mon, kiss me!"

"Make it a week!"

"Alright but it has to be a real, deep, kiss" Aya said in a sexy tone

"Ewww! Forget it. Lemme go, Aya!"

"Please, Souichiro-kun? I…I promise that I won't bother you for…a week and a half!"

"Make it a month—better yet, a whole year!"

"Anou? You know I can't do that! Souichiro-kun, I won't bother you for a week and a half. I promise!"

"Why do you think would I believe you?!"

"A Natsume woman would never break an oath. I promise."

_'This is risky…she won't bother me for at least two weeks if I kiss her…she already stole my first kiss…if I kiss her again…Wait, if I think about this really carefully, she won't bother me for at least two weeks and…kissing her, takes me what? A few seconds…Yes, I better kiss her but wait…What if she is up to something? No, I must not kiss her yet…I must make sure that I am making the right move' _he thought.

"Well, Souichiro-kun…Are we going to kiss?" Aya asked

"No…I'll still think about it…" he said then he took his phone from his pocket and dialed Bob's number. While the phone was ringing, he shoved Aya away and then Bob answered his phone,

"Yo! Bob here." he greeted.

"Bob, what are you going to do if an irritating girl has a crush on you and then one day, she says that she won't bother you for at least two weeks if you give her a really good smooch?" Souichiro asked.

"I dunno."

"Should I kiss her?"

"I dunno."

"What do you think? Well, she won't bother me for at least two weeks…She's not really my type and she's really on to me…should I kiss her?"

"I dunno."

"Can't you say anything but 'I dunno'?"

"I don't know."

"BOB!"

"Hmmn…you could kiss her if you like…Listen, I still have some stuff to do so I'm sorry but maybe I'll just see ya tomorrow. And if I were you…I dunno." And then he hung up.

When Souichiro had hung up to, Aya approached him and said,

"Well?"

"I think I still have homework to do at home. Bye!" and then he ran.

"Okay, Souichiro-kun! Study hard! Bye and I love you!" Aya shouted as he ran. Weird conversations…I know.

And so, the person who was supposed to be the protagonist of the story, paced through Tokyo's streets as he thought as he thought about Maya Natsume and Mitsuomi Takayanagi…For him it was very hard to imagine how his crush once loved that bastard but as what Maya told him before, she did love him and so did Mitsuomi. _'Should I, or Should I not?'_ was what Souichiro thought when he opened his door.

His mother wasn't there. She rarely was.

_'If I tell her, she'll hate him more. Let's say that they did meet a few weeks before because they wanted to have fun then, could that mean they still love each other? If they still do, then she'll get hurt if I show her this. And then…maybe she'd want to talk to him about this and they'll probably have an argument, which is Bunshichi's plan. On the other hand, if the runt girl tells the truth, that she had a headache, then maybe she doesn't love him anymore and when I show her this, she'll probably just ignore it and tell me to give it back to where it came from. Or maybe even have it destroyed….'_

Yes, Souichiro thought a lot of thoughts that night until he came to a thought wherein Bunshichi was probably just fiddling around or that the enforcement team has an evil plan that would destroy Juukenbu for sure.

_'Hai…I don't know what to do!'_ he thought as he opened the last cup of instant noodles in the house. It was beef ramen but he preferred seafood ramen that night because it's tastier unlike the beef ramen that he's eating right now whose broth tasted like hot water with salt.

It's not that he hates beef ramen or anything, it's actually because the instant noodles were already expired but he doesn't know that.

_'Well…what should I do? I don't want to see her sad…so maybe I won't give it to her after all. But what will I do with that damn picture? I know, I'll burn it! Hahaha'_ he thought as he inserted his hand into his pocket to get his wallet.

But…But… Oh, shit…the small lump on his pocket was gone…there was no wallet in his pocket…He has lost his wallet!

"SHET!" he said. (Yeah, he said _'shet'_ instead of _'shit'_) "Where the hell is my fucking wallet?!"

_'Fuck, that picture…that picture…what if I dropped it in Todou and a student found it…almost every third year student there knows about Mitsuomi and Captain's relationship…what if they show it to her…she can't know about that picture…she'll get hurt! I must find that wallet!'_

And so, he rushed back to Todou but…he found nothing.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**NATSUME RESIDENCE**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Just a distance away from Todou Gakuen is Maya and Aya Natsume who had just finished eating dinner.

After washing the dishes, Aya went up to her room to finish her science project which was due in the next two days and then, that's when she almost forgot what Souichiro dropped when he ran away from her this afternoon—his wallet.

As soon as Aya remembered it, a wide grin crossed her face as she took Souichiro's lost wallet from her bag to see what it contained.

She locked her door first just so that Maya wouldn't have the chance to suddenly enter. And so, she pried his wallet open and saw what she didn't need to see.

**AYA…**

_'What is this? A picture of Mitsuomi-san and Kuzunoha-san—what are they doing? Why are they kissing and why is it that this picture is inside Souichiro-kun's wallet? What's going on? This is very strange!'_

That picture was the first thing I saw in his wallet and I wasn't sure what to do with it.

As of what I know, Mana Kuzunoha-san was my brother's girlfriend and Mitsuomi Takayanagi-san was...Onee-chan's boyfriend.

This picture…it would mean a lot to Onee-chan; even if Onee-chan doesn't show it, I know that deep down; she still has feelings left for Mitsuomi-san.

I know my sister still loves this man…I saw them…that night when I was with Souichiro-kun in Hong Kong—the dragon's eye…

I saw them on a car and they were talking. I saw that dress Mitsuomi-san gave her. I know they still love each other so much…this picture…

Mana-san died along with Onii-san a few years ago already…but I know what Mitsuomi-san's feelings are for my sister and they're real. I just know it.

I must not let this picture ruin their blossoming relationship. _They just might be _starting to get over what they call _'ring of faith'_… I must not let Onee-chan see this picture…but I cannot keep this here. I must talk to Souichiro-kun and tell him. But that would be difficult…he hates Mitsuomi-san…what will I do?!

And just then, I heard the phone ring. The phone downstairs is ancient but because of modern technology, there are wires that connect the ancient phone downstairs to the personal phone I have here in my room. And so it rang, and I answered.

"Hello, this is Natsume Aya. May I ask who thi—"

"Aya, it's me. Souichiro"

"Souichiro-kun!" I said with glee…well, he rarely calls me.

"Yeah…I was wondering if you saw my wallet…it could have fallen from my pocket. Have you seen it when we were together?"

"Souichiro-kun, I—the picture…I have seen your wallet and I saw the picture…"

"You did?! Oh thank god, listen, whatever you do, do not let Captain see that picture!"

"Where did you get it, Souichiro-kun?"

"Someone gave it to me but Captain must not see it…"

"I know; but how did you get this? Why is this in your wallet?"

"That's not important…you can just give my wallet back tomorrow morning"

"Uh, okay…Souichiro-kun…my sister…she loves this man, I just want her to be happy again. Mitsuomi-san still means to her a lot."

"I know…and I realized how shallow it was of me to even think about showing her this picture."

"Show? You planned to show her this?"

"Yeah, but I thought that she'd get hurt…_I care for a lot_…Since the picture's with you right now, I think that…you should, burn it." He said. And even if I was supposed to be happy to hear that because he cares about my sister, like the way I do, I just felt worse…

"I care about her too, Souichiro-kun. I will burn this. Thank you so much for your concern" and then I hung up and somehow, I felt like crying.

**9:30 pm**

I was finished with my Science project. _'I'm a bit hungry now so I guess I'll go down…I should also burn the picture on the stove now since Onee-chan should be watching TV in her room at this hour.'_ And so, I went downstairs with the picture in my hand and what I never thought that would happen, happened. Onee-chan snatched the picture in my hand with ease and she looked at it for a while with trembling hands and the picture fell down on the floor. The child in front of me bit her lip and mumbled, _"Why?"_

I gasped and said, "Onee-chan…you weren't supposed to see that…I shouldn't have let you touch it…it was my fault. I wasn't being alert—"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she forced a smile at me.

"Onee-chan…I know that you love Mitsuomi-san…"

"Its okay, Aya. I'm fine. I was just shocked, that's all." And then she faked a small giggle. I wanted to believe that she was okay but I couldn't. I already knew the truth—I saw it. She can't deny the reality to me anymore…we all know about it.

"Please, Onee-chan…You don't have to pretend that you're not hurt…" I mumbled. After hearing the words that I said, she instantly made a straight face and I saw the crystal-like tears fall from her eyes.

"You're right. I shouldn't pretend…"

"Onee-chan, he loves—"

"I don't think that he loves me. Don't say that he loves me…please, Aya. Don't say that he loves me"

"I've heard his thoughts once and what he thought about was you. Mitsuomi-san—"

"Stop it! Aya, thanks for letting me know that he really is a bastard. I shouldn't have loved him in the first place." She said as she used the sleeves of her kimono to wipe her cheeks.

"No, no! He cares about you a lot! Don't hate him—he really loves you!"

"How could I not hate him?" Onee-chan asked as she took the picture that fell on the floor and walked away from me and to the stairs.

"Where are you going, Onee-chan?" I asked but she did not answer.

_'This is bad, whatever she's planning…I don't like it…my vision of her, committing suicide…it must not happen!'_

She was five steps away from me on the stairs and she still wouldn't answer me. I saw through her eyes—blank. They were emotionless…I'm worried.

"Sister! What are you going to do?!"

She replied to me in a soft mumble but I did not hear.

I had nothing to say. My big sister…what could possibly happen? I stayed rooted on the ground while contemplating and I had not noticed that a few minutes had already past and Onee-chan has not yet come out of her room.

I rushed my feet up there and struggled to open her locked door. I yelled and called her name and I was sure that I was heard for the large empty spaces in the house acted as a natural amplifier and yet, there were no answers.

No noises…it was dead silent…it seemed like she's not there…

I did not know what to do for all the keys in the house was with her. I rushed back into my room and dialed Souichiro-kun's number. The answering machine was what greeted me but I do not have any time to tell him to call me back so I just said what happened.

"Souichiro-kun, this is Aya. She already saw the picture…she's locked in her room and she won't answer or come out. I'm worried…something bad might have happened to her! I must—"

"She saw the picture?!" Finally, Souichiro-kun…I thought he was never going to answer me…

"Yes…she's been in her room for quite some time now. I'm afraid she did something. I'm afraid, Souichiro-kun! I don't want her do die!"

"I'll be coming over right away!" and then he hung up.

Souichiro-kun's coming—oh, Onee-chan…please be okay!

Fifteen minutes has past since my phone call to Souichiro-kun ended and Onee-chan has not yet come out. I severely knocked on her door so many times now then the doorbell rang. That should be Souichiro-kun.

I had let him in and we both went straight to Onee-chan's room. He continuously knocked on her door too but nothing happened until the only profound solution that we could think of was to destroy her door.

We were desperate and we thought that there was no other way. But then, I had a solution. When Souichiro-kun was about to smack her door into pieces, I stopped him and told him what I thought.

The small window in my bathroom was enough for a person to fit in. That window is exactly beside my sister's balcony. If Souichiro-kun could jump from my window to her balcony rails, then maybe we could see her.

Until so, he agreed with my ingenious plan and we did what I thought of.

Souichiro was the one who was to jump and I was the one who was going to stay in front of the door. I just waited for a minute and then, Souichiro opened the door and said that he didn't see my sister.

This is a mess. I must find my sister. I must find Onee-chan! But where could she be!?

"Aya, she's not here…what exactly did she tell you when she saw the picture?"

"I'm not sure…I'm worried…where could she be?!"

"Wherever she is, I hope everything's going to be fine. Maya-san probably knows what she's doing, right?"

"I hope so…"

"I have faith in her. She won't try to kill herself now. Don't worry too much…maybe we should just wait for her here." he said.

We waited in the living room after searching for her in the house…it was already eleven in the evening but still, Onee-chan was not in sight. We never saw her in the house that night.

At about 11:30, I told Souichiro-kun to go home but he wouldn't. At twelve, he already left. With a strange tone, told me that he'll go home but I think that he'll try to look for my sister outside.

After another hour of waiting…yes, 1:00 PM, I was still awake and my sister was not yet here...I continued to wait and then, I heard very unusual noises coming from somewhere in the house and a series of questions ran in my head.

Where is Onee-chan?

Souichiro-kun?

No…I shouldn't be thinking about the two of them running away. Souichiro told me that he'll go home. I know Onee-chan likes Souichiro but I don't think that they're going to do what I'm thinking right now. But what if they planned this? I mean, what if Souichiro intentionally made me see that picture and knew my thoughts…what if Onee-chan was just acting?

Where is my sister?

And Souichiro-kun?

Is this all just an act?

Oh, no…no…please no…Souichiro-kun likes my sister…sister likes Souichiro-kun but I don't really think that they're going to do all of this just to get what they want from each other. From the kitchen, I went back to the living room and saw no one. I sat on the couch and tapped my fingers on my knees.

Were could they be?

And then…I heard something...

Silence…

Silence…

There it is again!

But where is this rustling noise coming from?

Silence again.

Rustling sound…But where? I closed my eyes and recalled what my brother told me when he was still alive. He said that if I can only hear the sound, I must close my eyes and focus all of my senses in listening. And I listened.

Silence again. This is bad. I have to do this.

Silence

Silence

And I heard it again!

The ceiling…it came from upstairs! I quickly stood up and ran my way up there. It was dark…I forgot to turn on the lights. The noise continued, this time, louder. And what I heard next bothered me a lot. Moaning…someone was moaning?!

I bit my lip and prayed that it won't be Souichiro and Onee-chan that I was about to see. I still wasn't sure which room the noise came from but I checked Onee-chan's room first.

It was a relief. I saw nothing.

Across my sister's room was my parent's room. I looked there next but it was so dusty inside that room that I thought that it seemed impossible to do **'it' **in there.

But I checked it anyway and say no one.

The rustling sound continued and then it was followed by scratching sounds. Like nails clashing on wood. I opened my room next. And then, there was silence.

"Souichiro-kun, Onee-chan, Are you here?" I asked.

But no, they were not.

The last room that I checked was brother's room. It was dark and creepy in there. It always has—since brother died. Onii-san tells a sad tale of his tragic life and here I am in his room…it was empty…as usual. But still, the scratching sound continued. And then there was another moan. It was loud and I think I know where it came from. My room.

I rushed in there but still, I saw nothing.

"Onee-chan, Souichiro-kun? Where are you?" I said.

No reply. They were not there.

"Owwww!" there was this moan again.

What kind of moan is that? And where is it coming from?

I sat on my bed and closed my eyes again as I searched for wherever that noise is coming from in the dark abyss of silence in my head.

"Owwww!" they moaned again. I thought that I was never going to find where all that moaning and rustling sound is until I heard something heavy that fell in my brother's room.

I ran in there and gasped at what I saw. Onii-san's lamp fell down on the floor and it broke into three pieces. Beside that lamp were the two creatures that broke it. There were kittens…the two most adorable kittens that I have ever seen. Heh.

The first kitten has a salt and pepper complexion and its eyes were like glowing emeralds in the dark. The other kitten was adorable too but I did not see it much for it ran under the bed before I could look at it.

"Here, kitty…kitty…" I said while gesturing the cat who remained to go forward with my fingers.

"Meoooowwww!" said the cat. So, it was their long meows and not Onee-chan and Souichiro-kun's moans that I heard. Well, that's a relief.

"Hey, kitty…do you want to eat? Are you hungry?" I asked. And then all of a sudden, the other kitten from under the bed bobbed its head form under the sheets.

KAWAI! They are so adorable!

"Meow" said the first kitten.

"Meow" said the second one.

They did not trust me yet and I knew that because they weren't moving from their spot so I decided to get some soup for the both of them. Soon enough, after I placed bowls of soup near them on the floor, they came forward and started to drink it.

And trust was built among us. Except for the second kitty because when I tried to grab it, so that I could bring them downstairs, it pounced and growled in a scary way. It even tried to bite me. But the little thing followed me downstairs anyway when I took its companion with me.

I waited for Onee-chan for ten minutes but she was not here. I tried to call her phone but there was no answer and later, it turned out, after the twelfth ring that her phone was on the center table in the living room.

So I waited another ten minutes.

Make that fifteen minutes.

She's been out for too long. It's already almost 2 pm and I'm tired…I want to sleep…but no, not yet I'm too worried to sleep. So what I did was to stroll outside near the gate and then…I heard her talk. It was more of a shout but she was talking. I heard Onee-chan said,

"Now are you satisfied? I'm home. You can leave me now and you don't need to comeback because I don't want you back!" she was talking to a man who I heard say,

"I couldn't just let you walk on the street at this kind of hour. Even if you're mad at me, I still don't want anything to happen to you…I don't really care if you love me or not, you're still a friend…a special one." I peeked at them from the gate and that man she was talking to was no other than Mitsuomi Takayanagi-san. She faced him and from her expression, she was in a really, really pissed mode.

"I don't want to be your friend, bastard. In fact, I don't want anything to do with you. I don't even want to talk to you so you better not come near me anymore. Don't act like you care about me because I know you don't!" she shouted as she turned away from him but then, Mitsuomi-san seized her arm and said,

"I care about you, Maya. Don't say that I don't because I do! C'mon, I said that I'm sorry and that picture was taken a long time ago. Don't you trust me on this one?"

"Trust? How could I trust you if all you did was lie to me from the start? It's not the picture…it's you. You never even told me about this. You tricked me…Let's stop this foolishness now and get on with everything…face it, I can't love you…let go of me."

"No, you can love me, Maya. You know you can—"

"Shut up! Get you fucking hand off me and start shutting your damn mouth! We don't have a second chance to be together. Don't make it sound that we have because we don't!" She shouted and then he let her go.

"Maya…I love you, I care about—"

"I said, shut up!" she yelled as she hit him on the face. "I've also loved and cared about you; I trusted you and you, you crushed everything." And tears started coming out of her eyes again. "I don't want you anymore in my life." And she entered the gate and left it partially open in anger ang frustration perhaps. I hid in the shadows when I listened to them but she still saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Huh? Ummm…I was…looking at the moon!" I said as I looked at her tear stained cheeks.

"Don't be pathetic. You heard us, didn't you?"

I sheepishly nodded. Who wouldn't hear them at their top voices at 2AM?

She walked away and I ran after her.

"Sister, are you okay?"

"Shut up." She replied in a stern voice. "And no matter what he does, don't let him in." she added.

"Why were you with Mitsuomi-san?" I asked and when I asked that, I learned how true the statement, _'curiosity kills the cat'_ is.

Sister was mad and nobody, including me, would want to bother her in such a mood—and I forgot about that.

She stopped walking and faced me then she slapped me on the cheek too like what she did with Mitsuomi-san earlier. Only, I felt like she slapped me with twice the force she used on Mitsuomi-san.

"You should know by now that you're being rude to me. Leave me alone for a while. I don't want to see you, don't show your face until I tell you to." And she continued to walk away.

_'Rude?!__ I was only asking her why she was with Mitsuomi-san. How could that be rude? Geez, she's too harsh to me today—she's in a bad mood anyway.'_

I went back to the gate because Onee-chan forgot to lock it and then, all of a sudden, Mitsuomi-san was in front of me.

"Aya…" he mumbled. I was surprised he said my name. I was scared…I couldn't reply but I stared at him. "How do you think can she forgive me?" he asked.

I was instantly moved my his question. I realized, he really loves Onee-chan so much. I cannot describe his face for it was full of misery. "Why does she hate me so much? I didn't really kill Shin-san, I treated him as a brother and I would never kill him…she knows that but…why does she hate me? Why won't she believe me?" he asked again. I smiled at him encouragingly and said,

"I don't know the answers to your questions so I'm sorry. But I believe you. I believe that you didn't kill my brother…"

"Then why does she hate me?"

"She loves you very much, Mitsuomi-san. I don't believe she hates you" I said.

"Can you…let me in?" I bit my lip. As much as I want to let him in, I couldn't. Onee-chan would get mad at me.

"Sorry Mitsuomi-san. Onee-chan's words are law. She told me not to let you in." then I locked the gate. He held in the gate's bar and said,

"Then just tell her I'm sorry…thanks." And then he let go and walked away.

I pitied him.

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Please, please, please, REVIEW….I know you would have expected a longer chapter because I've made you wait for a long time but I'm sorry this one is short. It's because…I was supposed to update last May 5 but when I got the whole chapter finished, I accidentally deleted it when I was fixing the files. The chapter that got deleted was supposed to be the longest chapter yet because it had 7000 plus words and 14 pages…and I deleted it (note to self: idiot)….so I'm sorry but I promise to update as fast as I can. But…if you ask me, I like this chapter better than the one that got deleted because it's shorter and it has a better plot but then again, I also think that this chapter made the story a bit blurry. Hai…I hope you review. I'm very anxious right now again…TT….


	29. Chapter 28

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN:

Hmmn, yeah…I also think that the past chapter had so many errors but that's because I rushed in doing it. I also have this big realization that this fic is way too damn long. **So I'm kinda rushing things for a bit.** It's very noticeable if you ask me and I'm sorry for that too because I'm trying to make the story shorter. Do you know that this Fic is one year in the making? It was Sunday evening--May 20, 2007 when my fic was first published in this site and last Tuesday evening is the anniversary of this fic, May 20, 2008. And umm…if ever I mentioned that I created this on a June that was wrong. Sorry…If you've been reading this fic, I really appreciate that because you've been following it for a whole year already. Thanks so much. I'll thank everyone by name in the end, sooner or later.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

7:30 in the morning, a soft kiss on the forehead woke her up. Maya was being forcefully awakened by a tongue that kept licking her salty tear-stained cheeks from last night.

"Hmmn…Mmmmm?!" she moaned but the licking continued. Maya would have not woken up even if she felt that she was kissed on the mouth but not until she felt something press her breasts.

She opened her wide eyes with anxiety and curiosity and then she saw a cat.

Well actually, it would be a kitty but it's still a cat.

The kitten on top of her made a pillow out of her breasts and it kept licking her cheeks. Normally, she would have shove it away from her first because it was sitting on top of her nipples under the very thin clothing that she wore but this time, she just stared at the cat because it had the most unusual coat that she had ever seen.

In one glimpse under the normal light, there was nothing to be special about the cat because it was just dull grey and its eyes' color were just like its dull fur but against the light, its coat shone like bright silver which was almost white and its eyes were like sparkling balls of gold in little eye sockets.

"Hello, cat…good morning!" Maya said.

"Meow!" it replied. Maya didn't need to shove it away because it got off of her when she greeted it morning.

She gave the thing a pat and partly scratched its ear then she sat up and the early sunlight from the dojo's window welcomed her face. The cat approached her again and sat in her lap.

She spent the whole morning training in the dojo since 3pm. Seven punching bags was what she destroyed in hours and when she got tired, just a few moments ago, she took a nap in the dojo's corner and when she woke up, there was already sunlight. The kitty gave her a loud purr and Maya scratched its ear again and took it with her into the house. Aya wasn't there because she had already gone to school but she left her some breakfast in the microwave. On the fridge, there was also a note that said,

_Your breakfast is in the microwave, we have two cats in the house. _

_Don't forget to feed them too. I'll see ya later._

_-Aya_

That afternoon, when Aya arrived, Maya greeted her at the door.

"Since when did this house become a shelter for lost cats?" Maya asked while holding the two kittens in her arms.

"Can we keep them, Onee-chan? Please? I can't find their mother anywhere and they're really, really adorable." Aya said.

"I like them too but we shouldn't. What if they have fleas, or rabies? They're street cats and we shouldn't keep them. I don't even know where they came from." Maya replied but then, the two cats on her arm purred again which changed her mind. "But then again, we could need someone to eat out leftovers…I guess we could keep em…"

"Yay!"

And so, as if that part of the story came from a nice children's book, which is the opposite of this story, they kept the cats and loved them as well.

"Meow" the gray cat said as Aya filled its bowl with food. It was already eight in the evening and they were both in the living room, feeding the cats.

"Onee-chan, I was thinking…maybe its time that we should give these cats a name…"

"A name? Sure, but what will we name them?"

"You should name the gray one because it likes you…it keeps on purring when you're around. I'll name the other one Souichiro." Aya said and Maya just laughed.

"That's the worse name you could ever give a cat."

"No, it suits him perfectly! I love him too!"

"Meow…" said Souichiro the cat.

"Aya, are you even sure that your cat's a boy?"

"Not really, I haven't looked at it" she said then she took the cat and flipped it over and to her disappointment, she saw no balls.

"Err…it's a she." Aya mumbled then Maya laughed.

"What's so funny? Now I'll never think of name for her…"

"Don't worry; I'll help you think of one…how about Ms. Kitty?"

"Hmmn…not bad. Ms. Kitty it is. But I'll still think of something better…How about you? What will you name yours?"

"It's a boy…I don't really know what to name it yet…"

"Oh, you should name it Souichiro!"

"Oh, shut up, Aya. I don't even like that name the way you do. I won't name my cat after your sloppy boyfriend."

"Souichiro-kun's not sloppy…he just needs to be a bit careful…"

"So umm…tell me, where did you find these kittens?" Maya asked and Aya told her all about what happened last night in their brother's room and after telling her about it, Maya said,

"Well, maybe the name of my cat has to be somehow related to a room since that's where you found him"

"Nah, if you name the poor thing after a room, it'll sound so stupid. I mean, what if you decide to name it 'doorknob' or 'headboard'? That's so stupid."

"You're right but what the hell will I name this cat?"

"It's your choice…"

"What if I name it after brother? Do you think that's fine?"

Aya smiled and said, "I think it's perfect."

After that talk about pet names and other miscellaneous things, they soon got tired and decided to sleep. Tomorrow will be a very different day…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**The next day….Saturday…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Just one thing before you read this, you will feel really disappointed.

………………………

He walked through the streets, avoiding eye contact with everyone on the sidewalk. It was a busy morning even for a Saturday. Students, workers, and tourists were out—Tokyo is a really busy place anyway. He walked on the familiar path he used to take everyday after school to _'their'_ house. And by _'their'_ what I mean is, _'Natsume'_.

He'd been there so many times that he could possibly walk all the way there with a blindfold. Nothing really changed much with his life a few months ago. He's still the same person that he is when he left only this time, he had bigger abs and muscles—heh. Masataka Takayanagi is back.

As soon as he sighted the Natsume estate, he ran until he reached their door and quickly knocked.

With wide eyes, she stared at him. Too surprised to move and too anxious to speak. Her silver hair swayed like strands of silk on her head as a gentle breeze passed by.

"Captain…" he uttered.

She could not speak and her hands bean to feel clammy and cold.

"Maya-chan…" he whispered as he stepped forward.

She did not back off when she intended to; her limbs betrayed her and her breath became heavier as he took another step again. A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with a finger.

"Captain, I'm back…I mi—" he was saying when Maya hugged him in her arms and whispered,

"Masataka…You've been gone a long time…" Masataka smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you a lot, Captain. Sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch."

"That's alright. I think that you've become stronger now…" she said then she pulled away.

"Back then, you always told me that I should love someone else. I tried yet I couldn't do it…I still love you…"

"Yeah, I've thought about you sometimes…and I realized that, _I love you too_…" she uttered. But was this a lie?

"R-really?!" He said with joy as he pulled her closer to his body to attempt a kiss but then, Aya showed up out of nowhere.

She just came out of the house and then she said,

"Takayanagi-san? You're back!!"

He smiled at her too and said,

"Yes, Aya; and I also want to tell Captain something; I think that it would be great if you hear it too."

"Huh? What's that?" Aya asked.

He turned back to Maya, took her hand and said, "Be my girlfriend, Captain. I love you very much…"

"I…I don't know what to say…"Maya staggered. Aya waited for her answer while Masataka just bit his lip and looked at her. So she said, "Masataka-chan…I guess…well, yes…I would like to be your girlfriend…"

Masataka's reply was a small happy gasp, followed by a big smile as he scooped Maya up and kissed her on the lips.

Aya couldn't do anything but to smile and wonder if her sister really is experiencing true love or was just trying to get over Mitsuomi **again**.

Days...weeks…they all passed, before you know it, it was already a half a month…Maya's happy with what Masataka and she now has. Every time she was with him, she always thought that there was something about Masataka that made her want to smile and say _'I love you'_ so many times—this she thought, is true love.

It's true that every now and then, she would think about Mitsuomi for sometime but then she would stop herself and think about Masataka. She knew she had to keep on convincing herself that nothing would happen to her if she just kept on thinking about the past and not moving forward. It's been a month and a half now…since Mitsuomi and her officially broke up. It wasn't a long standing relationship anymore. It was all over.

_Or, so she thought. _

That _'or, so she thought'_ statement always brings us unexpected things. It means that there is something that Maya does not know and will soon find out. It's safe to say that she's happy and living a content relationship with Masataka right now, despite everything that she has to go through…but what if…what if…well, I dunno. There are so many _'what ifs'_.

"Masa-chan…" Maya said as she rolled over his bed so that their bodies would press, "good morning…" she added in a very sweet tone. Masataka twisted his body in a sideward motion and grabbed her waist with his hands as he leveled his lower half approximately closer to her naked lower half.

"Good morning, Maya-chan. I love you." he replied as he entered her for the first time in the morning. (with a condom of course!)

Pants and loud gasps were heard but thankfully, it was only the two of them right now in his house. Masataka's father couldn't make it home again last night so they just dove in Masataka's bed and made a go for it. And an hour later, they decided that they should stop before Mr. Takayanagi, his father, comes home. This morning, they were just like a normal romantic couple. Making love every week and when there's no one around…it was just like they were **normal** high school students…But the truth is, they are just poor, clueless, lovers who doesn't know about the grim desolate destiny that lies ahead…

In the Natsume Mansion, Aya just left the house and made a note on the fridge for her sister incase she comes home earlier than she will just after lunch. It was another Saturday and Saturdays, are grocery days. She left the two cats in the house and just fed them before she left. And she was off to the grocery store.

_'Hmmn…should I buy the watermelon or the strawberries? Sister likes the watermelon and I like the strawberries…'_ Aya thought when she sifted through the aisle.

"Oh, well…" she mumbled then she both got one of each._'There, a red, juicy watermelon for Onee-chan, and a one kilo pack of strawberries for me…'_

When she was done with everything, she went to the counter to pay. There were two bags in total and they were both heavy because of the watermelon and the strawberries.

She was on her way home when she decided to have a short snack at Starbucks. When she entered the place, she saw a familiar face and for some reason, she wanted so greet him _'hi'_. This person saw her too and he stood up. Aya smiled at him and he sort of…smiled back too.

"Hello, Mitsuomi-san…" Aya greeted when she approached him.

"Hi. I didn't expect to see you here." she couldn't figure out if he sounded happy to see her or not but either way; she said,

"The grocery store was just near by so I thought that I could relax here for a bit and I saw you. My load is pretty heavy."

"Here, why don't you join me?" he asked as he took the bags from her hands.

"Thanks" And he led her to his table. Aya ordered first from the counter and then they both sat down and she said,

"Mitsuomi-san…I…I really shouldn't be joining you right now because my sister will be mad at me…But I just want to ask you something, I hope you don't mind…"

"Sure, go ahead. What is it?"

"My sister…do you still love her? It's been more than a month now since that day when you fought and you haven't even showed up to her. Do you know that Masataka-sama just became her boyfriend? Don't you care about her anymore? Why aren't you doing anything?"

He made a very straight face at her and sighed as he asked,

"Is she still mad at me?"

"Very mad…But I don't understand why you're not showing up to her…why?" Aya said as she ran her fingers on the rim of her half empty cup.

"Have you told her that I'm sorry?"

"Yes, I did but she just got mad at me. I told her that not so long ago…she said that she didn't care. But I know she does…Mitsuomi-san, I think that you're the one who should tell her that you're sorry. I'm sure that she'll soften even just a little if you told her sorry yourself."

"I already did but she won't listen to me"

"So, are you just going to give up because she won't forgive you? Back then, you just fought and I think that all of her emotions were just at war with each other. She knows that she should hate you but she wanted to love you and those are clearly opposite thoughts…love and hate. You know that, right? But now, now that a half of a month has past, I think that now's the right time for you to say that you're sorry…"

"I don't want to give up on her, I still love her…But I've been quite busy sometimes and…I thought about something…I just made my decision about her a few days ago…"

"Decision?"

"I'm dying, Aya…I'm starting to think that she shouldn't love me. I don't want us to get together again, I don't want us to love each other again because when I depart from this world, she'll get sad again and cry…I don't want her to shed a tear over me…When she cries, I want to be the person who'd wipe her tears, not the person that she's crying on." He said.

"Mitsuomi-san, if you love her then you should tell her that you're sorry. I know she still loves you. I know that she still thinks about you a lot. She—"

"Please understand, I don't think that I could love her anymore because all I can do is hurt her from the start. If I let her love me again and if I—"

"Die? Of course not! Not yet…no…"

"I'll die Aya, I know it!"

"Please don't talk like that…"

"Alright, I'm sorry but I really, really love her. I love her so much that I don't want her to get hurt. I'd rather choose not to see her so that she wouldn't think about me more often and get hurt. I would rather see her in someone's arms, smiling. I would rather not see her anymore."

"Hey, she loves you…And no matter what you do, she can't just forget about you as if you were yesterday's leftovers. If you won't see her, that'll just leave an open wound in her heart forever. Haven't you thought about that? Time can't heal everything…"

He opened his mouth for an answer but there were no words that came out. Aya was right. The solution that he thought wasn't the cleverest thing to do…she was absolutely right…

"What could I do? She doesn't even want to talk to me…"

"What if I talk to her first and convince her to see you?"

"I'm not really sure that, that will work"

"If you really love her, like what you said earlier, you'll do this…before you die…"

"You're right…Thank you" he said in a sad tone. They talked for a while until it was time for one of them to go.

Aya went home that afternoon with a melancholic look on her face. She knows how much Mitsuomi loves her sister and she could tell that despite all the anger and hatred, her sister feels the same way Mitsuomi does for her.

Contrary, on the other hand, Maya looks so happy with Masataka right now and it seemed like that they were more _'meant to be'_ than her sister is with Mitsuomi. But is she?

She didn't know what to say or think about these running affairs her sister has right now. Frankly, they're complicated.

It was already 6pm and everything in the house seemed like as it is. The rest of the Juukenbu were in the dojo, training with Masataka and her sister. If she was herself right now, she'd watch Souichiro train and everything but this night, she didn't feel like she wanted to. She was thinking so hard that 6pm that she didn't even notice Souichiro Nagi coming towards her.

"Aya…" he said.

She looked at him with a startled look on his face and said,

"Souichiro-kun…well, I didn't notice you…"

"Why are you here anyway? I mean, you used to join us in training…" he said while looking at her face. His words and the strange gaze that he gave startled her. She never even knew that he noticed her when they were training, she didn't even know that he was aware of her...

"I was just thinking…" she uttered but then, Souichiro suddenly took her chin in his fingers and took a long gaze at her face. For a moment there, Aya thought that Souichiro was going to finally kiss her but then, he said,

"Aya, why are you crying?" then he wiped the tears on her cheeks. She didn't even know that she was crying when she thought about her sister.

"Nothing…I was just thinking about something…I don't think that you'll be interested in it anyway"

Souichiro sat beside her and said, "I'm your friend, you can tell me anything...is there something wrong? Tell me." then Aya blushed.

"No, I'd rather not. You wouldn't like my problem anyway"

"What are you talking about? I promise I'll listen to you."

"I'm crying because of Onee-chan…"

"Captain? Why? What about her?" Aya sighed and she told Souichiro how she stumbled upon Mitsuomi earlier. She told him what they talked about and Mitsuomi was about to die very, very, soon. She told it in such sadness that Souichiro who had a strong distaste for Mitsuomi, almost cried and when she told him how Maya would look at their old club picture and look at Mitsuomi's face, at least fifteen times a day.

As Aya told the story, Souichiro saw something in her eyes and it was the same thing that he saw in Maya but it was a bit different.

When she told him about Maya's relationship with Mitsuomi, he thought about how sad it was because they still ended up fighting each other after everything that they've been through. In Aya's story, she clearly indicated how much Mitsuomi loved Maya…how touched she was whenever Mitsuomi would ask about her sister and how he asked if she was still mad at him.

It was hard to hear about the heartbreaking love tale but he found it harder to see Aya cry in front of him. And here, he realized that Aya does care for her sister a lot. Strangely, she was just like her. He never saw her like this before. _'Has she changed?'_ he thought. _'Or was I not really paying much attention?'_

He looked at Aya who was still wiping her tears and then he thought,

_'I never saw her like this before…But, after all, she is not just a silly girl who has a crush on me. She's more than that. It's funny because I haven't noticed this earlier…she's a girl who cares about everything around her. She's different from her sister in so many different things but in a good way. She's not as talented or as skillful as Captain but she strives and works hard for what she wants in life…**am I now falling for her?**'_

She also told Souichiro that she wanted her sister to have the opportunity to talk with Mitsuomi. She wanted them to be together again.

Souichiro believed in her. He wanted to help.

"Aya-_chan_…now that you've mentioned it, will it be okay if I help you?"

When he said that, at first, it was like she didn't; hear him but her late reaction made him laugh. At first, she looked at his face for what seemed like an hour but in reality, it was just five seconds and then she said,

"No, way?! What did you say?"

He laughed and told her that he was willing to help her if it would stop her from crying and make Maya happy. Aya just hugged him but this time; Souichiro didn't flinch or push her away. He wanted to stay with her forever like this and soon…he realized that he…loves her.

"I can't believe it, Souichiro-kun…Isn't it that you, yourself has fallen for my sister? Why is it that you want her to be with her rival? Isn't it that you don't like Mitsuomi-san?" Aya said as she let him go.

"People change…Hey, after hearing your story; I realized three important things in my life today."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"One, Maya-san would be really sad if her split-browed man dies…I don't want to see her cry, Aya. So I'll help you"

Aya's heart sank a little when he told her that because he was just, after all, still thinking about her sister.

She didn't reply and just went silent.

"Hey, do you know what the other two things that I realized?"

"Uhhhh…No but…I think Onee-chan's looking for us now" she said but in a sympathetic tone.

"No, no…I insist, you should know about it." He said.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Second, I don't want to see you cry too." And that made Aya blush. Souichiro placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "This'll sound crazy but the third thing that I realized is that, I love—"

"You love me?! Souichiro-kun!!" Aya screamed as she hugged Souichiro back in her arms again. "After high school, we'll get married and have lots and lots of children then—"

"Whoa, whoa! What about college? And what's up with the marriage thing?! You're scaring me already. Lemme go!" he screamed in a childish way.

"Nah uh! C'mon Souichiro-kun, tell me that you love me!!"

"Shut up, I'm not repeating it! You cut me off a while ago, this is what you get!" and then he pushed away from her hug and stood up.

"But you mean it, don't you? You…really love me?"

He didn't answer. He just pulled her up from the floor and kissed her on the lips for a second or two.

"Come on, Captain and the others might be looking for us now…"

Aya nodded and joined him. Could this be a happy story after all?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_AN: there's supposed to be a lemon scene between these two…I just don't feel like making one for them. Not really a fan of their paring but it is a part of the story…Hmmn…let's just get on with this. But I apologize for not making that scene but what is will be what it is…_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Maya POV**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_'Half a month, Mitsuomi…I haven't seen your face since then. Do you still care about me?'_ I thought.

No, I never got over Mitsuomi even if I'm with Masataka right now. At first, I thought that he would heal the wound that Mitsuomi left open but instead of helping me heal the wound, Masataka just opened a new one. If I say that I love him, I may be telling the truth or I might be lying.

Masataka filled in my need for love but I still didn't feel satisfied or complete. It was only Mitsuomi who could give me that. Only him.

I can't believe that after yelling at him and everything, I'm still longing to see his face. I still want to touch him and tell him that I love him. Was it stupid and wrong of me to send him away?

I was immensely thinking about him and Masataka in the dojo of my house. It was seven in the evening and it was just time for dinner but I was still in the middle of my thoughts.

_Was it wrong of me to be his brother's girlfriend even if I still love him?_

I thought about them and other stupid problems of all sorts when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

It was my so called _boyfriend_. Boy friend. Boyfriend. The space made so much of a difference.

"Why are you staring at the wall again, Maya-chan?" he asked. I lightly laughed because I didn't notice it myself. I was staring at the wall again and I just shrugged and said,

"Nothing…I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked again as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Some stuff…"I answered back.

"What stuff?" he was persistent, he really wanted to know but I didn't want him to know. I always lied to him in times like this; whenever I would think about Mitsuomi and him. I didn't want to tell him that I still love his brother because he might get hurt. I didn't want to hurt him—he's been so good to me. And that's why he opened a fresh new bloody wound in my heart. I don't love him as much as I love Mitsuomi. I was just forcing myself into something I never even knew of.

"It's nothing, Masa-chan. You know that I always think a lot." I replied.

"If you say so…But that new attitude of yours is bothering me a lot. Since I came here and asked you to be my girlfriend, you've always been staring at nowhere and when I ask you why, you always give me the same answers. Is there something wrong?"

"This again, Masataka-chan? I told you, it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why do you do that for at least three hours a day? Is there something wrong?"

"Three hours? You're exaggerating, Masa-chan…Anyway, haven't you heard of meditating?"

"Yeah but—"

"I was meditating. End of discussion. C'mon, Masataka-chan…this is nothing that you should worry about. I'm fine, okay?"

"I guess…but if there's anything that you want to tell me or if you have any problem, you can tell me anything…that's why I'm your boyfriend."

"I know…thanks." I mumbled as I hugged him. If only he knew how sorry I felt for him. "C'mon…we should get back inside now…Dinner might be ready already. It's already seven."

"Yeah, that was what I was going to tell you when I came here…" he mumbled. We both stood up from the floor and walked out of the dojo. It was a fine night outside and the air smelled of fresh fallen leaves.

I looked at the person beside me who was holding my hand in his. Masataka…does he deserve me?

Such doubtful thoughts of mine…

I wanted to ask him again why he chose me, why did he choose to love me instead. Why a person like me who has been entwined into so many strings of countless troubles that it has tied around my throat, killing me as it thickens into a rope.

As what was said, there is no room left for him in the ring of fate.

I thought hard as I let him lead me by the hand back into the house. I wasn't even paying much attention to where I was going—I was just thinking. Was it right to be in his arms right now?

Unsystematically, thoughts ran and walked and crawled in my head. It was hard to remove them and when I did, it was as if they left something behind. Like big fat slugs that left slimy trails in my brain.

This made no sense at all. Why am I doing this? Why am I having this relationship with him? I don't even love him. I thought I did but it wasn't the same amount of love that I was willing to give—like the love I gave to Mitsuomi. Is this lust or is this just how I will let my brain tell my heart that I already want to let go of Mitsuomi?

Is Mitsuomi all I could think about?!

Now that Masataka has already led me inside the house, he still wasn't letting go of my hand and I also noticed that he kept on blushing. I faked another smile for him and we both entered the dining room where everyone was already seated, except us and Aya. My sister was still inside the kitchen, probably just making final arrangements like she usually does—now that Souichiro's going to eat what she cooked, I'm certain that she made sure that the food that we're going to eat is delicious.

To tell you frankly, I rarely eat on the table anymore because Masataka and I usually eat dinner together. At lunch, I just heat my food in the microwave and eat it in front of the TV in the living room. At breakfast, I just grab a sandwich or sometimes, a rice ball and eat it before I go training in the dojo. Now that I was sitting on this chair, it kind of reminded me of that morning when Mitsuomi dragged me here to have sex.

I couldn't forget about that…after the table, he carried me to the counter where we accidentally knocked a few plates but thankfully, it didn't break.

"Onee-chan!" Aya said. Well, it was partly a yell.

I looked at her with a startled face then my eyes followed the people around me. They were staring.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"Is there something wrong?" Masataka muttered behind my ear.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

Aya bit her lip and said,

"I was asking if you like the food…you weren't paying any attention to what I said. Sister, what's wrong?" Bob, who was across me even said, "Yeah Captain, you've been really not yourself lately. I notice that too…is something bothering you?"

"No, no…I was just thinking about something…it's not really import—"

"Not really important? Is that all you can say? Captain, every one of us here knows that you've changed a lot…we've noticed it! Don't tell us that nothing's wrong." Souichiro said, suddenly butting in.

"Nothing is wrong! What are you talking about? I was just thinking, okay? I'm fine." I said but then Souichiro reasoned,

"No, you're not! ever since that day you saw that picture of Mitsuomi making out with another girl, you've been like that. Can't you see that he love—"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. This has nothing to do with Mitsuomi!" I shouted and then Masataka said,

"Wait, what do you mean by that? What picture are you talking about?" And stupidly, Souichiro continued talking.

"Hasn't she told you about that yet? She's been out with your brother a few weeks before you showed up but then something happened and they split up. Again. And when she saw that picture, she cried and she even—"

"Shut up!" I shouted, almost standing up from my seat to slap him on face.

"Midget girl, why are you always denying things about this? Even I could tell that you're really bothered by something. If it isn't your split-browed ex that's been bothering you then what is?"

"Nothing is bothering me, brat. Why do you have to suddenly step into my life?" I asked, madly.

"Sister, Souichiro-kun, please stop yelling…" Aya said but none of us listened.

"Maya-san, I care about you a lot! I know what's going on…I know you still love that man…I know everything!"

"Don't talk like that! Who do you think you are? You don't even know me at all. How dare you say such things?"

"I'm a person who cares about you! A LOT! Can't you see it? We all care about you; that's why we believe you, and that's why we're together on this one. Can't you even—"

"Enough of this, Shut up Souichiro Nagi!" I was about to hit him when Masataka restrained me in my seat and Aya stood up too, I was out numbered, of course.

What is happening to me? Why am I suddenly acting like this? I am so pissed!

How dare he talk to me like that…No wait, How could I talk like that? They're my friends…they care about me…they're here for me…

I sat on my seat and laid my hand on my face. We were all silent for a while—just like that. I did not know but I felt the hot tears from my eyes flow on down on my face and drip on my lap and on the table. I cried and I didn't care if I was silent or not…I cried.

I felt someone hug me and I heard their voices…but I wasn't listening.

Friends? Do I really have them now? Wasn't it that I was just alone?

"Captain, Maya-san…Hey! Don't cry…I—I was just talking about crap…you know I don't make sense sometimes!" Souichiro said.

I didn't answer…I just continued crying.

I slipped away from Aya—she was the one who was hugging me—and I blindly walked away from them. Masataka and the brat followed me until I reached the living room and they were like,

"Captain, it wasn't my intention to make you cry…I—I'm sorry!" Souichiro said.

"Maya-chan, what's happening to you? Tell me…Don't cry…I'm here to listen" Masataka uttered.

I faced them and said,

"Sorry…Just leave me alone for a while" and I ran up to my room. After a few hours, Aya knocked on the door. I forgot to lock it so she entered and sat beside my lying figure on the couch and said,

"Onee-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I guess…" I answered with choked words.

"Souichiro-kun says he's sorry about earlier…"

"Yeah, I know…we did make some show down there, didn't we?"

"But was it true? What Souichiro-kun said? You still love Mitsuomi-san, don't you?" Aya asked_. It was easy to answer her question but if I reply right away without even thinking, that wouldn't be answering at all_. "Onee-chan…Do you still love him?"

"No. I don't." I lied. "Masataka's my boyfriend…I love him" I said. I don't know where all these false words came from. It was just like as if they rolled out of my mouth.

My sister looked at me with a worried face then I heard her footsteps and the door's shutting sound. She was gone and I couldn't believe I just lied to her too.

That night I didn't get the chance to sleep. I was just so bothered with everything…

**o-o-o-o-oNormal**** POVo-o-o-o-o**

The next day was a Sunday. But it wasn't a sunny day; it was one hell of a rainy day. The whole place looked like as if it were covered with a huge, slippery, wet plastic wrapper where hairs of water fall down from the sky. Everybody went home last night and only the two of them; Maya and Aya were the only ones who were eating their breakfast together in the living room while watching the local news. After eating instant noodles for breakfast, they both cleaned their rooms and it was then where Maya saw a crumpled piece of paper on her desk.

She evened the folds and recognized what it was. The paper was from the damned fortune cookie that told her that too much wasn't always the best. This was what it said but up to now, she still didn't know what it meant. She threw it on the bin anyway; along with every garbage that she could find in the room like empty soda cans and potato chip wrappers. She was cleaning everything that she thought that needed cleaning and then, she suddenly heard Aya yell at the cats.

They sure were noisy. Loud meows and the sound of things that were continuously falling were what she heard. The noise continued long enough that she decided to check it out herself.

That entire racket was coming from downstairs, and when she went down, she almost gasped when she was Aya and the two other kittens pulling and stretching that blue silk dress that Mitsuomi gave her. The kittens had their teeth and claws on the other edge while Aya was trying to remove them.

"Bad kittens!" Maya shouted. They all looked at her and the cats dropped the fabric from their mouth and ran behind Aya who quickly folded the silk in her arms. "What the hell is going on here?" Maya asked.

"Oh, err…the cats managed to bite your dress Onee-chan." Aya explained. Maya didn't even know how Aya knew that it was hers.

"Well let them. It's not like I spent a penny on that dress. If they want to play with it, then let them have it." She said that in an unbelievable tone that Aya didn't even notice that her sister was really mourning for the loss of that dress.

"But it's beautiful, Onee-chan! You shouldn't let them play with it."

Maya approached them and took Shin (from now on, when I say Shin, I mean the cat) in her arms and said, "If you say so…If you want that rag so bad, you can have it if it fits you"

"You really mean it?" Aya asked

"Ye. I don't really need it anyway." And she walked back up to her room with her kitten. She had regretted what she told Aya. That dress wasn't a rag—it was made of pure silk!

Shin sang a lot of meows when she carried it to her room. The cat just jumped from her arms when they got inside and it just went straight to her bed and clawed on a pillow. She just didn't mind.

**And why?** She was too busy thinking about Mitsuomi. Too busy fantasizing and dreaming about that night when he called her…such foolish dreams…

And suddenly again, the phone just rings.

"Hello. This is Maya Natsume, who is this?" she greeted.

"Hey, it's me." Masataka obviously.

"Hi…I umm…want to say sorry about last night I was just a bit tired and—"

"It's okay…you don't have to explain. I already asked Souichiro…I know everything…"

"Eh?" she uttered, confused. "What do you mean you know everything?"

"I understand how you feel right now. You still love my older brother, don't you?"

"Masataka?! What are you talking about? You're my boyfriend because I love you."

"It's okay, Maya-san…I told you, I love you and nothing can change that. Just don't lie to me—you don't have to pretend about anything anymore… you still have feelings for my older brother, isn't that right? Is that why you were acting strange last night?" he asked.

"Masa-chan…the truth is, I'm just confused—he just used me, he doesn't love me and yet, I still wake up every morning wishing one more time to face him. Do you think I love him?"

There was a long pause and Masataka said, "Yes…you do. You should have told me about this before…I understand how you feel and I know that you…you want to break up with me."

"Would you prefer if I lie to you? Yes…I do want to break up with you but…you've been so good to me. I just can't do that…"

"Maya-chan, let's break up. If letting you go will make you happy then you deserve it"

"I'm not really sure that that's what I want…Maybe I just need time to forget about him…"

"No, I know he loves you too. Aya also told me some things…You should talk to him and settle everything…"

"Aya?"

"Just ask her…This is what friends are for. I don't want you to keep secrets away from me anymore...I still love you and it hurts when you lie to me."

"Thanks Masa-kun…I—I'll just call you later." And she hung up.

The next thing she did was to wipe her eyes.

_"Don't let a certain emotion take over you; everything must be equally balanced or something will perish. Too much isn't always the best." _

Maya gave too much love and in the end, love perished. Love is like a plant that you have to take care of before it grows. If you water it too much, it'll die. If too little, it'll die too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: I've read TenTen up to the Sohaku ark and I've been really troubled by my fic lately. But it is a fanfic so it means that it doesn't have to follow the manga or anything. Let's just say that Asshat, the alien looking guy and everything in the Sohaku ark is not included in this fic because that'll just make things super complicated. I'll just make this a simple, not so simple, corny love story for Mitsuomi and Maya. I'll just stay solid with my plot and hope that you'll enjoy. Pls review…


	30. Chapter 29

AN: Here's the next chap. Thank you so much for reading! Umm…so here it is, I hope you enjoy and umm…I want to remind everyone that **Maya does not know anything about Mitsuomi's three minute issue.** Enjoy.

I am so gonna be flamed for this….but of all the chapters I made, this is one of the chapters that I enjoyed making.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What I'm saying is that…I…I'm sorry for yelling at you and that I was just shocked—and I guess I panicked and everything…" Maya said.

Shin meowed.

"Damn it, what the hell am I doing?" she muttered to herself. It was just the hour before dinner and Maya was in front of her dressing mirror; rehearsing what she'll tell Mitsuomi if she gets the chance to talk to him. It was like she already told thousands of lines already but she still couldn't do it right.

Maya started doing this about two hours ago when Aya and she talked about Mitsuomi.

**FLASHBACK… (When I say Shin, I mean the cat.)**

After lunch, while lying on the bed, Maya remembered Masataka's words to her just this morning. He told her something about Aya—he said that Aya was one of the people who told him that she still has some feelings left for Mitsuomi—a lot actually.

Masataka even told her to ask Aya about such things…And when you think about it, Maya would wonder…how could her sister and Souichiro know?

She never talked stuff about Mitsuomi with Aya and definitely not with Souichiro. How could they know about this?

Contemplating…always contemplating…that's all she did…

But that was until Shin jumped on her torso and started walking there. Maya just turned sideward but the damn kitten wouldn't stop bothering her. It was as if it wanted to play.

Maybe it was getting bored because Maya didn't do anything for the past hours but to lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling. Cats get bored too—and irritated.

Yeah, Shin got irritated because Maya wouldn't move or respond when he kept on leaping on her. So he started gnawing her shirt. She felt that and moved away from the cat. But the cat was so damned that it wouldn't stop. Maya just faced it and took its body in her hands and said,

"Can't you play on your own?"

Naturally, the cat meowed but she expected it to talk.

"C'mon, let's go down." Maya muttered when she released the kitten in her hands and stood on the floor. Shin just followed her while it chanted a lot of meows again as if it was telling her that he was thankful because getting out of her room was like getting finally free from an eternal rehab.

Being with Maya in that room at that time was probably the most boring thing it ever did since it was born.

Maya walked across her room to the door when Aya suddenly knocked, just when she was about to get out. Maya didn't need to tell her sister to come in because she already did.

"Onee-chan, I want to tell you something." She started as she voluntarily went in

"What?" Maya asked.

"I saw Mitsuomi-san yesterday." She blurted out. Maya just sighed but not in a good way. "I saw him at Starbucks yesterday and we got the chance to talk—"

"Eh? Why did you do that?! Aya, Mitsuomi's not our friend, he could have done something seriously bad to harm you" Maya said with a serious look in her eyes.

"No, no. He doesn't want to fight us anymore, he doesn't want to…Onee-chan; you have to forgive him. It's not like this is his entire fault!"

"What kind of lies did that bastard tell you? Don't tell me that you believe him already?"

"Onee-chan, Mitsuomi-san also cares about you, I know it looks like he doesn't but he does…He actually kept on asking stuff about you and I told him—"

"Aya!" Maya barked. "You shouldn't talk to him anymore. The next time you see him, ignore him. Better yet, avoid him. I'm serious Aya. He's not a person you could trust, he might just be after Reiki…"

"Mitsuomi-san wants you to forgive him. He told me to tell you how sorry he is!"

"What a bunch of lies, don't be fooled too easily. Do you think that if I forgive him, he'll change? Do you think that he'll stop fighting against us?!"

"But sometimes, he's with us…He loves you too—"

"No, he does not care or love me at all. You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Aya. He just used me. You shouldn't believe a word he says, he's just a liar!"

"The words he told me were not lies, Onee-chan! Why won't you believe him? Why is it that you don't trust him? Isn't it that you love him?!"

"If he loves me then why isn't he showing up? Why hasn't he called me? He just used me and threw me away! He's a liar—"

"Onee-chan, are you against him because you think he killed brother, or because you just hate him for a personal reason? You're being selfish, Souichiro-kun and Bob-kun joined you because they believe in you…Like what I said, this isn't his fault. I know brother's story, it's you who don't understand it!"

"Damn, shut up Aya! If you believe Mitsuomi then go and join the enforcement group! Don't talk to me in such a way. If you're already one of the people he _'charmed'_ to join his side, then join him!" Maya shouted as she shoved Aya out of her room but Aya pushed her too and they kept on roughly pushing each other.

"I won't leave not until you tell me that you'll for give him!" Aya said.

"Hell no, what makes you think that I'll do that? I don't care about him anymore!"

"Onee-chan, I'm already tired of your stubborn attitude. You have to forgive Mitsuomi-san, _before he dies!_" Of course at first, Maya didn't know what Aya was talking about. _'Mitsuomi will die?'_ She never thought of such a thing and how it will happen but of course, she could never believe such a thing.

"Before he dies? What are you talking about?! Such lies! I don't believe you!" Maya shouted as she continued to push her sister out of the room.

"I'm asking you a favor Sister. Talk to him about this—at least tell him that you don't really love him an—" Aya was cut off when Maya successfully kicked her out of her room and locked the door. "You can't hide your feelings for him forever, Onee-chan! I know you always think about him, it's as obvious as it seems!" Aya shouted again from behind the door.

But Maya didn't answer, she was just quiet. She didn't want to get hurt again.

True, she wanted to see him but would she once more want to suffer? To taste his sweet love, have it like a drug, and not let go?

She fell beside the door, leaning on it. Quietly crying while Shin was just as meter away from her, unaware of everything that has happened and has just finished licking its coat.

"I know you can hear me, Onee-chan!" Aya shouted again from behind the door. "Mitsuomi-san told me that he's going to die soon…because brother…brother killed him…but he hasn't died yet" Aya continued…And eventually, she ended up telling about everything that happened…what happened to Mitsuomi when Shin blasted "ki" through him…and Maya?

Maya also ended up listening and crying behind the door. Never knowing about what happened long ago…How could she not think that Mitsuomi was just left unharmed that day when her brother released that "ki" at him?

And she believed Aya…Reality came to her slowly but now she understood why Mitsuomi suddenly showed up to her before; telling her that he only wanted to spend time with her…was this because he loves her too? Was that because he knew that he was dying?

What bullshit, of course Mitsuomi loves her…how could she think that he doesn't?

She's actually the one who's having a lot of relationships right now, how could she even bear to get mad at him? Just because of a gdmn picture!!

She stood up from the floor and faced the mirror……

…………

…………

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

And so it was decided, although she never planned telling anyone about it, she was going to forgive Mitsuomi, tell him how stupid it was of her again to get mad at him because that picture of him and Kuzunoha-san was taken a long, long, time ago.

A time which has made to be forgotten in everyone's memories.

And anyway, Mitsuomi ended up loving her in the end. Past is past; what's important is today. And today is the day where she has to tell Mitsuomi that she still loves him. She's been really good at lying to herself lately; it's time to tell the truth…no lies.

And that's why she's in front of her dressing mirror right now, telling a thousand broken words at her best. But still, her best wasn't enough. She couldn't think of anything to tell Mitsuomi…it was just so hard.

Finally, after an endless contemplating session and after talking to the mirror like a fool, Maya decided that it didn't matter what the hell she'll tell Mitsuomi when she talks to him; what's important will be that Mitsuomi and her would be able to make up . And however corny this sounds, she has to let her heart do the talking.

But then, how will she tell him? And this is the part where her cellphone becomes handy.

So she called him.

RING…

RING…

RING…oh, for the love of god, answer the fucking phone, already!

RING…

RING…

RING…

Still no answer—and suddenly,

"This is Takayanagi, Mitsuomi. I am having a meeting right now so if you have anything important to say, state your business right after the beep or call again. I will be back later at four. Thank you." it was the answering machine.

And then there was this **'BEEEEEP'**

And it sounded endless; as if it didn't want her to tell Mitsuomi her message. When she first heard the answering machine with Mitsuomi's voice, it felt like her tongue stopped functioning and she found herself speechless. But again, she had to do this.

But the beep seemed so long and annoying from its first sound to the very last. And when it stopped, Maya spoke.

"Mitsuomi, this is Natsume…I want to go there—this is the number of Todou's enforcement group president's office, isn't it? I umm…I just want to talk to you…and settle everything. I hope to meet you there—bye." And she pressed the _'end call' _

It was just 3:29 in the afternoon. Mitsuomi said that he'd be back by four, he should hear about her call in the next thirty-one minutes…and she should also get dressed now that she was going to Todou on a rainy Sunday.

It was hard to believe that he was there that Sunday…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mitsuomi, on the other hand, was going to be in a heap of trouble that day but before that, something else will happen.

At exactly 4:00PM, Mitsuomi reached the enforcement group's floor in the school.

He just had a meeting in the faculty room with the teachers who were staying there overtime. They just talked about the serious kinds of vandalism that happen in the campus and the students who were most likely to be doing it. One of the vandalism acts that was found was the one Souichiro did which said,

_'Mitsuomi was here' _and other dirty words that the teachers think that are unfit for a student's mouth.

But of course, none of them had a suspect yet.

Anyway, when Mitsuomi arrived at the front desk, he expected to see Isuzu sitting there—but she was not. Instead, what he saw was just the phone's blinking light which meant that someone called and left a message when no one was around to answer the call.

But he did not touch it. That was not his job.

And so, he did what he was most likely will do; which was, he walked away from it and went on his way towards his office.

He opened the door.

It was dark—the window's heavy blinds were down; and this is not how he left his place an hour ago. Someone has been in here.

He walked towards his desk because the light switch was somewhere there when he suddenly stepped on something soft. He looked down and saw a…bra?!

Beside the bra, there was also a g-string and then a large shirt that belonged to a man. There were more articles of clothing that made a line that lead to the bathroom. Surprisingly, the lights in there were turned on and so, he held on the door knob and twisted it.

The door opened wide and he saw what he thought he would see.

He expected this already when he gave _'him'_ the key of his office for safe keeping…But he didn't think that _'he'_ would make his room a place where _'he'd'_ have sex.

There in front of him, in that brand new Jacuzzi tub that he just bought, that he never even used once, was Bunshichi and Emi. (Believe it…there's a Jacuzzi!)

They were having sex. And both of them were seriously drunk.

They didn't even notice Mitsuomi when he opened the door because Bunshichi was saying the words, "wider", "fuck" and "deeper" over and over again while Emi was panting.

Mitsuomi even had to say their names just so that they would acknowledge his presence in there.

"Yo, you're here!?" Bunshichi said as he pushed Emi away. Rude…

"Yes and…why are you having sex in my bathroom?" Mitsuomi asked but Bunshichi just snarled at his query and complained that,

"You have a Jacuzzi in here that you never even used! Now, can you leave us for a while? She owes me a lot of boob jobs!"

Mitsuomi sighed and then he yelled, "Get out!" and like a bird, half of Bunshichi's drunkenness flew away.

"Huh…yeah, I'll get myself a towel…" and he walked out of the tub with a dangling thing between his legs.

He was headed to the walk-in closet which was beside the bathroom.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" Emi said as she almost stood up but then Bunshichi yelled, "I'll get you a towel too…" and she sat back on the tub.

Mitsuomi stepped out of the bathroom and watched Bunshichi faint because of drunkenness in the walk-in closet.

"Damn it!" Mitsuomi muttered under his breath. And just then, another thing happened…there, in the front door of his office, was Maya Natsume whose eyes followed the line of stripped clothes that led to the bathroom door where he was at.

What bothered her most were the bra and the g-string but then, when she was just about to say something, Emi's naked body peeked out of the bathroom's interior and said,

"Hey, what's taking you so long?!"

Maya quickly looked at Mitsuomi while he looked at her. But of course, what Maya didn't know that Emi's question was raised for Bunshichi who was still in the walk-in closet.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip as she slowly walked away from Mitsuomi. She started to walk and then she ran. Mitsuomi followed her as he shouted,

"Maya, comeback! Nothing happened between Isuzu and me!"

But she didn't answer. And she thought that she caught him red handed—this was all a big mistake!

Mitsuomi ran too and when he caught up with her, he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him so that he could pin her on the wall to make her stay steady.

"Don't touch me, you pig!" Maya screamed as she struggled to get away from his grip.

Mitsuomi couldn't talk…he didn't know what to say. While in his grip, Maya continued to struggle—to get free. But he wouldn't allow her.

"Let me go!" she shouted again as she hit her hands to his chest.

But despite all the struggling and shouting she made, she heard him whisper,

"Sorry if you had to see that...But why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" She looked at his face when he heard his somber words and she saw him—crying.

Yes, he was crying.

"I called…thirty minutes ago…I said I'll come." Maya replied but she didn't even sound like she was happy that she was talking to him…she even sounded revolted. "Let go of me Mitsuomi…I thought a lot about you…and it was wrong of me to do that…it was so wrong of me to even think about giving you another chance…so stupid…"

"Don't say that Maya." He muttered "All I…All I wanted to do since that day was to be with you…don't you believe me?"

"I believed in you…so many times already. And yet, you always disappoint me…you always lie to me…but somehow, I still believe. Only this time, now that I've really seen it, I don't believe you anymore…"

"Nothing happened—"

"Me too, I wish that nothing happened. Some people in this world are so good at lying to themselves…I'm one of them…I'm one of those people who are good at lying to themselves but no matter how good at am at lying to myself, I can't lie about the fact that you don't really love me at all. So don't tell me that nothing happened because I saw it!"

"I love you, Maya. Why do you keep on deceiving me?"

"You love me? Is that why you kissed my brother's girlfriend? Is that why you had sex with Emi? Tell me, can you say that you love me after what you did?!"

"Those were different situations Maya. Emi and I never did anything! Nothing happened, okay? Why is that you never listen to me…truth or lies, you never listen. So just this once, let me explain everything."

"You're making this conversation with your lies again. Don't tell me that nothing happened! I always listen to you but you never told the truth…"

"What are you so mad about anyway? What you saw…everything you saw and thought was wrong. Just let me explain. Please?"

"You don't have to fill my head with lies again. My sister told me about that talk you had with her yesterday. She told me that you love me so much and that you were dying and everything…and you know what? You know what?!—I actually believed her! Two minutes ago, I believed that you really love me but when I saw you in there, I realized how stupid I am. Not for being mad at you but for thinking about you—since that day when I found out about your relationship with Mana-san; I love you, but what did you do?! You lied to me! And I don't want to love a liar…that's why I'm mad! Because you just lied to me!"

"I never lied my feelings about you, Maya! How long shall I keep on saying this just so that you'd trust me? If you love me then you trust me. And I want you to trust me right now! Believe in me, I never did anything to Emi. I don't want to have this kind of disagreement with you, please…just please, forgive me."

"Let go of me, I considered giving you another chance…that's why I'm here but…I think chances don't matter with you anymore…you'll never change! And if you really will die…if you really must, you…then…you, you deserve it!" she cried.

He did not answer.

He did not respond, he was still crying and she knew that he was speechless.

………………

There was silence.

………………

Something in Maya's mind made her touch his chin with her fingers and hold his cheeks on her palms. Mitsuomi stood there crying, while still pinning her on the wall. He felt her hands on his face and the fingers that wiped his tears away.

What made Maya do that was not the anger, the hatred, the dispute…it was the love.

"Do you still love me?" Mitsuomi asked.

Maya could not answer. She could not say it. With everything that she saw, maybe she doesn't.

And he released her from his arms. She slipped away from him…not a word she said—just plain silence and she walked away.

"Why are you so selfish? Why do you always care about yourself? Why won't you think about others?! Maya, why? Why won't you listen to me!? I've kept on explaining and yet you, you never listened! Natsume, don't do this to me! Why won't you appreciate how much I love you, I never lied about how I felt!" he shouted. But she just continued walking away…

And Mitsuomi realized…

He realized that…he should move on.

Just what he decided. He should move on. He's better off without her…she's selfish, she won't listen to him…

He loves her so much but he knew that she shouldn't love him anymore. He was going to die. And she didn't want him to cry.

She didn't want to love him anymore…so he shouldn't love her too…

_'Goodbye, Maya.' _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN:

**Hey, this isn't categorized in the "angst" section for nothing. Besides being very sexual, it's also violent. And gory. There, I've warned you, ok? **

And umm… the people from D-gray man, Allen and Linali…I just put them there because my sister thinks they're awesome. But she doesn't read this fic. Anyway, please continue reading…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She walked away from him with a heavy heart.

Hearing every word that he said from behind and it pained her…what he said…

But like Mitsuomi, it was time for her to move on.

It was about time that she forgot…But how could she?

…Maybe…just maybe…she could forget.

It was just 4:18 PM and Maya didn't feel like going home just yet. It was too early…

And just like what most heartbroken people in sappy old movies do, she bought herself a can of beer and strolled by the park.

The rain already stopped a few minutes when she got out of Todou and the sky looked so clear and bright that it looks like as if that it had not rained at all.

Sitting on a nearby bench, she watched the center fountain of the park.

The water went up, and down, and sometimes, it jumped. At first it seemed like that the water would just suddenly jump from its pool, but of course, there was a pattern.

On that bench, Mays did nothing all that time but to stare at the fountain and buy herself a can of beer every hour or so…but she was not drunk, no.

When the sun came down and twilight began, and when every lamp on the sidewalk was turned on like a line of fireflies tens of feet above, she thought that it was time for her to go home.

That's right…Aya did not know that she left the house—Maya just snuck out of her balcony. Right about now, Aya must be thinking that Maya was still sleeping from her afternoon nap. And it was time for her to go home.

So she stood up from the bench…

But something made her sit down again. She heard people…they were talking…

It was a couple. They must be at that large tree behind the bench she sat on because she could clearly hear their voices.

_"The truth is…I love you too" the girl said._

_And then there was silence. She didn't know if the guy kissed her or there was just…silence. _

_"Thanks, you don't know how long I've wanted you to say those words…"_

_And there was silence again, perhaps another kiss. _

_"I love you so much, Allen-chan!"_

_"I know, Linali-chan. I love you too…"_

And after hearing those people speak, Maya found herself crying. Somehow, she could not forget about Mitsuomi even if she told him herself that she would forget about him…

She thought that Mitsuomi and she might even have sounded cornier than what she heard but she understood privacy and decided that she should leave now.

She also recalled those days when Mitsuomi and her would eat lunch together, as if they were on a date and sometimes, secretly meet and have making-out sessions.

Those were the days when…when their relationship was not complicated.

But she did cry…because she loves him so much too…**but** she had to let go…and forget about him.

_There was always a **but**…there is no love story without a _**but**.

Soon enough at 8PM, she was already home, trying to spend her spare time in the dojo, training.

Aya was not aware that Maya went away earlier. After dinner, she approached the safety room where she hides Reiki. The katana was long and heavy but guarding it was her so called, "duty".

She took it out and removed the long sword from its scabbard and its steel blade instantly hugged the moonlight from the small window.

She considered training with this katana tonight. Training and…_perhaps more_.

Maya returned the sharp blade back in its scabbard and decided to go to a place where she could be…_alone_.

This Sunday evening, someone is going to **die**.

Maybe her room was the right place for her to die…so she went up there, not knowing what was ahead of her…waiting in that room.

When she entered and locked the door; that was when she started crying.

She cried and cried…with Reiki in her hands…she wanted to die and this time, no one was going to stop her from doing it. On her bed with the sword in its case still clutched in her hand, _someone said her name_.

It came from the other end of her room…she was so startled that she sat up and gripped the katana tighter in her hands when she stood up.

"So, you two fought, huh?" said an unknown voice from behind the shadows.

"W-who are you?" Maya asked.

The person walked a little bit closer to her and she saw his figure but not his face yet. She could not recognize this man.

"Who are you?" she asked again. The man opened the lamp beside her bed and she saw him.

The first thing she saw was his lifeless eyes that were like two black orbs of an endless drop of black gold. Suddenly, there was this breeze from the balcony, which she thought she already closed, and the wind had flawlessly cut through the guy's black hair as if it were scissors on silk.

His skin was white, so white and pale that he shone with the moonlight from the balcony and the lamp that he had just lit.

Maya held Reiki tightly in her hands, not afraid to use it if needed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, going into private property?"

"_M a y a_, you should be careful of what you wish for. A lot of people regret of knowing death…do you wish to _d i e_?"

"It doesn't matter if I die. I was going to kill myself soon enough anyway." She snapped back.

"And why would a beautiful creature like you would want to die? That would be such a shame; you can not die without even doing something useful. I'll make you useful, go with me."

"Get out! Who are you anyway? If you won't leave this instant, I'll be forced to attack."

"That would not be necessary. I will leave—with you."

"Me? What the hell do you mean? I'm not going anywhere!"

"Come with me, or you will get hurt."

"Hell no!" she shouted but he was instantly behind her. Holding her right hand where she was holding Reiki. The man tightened his grip on her wrist.

Maya only felt his grip getting tighter and tighter, she felt the bone cartilage of her hand crush with the other bones and then, all of a sudden, she couldn't feel her hand anymore and Reiki fell down and made a loud clattering sound on the floor.

In the man's grip, her hand trembled and she heard soft cracking noises and the next thing that she felt—was pain.

The grip was crushing her hand and the broken pieces of bones in her wrist were getting out of place, tearing her flesh like blades.

She tried to scream in agony but the man also covered her mouth with his other hand. In a matter of split-seconds, she watched him literally squish her wrist as the little pieces of broken bones shred her tissue and cut through her skin, making her blood squirt out.

More tears fell out of her horror struck eyes but the man wasn't even done yet. He raised Maya's hands up and smacked it to the balcony's inner wall, making her scream in pain. Not even the man's hand stopped her from making loud noises in the night.

"So, are you coming or do we have to repeat that until you lose a hand?" he asked with a grim smile.

Maya just nodded in fear; then he dragged her out of the room. She willingly followed him, afraid to get hurt…They went downstairs and what Maya saw made her cry even more.

Three meters away from them was Aya whose forehead was bleeding and her lips looked so ragged…it was horrible and Maya muttered,

"Who are you? Why do you do—"

"Shut up, she is not yet dead…but you will be after I use you."

"Where are you tak—" she trailed off when she saw that the door was full of blood. There was a piece of flesh in the middle but she couldn't make out what it was…and she realized that…it was the cat. The carcass looked like its insides were turned upside down and its head was missing…which she later stepped on and a lot more blood came out. Its brain landed on her feet and she cried even more as bile went up to her throat.

_'This is torture!'_ she thought…but she was wrong. Torture is worse than all of these.

The mysterious man continued to drag her and she could not do anything but to follow for she felt that her hand would break off once she would protest.

When they got out of the house and was about to really leave and pass the gate, she heard a shout from behind. "Let go of her!" it was Masataka.

He could barely walk and his face looked like he bathed in blood. "Let her go!" he repeated. But the man did not let her go.

"Who are you?" Masataka asked as he went closer.

The man waited for Masataka to get closer and with his other hand he swiftly grabbed his neck without even Maya noticing it, and said, _"I am death."_ And he let Masataka go. The brown haired boy landed on their feet and collapsed in his own pool of blood.

"Masataka!! Shit, fuck you!" Maya shouted as she attempted to kick the man; but she failed and as a punishment he made an effort to squish her hand again that blood came out of her fingernails. "Aghhh!" She screamed.

And then, there was something that leapt on the man's face…it was Shin. The cat made also made a quick intention to even just scratch the man's face but it failed…and died in the end.

Its carcass fell down beside Masataka and blood oozed out of it and in seconds, it looked so bloody that you wouldn't recognize that it was a cat. You wouldn't even recognize that it was a living thing at all. The kitten's intestines were the only thing that remained whitish—the intestines looked like spaghetti strands that had too much tomato sauce. It was indescribably brutal.

When they got outside, a car stopped in front of them and they both went in. There were two other men inside and one of them had put a blindfold on her as she cried, traumatized of what just happened.

"Well, Maya. It did not take me long to convince you to come. You are not as stubborn as I thought you would be. Tell me, what did Mitsuomi do to you?" asked the man. She could not answer because she was still crying in pain. "Answer me, Maya Natsume. What did Takayanagi and you fought about?" But Maya could not answer. She was still crying, making the blindfold around her eyes wet. The man got impatient and seized her broken hand away from her.

She started to panic and cried even more.

"I wonder how Mitsuomi would react if I gave him a finger." He said, playing with her swelling hand.

"No, please." Maya whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you!" the man replied and then there was a faint laugh.

"Please, don't do this" she said.

"Do what? I have not even done anything yet"

"What do you want with me?" she asked, choking the words out.

"You do not have to do anything. I am just using you to lure Mitsuomi to us so that I could finish him off. I am making you useful before you die. I could not just let you waste yourself. You are such a pretty thing. If you let me do the killing, I promise hell right in front of you."

"Lure Mitsuomi and kill him? What makes you think that he'll come for me? We're over. I'm useless…I want to die."

"I have been spying on him, Natsume. I know and see his every move…I know he will come for you."

"Like what I said, we're through. He…doesn't love me anymore and if he still does after that talk we had awhile ago, she should have at least called me. That bastard doesn't love me anymore."

"Of course he does and if he does not, you will still be useful…you can be the witness when I kill him, and then I'll do what you want. I'll personally kill you."

"You don't need me! He won't come!"

"He will come. If not because of you, he might avenge his brother's death."

"What do you want from him? What did he do to you?"

"Since you are going to die later, we might as well tell you…we have been ordered by our superior to kill him. Eliminate him—that is what we are going to do but he has grown strong and you, Natsume…is his weakness."

"Who are you?"

"You will know me—later. When I…" Maya felt a hand on her chin, tracing her jaw line. "When I make Mitsuomi…experience hell." And then he let go of her face.

"Who ordered you to do this?! Answer me!"

"It is not your position to know that. Might as well shut up or get even more hurt."

Maya sucked on her tongue as she thought about Masataka and then, maybe because of everything, she fell asleep. Dreaming about what she saw in the house before she left…the bodies of the people she loves were just there…and they all looked dead.

Soon, she was woken up by a voice that said,

"Get out of the car." And somebody had her by the arm and dragged her outside. They walked a few steps and then somebody took her blindfold off. She looked at her hand which she no longer felt. It was numb and swollen.

The man that she was talking to placed a hand on her shoulder and led her inside this abandoned structure then they walked inside a room.

The place didn't turn out to be as creepy as she expected. The room was just as large as hers back at home. There was a black upholstered leather couch in the middle and the fireplace was the only thing that gave heat and light besides from the moonlight from the large glass window.

There were no other furniture in the room and then, the person she was with led her to the couch and they both sat down. She went away from him as far as possible and yet, she was still afraid.

If this man really is _"death"_ then she didn't want to die anymore. Not like this.

"What did Takayanagi and you fight about?" he suddenly asked.

"I…It…it just didn't work out."

"But everything was going great, was it not? But that was until…he ruined everything."

Maya just nodded…still afraid of him…afraid to talk.

"So I guess…you hate him now?"

Maya just looked at the raven haired man who just broke her wrist a while ago. He was as muscular as Mitsuomi but something in that guy was making her heartbeat get faster, and faster than the normal. This guy was so scary.

It was like he could kill her anytime he wanted. He was capable of doing anything to her and that just made her even more intense.

For the first time in a long time, she was scared. The man took her broken hand again. She just gasped in pain and then he said,

"Your hand is swelling…" and he gave it back to her."Do you know what will happen to you, before Mitsuomi sees you?"

Maya didn't answer. She just started to cry again, like a little child. "No, you do not know." He said, answering his own question. "But I guess you're going to find out…" and then he tried stripping her clothes off…

"Please, don't do this! Please!" she cried as she tried to scamper away but the man held her strongly. "No, No! Please!" but he didn't listen to Maya's whimpers and cries as he trespassed her insides, squeezing in her very, very hard—for him, it was fun, hearing her cry and scream.

She was bleeding and hurt…and this was not how she imagined to die.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back at the Natsume residence, where everything has gone into such a bloody fight, Aya woke up.

Blood. The first thing she saw. There were streaks and blotches of blood—so much blood.

She stood up and quickly ran up to her sister's room and to her dismay, she saw no one.

_'Who did this?_' was all she could think about. _'What did they want from my sister?' _

This was just plain bullshit! Her sister…she didn't know where her sister is…if she was dead or alive…

There was a large piece of dried blood that was grimed on her sister's wall which took shape of a hand and she knew who it was. She approached it and looked at it carefully but then, she almost stumbled upon something sharp. Reiki!

Whoever took her sister had not taken Reiki. This was strange…very, very strange.

Aya took the katana in her hands and took a short glimpse outside from her sister's balcony which was imperfectly parallel to the main path that led to the gate and then she saw Masataka. He was crawling and she rushed for his aid. When she reached him, she knew that they were both bleeding and Masataka was close to death.  

"Masataka-kun, where is Onee-chan?"

"He took her…they…they'll kill her! Onii-san, tell him this…she'll die!"

"Who took her?!"

"I don't know! She'll die! Aya…we have to…help her…we mus—"

**CLIFFHANGER**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: Tell me, is this chapter a disappointment? Finally, it's about to end! Expect 3-4 more chapters or maybe less. Please review!! How do you feel about the OC I made? I haven't really decided on a name for him but that'll come up soon. Thank you for reading, please review!


	31. Chapter 30

AN: Okay, so it may have taken me a longer time to update this because my parents got to read one of the scenes in this chapter and well, of course I had to explain. Anyway, here it is…please make me a review. Thank you for reading! Enjoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That same night, while Souichiro Nagi was watching TV, his cellphone rang. Maya was calling.

And when he answered it, Aya's worried voice was what he first heard.

"Souichiro-kun, you have to come here, quick!" was what she said.

"Aya-_chan_, what's happening? Why are you calling from captain's phone?"

"Some man broke in here and took her. Masataka-sama and I lost! He said that he was going to kill her, I don't—" Aya was saying when Masataka suddenly took the phone away from her and talked with Souichiro.

"Nagi, go and tell Bob about this. Get in here as fast as you can, we'll explain everything later. Hurry up or captain might get in more trouble"

"Ok, I'll see you in fifteen minutes." And he hung up.

**AYA…**

Takayanagi-san gave Onee-chan's phone back to me and told me that I should look for Mitsuomi-san's number.

It had already been an hour now…Takayanagi-san has gauges and bandages all over his face and we still didn't know what was going on!

We don't know why did that that man took her, who was he, and where did he take my sister. All we know is that he is going to kill her and yet we're still here, making phone calls!

"Masataka-san, we have to look for her right now! If I use the dragon's eye, I might be—" I was saying that I might be able to look for Onee-chan and know where she is right now so that we could rescue her or something but Masataka-san just held up his hand and said,

"Before we have to do anything, we must first have a plan and reinforcements. Do you think that the only two of us can save Captain? I can't even stand up and you're injured too. Do you think we can save her if we just go there?"

"Reinforcements? That's it! I must let Mitsuomi-san know about this!" I said.

"Go, Aya! Call him." He said. And I did.

Using my sister's phone, I called for the first time but he did not answer. "Masataka-san, he's not answering."

"Try again. I'm sure he'll answer…" he said.

But no, he did not pick up the phone. And finally, on my third call, on the 8th ring, Mitsuomi-san finally picked it up. But his first words weren't really what I thought he would say.

"We have nothing to talk about, Maya. So if this is something about earlier, I'm hanging up." He said.

"Umm…Mitsuomi-san, this…this is Aya. Natsume Aya. We need you help, we don't know—"

"Wait, Aya…why are you calling me? And I know Maya must have told you already that you shouldn't be calling me or anything."

"Mitsuomi-san, you have to listen to me! Onee-chan, someone took her! He said that he was going to kill her! We need you help, we don't want to lose her."

"Natsume Aya, I'm sorry but I can't help you. I don't think that I'm involved in whatever that's happening to that silly Juukenbu club of yours. I'm sure Maya probably just went away or something…as far as I know; she's not going to die. So goodbye." He was about to hang up on me so I said,

"What are you talking about? Of course you can help us! Believe me, something's happened to Onee-chan, someone took her, Masataka-san and I just got—"

"Alright, so lets say something did happen to her, what do you want me to do about it? She told me before that she's none of my concern."

_I CAN'T believe this, Mitsuomi-san just told me yesterday how much he loves my sister and here we are, talking about my sister who was just abducted by someone who will really kill her and he's acting like he DOESN'T care at all?!_

"You said that you love her! She is your concern. Definitely your concern! My sister is out there and I don't even know if she's dead or alive while you just sit there and tell me that you're not involved of all these? What kind of person are you? I believed everything that you said yesterday. You said that you love her so you have gotta help us! And even if you're like that, you're still a Takayanagi! You have to help us! Please!"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do…" he sounded unwilling when he said that.

"Be here, Mitsuomi-san. Souichiro-kun and Bob-kun are on their way..." I said and he hung up.

Masataka-san turned his head to me and asked, "Is my brother going to come?"

I nodded.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**MAYA…**

I woke up tied with leather belts on this metal chair in such a way that my arms and legs were tied backwards—the metal and the leather belts feel like braces for my limbs.

And it hurts so bad that I could feel my muscles in my limbs collapse every minute. The way they tied me makes me feel that they've twisted my elbows and knees five times.

The hand that got broken earlier, I did not feel. I don't even know if my right hand is still attached to me. Blood must have clotted there and everything must have swelled so badly.

Or my hand was cut off. Maybe it fell off. I just don't know.

I also had this blindfold that was tied around my head so tight that my eyeballs must have sunken back to its sockets.

But of everything that was attached to me, what I hated most was the metal ball in my mouth, big enough to keep me gaping. They've put it in me so that I wouldn't bite my tongue and drown in my own blood. So much for a suicide.

But what happened? I ended up drooling. It was disgusting—worse than disgusting.

I also think that that they've done that so that I wouldn't talk.

This metal ball must be the most worthless piece of crap that has ever been shitfully invented in this entire fucking world.

I've been knocked out for some time now…I don't even know what time it is. Every bit of my body hurts

I thought that this was hell but of course, I'm wrong. This wasn't hell—it was just like hell.

My mouth was still rolling fresh rolls of saliva down to my chin and to the floor. I couldn't even talk and all I could do was to cry. Why wouldn't I? I was in such a psychological trauma.

This is Mitsuomi's fault. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be taken away from my house, I wouldn't have been raped and I wouldn't be tied here, treated like an animal.

Shitheads. Yeah, that's what they all are, including Mitsuomi. I could blame him all day—or at least tonight. They'll kill me later. I know it.

I'm half asleep right now and…I don't know what's going on.

Will Mitsuomi rescue me? Is Aya still alive? Has Masataka-kun died? The brat and Bob-kun…have they known about this?

So many questions…but will any one of them be answered?

And then suddenly, I smelled something sweet…I haven't smelled it before but I think I know what it is.

Chloroform. They're making me unconscious again…but why? Will they kill me now? Is it already midnight?

And little did I know, I fell asleep again with thoughts that I may never wake up.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**AYA…(Masami is just a random name that I just suddenly thought of. I don't even know what it means)**

Souichiro-kun and Bob-kun arrived together in a few minutes but Mitsuomi-san arrived first.

After I told them what happened, we were all worried…but there was one thing that I didn't understand.

Mitsuomi-san hasn't even said a word. Souichiro-kun and Masataka-san were still talking about everything and how they'll find my sister and Mitsuomi-san was just there…not even talking or doing anything at all. It even seemed like he wasn't listening at all. Like he was just forced to come here.

I was about to ask him what's wrong when his cellphone suddenly rang. He backed off away from us and answered his phone. I know that it's impolite to listen to other people's conversation but I heard him say there the words, "What did you do to her? Where is she?" And when he said that, I know that the person that he was speaking to and him were talking about my sister.

In the middle of the conversation, he somehow noticed that I was looking at him and he surmised that I must have heard something so he suddenly held the phone in my ears and I heard someone say,

"If you do not show up, she will die. I mean it. Ten blocks; north, away from Todou is an old pharmacy building…we would not be so hard to find—but not too easy too. If the clock strikes twelve and you are not yet here, she will die." And the stranger had hung up.

"Who was—" I started but Mitsuomi-san already knew my question and he answered me right away.

"_M a s a m i_...that's him. You heard where she is, right? I'm not going with you there and I know I've already helped you a lot so…just get her. I won't be able to help you any further." He said. And everyone of us there except me looked at him in such a way and then I said,

"Mitsuomi-san, I don't understand! Of course you can help us, we'll get my sister but—" he snarled at me and said,

"Aya, this isn't a fairytale where everything has a merry ending. This is real. And I can't help you. I can't give what Masami wants."

"Why, Mitsuomi-san? What does this guy want from you anyway? Is what he asking for more important than my sister's life?"

And to my horror, he answered, "To me, yes. Yes it is."

For the first time, I could have believed Onee-chan's words about this man. I could have believed that he was just a big liar who didn't really do anything in particular. He was the one who told me that he loves Onee-chan yesterday and now, he's the one who didn't want to come with us.

"What did that Masami want from you, huh? Tell me, what's more important than Captain's life right now?" Souichiro-kun asked.

"Yes, brother. Tell us, what did Masami want?" Masataka-san said.

Mitsuomi-san stayed rooted on the ground and said, "He asked for me…to let him kill me and to give him the power and control of everything I have and I'm sorry but…I can't let that happen."

So, maybe Onee-chan was really right about this man. I am slowly beginning to believe that this man was just a selfish, arrogant, liar who wants others to suffer in front of him…could it be that my sister was not wrong into saying those words?

Indeed, what he just told us was one of the most selfish things that I have ever heard. Is his power and position really more important then a person's life?

"Mitsuomi-san, what are you saying here? I don't understand your point." I said, hoping that he'll take back everything that he said and tell us that he's coming…but he didn't.

"I am not going with you. If I get killed, they will take my position and everything will just fall like bird's shit. If you don't understand that, then you must be stupid. I told you, Maya is none of my concern and—"

I don't know what I was thinking but I slapped him. And Souichiro-kun punched him too.

"Don't ever call Aya stupid!" Souichiro-kun yelled.

Masataka-san stepped towards us and said, "Brother, I thought that you love her. I know you do…and she does too…That's why I broke up with her…so that I could at least see her happy but you…you're just going to let her die there!"

"Shut up!" Mitsuomi-san shouted. "I didn't say that I was going to let her die. You're going after her, aren't you? Go and get her there! I'm not going to risk my life just for a silly, stubborn girl. And besides…she won't like it if I come"

"You're still a bastard, ya know that?" Souichiro-kun shouted. "That silly, stubborn girl that you were just talking about has been thinking about you—she's always thinking about you and yet, you're just going to sit your ass here while we go there and take her? I thought you love her! Aren't you going to help us? Is your so called, _'power and position' _more important than her life?"

"You don't know what happened to us earlier so don't think that you can tell me what the fuck to do! We're over. I only came here because Aya told me to come. And you know what? All of you here are just fools! You'll all die anyway!" Mitsuomi-san said as he turned his back on us to go away.

And I couldn't believe that he just said that.

"Onee-chan loves you, Mitsuomi-san she—"

"Stop putting the pieces back where they don't belong to. No matter what you do, you can't change the past. If we're through then we're through. And I don't care about her anymore. If she dies then that'll be better for the both of us. So…just get her back here like you intended to and don't bother me again!"

And he went away.

Souichiro-kun, Bob-kun and Masataka-sama were about to give Mitsuomi-san their own blows but I stopped them and said,

"We can't waste time. We've only got three hours. At the direction of north, ten blocks away from Todou s an old pharmacy building. We have to get there now. Let's go!"

Masataka-san wanted to go with us but we did not let him. He was already hurt bad enough.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MAYA…**

The next time I woke up, the metal ball I hated was already gone in my mouth but it was replaced by this plastic tube. They've injected it to my mouth going down to my throat and I have no idea what it was.

It must be poison…I want to die so bad right now.

My stomach felt so full...a few more seconds and I was throwing out everything I ate since breakfast. Turns out that they were forcefully making me drink water from that tube. I didn't know why but I knew that I was about to find out about it.

I still couldn't see anything—the blindfold was also a big shit. I hated it. But I hate the metal chair and the leather belts that twisted my limbs even more.

The only thing that I like right now was to space out and die. But I didn't want to meet _'death'_.

When I was just so full of water, I suddenly felt my body slipping off from the belts around me and I fell down on the floor. Hands grabbed me as if they appeared from thin air. Four hands held my body while two hands held my head then I felt something being pushed out of me. The muscles and tissue in me were contradicting it too so that thing pushed out of me as if it were a spear.

They've taken the plastic tube out of my mouth and dropped my naked body on the floor.

I tried to stand but my knees were so sore and everything felt so heavy. I also tried to speak but my throat felt so swollen that all I could utter were meaningless moans of pain and agony.

My belly was just so full of water right now and I wanted to throw them all out.

And then I heard _'him'_ say,

"How are you doing, _N a t s u m e?"_ he asked. This was the same man who took me earlier and he was also who I feared the most. "Hmmn, you have not died yet so I guess you are still ok." The man said.

I moaned.

"You must be thinking about your death right now, are you not?"

I shuddered. "Kill me." I said but what came out of me was _eelmi__._ My throat just felt so swollen that I couldn't even talk properly.

"You do not need to waste your time talking…he will come…and he is pretty close right now."

I wanted to shout at him and ask him why the hell does he believe that Mitsuomi will come after me. But I can't so I didn't.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Souichiro grabbed Aya by the arm and said,

"Don't stop me."

Aya didn't know what he meant by that but she nodded anyway. And when she did, Souichiro ran after Mitsuomi.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" he shouted as he ran as fast as he could. Mitsuomi never turned his back to face the brat but he did stop walking.

Souichiro stopped right behind him and punched Mitsuomi's upper side of his nape.

"Shiiit! You have to help us! Masataka-san and Aya-chan already got beaten up and ya know what? They're both stronger than Bob and I! I haven't mastered my techniques well. That man is after you and you just turn your back on him and let us face him? You're a coward!"

Mitsuomi faced him and said,

"What do you mean by that? So what if that man is after me? I don't care. He hasn't done anything to harm me. If that man thinks that I care about your captain, sorry but I don't."

"Everyone here cares about Maya-san…And I hope that you do too. I hope you still care about her…Mitsuomi…you have to help us! Just come with us, please! I'm sure captain would like to see you there…I don't know what happened to the both of you earlier. I don't care. Go with us"

"You don't get it do you? I won't risk my life just because—"

"Please, she needs you!" Souichiro begged. "I won't plead like this if it wasn't for captain…come with us, damn it. And if she gets back here safely. I swear that…I'll drop out of school!"

That was the worst swear that Souichiro has ever done just so that Mitsuomi would come with them. He expected that Mitsuomi will gladly accept his proposal of dropping out if Maya gets back safely but Souichiro just felt Mitsuomi's hand on his head and said,

"Brat, I give up. You're right, Maya needs me there…I was going there anyway…I just didn't want you to know about it."

Souichiro smiled and mumbled, "if you continued to object, I would have dragged you with us to save captain…"

"You don't need to drop out of school…I'm going."

"After this, I hope that you won't make Maya-san cry again."

A loud laugh in the room boomed in Maya's ears.

_'What's going on?'_ Maya thought.

Maybe thirty minutes ago, that horrible tube in her mouth was removed and she felt so heavy and full. She couldn't move but the soreness of her throat seemed to ease a little bit.

And then someone laughed. It was the guy who raped her and then he said,

"Stand up, Natsume." But Maya couldn't. Every inch of her still swelled. And she heard herself say,

"I can't." words were coming out quite smoothly now since that tube was gone and her throat was beginning to recover.

"He is about to enter this room in the next ten minutes…stand up." He ordered.

But Maya didn't. she was just so exhausted…somehow, she couldn't stand up.

And suddenly, she felt a pair of hands that gripped her by the arms and dragged her away from her spot.

Then another pair of hands took her by the waist and she was carried somewhere…

And then, when she landed on something soft, one of _'them'_ took her blindfold off and everyone left except for the guy that she feared most. She was back in the room where the only furniture was the black upholstered leather couch, and where the only thing that gave heat and light was the fireplace. Beside her on the couch was _'him'_ and he said,

"Do you still feel full of liquid?" he suddenly asked.

Maya had known it better to answer so she gave him a nod.

"Good." He mumbled.

And suddenly, the door went wide open and Mitsuomi's drained figure appeared.

"Maya!" he shouted. The girl tried to reach him but she couldn't even stand up or move. Only her eyes and mouth were what moved.

The guy beside her on the couch said,

"Mitsuomi Takayanagi…how nice of you to come." And he stood up saying, "I knew you will come." And then he pointed at Maya and continued, "She did not believe that you will go here, you know."

"Masami, what have you done to her?!" Mitsuomi asked, revealing Masami's name to Maya's ears.

"Too late now…she will die; eventually. But before that…I want you to see…"

And all of a sudden, he leaned towards Maya and punched her hard in the guts; and along with that powerful punch, was ki, and she started hurling the water that she was forcefully made to drink along with bile and lots of blood and chunks of undigested food.

Mitsuomi ran towards her but Masami got to strike at him because Mitsuomi had already been fighting since he came here along with Souichiro and the others; and unfortunately, Mitsuomi is tired and has already past his three minute capacity to fight.

Mitsuomi too, had thrown up blood.

"Well, this is interesting…my plan really worked well." Masami happily said as he violently pounded Mitsuomi again with a fist.

"Stop it!" Maya cried again and again.

"Shut up, bitch!" Masami said when he got a bit irritated. And when he was sure that Mitsuomi was already battered, but still conscious so that he could still watch Maya suffer, he turned his attention back to Maya and kicked her in the stomach over and over as he maniacally laughed.

"See that, Mitsuomi? She is dying and you can not even do anything about it!" Masami laughed.

Maya went back on throwing up again and there was more blood than bile and food chunks. Every collision her body had with Masami's brute fists made her feel like her insides were being bruised. And when it came to the point that Maya could no longer throw out water and blood, Masami stopped and looked at his helpless somber victims.

Mitsuomi had a bleeding head and has probably broken a lot of bones. His upper part of the body was covered in blood and a part of his neck had some skin and flesh that was flaying off of him like old wallpaper.

Then he turned his gaze at Maya who was glistening wet with the putrid smell of her own bile mixed with the sweet iron taste of blood. She was naked and was unconscious. Maybe even dead.

He grumbled in an annoying vexed way as he faced Mitsuomi, who was a little bit conscious but dying; and said,

"I thought that I was going to have so much fun…I feel insulted."

And then, someone shouted,

"ASSHOLE, what have you done?" And all at once, Masami felt a hard force that made his steadiness go away.

Five meters away from him was Souichiro Nagi who was about to give him an outcry of rage with his fists.

_'When I heard him shout, I knew that I was going to be safe…And I fell into a very, very, deep sleep.'—_Maya.

**HOSPITAL…(such a cliché, I know.)**

**6 DAYS LATER….**

_She held his cold hand and gently caressed it as she said, _

_"Only God knows how much I love you…"_

She woke up three days ago in the hospital and Aya was the one who she first talked to. _'It's over now' _she thought. _'it's over…everything's okay'._

Indeed, she was seriously injured. But in just a couple of months, she can use her right hand again…but right now, she needs to rest and try not to take off that cast.

Masataka too, had watched over her. Even if he, himself was also injured, he still took care of her. He still even treats Maya as his girlfriend but there was less hugging and no kissing. After all, he still loved Maya.

But mostly, it was Aya who watched over her. She was the one who told her that Souichiro rescued Mitsuomi and her from that so called, Masami.

Turns out that he was under the power of Souichiro's father and was ordered to take Mitsuomi down because Mitsuomi was in the way.

It was just as complicated as it could get.

Maya's alright now. She won't die or anything…she's just fine.

And Mitsuomi?

She got to visit him, also three days ago when she found out what happened. Bunshichi and Emi got to explain to her everything…but they said that she shouldn't believe them that much because they were drunk. But it was probably true. Mitsuomi and Emi didn't so anything; it was Bunshichi and Emi who did something.

The first day that she was going to visit him, she wanted to stand up from her wheelchair and run to his room but when she saw him, she wanted to cry and go back to her bed.

Mitsuomi looked dead. But they said that he wasn't. He just hasn't woke up yet. Bob even cheered her up and said that she looked worse than him when she was also unconscious. Maybe that's how unconscious people look like.

When she entered his room she rolled her wheelchair beside his bed and took his hand. Everyone with her left them alone. It was so sad…

"I love you, Mitsuomi…and I'm sorry I doubted you. You mean more than anything else to me" she began as tears started forming in her eyes. "I love you, so don't die yet, okay?" and tears trickled down her cheeks.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NEXT CHAPTER: FINAL CHAPTER!! Yup, one more chapter to go! Please review…and um…yes, I suppose the ending of this fic isn't a sad one…but anyways, please review. For everyone who read this, thank you very much!


	32. ze last xappie! finally!

**EPILOUGE**

**(Finally!! Hahaha)**

…………….

…………….

**Maya…**

I held his cold hand and gently caressed it as I told him that I love him so much…

"…You mean more than anything to me, so don't die yet. Okay?"

He was unconscious that time but I sure hoped that he heard me.

"Mitsuomi…do you remember the snow? The day we first met." I mumbled as I looked at his serene figure beside me. "I remember that winter very well…and that day…many things happened and one of them is that, I fell in love. With you. So, you should live…sorry about everything.

"Do you remember the last time we fought? The time when I saw you with Emi…I take everything that I said back. I love you. And you don't deserve to die. No one deserves to die.

"I'm also sorry for doubting you…I never should have walked away when I saw you with Emi. I should have at least let you explain first. I didn't listen, I'm sorry." I said as I caressed his hand.

"When they took me, I was scared…afraid that you wouldn't go there to get me…and I started blaming you for everything. In my head, I kept on telling myself that you wouldn't show up…that you don't care about me anymore…and I shouldn't care about you too.

"In my head, I was repeating again and again that I hate you but every time I did that, my heart thumped as if I was lying…and I was lying. But you showed up, didn't you? You went there…you fought…because you still care.

"I'm selfish. You're right…but I'm willing to share you things I never shared before—if you still want to…the last time you asked me if I still love you…I didn't answer, Mitsuomi…I still love you, very much." I said these words so lightly as if he was so fragile then I leaned forward and touched his face with my left hand.

If only he was awake and could reply to my words…I want to hear him talk.

I needed him to tell me that he loves me too…but he wasn't awake and he couldn't reply.

"Mitsuomi…I also need to tell you something…" and I began to cry harder just when I thought of what I was going to say, "You left me for half a month…and just now…the doctor that examined said that I was pregnant." I cried so badly…I hope that he was conscious right now…what could he have said?

What could his reaction be if he could hear these words rolling out of my mouth right now?

"He…he…took the baby away from us…that Masami…it's his fault, he took the thing away from us." and I trailed off as I wiped my tears away again. "That child could have lived…Damn it, if only I knew that we had a child…the doctor said that I was at least three weeks pregnant already…I didn't know about that! Mitsuomi, Its all bullshit!"

_If only he could talk to me right now…what could he have said?_

And I wiped my tears again and tried to stop crying because I was afraid that my eyes would get red and swollen again like the time when I was told that I lost a child.

"Get well soon. I want to hear what you have to say about all of this." and then I pushed his long bangs away from his stiff face and looked at him for a long time.

And just after that, there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Excuse me, miss. Takayanagi Mitsuomi is going to have an x-ray examination downstairs…visiting hours are also almost over. I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave early."

"Uh, yeah…I'm sorry" I said.

"Hey, you're also a patient here…what room are you?" the doctor asked. "Would you like some assistance going back?" he asked again when he noticed that I was on a wheelchair.

"No, thanks. Sir, can you please give me some more time with him…just a few minutes?" I politely asked.

The doctor smiled and nodded as he closed the door. I turned back to Mitsuomi and said,

"Bye, Mitsuomi…I'll see you tomorrow before I leave—they said that I could go home tomorrow…so thanks" then I leaned towards his face and gently kissed him on the lips. "I promise to visit you everyday here…"

And I could do nothing more at that time but to cry…to cry as if I can't help it—like the way the sky drops its stars, the way it becomes shooting stars, because the sky can't help dropping it.

Also, like the rain falls down from the clouds…rain falls down because the clouds can't help dropping it…like the way I was crying right now. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

But I wiped the tears as soon as they fell because if Mitsuomi wakes up, I didn't want him to see me crying again.

Then suddenly, there was a knock and the doctor opened the door. This time, he was with a nurse. I thanked them and the nurse helped me with my wheelchair.

And I had this sudden urge to ask the doctor,

"Sir, when do you think will he wake up? How is he?"

Puzzled, the doctor looked at me with a smile and said,

"He's getting better…Maybe he'll wake up tonight or tomorrow. Are you his sister or something?"

"I'm his girlfriend." I proudly said. "Thanks." And I went outside where Aya was waiting for me to come out.

She was the one who took me back to my room.

And that is…the end of my story. So maybe, Mitsuomi woke up the next day…

And after a few years…he didn't die. Then this war that they're talking about ended. And he married Maya.

And they had children of their own…who knows?

Maybe they'll get an ending that was as if torn from the last page of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, or Snow White,

They lived happily ever after

With the people they love

**_The End._**

Or the beginning.

I hope so.

………….They say that sweet dreams are made of sweet things but Mitsuomi and Maya's were made of different things.

Hatred…

Dispute…

Anger…

But mostly, there was love. Above everything, there **is** love.

So until next time, or…maybe never at all.

Aya? She became Souichiro's girlfriend.

Bob and Souichiro? Troublesome as always.

And Masataka? Well, that's a different story. Maybe. He found someone else to love and that person, loved him back.

Who knows? But as of what you've read, from the story with the corniest title ever, Mitsuomi and Maya will love each other until the end.

From the past, up to the present.

THE END

_'Wasn't it that you had let go of my hands so that you could fly and go after him. __Huh__, Maya?'_—**Shin**.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**DISCLAIMER'S NOTE….**

(Pls review!! I need to know if you liked the ending or not…I just think it's incomplete…something's missing…)

_"I would like to thank everyone who read my fic. _

_Especially of course, the very nice people who reviewed._

_I don't know how I can express my gratitude and everything._

_But I'm really glad that you found time in reading this—crap. Thank you very much._

_FLAMES or no FLAMES, the people who reviewed in my story rocks!_

_Thank you!_

_This is my first fanfic that contains more than one chapter and I'm glad_

_That I was able to finish it.__ Finally, after one year, I did it!_

_I honestly thought of a sad ending…an ending where Mitsuomi will die_

_But when I read it, I realized that it was so sad and it sucked. Mitsuomi shouldn't die._

_So I made this one. And I also think that happy endings are better than sad endings._

_And then, in the end, I also thought of a fluffy ending but it went long and it sucked_

_So I just stopped it and ended it in the part where Maya left Mitsuomi's room._

_I even wrote something…some dialogue where Mitsuomi and Maya were talking._

_But now that I've deleted it, it's up to you to let your imagination ponder about it._

_So anyway, then again, I'm just a kid who knows nothing of what she writes about._

_And if you think that the story was bad…or if you think that it sucked, well, that's up to you._

_The names/pen names that are mentioned below are the people who reviewed_

_And made the effort to add this story into their favorites._

_I hope that more people will read this in the future._

_That's all for now and let's not forget to thank Oh! Great, for creating_

_Such a magnificent Manga.__ Thank you!"_

**_-Aya Miho_**_. (thestubbornone), (ayaoouiharamihoyumio), (purplecitrus25sajor), and my new pen name, (steamedriceandBBQsauce)._

**Only the names that are mentioned here are the people who reviewed from last May 07 up to ****June 3, 2008****.**

cutekeiko88

Geminiqueen

iceofblood

kittykitty03

maialia

mitsuomi x maya

rhan

sPL3nDiD

TheTroubleWithPeople

trinity

Unspoken Scarlet Desire

Warrior- airbender

**And these people had reviewed twice or more. And they've been really supportive. **

Emina

Fiery Mage

Hanyoulover4ever

I'mDaSht

Miharu Shounji

ori-chan

-rhan-louise-

tenjho tenge fan

TheTroubleWithPeople

**Favorite**

dycaca

fergielicious

.Hime-SaMa'sLynx.

LadyRaven666

maialia

Sasukechick1

**Alert**

Minx Hijinks

Mode of Adam

PoyaBaby

TheFlyingPoptart

TrueBlue Sisters

valkryja

WindKitsuneofDarkness


	33. author's note about epilouge

Since the original Tenjho Tenge by Oh!Great is going to end soon (I'm not sure when but they say that it's soon) I'm going to continue the ending of this fic since most of the reviews that I receive say that the ending was a big cliff hanger.

I'm still working on my other fic, "Sir, how do you make love?" so I won't update the ending yet. It'll take some time but I made this message just to say that** I WILL MAKE AN EPILOUGE.** So I hope you'll wait for it. It'll probably be a long long long time, though.

Here's a big spoiler. I think Mitsuomi's already cured by his heart issue in the manga. I'm not sure what chapter. TEN TEN's manga is awesome! Oh!Great is soooo great.!!!! :)) I already forgot I think it's between chapters 127 or 128. I'm not sure. Just look for it yourself. I'll wait for the manga to end before I do the ending. Or not :D


End file.
